You're My Sister!
by Rysgirl34
Summary: Corey is born the twin of someone on the Ark, who she doesn't know. Years after her birth she was arrested and sent down to the ground with the 100. How can someone who believes in peace survive in a place where violence thrives? How exactly can the violence and harsh reality of the ground change the members of the 100? How can someone born in space hold the same blood rarities as
1. Chapter 1

I was born up here in space, on a large shuttle that was considered the saving of humanity. The Ark. Humanity has been up here for the last 99 years since the Earth had been overcome with war and was left as nothing more than a radiation soaked waste land. Stuck here on the Ark I would like to say I had it easy after all I was raised in Alpha station, did excellent in all of my classes, had a loving family, I was in line for a great job, everything was great! Or at least that's what I thought.

But it all went to hell after I turned fifteen, see I was born the younger twin, to whom I'm not sure, and due to the law restricting each family to have only one child I was taken from my biological family and for some unknown reason I was pardoned and placed in the care of a woman who was unable to have children along with her husband. Fifteen years later I was arrested for stealing media equipment and for assaulting a guard.

So for the past two years I have been in the sky box my dad would visit me often and he was the one who told me that I was born a younger twin but he refused to tell me who my "family" was. I saw him every visitation though and he always shared stories and spoke happily with me until visitation was over.

Something my dad had always told me that helped get me through my time in the box was; life could present you with strange things but the key was knowing how to live and overcome those things. See before I got locked up I lived with my mom and my dad, we were a pretty well off family, my mom was a doctor, and my dad was in the pharmaceuticals. I never grew up without the love or care I deserved in fact I got more then plenty of it. I grew up around two successful and intelligent people who as soon as they could began teaching me about everything they knew.

My mom was an amazing person and had actually been diagnosed with terminal brain cancer when I was thirteen, and had been floated because of it later that year. The council didn't want to waste the resources on someone who had no chance of survival and who would just waste those limited resources. So that just left me and my dad and he was still alive and well and even with my imprisonment he gave me more love than one could ever ask for.


	2. Chapter 2 What in the Hell is Happening?

"Prisoner 216, face the wall." Shaking my head as I got up from my bed I moved to look out my window, and saw the earth. It was always one of my favorite things about this cell, the view of the ground was unbelievable. As I looked through the window I saw my reflection, I had long hip length light sandy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. I wore clothes from the ark that were used and pretty old. I wore a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a worn light green tank top, and a black leather jacket that stopped a little lower than my chest. Being I was stuck in this cell I spent a lot of my time working out in whatever way I could. I was a curvy body type but it was all hard muscle, which I mean was pretty nice. I did as asked knowing it was a far easier process with the guards having had my fair share of scuffles with them. I placed my hands on the wall and was checked over before a tight painful feeling erupted in my arm. Crying out I looked down to see a mechanical bracelet was now attached to my right wrist and spoke panic creeping up on me.

"What's going on?" They remained silent and each guard grabbed a hold of my arms leading me out of the cell. I squirmed and fought against them but this went in vain as I saw tons of prisoners being led into a pod of sorts. Struggling against the guard didn't help any as I was led into the pod and strapped in next to an Asian kid. Looking around in shock I wondered if this was just a sick way of them floating all of the prisoners, it would buy them time, so why not. I leaned back, closing my eyes, as I released a sigh causing the Asian to look over and he spoke his voice thick as it trembled.

"What's your name?" I opened my eyes and looked at the boy with pretty brown eyes and I spoke gently trying to suppress the nerves and fear that was eating away at me.

"I'm Corey. What about you?"

"Monty."

"Its nice to meet you Monty-"

"Monty! You're here too!" I looked past Monty to see a boy with crazy dark hair wearing a large pair of goggles on his head as he looked at Monty with a goofy smile. Almost immediately Monty's face lit up with a huge smile and I could see his shoulders relax slightly as if a weight had been taken off of his shoulders as he spoke.

"Jasper, oh man its great to see you!" I couldn't help but smile at the reunion the two shared when suddenly Jasper's bright eyes spotted me and his brows shot up and he spoke with a large smile.

"Now who is this lovely lady?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his strangeness and Monty shook his head slightly before he spoke.

"Corey this is Jasper, Jasper this is Corey." Jasper smiled and spoke with realization. "Corey? As in smoking hot genius from Alpha-I mean uh Corey uh the smart girl-" My brows shot up at Jasper's words as my face lit up with a blush as I smiled sheepishly as Monty laughed as I spoke.

"Uh yeah I guess that's me." The guards were clearing out of the pod making my stomach drop in fear and before anyone could react the doors suddenly sealed loudly causing some girl to scream. I felt a glare come to my face as I looked around trying to figure out who was screaming when suddenly the screens of the video monitors lit up with video of the Chancellor.

Immediately I tuned him out and got the jist of what he said. We were being sent to the ground to see if it was livable because we were expendable. I watched as a few people began to unbuckle themselves and heard someone snapping and telling them to get back in there seats. Rolling my eyes suddenly the pod began to shake and everything flickered as a girl screamed once again and with a loud gasp I reached down and grabbed a tight hold of Monty's hand. Squeezing it tightly I felt him gently squeeze my hand and I looked over at him and he offered me a small smile. Suddenly the tremors worsened and my head flew back into the seat causing me to let out a loud groan as I felt myself fling against my seatbelts jerking forwards hearing a snap as my seatbelts broke apart throwing me forwards my hold tightening on Monty's hand as we suddenly crashed to a stop making me slam into the wall where I had once been strapped into.

"Listen, no engine hum that's a first."


	3. Chapter 3 We're Back Bitches!

I groaned in slight pain as Monty and Jasper unbuckled there seat belts and Jasper extended his hand gently helping me to my feet as he spoke softly.

"Are you okay?" Nodding I released his hand and felt anxious wondering what was going to happen now that we were on the ground. The only thing that kept circling around my head was that if there was even a slight chance that I would be able to get out of these metal contraptions even for a second I was going to take it even if it killed me. I hurriedly made my way down to the first floor of the drop ship and towards the door with everyone else standing near the front just anxious for the door to open. The guard was just about to open the door when a familiar voice sounded loudly.

"No! Don't open the door!" The girl pushed her way to the front of the crowd and I was shocked to see it was Clarke who spoke loudly her bright blonde hair showing her forcing her way to the front a strong glare coming from her as she spoke loudly. "You can't open the door! The air could be toxic!" I couldn't help but look at her in disbelief she would rather stay in a metal box where we would be doomed to starve to death or die from dehydration rather than opening the door and getting at the very least a small glimpse of the ground before we all would die from radiation but wouldn't that be worth it, Seeing something humanity has been longing for nearly a century even if it as only for a moment. The guard gave Clarke a strong look and spoke with a shrug.

"Either way. We'll die." As he went to lower the door another female voice spoke from the crowd.

"Bellamy?" A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes pushed her way to the front and the boy spoke with a smile.

"Look at how big you've gotten." I raised a brow at the mans comment and watched as the two of them embraced in a hug before she spoke with scrunched brows.

"Why the hell are you dressed like a guard?" He smirked and suddenly Clarke spoke interrupting their moment, shocker.

"Hey where's your wristband?" The dark haired girl glared back at Clarke before she spoke with an attitude.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." I looked at her immediately realizing who she was, sure I was in the box when she was found under the floor but that doesn't mean gossip even reached those in the box.

"Nobody has a brother!"

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!" I narrowed my eyes at the people in the crowd and watched as she glared at the crowd. Clearly she didn't like that being said and with a pissed off look she went to beat the crap out of the guy who said it only Bellamy stopped her.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by." She looked at him and spoke with a raised brow.

"Like what?"

"By being the first person in a hundred years on the ground." A big smile lit up her face as Bellamy opened the door and a bright glare caused me to squint my eyes before they adjusted and the door completely opened. I waited impatiently as she took her sweet time walking down the ramp and as her feet touched the ground her back arched taking in a deep breath before she hollered.

"We're back bitches!"

I couldn't help but smile largely as everyone went running out of the drop ship, my feet ran as fast as they possibly could the promise of seeing everything I've ever dreamed about overwhelming me. The moment my feet touched the ground was one of the most amazing things I had ever felt. The sun felt amazing on my skin, as I took deep breaths of air never getting enough the air on the Ark had never felt like this it had never been this filling or cool it had always felt stale, here it was the freshest thing I had ever been able to inhale. We had one tree on the Ark and as I stood amongst hundreds of them it was amazing to see how overwhelming there scents seemed to be. Finally being able to associate a smell with things I've only read and dreamed about was indescribable. The colors here were so bright and vivid it was incredible there were more colors surrounding me rather than a plain metallic grey. Smiling I spun around in joy and Monty and Jasper were sharing hugs and I moved over, smiling extremely happy, I planted a big kiss on both of their checks. Both of their faces lit up with blush and I spoke with a big smile as I grabbed Jasper's shoulders and shook him.

"We're here! We're alive! And we're free!" They smiled at my excitement and Jasper looked slightly dizzy as he wobbled trying to balance himself causing Monty and myself to crack up. I started talking to Monty excitedly about being here. When suddenly Wells had pushed Jasper who was holding his hands up peacefully. Narrowing my eyes I went to say something as I pushed next to Jasper and sent Wells a look. Only before I could speak another did.

"Hey he's with us." I looked past Wells to see a bug eyed guy with slicked back hair and glared slightly as he pushed Wells.

"We have to get to Mt. Weather." People began to circle around and Bellamy suddenly spoke with a smirk.

"We're on the ground isn't that good enough for you?" Clarke frowned stepping forward next to Wells and spoke.

"The longer we wait, the more hungry we're all going to get." Bellamy nodded and spoke.

"Then you two go, let the privileged do the work for a change." People shouted in agreement and Clarke spoke.

"Everyone needs to go." Bug eyes stepped forward to Wells who stood protectively in front of Clarke and spoke with a smirk.

"The chancellor of Earth everyone." People laughed and he shoved Wells, Wells is a pretty pacifist guy but I could tell this guy was pushing him. Bug eyes went closer to Wells slamming on his ankle causing him to fall. Narrowing my eyes as he did this Wells stood back up on his feet and held his hands up to fight. Glaring I walked forward and pushed bug eyes back and spoke with a snap.

"Why don't you back the hell off?" Narrowing his eyes he stepped closer to me and spoke.

"What are you going to about it princess?" I glared and opened my mouth to say something when Finn stepped in front of me and spoke protectively.

"Come on man you wouldn't hit a girl." Bug eyes glared harshly before he walked away, Octavia suddenly bounced over and smirked at Finn as she leaned on my arm.

"Hey spaceman rescue me next." Finn smirked as he turned walking away and helped Clarke move Wells to a spot by the drop ship. Octavia smiled at me and spoke."I'm Octavia." With a raised brow I spoke amused.

"Corey, nice to meet you." Stepping away from her I made my way over to Wells. Frowning I knelt down examining his ankle. I quickly straightened it causing Wells to wince, I offered him a small smile and spoke as I felt Clarke's gaze on my being.

"You should be fine." Suddenly Finn's voice sounded.

"So when do we leave for Mt. Weather." Clarke stood straight and spoke.

"Now." Wells tried to stand and Clarke spoke.

"Your staying here." Wells narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"How are you three supposed to bring back enough food for 100?" Finn turned and held onto Jasper and Monty's shoulders.

"There now there's five of us. Can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party, make it six." Octavia came over and smirked as she looked at the Spacewalker.

"The hell you are." She sent her brother a look and spoke as the others moved to get going. I went to as well but she grabbed my hand throwing an arm around my shoulders

"You can't stop me, I have been locked up my whole life one way or another and I am going to be doing what I want for a change. Besides I'll be with my friend Corey." I looked at her in disbelief and spoke as Bellamy's heated gaze fell on me.

"Wait, what?" She looked at me pleadingly and Bellamy spoke with a sigh."

Fine just be careful." Clarke looking at Finn's wrist spoke.

"Did you try to take this off?" Finn nodded and she spoke. "This shows your vitals to the Ark. If you take it off they'll think you're dead." Finn raised a brow and spoke.

"And I care why?" Clarke narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"Do you want everyone you love to think you're dead?" Finn grew silent and she spoke. "Let's go then." They all began walking and I followed behind but my arm was grabbed by Bellamy who spoke with narrowed eyes.

"If anything happens to her..." Narrowing my eyes I spoke as I tore my arm from his grasp.

"What are you gonna do Bellamy?" Narrowing his eyes he got in my space and went to say something when Clarke's voice sounded.

"Corey, are you coming!"


	4. Chapter 4 Note to self

I was walking with Monty and Jasper just taking in all the sights the ground had to offer awestruck by everything. I couldn't help but smiling at the beauty of the ground as we walked along the woods Clarke leading the way waking at a fast pace. I was running my hands over the bushes and trees around me enjoying the feeling and the textures that came from these when Monty suddenly held a purple flower in my face and spoke with a shy smile.

"Here." Smiling I gently took the flower from his hands as I brought the flower up to my face and smelt it as I gently bumped his shoulder with mine with a shy smile as Jasper spoke with a chuckle.

"Your flirting sucks Monty." Finn smiled and picked one of the flowers and gently pushed some of Octavia's hair out of her face before he placed it in her hair causing her to blush and smile and Jasper spoke. "See that my friend is game, that is how it's done." Monty smirked and spoke with a shrug.

"Actually that's poison sumac." Quickly I dropped the flower jumping away from it as I quickly rubbed my hands onto Jasper's jacket causing t to jump away from me as Octavia also freaked out and Monty continued with a smile. "Don't worry they're actually used for pharmaceutical reasons." He popped one of the flowers in his mouth and I couldn't help but smile at his joke but it faded as soon as Clarke spoke.

"Hurry up guys." Rolling my eyes at her tone I gently began running my hands over a fallen log as Finn spoke with a chuckle.

"Relax Princess, we'll make it."

"We don't have time to keep stopping and exploring guys. We need to make it to Mt. Weather so we can get to those supplies. Or we're all going to starve, do you want that?" I mumbled underneath my breath annoyed with Clarke's leadership attitude as Octavia spoke.

"Someone should give her some poison sumac." Laughing slightly, I stepped around her and saw something. Walking forward I crunched down and my eyes widened, it was a deer, the very first animal that I have ever seen. Smiling I felt Clarke come down next to me and she turned and motioned the others all forward and Finn spoke after a moment.

"No animals huh?" He moved forward and as his foot crunched a twig it caused the deer to turn. I looked in horror, my smile gone, the deer had two heads. One a bloody, useless scabbed over mess. Quickly the deer ran and we fell silent as we kept walking.

Seeing the deer just made us realize exactly how little we knew about the ground. As we walked the air started getting more and more warm I assume from humidity. Finn spoke breaking the silence.

"Why now? After 99 years why do they drop us down here now?" Scoffing I spoke as I turned around walking backwards in order to send Finn a wink.

"Haven't you heard Finn were expendable." He smirked slightly and Octavia spoke with a smirk as she spun around a tree.

"Who cares, I woke up today rotting in a cell and now I'm spinning down on the ground." Octavia looked at Finn who simply kept walking and I rolled my eyes as Clarke spoke.

"The Ark is dying." The others grew silent and she continued, "They only have about four months of oxygen left." Rolling my eyes I spoke.

"Five now, with us gone that probably gave them at least another month." She looked at me shocked Octavia spoke with a frown.

"Good after what they did to me I hope they do." Finn looked at her kindly and spoke walking after her.

"You don't mean that." Clarke fell into step with me and spoke her eyes prying at me for information.

"How did you know that?" Rolling my eyes I looked at her with a bored expression as I spoke.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to, your smarter then that, or are you." I walked away from her falling into place next to Finn gently bumping him with my arm making him smile as he bumped me back. My breath suddenly caught in my throat as a huge smile lit up my face I could have died right then and there, we had come across a river that had very clear bluish green water. A cool mist spraying up from the water in the wind making me sigh happily as I closed my eyes taking in the smells of the river. Jasper's voice made me open my eyes though.

"Man I love Earth." Looking over I saw Octavia in her underwear and a tank top, she moved up to the top of the rocks and I spoke with a frown concern filling me.

"Octavia what are you doing?" Octavia looked back at me with a raised a brow and spoke with a challenging smirk.

"I'm going to go swimming." Frowning I spoke looking at her with concern as I eyed the water.

"We can't swim, and if you drown-" Rolling her eyes she spoke with a smirk as she adjusted her underwear making Jasper's breath catch in his throat.

"Geese you sound like Bellamy." She dove into the water and I frowned realizing she was right, she was a grown woman she could do what ever the hell she wanted. Finn nudged my arm and spoke with a smirk looking at me with a raised brow.

"That's your cue to start taking off your clothes." Laughing I quickly stripped my jacket off, and started to pull off my jeans when Jasper's voice sounded sounding panicky.

"Octavia...Octavia! Get out of the water!" Looking over you could see a giant snake like thing swimming straight for her. Quickly I jumped down to the lowest rock ledge I could and stretched my hand out towards the panicky girl. Octavia had moved to me her eyes wide as she took a hold of my hand in her grasp. .Suddenly I felt myself get yanked off of the ledge as Octavia's hand slipped through mine. I struggled to claw my way to the surface of the water feeling like I was being weighed down by my clothes. Sputtering water out of my mouth I gasped loudly as my head broke the surface of the water, I gasped for air. I looked around desperately and I saw the snake thing held Octavia in its mouth dragging her throughout the water. I wasn't able to touch the bottom of the river and I was struggling to claw my way to the shore along with keeping my head above the water to keep from drowning. Looking over to the shore I saw everyone struggling to come up with something and I yelled angrily as my head started to bob back under water my limbs sore and heavy.

"Come on, do something!" Clarke and Monty each grabbed hold of a giant rock and started to push a large rock into the water. Once the rock had dropped into the water the snake released Octavia. I quickly paddled back to grab Octavia's arm and started dragging her along with me until I suddenly saw Jasper's dark hair pop up between the two of us. Jasper wrapped an arm around Octavia while using his other to pull himself towards the shore. I couldn't help but notice how slow we were going so pushing my own fear down I slipped out from under Jasper's arm pushing them both forward towards shore as Finn yelled.

"Its coming back!" I was quickly paddling my way towards the shore pushing past my exhaustion my fear starting to bubble in my throat as I spotted Jasper had pulled Octavia up onto the shore. I grabbed onto a rocky ledge of the shore as I began to drag myself up on the more rocky part when a sick pain suddenly erupted in my leg. I held tightly onto a sharp rock my grip slipping as the edges began to cut into my hands a loud scream leaving my lips. Something grabbed onto my arm and I looked up to see Finn holding tightly as he attempted to pull me out of the water. I felt a sick dragging feeling and strongly kicked my foot feeling it come into contact with something slimy before it was gone. Finn yanked on my arm harshly causing him to fall back yanking me onto his chest as he did so.

An arm went around my waist and I felt my being moved back and looking up I saw Finn was the cause. Looking at him in shock I quickly threw my arms around his being and he helped pull me away from the water tears falling from my eyes. Laying on Finn's mid section, he rubbed my back soothingly, as I felt tears fall from my eyes my face buried in his chest as I held him tighter than I could ever remember holding anyone before fear and relief both hitting me harshly as I clutched Finn tightly. Looking over I saw Octavia had a large wound on her upper thigh from the snake's teeth and was hugging Jasper in thanks Clarke was gently looking at the two and she was quick to jump into action. Looking at Octavia's injury Clarke tore off some of Jasper's shirt and wrapped it around the wound and Monty spoke with a smirk.

"Note to self, next time save the girl." Laughing echoed through all of us washing the stress of what had just happened away and even I smiled slightly through my pain. That being said Clarke looked her over again and let out a sigh before she spoke.

"We have to stop and let the swelling on your ankle go down." I cringed as I felt water from the river touch my feet and I flinched away from it yanking my legs further away as I practically was huddled on top of Finn. A new wave of pain hit me as I did this and brought on fresh tears causing me to cling tighter to Finn and he spoke gently soothing my hair down.

"Clarke." Clarke's blue eyes met my own and as she looked over at me her eyes softened before she came over and gently helped Finn move me off of the rocks. Once I was off of the rocks and now laid against Finn as he let my back rest against his chest his hand holding mine tightly. Clarke practically ripped my jeans off of my being and I almost throw up at the sight of my right leg. There were two long, jagged tears going from my upper thigh to my knee and smaller ones on either side of the longer ones. Blood was seeping out of the wounds and it looked pretty nasty overall. Clarke gently touched my leg causing me to flinch away from her like lightning her hand jumped back and Finn gently squeezed my hand as Clarke gently took hold of my leg and moved it, looking at it from different angles as I cried silently into Finn's chest. Octavia, Jasper, and Monty all looked at the wound in shock as Clarke ran a hand through her hair before pulling her shirt off showing a tank top. She quickly wrapped the shirt around the long wound before ripping two long pieces from Jasper's shirt tightly tying it around the makeshift bandage. Whimpering slightly, Clarke spoke as she tore apart my pants turning them into shorts and helped in putting them on my being. Once Clarke had finished Octavia threw her arms around me tightly and spoke emotionally.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5 We're Not Alone

I was leaning against Clarke one of her arms wrapped around my waist as my own was wrapped around her shoulders, my leg was gross looking and honestly it hurt more than it did the other day but I was sucking it up and keeping my mouth shut. Knowing we needed to get to MInstead of going to Mt. Weather at first light like I thought Jasper and Finn had other ideas. Finn held tightly to the vine and had a nervous look in his eyes.

"Don't be a pussy Finn." He gaped at me causing me to laugh and he nodded forcing a smile on his face as he took a deep breath.

"See you on the other side..."

"Wait, let me go." I looked at Jasper in slight disbelief but Finn nodded with a smirk as he smacked him on the back and handed him the vine.

"I knew there was a bad ass in there somewhere." Jasper nodded and let out a nervous breath as he held the vine tightly in his hands and Finn spoke gently."You don't have to be brave Jasper, it's okay to be afraid you just don't have to let it control you." Nodding Jasper spoke with a small smirk.

"See you on the other side." Smirking he jumped up and swung across the river before letting go and he landed on the other side and stood to his feet causing all of us to cheer loudly, I smirked and hollered happily.

"Woo Jasper you bad ass!" He leaned down and held up a sign and yelled happily holding it above his head.

"Mt. Weather! We made it!" We all began cheering happily Clarke gently rocking side to side with happily as we hugged one another and then suddenly Jasper was on the ground with a giant spear through his chest, his eyes open wide in shock. I felt my body freeze and my mouth drop open in shock as my heart stopped.

"Jasper!" Monty had yelled and Finn was quick to grab everyone forcing us all down behind a large rock. Clarke was holding my side tightly almost painfully so as we were all practically pressed against one another. The spear had come from above meaning someone had been watching us. Finn looked over the rock and Monty was shaking next to me and I sent him a knowing look fear pushing my heart rate up as I was trying desperately to forget the sight of Jasper lying with spear in the middle of his chest, and Finn spoke with urgency breaking everyone's thoughts.

"We need to get out of here." Shaking my head I spoke my voice thick and I looked at Finn pleadingly.

"What about Jasper, no man left behind." Finn shook his head and spoke gently resting a hand on Monty's shoulders.

"We can't cross the river, or we'll end up just like Jasper. We'll come back I promise. Corey can you run on your own?" Everyone looked over to me and even though I knew it wasn't true I nodded and Finn nodded before speaking. "Alright let's go." I shoved myself to my feet immediately met with intense pain I pushed it down as I forced myself to run with the others. Almost immediately I was panting in pain in exhaustion as we ran, I was in major pain as i could feel the wounds in my leg pulse with every step I took making me think that any moment my leg could give out and I would collapse in that pain. As we ran there was no stopping to enjoy the scenery, there was no stopping to see an animal, it was a huge change from the day before, we weren't just kids enjoying the thing everyone had been dreaming about we were trying to get away from the unknown that the ground still held, the unknown we had been foolish enough to think didn't exist, ignoring the danger of the unknown of the ground. Suddenly Clarke had tripped slightly over something and landed harshly on the ground tripping over her fallen form causing me to cry out in pain as I collided with her figure. Clarke gently moved out from under me and she held something up showing it to be a skull and I spoke from my place on the ground trying to catch my breath.

"Holy-shit." Octavia gently helped me to my feet favoring her foot and I nodded to her as Finn spoke with a frown as we all tried to catch our breaths.

"What is it?" Clarke held it up and spoke with furrowed brows.

"I think it's human." No one could say anything before Jasper's loud scream went through the air making my blood freeze. Clarke's face went pale."He's still alive." She went running back the way we came with all of us going after her. I had no adrenaline left, so as I ran I felt like my legs would give out at any moment and there were a few times that almost happened. Once we got back to the river I panted as I wanted to rush through the trees but knew that was a death wish. Looking across the river my eyes widened, Jasper was gone with only a pool of bright blood sitting where he was. He was gone, they had taken him.

"We're not alone." I looked over at Clarke in disbelief and Finn spoke quickly gently grabbing a hold of my waist tugging me back as I wrapped an arm around his neck.

"We have to get back to the drop ship. We have to warn the others." Clarke nodded and spoke looking at all of us as she took my other side and brought an arm around her neck as Monty was quick to help Octavia.

"You're right they don't know what's out there, that's the only way we can save Jasper."

I had my arm around Finn's shoulders and he was helping me walk, as Monty helped Octavia. I was practically putting all of my weight onto Monty, barely being able to keep my eyes open. Clarke walked farther ahead of us and suddenly her loud yell sounded.

"Wells!" My eyes widened and I tried to separate myself from Finn but he quickly grabbed a hold of me yanking me back to him holding me tightly. I sent Finn a glare and he looked at me sternly as he spoke his eyes staring at me intently.

"Corey don't even try it." I huffed slightly as we all hurried to make our way to see what was happening when we entered the area Bellamy's eyes widened and he spoke loudly panic and worry written clearly upon his face. Monty helped set Octavia on a log and Finn gently helped me sit down next to her almost immediately Bellamy and a few others were surrounding us.

"Octavia! What happened?" Bellamy's fiery gaze landed on me and I felt nerves erupt in my stomach at the intensity of his stare and I spoke with a frown looking away from his gaze.

"She got attacked."

"I told you-"

"Bellamy why don't you-" I shook my head and looked up at Finn as I spoke gently.

"Finn it's okay," I turned back to Bellamy with a frown and spoke with a smile causing him to raise a brow. "You know what Bellamy, your so right. I mean if you know what happened you must have been there so if you could enlighten me about what happened that would be fantastic. No? No clue, how surprising. So since you can't do that how about you go fuck yourself." I stood to my feet with great difficulty and Finn was quick to wrap an arm around my waist as he helped lead me to the drop ship. Once we reached the drop ship I let him go and sat on the doorway releasing a deep breath of pain. Closing my eyes I heard the sound of approaching footfalls and looked up to see Clarke. She frowned and spoke.  
"Here let's take a look at this." Nodding she carefully removed the shirt that was covering my leg and I hissed once the air hit the wound and I was grossed out to see both tons of dried and fresh blood sticking to my leg.."Finn try to find me some clean hot water." Finn nodded hurrying to find some, I watched as Clarke was looking the wounds over shaking her head to herself and Wells came over a concerned look on his face.

"Corey, oh my god are you okay?" Nodding my head I spoke with a small smile my gaze looking a little fuzzy as it took me a minute to fully see Wells and how concerned he looked.

"Never better Wells." He smiled and Clarke rolled her eyes annoyed as Finn came in with steaming hot water, Clarke quickly took it from him and spoke.

"Okay I can either stitch it up or burn it closed." Scrunching my nose I spoke obviously having a preference to which I would rather have done.

"Stitch it." She nodded and spoke to Wells and Finn both of whom looked beyond ready to jump at her beck and call in order to help her.

"I need something thin and sharp like a needle, and some thread like stuff, and clean cloths." They both nodded and hurried along and Clarke turned to me."I'm going to have to cut open the skin, clean it, and stitch it." Nodding to Clarke she pulled me back farther into the drop ship onto a clean blanket. She left to go get some things leaving me to look at the nastiness that was my leg holding in a groan of pain I leaned back against the back rest Clarke had given me. Sighing I raised a brow as two figures approached me and I scrunched my brows trying to see who it was in order for my vision to clear up my head pounding. Octavia and Bellamy walked in. Octavia's face immediately filled with concern the moment she saw me as she rushed over to my side and dropped down to her knees next to me her hands hovering over me nervously as she spoke.

"Oh my god, Corey are you okay?!" Smiling slightly I nodded gently and spoke with a raised brow as she gently rested her hand on my shoulder clearly wanting to do something.

"Yeah I'm fine." Octavia smiled slightly not looking at all convinced as she turned to look her brother with a frown and a pointed look.

"That's good isn't it Bellamy." He sighed and nodded before speaking as he looked down at the wounds on my leg his bright brown eyes stuck on my injury.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I was such a dick, princess." I felt my cheeks flush as I avoided looking at the curly haired man and spoke with a shrug.

"Look it's fine, you were worried about your sister I get it." Clarke suddenly appeared and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her and she spoke as Wells and Finn put everything down next to her.

"Alright Corey I'm going to start. You can't move or I could hit an artery." Nodding I bit my lip as Clarke put the blade to my leg and I let out a loud scream as the scorching blade went into my skin. The pain was unimaginable I had never felt anything like this at least on the Ark we had anesthetic."Hold her down!" I was on the verge of passing out from pain as I felt the blade cut through my skin my vision fading out with every second. Tears fell down my face as this happened and I began to feel extremely light headed. My eyelids began to get extremely heavy and I spoke as I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my leg.

"Mmh Clark...I'm not...feeling to great..."


	6. Chapter 6 It's Obviously A Trap

I felt someone gently rubbing my hand and murmured speaking, scrunching my eyes I slowly opened my eyes. Peering up I was surprised to see a head of dark hair I hadn't expected to see."B -bellamy?" He turned his dark eyes to me and smiled slightly as I tried to sit up he gently laid a hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"Whoa, easy there princess." I frowned slightly as I slowly sat up and I spoke looking around to see we were in the drop ship. My leg was tightly bandaged and I had on a pair of loose pants. Bellamy was sitting on a box gently having a hand resting on my shoulder partially intertwined amongst my hair and I spoke confused trying to figure on what had been happening since I had been unconscious.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Clarke fixed your leg up and you passed out from the pain. They're all out going through stuff in camp." I nodded and suddenly my mind raced back to what had been happening and my eyes met Bellamy's dark ones.

"What about Jasper, has anyone gone to get him?" Bellamy shook his head after a moment and spoke kindly.

"No, no one has." I was silent for a moment before I began to push myself to my feet, "Corey you need to sit still and rest." I quickly pushed myself all the way up and nearly fell over in pain only to have Bellamy catch me in his arms. I looked up at Bellamy with a blush due to our proximity and I quickly stood up straight and ignored the cocky smirk on his face as I moved myself from his hold and holding onto the wall of the drop ship I began to limp towards the door.  
"What the hell are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself even more." I shook my head ignoring the pain in my leg and spoke gently giving Bellamy a soft smile as I spoke.

"I'm fine." Bellamy stuck close to me as he kept a hand on my lower back as I walked gently applying pressure. I quickly spotted Clarke talking to Monty and Octavia both of whom looked shocked when there eyes fell on me. Clarke turned with a raised brow and spoke in shock.

"Corey what the hell are you doing?! Why the hell did you let her leave the drop ship?!" Clarke sent the strongest glare I had ever seen her give anyone to Bellamy and he spoke with narrowed eyes.

"Easy there princess, she wouldn't stay put." Clarke frowned and before she could speak I spoke with a small smile as I gently rested a hand on Clarke's arm.

"Look I'm fine, okay, I'm fine. Why haven't you went and got Jasper yet?" Clarke frowned slightly and I felt Finn's hand rest on my shoulder as he spoke gently.

"Corey, there's a pretty good chance that this is a trap." Narrowing my eyes I spoke with a frown looking at Finn in surprise he would just leave jasper to die because it could be a trap? What's wrong with him he would never do that to anyone.

"Then you can stay here, but we're wasting time." Clarke nodded and spoke to Bellamy straightening her shoulders as she turned her leadership mode on.

"I hear you have a gun." Bellamy raised a brow as he moved his hand off of my back and flipped his shirt up to reveal a gun in his pants and I caught myself staring at those v lines he had before Clarke continued breaking my gaze thankfully before I started drooling.

"Good, follow me."

"And why would I do that?" Clarke glared at Bellamy and took a step forwards making sure she got in his face and spoke with a cocky smirk.

"Because you want them to follow you and right now they can tell only one of us isn't scared." Narrowing his eyes Bellamy spoke with a growl almost.

"Murphy, you're coming with me." Murphy nodded with a smirk and Octavia quickly pushed herself to her feet as she tried to stand to come along and Clarke spoke sternly.

"Your staying here." Octavia looked at Clarke in disbelief and she quickly shook her head and Bellamy spoke protectively as he gently grabbed her arm.

"No way in hell are you going. Your staying here, hey Atom make sure she doesn't leave the camp. Anyone touches her they deal with me." I looked over to see Atom smirk seeming all to happy to keep an eye on Octavia and she sent the attractive boy a glare. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy knowing Octavia would make his life hell and as I began to take a step forwards to go to leave with the others when Clarke gently stopped me and spoke.

"You're not going Corey." Narrowing my eyes I scoffed and took a small step forwards and raised my brows challengingly.

"Unfortunately you're not the boss of me Clarke, and I'm going even if I have to follow behind you all." Clarke frowned deeply and turned with Wells and before I could move Octavia came up to me gently holding onto my arm and spoke with concern.

"Look Corey you can't go."

"I'll be fine, if I don't go I won't be able to rest until Jasper's safe." She nodded after a moment and turned to her brother with fire in her eyes as she spoke sternly.

"Keep her safe. I swear if anything happens to her Bellamy I will make your life hell." Smirking slightly he nodded and I hurriedly limped along catching up to Clarke, and Wells ignoring the occasion throb in my leg as I walked. Murphy and Bellamy were behind me as I walked in the middle of the four. We walked in silence or at least I did, and Clarke suddenly spoke addressing the boys behind her for the first time.

"Come on keep up." Bellamy smirked as he spoke with a casual shrug as he spoke cockily.

"What's the rush Princess?" Murphy nodded and spoke with a smirk looking around as he rubbed his nose.

"We're just looking for a body anyway." I clenched my fist tightly as I tried not to snap at the stupid comment him made, and Bellamy spoke as he took Clarke's wrist in his grasp yanking her to a stop.

"How about you take this off." Clarke narrowed her eyes and spoke as she took a step towards him and looked him and down.

"The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it."

"Brave Princess."

"Get your own nickname." I turned around with a huge smile as Finn walked through bushes, I knew he wouldn't leave Jasper for dead I knew Finn-I felt my smile fall slightly as Finn walked straight past me to Clarke's side and the only place his gaze went besides her was to glare at Bellamy and Murphy. I couldn't help but frown as we started walking again with Finn and Clarke leading the way, and Bellamy, Murphy, and Wells talking up the back. Frowning as I walked I felt someone's gaze on my being looking back I saw Bellamy was the cause for this and he had a smirk on his face. I felt my face flush slight as our eyes met before I quickly turned back around when he suddenly matched pace with me and spoke.

"What about you princess. Take off your bracelet?"

"Tell ya what Bell pepper, I'll take my bracelet off when you get castrated." Smirking slightly he opened his mouth to speak but Clarke's voice sounded as we came to three breaks in the trees.

"Corey we're splitting up, do you mind going with Bellamy?"

"Yeah, but I will anyway." Finn smirked slightly and I made my way onto the middle path with Bellamy. We walked in silence until we came to a large hill. Frowning I attempted to walk up the hill but wasn't able to put the weight on my leg. Suddenly Bellamy's voice sounded.

"Come here princess." Raising a brow I stayed where I was and he rolled his eyes before he put his arm around my shoulders and swiped my legs out from under me. Gasping I wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled. I felt my cheeks heat up as he walked up the hill and I spoke.

"You don't have to carry me."

"Well I can't have you hurting yourself, plus I promised my sister I would look after you." Bellamy walked with me in his arms and after a moment of silence he spoke with a smirk."Ya know princess, I think you have a thing for the spacewalker." I looked at Bellamy my nose scrunched up as I spoke the thought of even being romantically interested in Finn making me want to gag sure he was a good guy but he was practically my brother.

"No I don't." Bellamy looked at me with a raised brow and spoke with a smirk.

"Ya sure about that?" I nodded and spoke.

"Believe it or not but Finn's like a brother to me." Bellamy nodded a content smirk on his face as he spoke.

"What brought you down here?" I shrugged and spoke as he walked up a hill. "Stealing medical supplies and assaulting a guard." He looked down at me and spoke with an amused smirk.

"You? Assaulting a guard?" I rolled my eyes gently before speaking as I spoke curiously.

"What brought you down here?" Bellamy fell silent and I nodded with a frown looking out at the woods around us.

"Thought so." Rolling his eyes slightly he reached where the hill leveled out and gently set me down. No sooner had he Murphy and Wells' path merged with ours and they raised a brow before we began walking together. I stayed quiet until Wells fell into step with me and let some space be given between us and Murphy and Bellamy. As we walked in silence suddenly Finn's voice sounded.

"Hey guys we found something down here!" Looking over the edge of the hill I saw a stream that Clarke and Finn were in. With every step we took closer and closer to the water I felt more and more terrified. I walked slowly with falling behind the three males as they were quick to step into the water without a second thought. I came to a stop at the edge of the shore fear preventing me from going any further. The water was only to everyone's knees and I knew it was irrational for me to scared to get into the water but I was honestly terrified that if I even stepped foot in the water something would attack me. I looked up and the moment I did Clarke's eyes met mine and she opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a pair of brown eyes were blocking my view of the blonde. Bellamy offered me a kind smile as he gently took my hand in his callused one.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Nodding I held his hand tightly and wanted nothing move than to move forward but was unable to get myself to get in the water and I could feel the fear showing plainly on my face as Bellamy spoke as he stood in the water. "Get on my back, we can't have you get your stitches wet." Nodding my cheeks reddened as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hand held onto my thighs. I looked up at the others to see everyone looking at us in shock before Finn pointed out the large amount of blood next to Jasper's goggles. I felt my stomach turning at the sight of the blood as Clarke handed me Jasper's goggles. I gently held the soft plastic in my hands tightly as Finn led the way out of the stream. Bellamy let go of my legs and I slide off his back feeling the muscles in his back tense and flex as I slid down. Quickly we followed behind Finn when suddenly a loud pain filled moan filled the air, causing us to all freeze.


	7. Chapter 7 Jasper

I ran through the trees towards the sounds, not caring what was to happen to me branches and leaves snacking me as I ran. Just as I was about to break the last bit of trees my arm was caught and I was tugged back causing me to fall back into someone's arms. Whipping around in there hold I sent a hard glare once I realized Bellamy was the cause of this and he spoke seriously holding me tightly in his grasp.

"This could be a trap." Pushing myself out of his hold with an annoyed growl I was quick to shove myself through the trees into the clearing and my jaw dropped the moment I did. Jasper was laid upon a tall twisting tree, his hands bound, incredibly pale and breathing heavily.

"J -jasper-" The others came out of the bushes and had a similar look to mine. Not wanting to leave Jasper in his condition any longer than he had already been I quickly made my way to the tree as Clarke's voice sounded concern lacing it.

"Corey be careful." Nodding I spoke with a small smile as I looked back at her noticing Bellamy was walking close to me.

"Please careful is my middle name-" I suddenly felt the ground give way beneath my feet and a cry left my lips as I was suddenly jerked to a stop by something grabbing a hold of my wrist. I looked up with wide eyes to see Bellamy had grabbed me and he quickly pulled me up out of the hole and I felt my heart rate start to steady as he looked at me with a smirk.

"Your middle name, huh?" I gently held my hands in front me and spoke looking at Bellamy thankfully resisting the urge to throw my arms around him in thanks.

"Thank you." Bellamy was silent for a moment before he nodded looking away from me his brows furrowed, Clarke quickly made her way over to me looking me over before she turned her attention to Jasper and spoke.

"We have to get him down." Nodding I went to make my way to the tree only to have Bellamy quickly grab a hold of my arm dragging me back to his side and he spoke with a shake of his head.

"Oh no you don't you're going to stay right here." Finn was glaring at Bellamy or more specifically his hand that was on my arm before he turned to Murphy with a glare and spoke with a snap.

"You, come with me." The two climbed into the tree and began to carefully cut the vines that held Jasper up in the tree. As they did Clarke kept barking for them to hurry and be careful when suddenly rustling in the bushes next to Bellamy and I. My hand immediately reached out grabbing Bellamy's jacket fear once again coursing through my veins as I felt my heart start to pound as we all froze. Bellamy slowly put his arm in front of me as he gently pushed me closer to him as the rustling continued. Suddenly a huge jaguar emerged from the woods walking by the clearing before it paused and turned its attention on us. It stared at us with it large calculating eyes before it growled and lowered itself to the ground shoulders preparing it to jump and Clarke spoke in panic.

"Bellamy now would be a good time to get your gun out." I nodded in agreement as I was practically beating on his arm trying to get him to hurry up he quickly reached behind him to grab his gun but his face immediately dropped at nothing being there. The giant cat pounced and I had a scream lodge itself in my throat in fear when Bellamy suddenly pushed me behind him. I grabbed ahold of the back of Bellamy's jacket practically burring my face in his back in fear, the sound of gunshots suddenly rang out through the air. I snapped my head around to see Wells had the gun and he was practically aiming right at us to hit the cat. The cat was shot in the shoulder and he slunk into the tall grass around us. I felt my like my heart was pumping in my throat as Bellamy gently pried me from his back and pulled me to his side. He put a protective arm in front of me as he slowly backed us up, the way he had his arm he could push me either way if the cat emerged. Suddenly with a loud roar the jaguar jumped out from in front of us, teeth coming at the both of us. Bellamy suddenly shoved me away from him with as much force as he could manage as the cat's teeth were aimed at him. I felt my body harshly collide on the ground quite a bit away from Bellamy on my chest quickly I spun around just as the animal fell to the ground with the sound of a loud bang. I looked from the jaguar to Wells in shock, as he was still pulling the trigger in shock before he quickly dropped the gun panic and fear in his eyes. Bellamy nodded to him and spoke breaking the silence that had fallen over us all.

"Now she sees you." Clarke was staring at Wells and I quickly looked away from the two as I began to struggle to get to my feet since I had been thrown to the ground rather harshly. Someone grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet and I wasn't surprised to see it was Bellamy I quickly snatched my arm from his grip annoyed with the boy, he had just saved my life twice in the matter of moments and it annoyed me that he had done so. Who did he think he was?! Finn suddenly spoke however stopping my thoughts.

"Guys a little help." Quickly with the help of Wells and Clarke we were able to get Jasper down as Finn and Murphy climbed off of the tree. We each held an appendage as we started back, Murphy and Bellamy carrying the jaguar in a sheet like thing. The trip back to camp was much harder due to us all carrying something. By the time we came back to camp I was a sweety, pain filled mess. People were shouting joys of Bellamy and Murphy being back and for bringing food all but worshiping the ground they walked on. Frowning I released Jasper so Finn and Wells could carry Jasper into the drop ship, his moans of pain echoing through the camp. I quickly followed them up the ladder where Jasper was lying, covered in cuts, on a makeshift bed Monty and Octavia already at his side. I shared a look of relief and worry with Clarke before she turned to us and spoke.

"We're going to need clean hot water, and strips of cloth." No one moved to get any of these things and with a sigh I spoke with a shrug.

"I'll get them, Octavia I'm going to need your help." Octavia quickly looked up at me from her spot and nodded and we made our way down the ladder and began searching. She had soon found cloth and I spoke."Okay, now I need you to rip those about four fingers wide for each strip." She nodded without a word and I watched her start pulling them apart for a moment before continuing my search. After a moment I found a deep metal box, nodding to myself I quickly found where the water had been gathered and filled it decently. I made my way over to a small fire and as I went to put the box in the fire when a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes stopped me, by standing in front of me. Glaring I spoke pain, anger, and annoyance seeping out of my every movement."Can you move?" She rolled her eyes and spoke popping her hip out as she tossed her hair over one of her shoulders.

"Sorry darling this fire is only for people who support Bellamy." Frowning I watched as Octavia over to me a glare on her face and her knuckles clenched and I spoke trying to keep this girl from getting hit in the face.

"Look can you move. We have a kid dying up there." She scoffed and spoke looking at her nails practically speaking as if she wanted to be doing anything else.

"I told you already you can't use this fire." Glaring I felt my anger ready to snap and having been told my entire life fighting was wrong, that fighting did nothing but cause problems, that words and peace were so much stronger than anger, I forced myself to walk to the fire next to us and placed the metal crate on a makeshift rack over the fire. Octavia looked at me in shock as she stepped over to me and I spoke with a raised brow.

"What?" Octavia's face gently lit up with a soft smile as she spoke gently fluttering her eye lashes the fire lighting up her features as she gently nudged my arm.

"You're too nice sometimes." I couldn't help but smile slightly as I gently nudged her back and after a moment I spoke.

"Can you take those to Clarke, I'll be there in a minute with the water." Octavia nodded hurrying back to the drop ship and no more than a minute after she left I heard a chuckle.

"Geese princess you're a pacifist aren't ya?" I looked over to see Murphy across from me leaning against a tree with a smirk and I narrowed my eyes with a slight shrug.

"I don't believe in fighting." Murphy smirked and spoke with a chuckle as he pushed himself off the tree as he started walking towards me.

"Man how did you ever get arrested?" I frowned and removed my jacket to carry the water not wanting to deal with Murphy at the moment when Murphy grabbed my arm tightly and spoke turning me towards him."You don't believe in fighting, that's too bad I'd love to see you get rough princess. It would be hot." I scrunched my nose at the thought of doing anything like that with anyone let alone with Murphy and I spoke with a snap.

"If you don't let go of me, I swear..."

"Go take watch Murphy." Looking over I saw Bellamy standing behind me arms crossed, Murphy held up his hands and walked away with a smirk. Narrowing my eyes at the dark haired boy I couldn't help but be annoyed, three times had he saved me today and it bothered me so much that I was perceived as being so weak and fragile that this boy thought he had to constantly save me.

"I had it under control." Bellamy rolled his eyes and spoke as he looked at me with a raised brow not at all looking like the statement I had said was believable.

"Sure looked like it." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the water with my jacket and began walking quickly to the drop ship. Bellamy easily kept in step with me and I quickly tried to make my way up the ladder but kept losing balance and felt a pair of hands grasp my hips. Looking down I saw Bellamy and he nodded as he spoke."I've got you." Nodding I climbed up the ladder his hands lying securely on my hips and once my being appeared at the top of the steps Clarke appeared and quickly took the water along with my jacket. Once it was set down she tossed the jacket my way and hit me in the face with it. I held in the irritated huff I so desperately wanted to let out and I walked down the ladder the pain feeling an intense wave of pain coming from my right leg. The moment my feet were on the ground I felt my leg nearly give out from under me and immediately Bellamy's arms were around my waist catching me. I felt anger swell in me as he did this and I wanted nothing more than to yell at him but I pushed this down as I spoke through clenched teeth as I pulled away from him.

"I'm fine."

"Corey I'm just trying to help-"

"I don't want your help." I looked at Bellamy with a glare his dark eyes hardening at my words as he held up his hands in surrender and walked out of the drop ship. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he walked away but I ignored that as I gently held onto the ladder as I took in a deep breath and as I limped over to one of the walls of the drop ship before sitting while stretching my leg out in pain. I took a deep breath as I gently pulled my pants leg up and removed the bandages that were covering my wound. I had slightly torn a small wound open but other then that it was fine and was healing rather quickly but what made me look at my leg in confusion wasn't the wound itself it was the blood coming from the wound and the blood that was on the bandage. It was black. I scrunched my brows in confusion as I gently touched the blood and was completely confused by why it was black.

"Corey!" I hurried up the stairs and I raised a brow seeing Clarke sitting next to Jasper on one side, Finn, Monty, and Octavia all on his other side. Making my way over to them I kneeled down at Jasper's side and I watched as Clarke removed the cover that was on his wound. "Look at this." Octavia gently wiped the sweat off of Jasper's forehead causing him to moan softly in pain and I looked the uncommonly pale boy over. Jasper was laying there, his body completely still as he breathed heavily and moans of pain filled the air. Shaking my head I looked at the wound where the spear had impaled him and my brows burrowed together in confusion as I spoke.

"His wounds aren't healing." Looking at the wound Clarke suddenly spoke as she dug through some supplies next to her.

"I have an idea." Looking at her in realization I spoke with wide eyes as I looked at her in concern.

"Clarke are you sure you can do this?" Nodding she spoke to all of us."Hold him down." We all held tightly to his being as I held his right arm and shoulder down, knowing how much pain he would be in I took my hand in his giving it a small reassuring squeeze. Clarke had a red hot blade in her hand and I saw everyone's faces pale as I held on tightly to Jasper. As soon as Clarke put the blade against his skin he began crying out and screaming as he thrashed about causing us all to hold him tight and Octavia spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Stop, you're killing him!" Clarke narrowed her eyes clearly annoyed and I spoke with a frown looking at her sternly.  
"We know what we're doing Octavia, he'll die if we don't do this." She fell silent and held his shoulders in place her eyes avoiding watching Clarke's work. And as Clarke began to cut out the infected flesh loud pain filled screams filled the air and I felt his grip on my hand tighten to the point that I felt like my hand would shatter. Jasper was crying out in pain loud enough for everyone in camp to hear and that was confirmed when a voice sounded, pissed off.

"Seriously can we just put him out of his misery yet?!" Glaring over at Murphy I spoke with annoyance as I tried to keep Jasper's arm down.

"We're not killing anyone." Turning back to Jasper I watched Clarke cut away the infected flesh trying to make sure she was doing it correctly but I was also trying to keep Jasper still which was a chore all in its own. For Jasper having a giant hole in his chest, he was still pretty strong, which was made it all the more difficult to keep him as still as possible. Clamping steps echoed throughout the drop ship and suddenly another angry voice sounded.

"You can't save him!" Turning I shot Bellamy a glare and narrowed my eyes at him as Clarke spoke.

"We can try."

"You're deluded. He's been like this for three days. He's going to die." Glaring I spoke with loud snap, as Clarke tried to stop the fresh bubbling blood from flowing out of his chest

"Back off Bellamy!" Clarke was quickly able to stop his bleeding and as I glared at Bellamy he looked taken aback slightly before continuing as we all released our holds on Jasper at Clarke's success.

"If you and Clarke can't see that then you're more deluded than I thought. We can't put the other people here through hell listening to him die. They'll go crazy." Clarke stood and spoke beyond pissed her fists clenched at her sides.

"This isn't the Ark Bellamy, down here every life matters."

"Look at him, there is no hope for him. If he's not better by tomorrow I'll kill him myself." Bellamy signaled Murphy to go down the ladder and started himself and he spoke."Octavia, let's go." Octavia shook her head as she smoothed Jasper's hair down.

"I'm staying." Looking back at Bellamy he caught my eye for a minute looking at me expectantly before going completely down the ladder. Hearing him stomp away, Monty spoke with a glare tears glossing over his eyes.

"Power hungry, self serving, jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offense." Octavia laughed at him slightly and I couldn't help but smile slightly before Finn spoke.

"Bellamy may be all of those things but he's also right." Looking down at Jasper he was breathing heavily, passed out, from all of the stress Clarke had put his body through. We all stood to let him get some sleep and left the drop ship and stood outside by it. Clarke had the bandages that the grounders had put on Jasper in her hands looking at the medicine that was on them and spoke.

"Whatever the grounders had put on Jasper's wound was helping heal it." Showing me the bandages she continued, "Do you think it could be some type of antibiotic? Or have some properties of those?" Nodding I spoke with a frown.  
"It could be, I mean that makes sense. I don't know what it could be though."

"Here let me look at it." Wells spoke with a smile as he continued seeing that Clarke had no intention of even letting him touch what she held in her hands. "Before you say no, remember who aced our botany classes." Clarke reluctantly handed the bandages to Wells after a few moment Wells spoke."Its seaweed." Raising a brow Clarke moved over and he continued. "See no root structure." Clarke nodded and spoke with a scrunched brows.

"Alright well that means there's a water source nearby." Nodding I raised a brow as Finn placed a hand on Clarke's lower back causing me to narrow my eyes at the two, those two have been getting rather close recently. And I can guarantee Finn hadn't told Clarke about Raven and if he had there would be no way that she would be okay doing anything with Finn. Me and that boy need to have words.

"Actually, I think I know just the spot to check." Clarke nodded and spoke excitedly making my brows shoot up at her reaction.

"Let's go." Raising a brow, I went to speak when a loud moan came from the drop ship, stopping me. Clarke spoke as I caught sight of Murphy and Bellamy throwing knives at a tree, and Murphy was staring at the drop ship."Someone needs to stay here to make sure they don't murder him before we get back." Octavia grabbed both my arm and Monty's and spoke excitedly.

"We can stay here with him." Octavia and Monty went up into the dropship and I spoke with a small smile resolving that I would talk to Finn later knowing this was a little more important at the moment.

"Better if I do, incase something happens, just make sure you guys watch your backs."

Suddenly the sound of a loud horn was heard, scrunching my brows I looked back sharing a look with Monty and Octavia as I made my way down the ladder with her. Everyone was running into the drop ship, all of them talking about a strange mist and how it burned to be touched by it. I saw a few who were burned up and seeing the sight of the cloud we quickly closed the drop ship. Walking off the ladder I quickly had Octavia start helping me dress the wounds that people had. As time wore on Jasper's moans continued and I could tell people were greatly bothered by them. I had sent Octavia up to check on Jasper not long ago and was finishing up with everyone, when I saw Murphy get up glaring at the higher area. Quickly I made my way over to the ladder as he spoke.

"That's it. That is it! I'm killing him." Quickly I climbed up the ladder shoving Murphy off of the ladder with a large shove and spoke quickly as soon as I was up.

"Murphy's gonna kill Jasper!" Monty rushed over helping me shut the hatch as well as sit on it, Octavia quickly joined being Murphy could still push it up. With all three of us we were able to shut it and after a moment we released relieved sighs. After quite a bit of time the three of us drifted over to one of the walls as Monty was trying to find out a way to contact the Ark. Monty suddenly pulled out a bottle and handed it to Octavia with a smile.

"Here try it." Octavia raised a brow before shrugging and took a swig before her face contorted in disgust and she spoke with a smirk.

"Disgusting. Love it." I laughed as Octavia took another drink before passing me the bottle, I gently took it from her and hesitated, alcohol was bad for you, it did bad things to your liver, stomach, it made you inhibited- "Come on Corey one drink." I looked over at Octavia to see her looking at me with pleading eyes as she batted her lashes and I couldn't help but smirk as I spoke raising the bottle.

"Bottoms up." I tilted my head back taking a large drink and felt the alcohol burn my throat as I drank it, I felt my body immediately heat up from the alcohol and I pulled the bottle away with a slight cough. "Whoa that was...that was something alright." Monty chuckled as I handed him the bottle and he spoke.

"Did you never go to any of the parties on the Ark Corey?" I scoffed as I yanked my jacket off beyond warm and I spoke with a large smile.

"Yeah no, being arrested at the age of fifteen kind of stopped that from happening. You know being in the box and all kind of puts a damper on those things." Monty nodded and Octavia spoke with a raised brow as she took another drink.  
"What did you ever get arrested for?" I was silent for a moment as Octavia handed me the bottle and I gently let my fingers run over the smooth glass before I spoke.

"Uh I was with Finn and we were messing around and we found this kid, sick, and wasn't able to get treatments so I uh-I broke into medical stole some supplies and I helped the kid. A few days later turns out they got me on camera the guards came after me and I punched one of them. You know not wanting to go out without a fight, butte bing butte boom next thing ya know I'm in the Box." I was silent as I took a long drink what really happened playing in my mind. Finn and I messing around, Finn breaking a pipe cutting his arm, Raven fixing it illegally, Me stealing medical supplies to fix him up so no one would know. Two days later getting arrested at my own home, Finn trying to stop the guards, my dad trying to stop Finn, me hugging Finn begging him and Raven to be quiet about what really happened and punching a guard accidently who grabbed me. I vowed that day I wouldn't tell another person so long as I was on the Ark and those two could get in trouble but I wasn't on the Ark anymore. Taking another long drink I shook my head and continued. "At least that was the story I gave everyone...Finn and I were messing around, he broke something that would get him arrested, he got hurt, we fixed it and I stole medical supplies to help him. They arrested me two days later and I told Finn to keep quite about it and assaulted a guard who was arresting me...and that's my story." I passed Monty the bottle as my head was starting to spin a bit and Octavia spoke after a moment.

"So you did all of that to save Finn?" I looked over at her with a soft smile and spoke as I let myself relax further into the chair I was in.

"Finn's the closest thing I have to a brother, I couldn't not do everything in my power to help him." Monty smiled gently and spoke as he looked over at Jasper.

"That's how it is for me and Jasper, every memory I have there's always Jasper." I couldn't help but smile gently as Octavia took a drink and spoke bitterly.

"Yeah having a brother isn't all its cut out to be." I shrugged gently and spoke as the bottle was passed to me and I felt a tint of sadness hit me.

"At least you know who your brother is...I have a twin and I have no clue who they are...no clue who my birth parents are...so I mean yeah Bellamy's an overprotective dick but at least you know who he is." I took a drink before passing the bottle and Octavia spoke.

"You have a twin-and you have no idea who it is?" I shook my head as I spoke bitterly as I looked at the beautiful girl talking to me.

"Yep, I was taken away as a baby and given to a woman and her husband since she couldn't have children." Monty nodded and spoke with a raised brow looking at me with his pretty brown eyes

"So you have no idea who your twin is, or who your family is?" I shook my head and Octavia spoke with pursed lips as she looked me over.

"What if it's Clarke? I mean you two do look a lot alike. It makes sense." I pursed my lips and spoke with narrowed brows with a shrug.

"I don't know, I mean I guess I can see it." Monty nodded and spoke with realization as he too looked me over.

"Now that you mention it Octavia, I can see it." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I spoke with a shrug wanting to change the subject as I spoke.

"Alright so someone else's turn, Monty tell a secret." Monty's face flushed slightly and he spoke with a shrug looking nervous.

"Uh okay, um I've never uh I've never kissed a girl." I looked at Monty in shock and turned to Octavia who looked equally surprised and I spoke shaking my head as I sat up.

"Like ever?" Monty shook his head and I sent Octavia a raised brow as she smirked thinking what I was thinking and I spoke looking at her with half lidded eyes no doubt the alcohol affecting us all a bit. "What do you say O?" Octavia smiled as she batted her lashes and sat forward and Monty's face was beyond red as I gently touched his shoulder and she spoke.

"We should help our friend out." I nodded as Monty looked at the two of us with wide eyes and I leaned forwards gently cupping Monty's face as I captured his lips in my own. After a moment I gently pulled away to see Monty having wide eyes as he looked at me and before he could move I gently captured his lips on my own again gently moving them together. He quickly responded clumsily not knowing what to do immediately before he quickly got the hang of it and gently placed his hand on my neck pulling me closer. I couldn't help but smirk into his lips before I pulled away after a moment. Monty's eyes slowly opened a blush on his face as he stuttered out.

"W-hoa-" Before he could continue Octavia had her lips connecting with his and much like me she kissed him very gently before slowly intensifying it and I couldn't help but bite my lip at the display as I watched the two before Octavia gently pulled away and Monty looked breathless as he spoke after a moment looking at a loss as his face was bright red. "W-hoa." I couldn't help but smile at Monty as Octavia leaned back in her chair as did I and she spoke with a wink.

"There now you've made out with two girls since being on the ground." Monty still looked at a loss for words as he spoke with a goofy smile.

"I love Earth."


	8. Chapter 8 Old and New Secrets

I watched as Clarke applied the medicine to Jasper's wound before turning to us with a soft smile and spoke.

"That's it, it's up to him now." Monty sat by Jasper's side with Octavia and Clarke gently pulled me with her away from the others to the other side of the room where she spoke softly gently holding onto my arm.

"Corey...look I want you to stay away from Bellamy." I looked at Clarke as if she was crazy, I latterly had no feelings or desire to be around Bellamy but even if I did what gave her the right to think she could tell me what I could and couldn't do?

"Clarke what the hell?" Clarke gently smiled at me trying to reassure me that she was looking out for me as she spoke.

"Look I don't want you to get hurt." I narrowed my eyes and spoke anger flailing up in me as I looked at the blonde in front of me.

" Even if I was into him, which I'm not, don't you think I should be able to choose for myself? Why do you even care?" Clarke looked at me silently for a moment and spoke hesitantly.

"Because...I-I'm your sister...and I have to look after you." I looked at her in disbelief and spoke with a frown my head pounding from the information she had just given me.

"What...did you just say?" She looked at me kindly her blue eyes shinning as she shrugged lightly and spoke with a small smile.

"I'm your sister." I was silent for a moment before I spoke with a frown my head spinning.

"How long have you known this?" Clarke gently reached to touch my hand but I jerked it away from her taking a step back from her trying to digest everything she had just said as she spoke.

"Ever since we were ten and I started hanging out with you more. When I had you come over to spend the night the first time dad told me." I felt something snap in me as I stood in front of her, she had known since we were ten, she had known for almost eight years, she had known five full years before I had. "I wanted to tell you-we all did-but if anyone said anything to you they would have been floated. I wasn't even supposed to know it just slipped one day-"

"Oh how convenient for you though! It just happened to slip to you but you still knew!" I couldn't help the loud voice that came from me as Clarke flinched back and Monty and Octavia's heads snapped over to us but I didn't care, I didn't care who I bothered because right now I was the angriest I had ever felt before.

"Corey you need to be-" Clarke reached out for me and I flinched away from her and spoke with an angry snarl as I looked at the blonde in front of me.

"Don't! You don't get to touch me, and you especially don't get to tell me what to do!" Octavia bounced over looking concerned and ready to step in if the situation needed it as Clarke spoke.  
"Corey let me explain-"

"Explain what? That your my sister, well guess what, I don't care-" I took a step forward angrily and Octavia gently grabbed my arm preventing me from taking another step and she spoke gently.

"Corey don't-" I shook my head and pulled away from her as I stepped closer to Clarke so our chests were almost touching and I spoke anger clear on my face as I felt nothing but intense anger.

"For all I care Clarke...you can go float yourself." I walked down the ladder anger radiating from every fiber of my being but I was also trying to choke down tears when my feet touched the ground I looked up to see Finn looking at me in concern and he spoke.

"Corey you okay?"

"Fucking fine Finn." Finn gently grabbed my hand and I snatched it away and spoke angrily. "Why don't you ask her what's wrong? Why your at it why don't you tell her about Raven I'm sure she'd love to hear about your _girlfriend._ " Finn looked at me both hurt and confused as I walked out of the drop ship and out of camp just desperately wanting to get away.

I wasn't sure how far I walked but with every step I took I seemed to get more and more upset until suddenly I stopped at a tree and just began hitting it with all I had anger flowing out of me. Clarke was my sister, someone I had been wondering about for three years, Abby and Jake Griffin were my parents, people I had known all my life, people I trusted, people I cared about had been lying to me since the day I was born. I harshly slammed my fists into the tree ignoring the pain it caused as I just kept slamming my anger away. I had been lied to my whole life, about who I was-who I am and now I knew the truth. I couldn't help the sob that left my mouth tears pouring down my face as I slowly dropped to my knees. Black blood staining the bark of the tree as well of my hands. I looked away from my new wounds looking instead up at the sky looking at the stars, looking up at a place where life had been so much simpler.  
I suddenly felt something grab me and a hand covered my mouth as a scream was getting ready to leave my mouth and something wrapped around my person as I was pulled backwards. My scream was muffled by the person's hand and I felt my back collide with a hard object. Looking up as far as possible I was met with the sight of a stern face and calculating eyes, holding a finger to his lips told me to be quiet. Looking at the man I could obviously tell he was a grounder and I kept my mouth shut as he yanked the both of us to a completely different side of the tree where he pressed his back against the bark.

Loud hollers and torch light lit up the area and I was shocked to see a group of odd looking humans? They were strange that was for sure as they ran to the left of the spot we were. I was comforted little by this, for I was encased by the grounders arms. After a moment of silence the grounder released me and I all but fell to the ground as I couldn't support my own weight on my injured leg. Quickly I shoved myself up through the pain to see the grounder staring at me before I could even turn around and run I was encircled by his arms again as tears flowed down my face.

"Please. Please. Please, let me go." Ignoring my cries he threw me over his shoulder and walked on, tears flowing down my face. The grounder was strong, that was for sure I could feel his muscles flex around my waist as I was held. The only thought running through my head was why hadn't he killed me yet. Attempting to wipe my tears from my face did no good other than wiping blood on my face from my cut hands. Struggling against his hold was pointless as well he simply held on tightly to my waist and it remained tight even when I started pounding on his back. After a time of walking I spoke with a frown having gotten a bit of a grip on myself

"What were those things?" Nothing came from him and I spoke with a huff."Look, grounder guy I need to get back to my camp. There are people there who need me, who would probably die without me." Nothing came from him and I continued with a frown."I'm a doctor you could say. Ya know I help people get better, and there's a kid there who is dying from a fucking spear being lodged through his chest. So please if you could take me there!" I was now shouting at him fully fed up with his silence, he looked back at me with a straight face and once again turned back around causing me to sigh angrily at him.

"Look dude, clearly you understand what I'm saying, so a little feed back would be greatly appreciated." Suddenly he stopped and his hands brought me off of his shoulder so I was sitting in front of a tree and he took a knife from his pocket. Unease filling my stomach I closed my eyes awaiting what would happen when the sound of tearing was heard. Opening my eyes I looked down to see him cutting the cloth from my leg. I hissed at the feel of air hit my opened wounds the stitches ripped open and black blood was pouring out of the long wounds. I saw the grounder freeze at the sight of my leg and I looked at him with scrunched brows as he yanked on of my hands close to his face. He held it as he moved it around gazing at it as if it was something he knew about. He quickly let my hand go before adjusting his attention back on my leg he removed the stitches causing me to hiss and he pulled a small box from his pocket.

Opening the box I saw many different things and he removed a paste like thing. Removing his gloves he stuck his fingers in the paste and as he held my leg down with one hand he firmly applied the paste to my wounds. I bit back a scream as I whimpered loudly not knowing what to expect if I was to draw attention to where we were sure he seemed to be helping me now but if a crowd of teens came running I had no idea what would happen. He applied enough paste to cover the entire wound and more before he put the little box away. He then pulled out a dark colored cloth and securely wrapped my leg pulling it tightly. Pain filled me from the actions and I released a deep breath as he had put his gloves on once again.

"How did you know about that?" Nothing was said and I spoke with pleading eyes. "Can you take me to my camp?" He picked me up in his arms bridal style and continued walking. He walked in silence and as he did I observed his face he had some type of paint or charcoal over his features but his eyes shone through shinning with something. Suddenly he stopped, I raised a brow as I looked around and saw the camp in the distance. Relief filled me as he made his way rather close to the camp and sat me in front of a tree where someone would surely see me as his arms slid out from under me as he sat me down I grabbed his arm making his eyes met mine as I spoke.

"I know you can understand me...and thank you for helping me." He looked at me a moment longer before I released his arm and just like that he was gone. I pushed myself up to my feet and no sooner had I a familiar voice sounded making me look up.

"Corey! Oh my god where have you been?!" Looking up I smiled lightly at Wells and spoke at a loss for words with a slight shrug.

"I...uh...yeah." Raising a brow he quickly came over to me helping me walk into camp and I realized exactly just how tired I was, I could barely keep myself up on my feet I was both emotionally and physically exhausted. Wells was leading me to the drop ship when a familiar irritated voice sounded.

"Corey, where the hell were you?" Wells looked back at Bellamy with a glare and spoke clearly wanting to get me to the drop ship.

"Look Clarke needs to take a look at her." Shaking my head I spoke as I somewhat stood by myself giving Wells a small smile.

"It's okay Wells go tell Clarke I'm here." Nodding reluctantly Wells hurried to the drop ship and I turned to see Bellamy his dark eyes lit up with something as he saw me.

"What the hell happened to you?" I knew I was filthy from my "walk" but I narrowed my eyes with a shrug and spoke.

"I went for a walk." He walked closer and spoke with a frown as he gently took my face in his hands no doubt seeing what now probably looked like dry mud on my face.

"By yourself. You know there are grounders out there and you pull a stunt like that." Frowning I thought of the grounder before and i shook my head gently as I nodded and spoke.

"Look I know it wasn't the best idea but I was pissed off and needed some space. I'm fine," Rolling his eyes he spoke gesturing towards my being.

"Clearly not, what the hell happened to you anyway?"

"Nothing I went for a walk. Look I came back in one piece. I didn't get speared down, so calm the hell down!" Turning to walk away he caught my arm and pulled me dangerously close and spoke huskily as he held my arm.

"Watch yourself sweetcheeks, I only have so much control." Narrowing my eyes I spoke challengingly my anger and exhaustion driving me at the moment.

"Wonder what it'd take to just shatter that so called control you have Bellamy." His dark eyes narrowed slightly as they searched mine and as he opened his mouth to say something a voice sounded.

"What's going on here?" Turning I saw Finn with a narrowed eyes walking over to us a glare written clearly on his face as he looked at Bellamy and I spoke with a frown taking a step a way from Bellamy.

"Nothing, Bellamy just being Bellamy." Bellamy rolled his eyes and walked away as Finn spoke with concern as he grabbed my arm pulling me close to him in a tight hug before letting me go and looking me over as he had his hands on my arms.

"Are you okay? What happened? No one's seen you in hours, why are you all cut up? What's on your face? What happened to your hands?" I shrugged slightly and spoke with a slight frown.

"I just went for a walk Finn. I tripped and I fell but I'm okay really." Finn looked my being over before he hugged me once again and spoke.

"Clarke told me about what happened, are you okay?" I held Finn tightly and after a moment I shook my head and pushed my tears back as I spoke my voice cracking.

"I finally found my twin Finn...not exactly how I thought it would happen, or who I thought it would be." Finn held me tighter and I buried my face in his neck as he spoke with a small laugh.

"It could be worse."

"How could it possibly be worse?" Finn pulled back from me slightly a smirk on his face as he spoke with an amused raised brow.

"It could have been me." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as he smiled and pushed my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear as he continued. "There's that smile I love, come on there's something you need to see." I limped along side Finn with a raised brow wondering what he was talking about especially when we reached the drop ship. I had some trouble getting up the stairs and once I had reached the top I gingerly stood on my leg with the help of Finn.

"An angel!" My head snapped up in shock as I saw Jasper propped up slightly as he continued a goofy smile on his face, "My hero! You beautiful, wonderful, hero!" I felt my cheeks flush as I was frozen for a moment and Finn helped me limp over beside him and I knelt down. Jasper raised a brow at me his dimpled smile not wavering as I placed hand on either side of his face and spoke with a sudden huge smile.

"Oh you wonderful boy I could kiss you! Thank you for not dying on us, I wouldn't have been able to handle that today." Smiling his cheeks had reddened and I looked him over his eyelids were purple from the infection and blood drainage but other then that it was the same smiley, dimpled Jasper. Releasing his face I looked over to see Finn, Clarke, Octavia, and especially Monty all extremely relieved. Clarke looked at me in worry but I simply ignored her and Jasper laid down trying to rest a smile on his face as Monty sat next to him relief written all over him. Smiling I almost could have forgotten about today's interesting events, keyword almost. Clarke laid a hand on my shoulder and spoke softly.

"Corey I should look at your-" Shaking my head stubbornly I stood to my feet and moved over to the side of the room with her and I shrugged her arm off before speaking quietly wanting to let Jasper get some rest.

"I'm fine. If you really want to help me Clarke leave me alone." I left the drop ship and no sooner had I stepped out Wells appeared beside me and I spoke with a roll of my shoulders knowing exactly what he wanted.

"What?" He smiled slightly and spoke with hopeful eyes, eyes that he knew he could get me to do anything with, I was and still am a sucker for beautiful eyes because when my mom was still around she would always tell me the eyes were the window to the soul and if you looked close enough you could see a person for who they truly were, and when I looked at Wells I saw the same selfless kid who would always help me beat Clarke at chess, someone who was a good friend, someone who cared about you with ever being in his body and would do anything for you.

"Clarke told me you took the news pretty harsh." I couldn't help but groan at this as I spoke with a slight shake of my head surprised and also not at the same time.

"Of course she told you but it took her nearly eight years to tell me." Wells looked at me with kind eyes and spoke moving over so he sat on a tree stump and motioned to the spot next to him.

"Yeah she told me a few years ago right before you got arrested I think. Then Octavia approached her knowing you guys had to be sisters." I shook my head and spoke with a frown as I sat next to Wells as we stared up at the stars.

"Course she did." Wells looked at me and nudged my shoulder with his gently and spoke.

"I know you're hurt but Clarke really does care about you."

"Why didn't she just tell me?"

"I think she was scared that you would react like this and hate her. After all remember when we were kids and we would always play house or something and you and Clarke had to be sisters. Sister doctors, sister vampires-"

"Then you wanted to be my sister and Clarke beat you with a shoe and gave you a black eye." Wells laughed with me joining in and after a moment he looked at me knowingly and I sighed defeated and spoke with a smile. "I hate when your right you know that right? You always seem to know what to say." Wells smiled and gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders letting me rest my head on his shoulders as he spoke with a slight shrug.

"What are friends for."


	9. Chapter 9 May We Meet Again Wells

I was sitting on the same log I had talked to Wells on last night tears streaming down my face as I held my hands in front of my face, Wells was killed last night. I had just talked to him not long ago and now he was gone, he was gone and I wouldn't be able to tell him how much he meant to me as a friend or how important he was in my life, he was gone. No one had told Clarke yet and to be honest it was best if I did it, wiping my face I stood to my feet and wasn't surprised to see Clarke standing by the drop ship talking to Finn. Pushing my emotions down I walked over with a fake smile and spoke softly.

"Hey Clarke-can I-can I talk to you for a second?" Clarke looked at me in concern as she nodded and I lead her a bit away from camp and as I stopped my back to her she spoke confusion clear in her voice.

"What did you want to talk about Corey...are you okay?" I shook my head after a moment and turned to her tears in my eyes and spoke quickly.

"Wells is dead." Clarke's face fell as soon as those words left my mouth and she shook her head after a moment and spoke her lip quivering as her eyes glazed over and she spoke with a fake smile.

"What are you taking about? I just talked to Wells last night-"

"He was killed by a grounder last night-" Clarke shook her head strongly and spoke anger and hurt lacing her voice as she looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"Corey I know your mad at me for not telling you about being your sister and you want me to suffer because of that but why are you telling me this?!" I looked at Clarke in shock and I spoke tears starting to fall from my eyes as I spoke.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Clarke, Wells is dead! Why would I lie to you about this?!" Clarke shook her head and spoke walking away from me.

"I don't believe you." I shook my head hurrying after her as she began to frantically look around camp.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Clarke didn't even spare me a look as she began to look through peoples poorly made tents latterly looking everywhere a person could be as she spoke her voice quivering and full of emotion.

"I'm going to find Wells and then I hope we can all sit down and talk about what you just said to me because clearly he needs to talk some sense into you." I shook my head as Clarke began asking people if they had seen Wells and I could tell she was starting to break down at not being able to find him.

"Clarke," She ignored me and kept walking, nearly running, trying to find him and I shook my head forcing my legs to move faster as I grabbed Clarke's arm yanking her to a stop. "Clarke!" Clarke stopped turning to face me her face fallen and full of fear and sadness as I spoke with a shake of my head tears ready to fall as my voice cracked. "He's gone Clarke-I'm so sorry." Clarke shook her head pursing her lips in denial and I quickly yanked her into a tight hug holding her as tight as I possibly could tears falling from my eyes as she buried her face in my neck and a sob left her as she held me as tight as she could as her legs collapsed under her and we dropped to the ground on our knees sobs leaving her as I held her tightly.

I was standing in front of a freshly made grave that had a white flower on it that Clarke had just placed there. She was kneeling down next to the grave emotion thick on her face. The two of us had definitely been seriously affected by Wells death affected but Clarke seemed to be taking it a lot harder than myself. Denial, anger, repression all things she was holding close to her about Wells death. As I looked at Wells grave my determination to live grew with each second. I couldn't be a weak pacifistic little girl down here on the ground if I was that would be the death of me, look at how many times Bellamy's saved me since being on the ground that was proof that without being strong, without being able to defend myself I was going to die. And there was no way I was going to leave Clarke, she just lost her best friend, I was going to do everything in my power to keep her from losing her sister.

I refused to let Wells die for no reason he deserved so much more than this, he deserved to live and be happy. Looking down at his grave I frowned before closing my eyes and spoke softly.

"May we meet again."


	10. Chapter 10 Mob Justice

Two days had passed since Wells had died and we had begun the construction of a wall around our camp as a way to protect us. And shockingly my leg wound had completely healed, leaving behind fresh hideous scars which sucked but at least I still had my leg. To be honest it was a pain in the ass to build this wall but people stayed diligent, the fear of the grounders driving them. Spotting Jasper picking up wood I hurried over to him in shock and spoke looking at him in concern.

"You're still supposed to be resting." Smirking Jasper spoke his pale skin looking slightly more so as he shrugged.

"Pfft please. I'm doing great, I'm not even a sweaty mess anymore!" Looking at him doubtfully I spoke in concern gently touching his arm.

"Fine just don't over do it." Nodding happily, I helped him gather wood before we placed it next to the fire pit when suddenly Octavia came bouncing to a stop in front of us and she spoke with a mischievous smirk as she looked at Jasper.

"Are we finally going to get you out of this camp then?" Jasper paled and I could tell he was scared shitless and I would be to if I was in his shoes. Giving him a little shove I spoke with a small smirk.

"Go on Doctors orders besides O will protect you Jasper." Octavia nodded with a smile and tugged Jasper's arm dragging him through a hole in the wall the poor boy looking terrified. If I was being honest that girl could make any boy jump off a cliff if she wanted just by looking at them the right way and that definitely was not a bad thing. Especially in Jasper's case it's for the best that he get over his fear of leaving the camp sooner than later.

Looking around camp I spotted Bellamy talking to Murphy and I frowned the moment my eyes found his figure, I haven't talked to Bellamy since I snapped at him and to be frank his dark eyes would always locate me whenever I was doing something and if I caught him he would simply look away. This was the case as well, narrowing my eyes I made my way over to where he stood and I watched as he spoke to a little girl no older than 13.

"Hey, you got this?" She quickly stood to her feet and reached down for the large log and Bellamy stopped her with a dimpled smile. "I'm just kidding." She smiled nothing but trust etched into her gaze and Bellamy sent me a look and I took that for grab the log. I did and we placed it into the wall and began setting it up in silence until I broke it with a raised brow.

"That little girl seems to like you." He nodded and spoke after a moment considering what I had said. before his eyes met mine.

"Yeah, kid kept having nightmares." Nodding I spoke with a raised brow wondering what Bellamy could have possible come up with to help the little girl.

"What did you do to help?"

"I told her to slay her demons."

"That was nice." Bellamy suddenly stopped working on the wall as he looked over at me with soft eyes and spoke gently.

"Look I'm sorry about yelling at you the other night, and I'm sorry about Wells." Nodding I turned to walk away when he gently caught my arm and spoke. "Do you have anything to say to me?" Pressing my lips together I spoke with the shake of my head confused.

"Not that I can think of."

"An apology..." Rolling my eyes I shook my head in disbelief shoving my hair out of my face as I did so.

"God, I should have know. Bellamy Blake can't admit he was wrong and apologize without expecting one in return. Ya know I should have expected as much."

"I deserve an apology, you practically bit my head off just because I asked where youhad been." Shaking my head in disbelief I spoke.

"You are unbelievable. This is what does it, this is what pisses me off, you act like an overbearing, overprotective, dick. And I'm not the only one who thinks it, oh no. And you know what pisses me off, you act nice and like a good leader one minute then you act like a selfish bastard with no one in mind but himself. And you know what, you can't do that. Not down here, not where you have these people looking up to you as a leader, who they are trusting their very lives to. Why don't you keep that in mind Bellamy. Then maybe I will apologize for being a bitch." Glaring I turned and walked away from him and as I did I heard him stomping after me and suddenly he had a hold of my arm and was dragging me into his tent. Glaring at him I tried to tear my arm from his grasp but he just kept his grip tightly on my arm. He pushed me somewhat farther into the tent as he zipped it and turned looking at me with a stern gaze.

"Let's get something straight, you don't know me, and you sure as hell aren't in charge around here." Glaring I opened my mouth to interrupt but he continued. "I am in charge, and you very well can't keep undermining my authority." He stepped closer to my person and looked down at me, his dark eyes keeping mine. "If I have to, I'll put you in your place." Narrowing my eyes I spoke with a challenging look.

"I dare you to try it." Suddenly a loud slam interrupted my thoughts as I looked over to see Clarke looking pissed off, Finn, Jasper, and Octavia behind her. Clarke moved her hand from the table and she showed two fingers and Bellamy spoke as he stepped back from me.

"What is that?" Clarke narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"Those are Wells' fingers. Turns out grounders didn't kill Wells, someone in the camp did." She held one of our knives in her hand and I felt anger light up in me as Bellamy spoke with a frown.

"Who all knows about this?" Octavia shook her head and spoke with a frown as she looked between the three of us.

"No one, we brought it straight here." Jasper spoke with a raised brow and frowned from his spot close to Octavia sounding rather nervous.

"Who do you think did it?" Shrugging slightly I spoke angrily ready to latterly tear someone apart.

"One of us." Jasper looked at me with a panicky look he eyes darting around nervously.

"So you're saying there's a murder in the camp?" Bellamy turned to Jasper as if he was stupid and spoke obviously.

"There's more than one murder in this camp." Clarke was going to make her way out of the tent and Bellamy spoke as he stopped her. "What do you think you're doing, Princess?" Clarke spoke with a deep frown clearly fed up with the male in front of her.

"I'm going to tell everyone, they deserve to know that there's a murderer among them." Bellamy shook his head and spoke with a raised brow clearly trying to get her to think rationally.

"Do you even know who did it?" Clarke nodded holding the knife up.

"J.M., John Murphy." I felt my anger boil and was ready to tear him apart myself as Clarke shoved her way past Bellamy and I soon went behind her. Murphy was talking to someone and Clarke violently shoved him snarling angrily."You son of a bitch!" Murphy looked at her in shock and spoke with a smirk looking bored as he crossed his arms.

"What now princess?"

"You killed Wells!" Murphy looked at her genuinely confused and spoke with a raised brow as he unfolded his arms.

"No I didn't, the grounders killed Wells." People started to crowd around and Clarke continued holding up his knife.

"Then why was your knife found next to his missing fingers?" Murphy paled slightly as people began to murmur and Clarke continued angrily. "You hated him, we all heard you say you wanted to kill him. You were the only one to get in a knife fight with him." Murphy was pale as people started to get riled up and started shouting things and he spoke loudly.

"This is ridiculous I don't have to listen to you. I don't have to listen to any of you." Bellamy stepped out in front of me and I was happy I was just in the crowd behind him and he spoke challengingly.

"Come again." Murphy looked pleadingly at Bellamy and spoke looking for help.

"Bellamy. Look I'm telling you man, I had nothing to do with Wells death. Ask her, she was the only one who could stand him." Murphy pointed to me and I looked at him shocked as he continued his voice begging me to believe him. "Princess, do you think I killed him?" Bellamy and Clarke both turned to me and I spoke with a frown, no longer believing it so much.

"I don't know, it was your knife that we found-" No sooner had those words left my mouth a kid yelled from the crowd.

"I say we float him!" Cheers of agreement were heard and I turned in shock as people began attacking Murphy, tying his arms back. Yelling for them to stop I was only pushed back by them as they strung Murphy up on a box, rope around his neck, gagged. The kid holding the rope spoke."Bellamy should do it! Bellamy... Bellamy..." People began chanting for him and in shock I watched as he stood in front of the box and people cheered.

"Bellamy! Don't do this!" Bellamy shook his head and spoke as he pointed at Clarke.

"This is on you Princess! You should have kept your mouth shut!" Bellamy gave the box a powerful kick adrenaline pumping so fast he probably couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Causing Murphy to swing his legs as he dangled. I rushed over to Murphy trying to help get him down when I was grabbed in a pair of arms locking me in place. I struggled against there hold strongly trying to help as Finn had a knife in his hand and went to cut Murphy down when another kid grabbed him pointing a knife against his throat and a feminine scream sounded loudly.

"Just stop okay!" The little girl from before pushed her way out of Octavia's grip and into the front of the crowd causing everyone to fall silent as she spoke tears in her eyes.

"Murphy didn't kill Wells, I did." Looking at her shocked I felt my body freeze in the hold of the person holding me and I watched as Finn cut Murphy down as fast as possible and he laid on the ground gasping for air. Looking at her in shock was all I could do as I was let go and Octavia led her into Bellamy's tent and I followed quickly. She was so small and fragile how could she kill someone twice her size? I shook my head as I spoke pain and disbelief in my voice as I looked on at the killer of my friend.

"W -why would you kill him?" Her eyes were filled with guilt as she spoke from her spot her eyes meeting mine.

"I was just trying to slay my demons like he said." Narrowing my eyes I turned to Bellamy with a glare and spoke with a snarl moving forward to latterly beat the hell out of the curly haired boy.

"You son of a bitch. This is your fault if you hadn't opened your mouth..." Bellamy held his hand in my direction silencing and stopping me as he spoke feebly.

"No. She misunderstood me." Bending down to her level he continued gently. "Charlotte that's not what I meant." Her eyes glazed over and she rubbed them emotionally but what caused me to freeze was the sound of Murphy's voice.

"Bellamy! Bring the girl out now!" Charlotte reached for my hand causing me to flinch slightly and she spoke her eyes showing remorse as she looked up at me terrified.

"I'm sorry." Tears in her eyes, I honestly felt sorry for her. Wells blood was on her hands but she was still just a kid. I gently took her hand and gave it a small squeeze as I spoke looking at the others.

"We can't let them kill her, she's just a kid." Charlotte was honestly terrified as Murphy continued yelling and spoke holding tightly onto my arm.

"Please don't let them hurt me." Bellamy nodded seeming completely at a loss, even his authority seemed to have shrunk as he looked at each one of us as he spoke..

"If any of you have any bright ideas now would be the time to spill them." When none of us had anything to say Bellamy turned to Finn and spoke angrily."Now you stay quiet!" Finn glared at Bellamy and snapped having no idea what to do about the situation any more than the rest of us.

"Those are your boys out there!" I shook my head and spoke loudly getting between the two Charlotte still clinging to my arm.

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere okay! Finn you and Clarke get Charlotte out of here take her somewhere safe we'll try to figure things out here. Does that sound good to everyone?." Finn nodded after a moment and I gently pried Charlotte off of my arm as I allowed her to be at Finn's side before I walked out of the tent with a frown. I immediately saw Murphy standing there pacing back and forth in front of a group of people, ready to pounce on Charlotte. Murphy turned to me with angry eyes as he spoke with a sickening smirk.

"Ah princess, sent the bitch out have we?"


	11. Chapter 11 You Aren't Allowed to Give Up

"Ah princess, sent the bitch out have we?" Murphy started coming closer to me and Bellamy walked out of the tent taking a spot next to me his arms crossed as he glared at Murphy.

"Cool it down and back off." Murphy shrugged and spoke with a sick chuckle as he looked at Bellamy with pursed lips.

"Or what Bellamy? What are you going to do, hang me?" A laugh left his lips and he continued as he looked me up and down with a smirk. "Not before I get a sight of her." Scowling Bellamy's knuckles clenched and he moved forward to hit him but I quickly threw my arm up in front of his chest resting my hand there causing him to stop and I spoke gently.

"It's not worth it Bellamy." Bellamy glared and Murphy spoke with a smirk looking at me with an over exaggerated shrug and spoke in a fake happy tone.

"You know what else isn't worth it Princess? That little bitch in there, why did you seem so eager to kill me off Bellamy, even when I was innocent." Bellamy spoke with a clenched jaw.

"I was giving the people what they wanted. Which was your body underground." Murphy nodded with a sick smile and spoke angrily as he glared at everyone.

"So it's okay to hang me up and try to kill me for a crime I didn't comment! But when she confesses you're all willing to let that little bitch go with nothing!?" Turning he looked at everyone in disgust and disbelief as he suddenly yelled causing me to flinch slightly. "Cowards, all of you!" Bellamy shook his head and spoke loudly stepping forwards.

"That's enough Murphy, it's over." Murphy shrugged and spoke and took a step back.

"Whatever you say boss." Bellamy turned and went to walk back into the tent when Murphy hit him with a log. Rushing over to Bellamy's crumpled form I felt a large pain in my cheek as I suddenly hit the ground and groaned out. That bastard punched me! The hell! Suddenly I was helped to sit up and I looked over to see Jasper with concern in his eyes.

"Corey, are you okay?" Nodding I spoke as I hurried to my feet and spoke at Bellamy as he stood yanking him along with me.

"They're going after Charlotte come on." He nodded quickly following behind me, we split up going different ways and as I ran around searching for Charlotte, I suddenly ran past a group of trees and went back to see Bellamy standing with his arm in front of Charlotte. When before I knew what was happening a hand took hold of my throat and a cool metal object was pressed against my throat. Looking over I saw Finn helping Clarke to her feet, and she rubbed her neck and looked at me in shock. I was moved forward and Murphy spoke angrily .

"I am sick of following your orders." Bellamy shook his head holding his hands up peacefully fear playing in his dark eyes as they met mine.

"Don't do anything Murphy..." I shook my head fear grabbing me as I flinched in his hold as Murphy put a finger up silencing Bellamy and spoke with venom holding his knife near my throat.

"I will slit her throat." I closed my eyes tightly fear griping me as I waited for Murphy to do it words spilling out of my mouth in fear.

"Do it!" This seemed to silence everyone completely and almost immediately I heard Bellamy's loud angry voice as he spoke.

"Corey shut your goddamn mouth!"Clarke and Finn started shouting for me to shut my mouth as Charlotte started crying and yelling for Murphy to stop and Murphy spoke angrily as he held the blade tighter to my neck making me lean further back into his body to get away from the blade but also exposing my throat more. I forced my eyes to open as I looked over at everyone Finn was practically holding Clarke back from running towards us and Bellamy was holding Charlotte from doing the same.

"Everyone shut the hell up! I swear to god I will do it!" Charlotte began shaking her head and spoke pleadingly tears coming from her eyes.

"No, please don't hurt her." Murphy raised a brow and spoke with a slight nod.

"Don't hurt her? Okay I'll make you a deal, you come with me right now and I'll let her go." Shaking my head I spoke strongly looking at the hysterical little girl.

"Don't do it Charlotte." Murphy pushed the blade in tighter as he moved my hair from my face and neck Murphy started to act like he was going to slice. This caused Charlotte to freak out and she started to fight against Bellamy screaming to let her go as he held her back and I spoke gently. "Please don't Charlotte." She was so young, she had so much life left, she deserved to live, she didn't need to die. She shook her head tears streaming down her face as she spoke.

"You don't understand. I have to. Before any of you get hurt." Clarke raised a brow and stepped forward to ask what she meant and Charlotte had a ghost of a smile on her face as she turned, running, she jumped off the cliff. I looked at where Charlotte had jumped I felt tears come and Murphy's arms loosened, and I rushed out of his hold into Finn's waiting hold. I held onto Finn tightly my heart pounding. Looking back I saw Bellamy beating the hell out of Murphy quickly I pushed myself out of Finn's hold attempting to stop him as I yelled for him to stop.

"Bellamy stop! You're going to kill him!" Finn snapping out of his daze as he pulled Bellamy off of Murphy and Bellamy spoke angrily pushing Finn away from him.

"Get off of me! He deserves to die!" Shaking my head I was border line hysteric as I pushed Bellamy back and spoke loudly tears in my eyes.

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies! Not down here!" Bellamy looked like he was about to lose it, his body covered in sweat, and breathing labored as he looked at me upset.

"So what then? What do we do with him? So help me god if you say tell everyone-" Clarke shook her head and spoke from beside me tears in her eyes.

"We banish him." Bellamy moved over to Murphy and picked him holding him on the edge of the cliff fear written clearly on his face."Don't ever come back. If I so much as see you again we'll be right back here." Dropping him to the ground we all made our way back to camp. None of us happy and once we had arrived Bellamy turned to me with a glare.  
"Corey drop ship now." Normally I wouldn't have listened to him but not feeling in the mood to argue after what happened tonight I silently walked to the drop ship with the three of them. The moment I got inside I was barked at to sit and I did so, you know when your at home and you did something or said something you shouldn't have and your parents sit ya down to yell at you this was one of those moments that was broken by Bellamy's voice.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?! Murphy had you at knife point and you egg him on?!" Looking at the wall I shrugged lightly and spoke avoiding eye contact with anyone my voice cracking.

"I knew he wouldn't do it." Bellamy scoffed and Finn spoke clearly pissed off as he tossed his arms out at his sides emotions swirling across his face.

"Really he looked pretty damn ready to do it from where I was standing." I shrugged slightly as I looked down at my feet as I muttered lowly my brain finally understanding the severity of what had slipped out of my mouth in fear and in waiting for Murphy to get on with it.

"Then I would have died." Suddenly a pain filled my cheek and my head turned to the side as a loud smack echoed through the drop ship and I spoke angrily as I looked up at Clarke."What the hell you bitch?!"

"No Bellamy's right, what the hell were you thinking?! You could have died! I've already lost Wells I'm not going to lose you to!" Octavia and Jasper suddenly rushed into the drop ship, Octavia smiled when she saw Bellamy but her she tilted her head in confusion as she saw everyone's clear irritation.

"What's going on?" Opening my mouth Bellamy spoke cutting me to the chase as he crossed his arms, Clarke and Finn standing close to me as Finn had a hand on Clarke's arm no doubt trying to calm her down.

"Corey's a dumb ass." Octavia looked at Bellamy in confusion and he continued his dark eyes lit up with anger, "Murphy had a knife to her throat and she was egging him on to just kill her." Octavia looked at me in disbelief and I quickly avoided looking into her eyes when a searing pain filled my cheek again and I held it groaning before I spoke angrily.  
"What the actual fuck?! Gah you bitch! God damn!" Looking up at Octavia she held anger in her eyes and spoke standing in front of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You wanted Murphy to kill you?!" Shaking my head I spoke angrily tears pricking at my eyes not understanding why they couldn't understand what I had meant when I said that.

"No! I just-I-I-" Octavia through her hands up and spoke.

"What Corey?!" I felt tears come to my eyes as I spoke loudly standing to my feet matching Octavia's height as she stood in front of me.

"I was scared okay! I was terrified-so scared that Murphy was going to kill me and when he had that knife to my throat-I just-I told him to do it to get it over with it." It was silent among the teens everyone looking rather uncomfortable and apologetic as I sat back down looking at my feet.

"That's no excuse!" My head shot up as all attention shot over to Jasper who's face immediately went bright red as he stuttered out. "I-I mean, look Corey I never thanked you for how hard you and Clarke tried to save my life, so thanks. But if Murphy had killed you, you wouldn't be able to help people. We uh- we need you Corey. So your not allowed to give up."


	12. Chapter 12 We'll Figure this Out

I couldn't help the yell that left my mouth as I threw a chunk of metal at the wall of the drop ship emotions flying through me, everyone on the Ark was going to die, all because our bracelets were fried and now had no signal! Everyone we knew was as good as dead up there! I would never see my dad again, or Raven, hell I'd never even get the chance to tell Abby I knew who she was to me, everyone was going to die up there! And we were going to die down here it's not like we knew exactly what we were doing and with no weapons we're screwed! But hey at least we got to get "our final journey to the ground" what a hunk of crap! I angrily threw yet another piece of metal at the wall tears of frustration pushing there way to my eyes as a voice sounded gently.

"Corey calm down!" I shook my head with an angry yell as I spun around to see Octavia looking at me with concern in her eyes my head pounding as I ran my hands through my long hair.

"We're dead! Okay no one is coming down, we are on our own! Everyone is going to die up there and there is nothing we can-" Octavia suddenly grabbed me in her hold yanking me towards her, her hands on either side of my face as she spoke forcing me to look at her as her eyes searched my own.

"Corey! Hey! We'll figure something out-" I pushed my face forwards capturing Octavia's lips with my own fear and desperation for any sort of contact and reassurance driving me, as soon as our lips touched I immediately pulled back my eyes wide as I looked at Octavia's stunned face. I was stuttering out hoping to fix the situation without ruining our friendship as Octavia looked at me with wide eyes her face flushed as her eyes searched mine rapidly.

"O-Octavia I-I'm sorry-" Octavia slammed her lips onto mine capturing them as she held my face firmly in her hands tangling her hands in my hair as she backed me up into the wall of the drop ship causing my back to gently collide with the cool metal of the wall with a dull thud. I quickly tangled my hands in her hair pulling her closer yearning for the contact she was giving me, the contact I desperately needed at the moment.

"Octavia are you in-" I pulled away from Octavia to see a very flushed and wide eyed Bellamy looking at us in shock with an equally stunned Jasper who's mouth was dropped in shock as his eyes looked between the two of us rapidly. Octavia quickly took a step back from me her hair ruffled as she spoke with swollen lips looking at her brother with wide eyes.

"Bellamy-" Bellamy crossed his arms and looked at us with a raised brow before he spoke taking a step towards us.

"What's going on here?" Octavia looked over at me at as much of a loss for answers as I was as I spoke cautiously with a flushed face as I looked to Octavia for assurance for the words I was saying.

"Just two friends comforting each other?" Octavia nodded with a smile and spoke quickly turning back to her brother raising a brow at him challengingly.

"Exactly two friends comforting each other, something wrong with that Bellamy?" Bellamy looked between the two of us with crossed arms as he silently shook his head and mumbled something about talking to Octavia later before he dragged a still speechless and stunned Jasper out of the drop ship. Once the two were gone I gently played with my hands in front of me nervously avoiding eye contact with Octavia, nerves eating me apart as I thought of what I could possible say to her about what just happened. Was it nice? Yes. But this was Octavia for crying out loud one of my friends, someone I truly valued as such-

"I'm sorry Octavia."

"For what? I kissed you too." I looked up at Octavia with wide eyes as she continued with a small smile and a slight shrug. "Listen if we're being honest here it's not like I haven't thought about it, really I have been ever since we both kissed Monty. Something had been telling to just go for it and now that I have-"

"I just want to be friends." Octavia smiled at me her shoulders relaxing in relief at the words we had spoken in sync a relieved smile lighting up my own flushed face as she gently embraced me in a tight hug that I happily returned. I was beyond happy that we had both felt the same about remaining friends, and truth be told I completely understood exactly what she had said and let's all be honest here you'd have to be blind to miss how beautiful she was inside and out.

I was sitting on the ground looking up at the star filled sky a fire flickered in front of me keeping me warm though a familiar gaze focused on me was starting to get annoying. I looked down my gaze resting on Jasper who sat across the fire curiosity burning in his eyes as he looked me over no doubt dying for answers about what he saw happen between Octavia and I. I let out a small sigh as I spoke in defeat meeting eyes with Jasper.

"Spit it out Jasper." Jasper immediately jumped to his feet yanking Monty up as well in the process as he practically ran over to my side where he dropped down, legs crossed, hands propping his chin up like a child ready to ask a million questions about an unknown topic. Monty was yanked down in a less put together manner as he nearly landed in the girls lap next to him who immediately scowled in annoyance and shoved herself to her feet with a huff as she walked off leaving the three of us around the decent sized fire.

"So you and Octavia..."

"We're friends." Jasper raised his brows suggestively and spoke with a small smirk awe in his eyes at the idea that had taken over his brain.

" _Special_ friends?" I couldn't help but shake my head with a slight laugh as I spoke gently looking at the two boys causing Jasper to tilt his head in confusion as he looked at Monty for answers before turning back to me as he continued sounding rather, confused. "But you and Octavia kissed?" I nodded and shrugged gently as tucked my legs underneath me as I spoke.

"You can kiss someone and still be just friends, after all that's what Monty and I are." I sent Monty a dramatic wink as his face lit up with a blush at the memory as his eyes immediately dropped to the fire. Jasper looked between the two of us with confusion and disbelief written all over his face as he spoke with a chocked voice.

"Uh c-could you say that again?"

"I've kissed Monty, Octavia has too." Jasper looked over at a blushing Monty with wide eyes as he spoke quickly.

"Why was I never told this?" Monty shrugged lightly as he looked up sheepishly and spoke.

"It never came up." Jasper nodded slowly a grin on hi face as he looked at the blushing boy.

"Oh really-wait so you like boys?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes gently at Jasper as I thought about the question and shrugged after a moment as I spoke.

"I like whoever I like, why should it matter if its a boy or a girl?" Jasper's hands immediately shot up peacefully as he spoke quickly.

"It doesn't, girls are great! Guys are great, everyone's great!" I couldn't help but laugh at the nervous boy as Monty joined in a bright light suddenly catching my eye. Looking up at the sky I saw something dropping down towards the ground, at closer inspection my heart dropped in surprise and curiosity the Ark was sending something down here...do they know were all still alive?!

"It's something from the Ark. We need to tell Bellamy." I looked over at Monty with a nod as I quickly shoved myself to my feet before hurrying off to Bellamy's tent. It was a little hard weaving in and out between all of the people who had come out to watch the pod drop to the ground. I quickly reached Bellamy's tent adrenaline pushing me forwards as I burst through his tent flaps.

"Bellamy you'll never guess-Oh my god!" I quickly slammed my hands over my eyes at the sight of the three naked people my face flushing darkly as Bellamy's gruff voice sounded as the sound of people moving around was heard.

"Corey?! How about a little warning next time!" I couldn't help the annoyed frown that formed under my hands as I spoke with a snap an uncomfortable feeling forming in my stomach.

"How about you try and control your libido for one night! Now get out here you have to see this." I turned around my eyes still covered as I walked out of his tent my heart heavy and an an odd bitter feeling in my stomach as I waited for Bellamy. Bellamy quickly joined me outside shirtless and hair in disarray as he looked at me with a frown and I quickly pointed up to the sky where the metal ship was falling towards the ground.

"It's from the Ark." I looked over to see Bellamy with a panicky look as he shifted his weight on his feet and I continued as I inspected the boy not used to the sudden change in his cocky behavior. "Should we get ready to go check it out?" Bellamy shook his head and spoke.

"No, we wait until dawn."

"Bellamy we should-" Bellamy stepped towards me and spoke sternly as his eyes met mine.

"We wait until dawn." Frowning I opened my mouth to speak but before I could he walked away causing me to frown as I looked at the retreating figure of the man in suspension, he was up to something. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm yanking me along with them at their fast pace and I turned in surprise to see a familiar brunette.

"Octavia?"

"He's up to something, and we're going to find out what." Octavia held onto my arm as we followed behind Bellamy at a distance. He walked out of the camp and Octavia kept a grip on my arm as we followed silently behind him. We walked silently until dawn came and Octavia shook her head as she rushed forward. Frowning slightly I walked slowly to them noticing them arguing loudly and Octavia suddenly shook her head and walked back towards me angrily. She grabbed my arm and we started walking. I listened as she complained and vented about Bellamy and I listened and completely agreed with her. Apparently he shot the chancellor in order to get onto the drop ship and if anyone came down from the Ark he was as good as dead. Sure I saw where he was coming from he did it to protect his sister was I going to bring that up to an angry Octavia at the moment, no I was not. Suddenly Octavia turned walking backwards as she spoke anger written clearly on her face as she spoke.

"Know what, screw him. I don't need him -" Suddenly her ankle twisted and she fell backwards tumbling down the hill making me gasp loudly as I jumped forwards to try and grab her only I couldn't as she was already down the hill. I quickly moved towards the edge of the hill to see her laying at the bottom of the hill on her back not moving.

"Octavia!" She stayed silent and I swore loudly, looking down at her I slowly lowered myself down the hill holding tightly onto each rock my hands made contact with. "Octavia I'm coming!" I lowered one of my feet onto a rock and a scream left my lips as it fell out from under me causing me to fall. I groaned loudly as my body landed harshly on the rocks a sharp pain erupting in my leg and head causing me to roll onto my side in intense pain as I felt my vision fade out.

Feeling something shaking me, I slowly opened my eyes feeling rather dizzy as I did so to see Octavia she had mud and dirt on her face as she leaned over me terror deep in her hazel eyes. Her head was bleeding slightly making concern fill me as I looked at the injured girl in confusion.

"Octavia your head-" I slowly attempted to sit up only to be met with my head spinning causing me to stop as I closed my eyes dropping back down before I slowly opened my eyes once again and took in my surroundings. Why were we in a cave? How did we even get here? All I remember is Octavia falling and going to help her and falling-

"Octavia? W -where are we?" She shook her head and spoke as she spoke panic clearly etched in her voice as she looked around.

"I have no idea, but we have to get out of here." Nodding slightly I was met with immense pain as I moved my leg and Octavia suddenly tried to stand but fell back down due to a gash in her knee and I spoke shaking my head at the girl  
"Octavia you have to stay off of your leg..." She turned to me and spoke with a stern expression fire in her eyes.

"Corey we have to get out of here." I nodded after a moment and once she moved out of my line of sight I nearly threw up at the sight of my own leg there was a gash along my lower leg bleeding out a dark black blood with a small puddle of such on the cave floor. I pushed myself up into a sitting position ready to try and force myself to stand but stopped the moment Octavia grabbed my arm and seemed to shrink into my side. I quickly looked up to see what had caused this reaction out of her and I felt my heart drop in fear as a person slowly removed there coat and gloves before making there way over to us the shadows of the cave being to hard to distinguish who this person was. The only thing that could be seen was the red hot metal of a blade-this was going to hurt like a bitch! Octavia was begging to not be hurt as her fingers drug into my arm tightly the man grabbing her leg forcing her to be still as he pressed the blade against her wound. A loud scream left her lips as her fingers dug deeply into my arm causing me to wince before she dropped down unconscious her hold on me dropping.

I felt bile rise in my throat as I was forced to listened as her flesh simmered and closed shut. Once that was done the grounder turned and wiped his blade off before going to heat it once again. I was unable to move due to the pain in my leg as he grabbed my leg tightly holding me still the knife in his hand. My head began to pound in fear waiting for the pain to hit as the man's eyes suddenly flashed up to mine and I felt shock fill me, this was the same grounder who saved me be-I felt a burning pain fill my being as I bit back a scream, the red hot knife pressed tightly to my skin the smell of flesh burning wafting up to my nose as the pain seemed to increase as my vision went black.

I slowly opened my eyes and jumped slightly to see Octavia was leaning over me. She quickly grabbed me pulling me to my feet and dragged me behind her. We were going through these weird and cramped passages. We were silent and I wanted to speak but my throat was so sore I couldn't find the strength.

After a time we had reached the outside of the cave and I smiled in joy, sharing a look with Octavia we quickly made our way away from the grounders cave. I knew we had to move fast and quickly we moved and suddenly I caught sight of the guys from camp. I could have cried in joy as I saw Roma running. Suddenly I felt something pull me back and cover my mouth and I screamed against the hand. Looking back I saw it was the grounder and he held both me and Octavia. My eyes widened as I saw a spear pierce Roma and he quickly dragged us away.I felt like crying as he basically dragged us along until we were far enough away and he released us. I walked angrily beside him and Octavia was limping as we did before she spoke complainingly.

"I can't walk any more." He turned to her and then picked her up bridal style and I walked alongside them ignoring the both of them. We soon came to a pit where he moved a lid showing the entrance to his cave. Narrowing my eyes I sighed as he gently lowered me into the cave first, Octavia was then set in, followed by himself sealing the entrance. We were led once more to where we were before and I was shocked as he chained Octavia up and then did the same to me. Glaring she yelled as he walked away and I looked down at me hands angrily. He had saved my life before and once again but man he knew how to piss me was crying and the most I could do was hold her slightly as she cried into my being. I don't know how long we sat there but after a time footsteps were heard and I glared harshly at the doorway waiting for him to enter and I glared at his being. Octavia gripped a rock in her hands as he lowered to give us something and when he was low enough she bashed the rock over his head causing him to fall over unconscious.

"Octavia. Corey." I knew that voice, looking up at him shocked I saw a sight for sore eyes, Bellamy. I looked at him, my eyes watering as he hurried over to us and Octavia spoke in urgency.

"Bellamy you have to hurry get the key it's right there." He nodded and quickly unlocking Octavia and then myself. Once he had he hugged her in relief, I looked up to see Finn and Jasper walking into the cave, tears filled my eyes as I hugged Finn and he returned it. After a minute I embraced Jasper in a tight hug that he happily returned. He soothingly rubbed my back and Octavia spoke.

"We have to get out of here before he wakes up." I nodded and Bellamy picked up a spear."He's not going to wake up.""Bellamy he didn't do anything he saved me and Corey-"

"Why are you defending him?!" Finn was bent over him looking at a horn he had on him and I watched in shock as the grounder suddenly shoved a knife into Finn's side and tackled Bellamy. He had the spear at Bellamy's throat as Octavia was screaming at him and Jasper quickly hit him over the head. Grabbing Finn we hurried out of there, we hurried back to camp, carrying Finn.


	13. Chapter 13 Stupid Kids

I went to follow the others into the drop ship panic filling me at the sight of the knife lodged in Finn's side suddenly I was tightly yanked into someone's embrace and I looked up in shock to see it was Bellamy. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly pressing my face into his chest, shocking me completely. After a moment I hugged him back and felt myself coming closer to breaking as he held me in his strong embrace.

"You're okay right?" Nodding gently I stayed silent allowing myself to just be comforted by his touch as I desperately tried to keep it together as he continued."Talk to me princess. I need to hear your voice. I need you to say you're okay." I forced a smile onto my face as I looked up at Bellamy not quite yet wanting to let him go but forcing myself to take a step back as I spoke my voice cracking and betraying me.

"I'm fine." His eyes filled with guilt and he looked away, and I shook my head and he spoke gently.

"There's a storm coming princess, stay in the drop ship." I nodded before he walked away and I walked into the drop ship and saw Clarke and Raven?!

"Raven!" I rushed forwards towards the familiar mechanic who had turned to me with shock in her eyes as I yanked her into my arms tightly holding her in disbelief before I let her go questions swirling in my head but quickly went silent the moment I saw Finn lying on a table his shirt off his skin looking pale. "Finn-" I rushed over to his side concern filling me as I looked at the wounded Clarke turned to me with panic and fear in her eyes as she spoke.

"I have no idea what to do." I looked at Clarke feigning confidence as I looked at her and spoke strongly.

"Clarke, it's going to have to come out. You can do this okay, get ready to do this." Clarke nodded after a moment and began to get things together, the wind outside was picking up far too quickly and soon it was raining and people began to file into the drop ship.

"Raven keep working on the radio,," Suddenly two guys began to push each other around and I quickly rushed towards the two ready to start throwing hands if no one knocked it off. I quickly got between the two and shoved them both back and spoke with an icy glare and a angry tone.

"Next person to so much as start an argument while we're all stuck in here I will personally castrate!" The boys quickly backed away and I quickly made my way back to the table where Finn laid and Clarke spoke to me.

"Corey clean your hands and get ready to help me with this." I nodded and washed my hands with moonshine before taking a much needed chug as I moved back to the table and nodded at a very nervous Clarke as she gently put her hands on the blade of the knife letting out a shaky breath.

"The Ark to the 100, are you alright?" I felt shock fill me as the sound of the storm could be heard in the back as I looked at the radio Raven had made and Clarke nodded and spoke quickly."

We're all alright, Earth is survivable. But one of our people was stabbed and I need help. I need Dr. Griffin's help." I listened to Clarke described the wound to Abby and listened as Abby told her what to do Looking at Clarke I nodded at her reassuringly and spoke.

"You can do this." Raven nodded and then spoke looking at her with fear in her eyes.

"You can do this right?" Clarke looked at Finn and spoke hesitantly.

"I -"

"There back!" My attention snapped back to the door of the drop ship and I was shocked to see Bellamy, Miller and some others carrying in the grounder from earlier. He was unconscious and lying limply in there hold I couldn't help but stare at him as the boys took him to the second level of the drop ship everyone's gazes following them as they did so. I quickly turned to Clarke and she nodded to me, no sooner had she I rushed over to the ladder. I was quick to climb the stairs and when I reached the top I felt emotions floor me at what I saw. The grounder was on his feet regaining consciousness as his arms and legs were shackled to keep him fro. I narrowed my eyes as I glared at Bellamy, his eyes full of anger.

"This is wrong Bellamy!" He shook his head and spoke.

"They need to know that we won't go down without a fight." Narrowing my eyes I spoke with a snarl as Octavia stood beside me just as angry as I was.

"This is not who we are! We don't hurt people!" He narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"They don't play by that rule so neither can we." I glared at the stupid boy and Octavia spoke from beside me trying to get her brother to see reason.

"He saved both mine and Corey's lives!" Bellamy shook his head and spoke.

"He's one of them, we have to find out what they know." Shaking my head I looked over to see the grounder, his dark skin held splotches of blood and tattoos. Glaring I spoke as I grabbed Bellamy's arm stopping him from walking any closer to him.

"Bellamy don't do this." Brushing me off he spoke to Miller and Connor with a snap.

"Keep them back." Narrowing my eyes as the two came near me I quickly spoke harshly.

"Touch me and I swear to god I will kill you." They backed off, moving to Octavia and I moved over to the side up near the grounder glaring at Bellamy. I refused to look away from the scene as I watched with a ache in my stomach as Bellamy would speak o him and would hit him harshly. Octavia left but I refused glaring at Bellamy, this was wrong and he knew it.

Bellamy took a break and started going through the grounder's stuff after a moment he held up a leather bound book and the grounder strained against the chains eyes glaring harshly. I raised a brow at the man as Bellamy smirked as he went through it. I looked at the grounder concern filling me at I saw the wounds that had been inflicted on him so far and he caught my eye for a moment before I looked away guilt eating me up as our eyes held one another, if it wasn't for Octavia and I he wouldn't be in this situation. Bellamy suddenly stood to his feet and turned to me angrily his eyes lit up as he spoke sternly.

"Leave." I shook my head and spoke strongly as I looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bellamy shook his head and thrust the leather bound book into my hands as he spoke with a growl.

"Still want to let him go?" I raised a brow as I flipped threw the pages and I stopped suddenly as I scrunched my brows as I looked at the page. There was a detailed drawing of me on the paper with a black streak of blood on the edge of the page with the word, _Natblida._ I looked up at the grounder in shock his gaze on the ground purposely avoiding my gaze, he knew why my blood was black, he had answers that I desperately wanted to know. I turned to Bellamy with stern eyes and I spoke as I closed the leather bound book.

"Yes, this is wrong and you know it." The grounders gaze flashed back up and his eyes met mine as he looked me over searching for something as Bellamy shrugged speaking with dry humor and spoke turning away from me.

"Fine stay, see if I care." I watched as Bellamy beat him not getting anything and I spoke in anger standing in between the two trying desperately to get him to see reason.

"Bellamy, he saved me and Octavia! He's saved me more than once, listen to me please!" He shook his head and suddenly Clarke came up looking pissed and spoke to the grounder.

"Poison. You must have an antidote where is it?" Bellamy raised a brow and Clarke spoke angrily."He knew that no matter what we did we couldn't save Finn. Where is it?!" I felt my heart drop in a panic at the words Clarke said as Bellamy said nothing and Clarke shook her head as she grabbed the box of medicine the grounder carried with him and spoke hysterically."Which one is it?!" The grounder simply looked at the wall and Bellamy moved her and grabbing a spike he spoke looking at Clarke.

"You don't have to see this princess." Clarke shook her head and spoke strongly with a nod of her head.

"I'm not leaving without that antidote. Do it." I looked at her in shock and I quickly shoved myself in between Bellamy and the grounder as I held my arms out protectively fear on my face as I spoke pleadingly.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! If you do this everything will change-" A sharp pain suddenly filled my cheek and I had tears come to my eyes as Clarke's voice sounded hysterically.

"He is letting Finn die Corey! Get out of the way!" I shook my head as she violently yanked me out of the way and I watched in sickness as Bellamy slammed a spike through his hand and the grounder winced. Clarke got down on the ground in front of him showing the vials and spoke pleadingly.

"Please which one is it?!" Bellamy placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly.

"Clarke..." She stood and Bellamy hit him as hard as he could drawing blood and I spoke shaking my head as I got down in front of the grounder and pointed at the medicines.

"They'll stop if you just tell them! Please which one is it?!" He looked down at me with softer eyes but said nothing and looked down at the vials. His eyes pointed to the left side, getting somewhere I was about to ask when Raven came up raging and spoke.

"Finn's getting worse! Did he tell you yet?" Clarke shook her head and Raven went over getting two electric wires sparking them together and spoke.

"Oh yeah, he'll tell me." She then put them to his abdomen making him shake uncontrollably as she did this twice more and Octavia spoke pushing her way over to the front.

"Stop! No more!" Raven shook her head with tears falling down her face as she spoke loudly.

"He's letting Finn die!"

"He won't let me die." Octavia sliced the blade along her wrist and the grounder immediately strained against the chains and Octavia held up vials and held one up to Clarke after a moment."Here." Clarke took it as she and Raven went down the ladder not even giving a backwards glance to the man they had just tortured. I was disgusted with the two's actions and I watched as Bellamy tried to help Octavia stand but she brushed him off and I helped her instead. She allowed me to and I walked with her over to the ladder and she climbed down. Bellamy came over to me and spoke his eyes searching mine.

"Corey- " Shaking my head I spoke with a harsh look my voice sounding terrible.

"Just don't Bellamy...if you would have just listened to me then you wouldn't be in this situation...you just proved that all we are is a bunch of stupid kids who need help."


	14. Chapter 14 I won't Let You Die

"Hey Corey, can you come here?" I looked over to see Clarke and I narrowed my eyes and spoke with a snap as I spoke with a raised brow.

"Or what you going to find someone else and torture them?" Clarke's shoulders shrunk before she spoke with a sigh.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you." Shrugging I spoke not caring about a single thing she had to say to me as I spoke.

"Frankly I don't care Clarke, I'm not doing anything you say." I turned to walk away from the blonde only to have her gently grab my arm making me stop and clench my jaw before yanking my arm roughly away from her as I walked away. I get it she was over whelmed and upset about Finn being in a relationship and having sex with her, I was mad at Finn for doing that too but I just couldn't get over her telling Bellamy to continue torturing the grounder, it wasn't right.

"Corey hey!" I looked over to see Jasper and Monty going through berries and nuts both of them smiling as Jasper waved me over. Forcing a smile to my face I stopped next to Monty and ate a berry as I spoke gently.

"Good morning." Monty smiled turning to me and spoke with relief as he gently nudged me.

"Corey, thank god you're okay. I couldn't stand another minute of Jasper winning about how worried he was." I saw Jasper blushing and I chuckled as I bumped shoulders with Monty and spoke with a raised brow as I looked at the blushing boy.

"Oh really Monty, that's too bad I mean ya know I'm starting to feel a little under the weather." Monty rolled his eyes and Jasper smirked at me, as they continued and Monty spoke.

"Anyway Corey long time no see. You're either saving someone, being saved, recuperating, or running around looking for trouble." He winked and I rolled my eyes as I threw a berry into the air catching it in my mouth.

"Ha ha very funny. I don't know, I mean its like you said that's all that's been happening to me. A relaxing day would be nice but there's too much going on, besides I need to go check on the grounder." Jasper's brows shot up and he spoke panicky.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea? I mean Bellamy said-"

"Bellamy's not in charge of me." Monty and Jasper shared a look as Monty spoke with a raised brow.

"The grounders can be dangerous just be careful." I smiled gently tossing a berry in my mouth as I spoke gently sending the two a wink.

"Don't worry I know how to take care of myself, I've got my big girl pants on and everything."

I quickly made my way to the drop ship to see Octavia pouting outside a glare on her face as her arms were crossed as she sat with her back pressed up against the metal of the drop ship and she looked up at me with a raised brow before jumping to her feet and spoke quickly gently grabbing my arm.

"Corey Bellamy won't let me-" I gently touched her arm and spoke softly.

"Don't worry Octavia we'll figure something out, leave Bellamy to me right now." She nodded after a moment and I spoke gently. "Is he okay?" Octavia shook her head slightly and spoke with a worried look.

"I tried to clean his hand and Bellamy threw me out. Here I brought him water though, you'll be able to help him right?" I nodded giving the nervous girl a small smile and spoke.

"Clarke isn't the only one around here who's had medical training...I'll make sure to do whatever I can to help him." She nodded and I walked towards the ladder as I made my way up the stairs to the second floor. I stood to my feet and nearly gaged at the condition of the grounders wounds I walked towards the grounder before a hold on my arm stopped me.

"Corey what do you think your doing?" I rolled my eyes as I looked back at Miller and snatched my arm away from him as I spoke with a slight glare.

"His wounds need cleaned or there going to get infected."

"That still doesn't answer the question Corey." I looked at Miller blankly and spoke with a roll of my eyes.

"I'll put this into terms you might understand Miller, Doctor makes boo-boo's feel good. Now piss off and get me some hot water." Miller narrowed his eyes and muttered underneath his breath and I ignored him as he made his way down the ladder and I walked over to the grounder who's eyes were locked on me and I slowly walked up to him. I gently held up a canteen spoke softly as I gently held it up.

"Here Octavia brought you some water." I gently let the bottle touch his lips and tilted it back for a moment letting him get a drink and I spoke after a moment. "Sorry we haven't been around Bellamy's a world class jack ass as you've probably figured out-" He smiled amused and made a small laughing nose making me smile to myself with a nod and spoke with a cocky smirk. "I knew you could understand me." I gently picked up a rag out of a box of luke warm water before looking at the screw still stuck in his hand. I gently wiped around the wound before speaking gently as I met his eyes.

"This is going to hurt-" I firmly grabbed onto the screw and quickly yanked back on it causing him to wince as I did so, "I'm so sorry." I gently applied pressure to the bleeding wound and quickly pulled the needle and thread from next to me to stitch the wound closed. Once I had I gently wiped the blood from his hand before ripping a long cloth piece off of my shirt and firmly tying it around his hand. "I'm so sorry about all of this, you saved me not once but twice and look at how you get treated-no one deserves this." I was gently wiping the cloth on the mans hand and he gently closed his hand over mine making look over at him his eyes gently looking at me as he spoke softly.

"Thank-you." I looked at him gently feeling a fire burn in my eyes as I spoke firmly.

"You saved me, now I'm going to save you. I promise I'll get you out of here." His eyes searched mine and after a moment his voice sounded lowly.

"L-Lincoln...my name...is Lincoln." I smiled gently at the man in front of me and spoke.

"I'm Corey." He looked down after a moment and I continued with scrunched brows. "Is that it?"

"It's not safe for us to talk-"

"Then why would you tell me your name? Why would you save me?" He looked up at me gently and spoke softly.

"I want you to remember me after I'm dead-" I shook my head strongly and spoke looking at him with stern eyes.

"That's not going to happen, I won't let it."

"Corey...this only ends one way." I shook my head in denial and spoke strongly.

"I'm not going to let you die." He gently let his eyes close no doubt in exhaustion as I continued to gently clean his wounds. My mind racing with questions about everything, but I stayed silent as I continued and suddenly Miller's voice sounded loudly.

"Alright Corey that's enough, get out."

"Piss off Miller I'm not done-"

"Get out now or I'm gonna give him the beating I've been aching to give him-" I glared at Miller as I took a intimidating step forwards and spoke with narrowed eyes.

"You so much a touch him again Miller and I swear I will make you wish that you never set eyes on him." I turned around with a glare on my face as I made my before walking down the stairs of the drop ship before my head began to feel a little woozy as I gently held onto one of the metal walls.

"Hello Corey." I felt my being freeze as I looked up to see someone I never thought I'd see again tears in my eyes.

"Mom?" She stood in front of me looking the same as she normally did, appearing as if she was still alive her long brown hair pulled back in an intrigue braid, her green eyes glowing, wearing her favorite worn grey shirt and jeans.

"Hi sweetheart." I shook my head and spoke with a frown tears in my eyes as I shrugged gently.

"This isn't real." She shook her head and spoke with a soft smile gently patting the spot next to her on the metal bucket.

"I'm afraid not." I sat down next to her and felt my lip quiver at her and she took my hands in hers holding it gently and I spoke with a quiver in my voice.

"I wish you were here." My voice cracked almost painfully and she gently rubbed my hair with her hand and spoke with a smile.

"I am here. I'm always here with you." I nodded and spoke with my eyes watering.

"I know, I mean I wish you were alive." She nodded gently smoothing my hair and spoke comfortably.

"I know, sweetie. But I need you to forgive the council and Abby, she had no way to tell you that you were hers, and she loves you, she loves you so much honey. Her and Clarke both love you so much. And I'm dead, there's nothing anyone can do to change that sweetheart. But there is so much you can do down on the ground, you need to be strong honey they're going to need you, Clarke, and that boy Bellamy to help run things." My eyes widened and I gasped, Bellamy. My vision immediately cleared and I saw I was in the drop ship and Octavia rushed in.

"Corey I need you help!" I nodded and as I stood to my head as I spotted the clothes in her hands as she rushed up the ladder with me close behind her. I was fast to cut Lincoln's bindings lose as he groaned in pain and Octavia worked on the ones on his feet as she spoke.

"We need to go now." Lincoln dropped down to his knees and he spoke as Octavia wrapped a zip up jacket around his back.

"Why are you doing this?" I looked at Lincoln strongly and spoke as Octavia helped him dress.

"I told you I was going to get you out of here, now get dressed."

"They'll know you two helped me-Ahh!" I was keeping watch as I quickly yanked the jacket on him and bent down to zip it up as Octavia spoke.

"You said it, you stay here and you'll die. We're not going to let that happen." I tossed another jacket to Octavia as she started to pull it on him and he spoke.

"I'm not going to put you two in danger-even in these clothes, I'll be seen." I grabbed Lincoln making him look at me as I spoke sternly.

"Hey! Listen to me okay we can take care of ourselves, nothing will happen to us, but if you stay here you will die! And I am not going to let you die so we have to get moving." Octavia helped me pull Lincoln to him feet and we each had one of his arms over our shoulders as he struggled to walk normally and he spoke.

"What did you do?" Octavia smirked and spoke with a shrug.

"Gave away some of our winter rations."

"Jobi nuts, the food you gave my guard, they go bad, they cause visions but it wears off." I was still helping hold Lincoln up as Octavia spoke.

"Just try to get as far away as you can, and try not to get yourself killed." Lincoln nodded and I spoke as he looked down the drop ship still using me for a bit of support.

"I'll help you get to the wall-" Octavia nodded and opened her mouth but Lincoln gently grabbed her face in one of his hands and kissed her passionately. My brows shot up in surprise and I quickly helped Lincoln get down the ladder as we rushed through camp him keeping his head down with his hood up. I was looking up at him in concern before he suddenly stopped and I looked up with wide eyes to see Finn looking at the two of us in surprise. My eyes were wide as my mind was racing at everything that could happen and I spoke quickly.

"Don't worry Finn I got this one." Finn nodded after a moment watching as the two of us rushed away into the woods and I stopped after a moment and spoke stopping.

"Alright this is as far as I can get you-are you going to be okay?" Lincoln nodded and looked at me his eyes searching mine.

"You saved me." I nodded with a small smile and a slight shrug as I spoke.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you die Lincoln."

"You helped me, let me help you." I looked at Lincoln in confusion and he spoke quickly his eyes searching the area as he spoke quickly. "It's not safe to talk here but stay close to Octavia, keep her safe for me." I nodded as he removed his arm from around his shoulders and I watched as he ran off into the woods and I turned and hurried back into camp. Walking into camp Finn suddenly walked over to me with a raised brow and spoke confused.

"Where did that kid go who was with you?" I felt panic raise in me and I spoke quickly with a raised brow and the tilt of my head.

"What kid? Have you been eating berries too Finn? You must have been seeing things."


	15. Chapter 15 Unity Day

"Happy Unity day Dad." My dad's hazel eyes were glazed over and he spoke with a tone that brought forth a sense of familiarity and a feeling of home. It had been a few days since Octavia and I had helped Lincoln escape and I had been giving the two a bit of space they were blossoming in the wake of there new relationship and there were times the two would stop kissing Lincoln was teaching us to fight. He had yet to tell me why he thought I needed saving and I had yet to ask something telling me I didn't want to know what this could mean for myself.

"Happy Unity day sweetheart." Smiling I felt tears well in my eyes and I spoke as tears came from my eyes.

"I miss you dad." He smiled sadly and spoke.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I'll be down there soon enough. I'll be coming down with the Exodus ship." I nodded and spoke as I wiped my eyes.

"I know. A lots just happened down here."

"Why don't you tell me a little about it?" I couldn't help but smile as I sniffed pushing my tears away.

"I'm a doctor down here, just like you and mom always wanted." He couldn't help the proud smile that sped over his face and he spoke.

"How are all of you?" I shrugged and spoke with a small smile forced on my face.

"We're surviving. Some of us dealing with it better than others." He smiled and nodded before speaking with a amused smirk.

"And you?"

"I'm fine, I've met a lot of interesting people to say the least." He smiled and spoke.

"I would imagine so, are there any boys I need to set straight?" I blushed slightly and spoke.

"No dad, Finn's down here keeping an eye out for me." He smiled slightly and spoke.

"So there's no boy down there trying to win your heart? I find that hard to believe." I felt my face turn red and I opened my mouth to speak when the sound of the tent opening sounded. I looked over to see Raven, she raised a brow at me and I spoke looking back at dad.

"There's nothing to worry about, besides you'll be down here soon enough. I'd rather you meet everyone in person. I have to go though, I love you." He nodded and spoke.

"I love you too sweetheart, I'll let him know, and I'll see you soon. On the ground." I nodded and waved, taking the headset off I spoke to Raven.

"It's all yours." She frowned slightly and spoke.

"Uh actually, I was hoping to talk to you Corey-" I shrugged not interested in that idea still upset about her torturing Lincoln and I spoke walking towards the entry way of the tent.

"Yeah well I'm not really in the mood to Raven-"

"Did you know?" I stopped turning to her with a raised brow and she continued looking at me. "Did you know that Finn-"

"Had sex with Clarke?" Raven flinched at my words and I narrowed my eyes as I spoke with the shake of my head. "No-I was a bit preoccupied with almost dying to worry about what your boyfriend did with my sister if you couldn't recall I was missing when it happened." I walked out of the tent ignoring Raven calling after me and as I walked through camp the sight of Jasper running around cheering stopped me.

"Call this batch Unity Juice!" Campers swarmed him and all chugged down the drink I shook my head and rolled my eyes and walked away going to find something to do when Monty suddenly fell into step with me holding two cups of Jasper's beverage. He held the cup up to me and spoke with a smile.

"Want some? Its not as bad as you'd think." I raised a brow as I held it up to my nose and noticed it smelt extremely sweet. Shrugging I spoke cautiously remembering what happened last time I drank alcohol.

"I don't know " He looked at me in disbelief and spoke with a friendly smile.

"Come on Corey, relax, take a break from saving everyone, just for today." I smiled and nodded as I spoke.

"Your right Monty. I deserve a break. I deserve to let loose." Monty nodded encouraging me and I held the cup up as we clinked them together and I spoke. "Bottoms up." I dumped the liquid back and felt it burn my throat and I let out a woo as I handed him the cup and he looked at me amused. I suddenly spotted a very familiar and a very attractive looking Bellamy Blake looking at me amused from across the camp and I felt something grow in me as I looked at him. Monty handed me another cup of drink and I quickly downed it and his before pecking his cheek before I spoke with a wink.  
"Time to let lose." Monty raised a brow at me with a red face as I stood and straightened my shoulders and practically strutted over to Bellamy he looked at me with a raised brow and spoke as I approached him.

"Look at that, the princess can party." Smiling suggestively I gently took his hand in mine as I stood close to him looking at him from under my eyelashes.

"Bellamy, you know I have a few things that I could really use some help with, you know if your up to it." He looked down at me amused and spoke with a raised brow.

"Corey, are you drunk?" Smirking I held my fingers in front of my face so they were close together.

"Just a little bit." He smiled as he gently wrapped an arm around my waist and spoke leading me away towards a tent that had water and he spoke.

"Let's get you some water." I gently changed our direction pulling him towards his own tent as I spoke with a wink.

"I'd actually prefer a tall glass of you." Bellamy smirked in amusement and before he could say anything I continued with a smile as I wrapped my arms around his waist as we walked. "Aw Bell you're so cuddly...and muscular...and attractive...and you have beautiful eyes..and soft lips...and just ugh wow." I had pulled him into his tent by now noticing how bright it was from the sun still hitting it and Bellamy spoke as I gently pushed him back onto his bed.

"Corey, you're drunk. You don't exactly know what you're doing." I shook my head in disagreement and spoke gently as my eyes fell down to his lips as I placed myself on his lap one of my hands cupping his face as I spoke.

"I know exactly what I'm doing I've been dying to do this for weeks." I slammed my lips to Bellamy's enjoying the feeling of his own working against mine, his hands roughly gripping onto my waist as my own worked there way into his hair. He suddenly pulled back making me look at him in confusion and he spoke his voice husky.

"You can do better than me Princess, you can do so much better than any trash in this camp. You are far more deserving of someone more worthy of you. I'll never be good enough for someone as perfect as you." I looked in his eyes seeing nothing but passion, and honesty and I spoke my mind sobering up as these words left his mouth and I spoke.

"Bellamy Blake if I ever hear those words come out of your mouth again I'll have you floated for losing your mind...no one down here on the ground has what you have, sure you may be a gianormace pain in my ass not to mention a huge dick-"

"Is there a point coming with this list?"

"But I...Bellamy...I think I-"

"Bellamy hey you in here?" Bellamy looked at me with wide eyes his eyes swirling with emotion at my words as my mouth was shut and my sobriety quickly bounced back to me and I quickly stood to my feet and was quick to rush out of his tent leaving a very confused Bellamy with the almost confession of how I liked him sitting on his bed.

I was walking when suddenly I felt a hand grab me and I turned in shock to see Finn the cause of this and he spoke quickly.

"Your coming with me?" I raised a brow in confusion as Finn dragged me with him through the woods and after a bit of time I noticed we were making our way towards Lincoln's cave.

"Finn where are we going?"

"Octavia keeps sneaking out of camp and I'm worried that-"

"Finn look it's okay-" I spotted Lincoln and Octavia kissing sweetly and I nearly groaned the moment that Finn saw them and walked forwards pushing me behind him as he raised a knife and suddenly Lincoln noticed Finn and came at him with a knife.

"Lincoln!" I quickly jumped in front of Finn holding my hands up in peace as he looked at me with scrunched brows no doubt confused as Finn looked at him.

"Lincoln he's my friend!" Finn gently held up a familiar knife and spoke holding the handle towards him.

"I think you lost this." We all walked into Lincoln's cave, first Finn then Octavia, then me, then Lincoln who looked at me with scrunched brows no doubt wondering why Finn was here.

"So what the hell are you doing here I know Corey didn't bring you." Finn turned to us and I gently crossed my arms as I stood in the middle of Finn and Octavia as he spoke.

"I could ask you the same thing. I could also ask how long you two have known that he speaks English...but I won't." I smiled gently to myself as Finn picked up a horn and continued looking at Lincoln. "You blew this when your people were hunting us." Lincoln nodded silently as Finn continued. "You saved our lives. I have to believe there's more like you." Lincoln looked at Finn with scrunched brows as he put the horn down and he walked towards Octavia as he spoke suspiciously.

"I stabbed you."

"And we tortured you." I smiled gently and spoke rolling my eyes as I nudged Finn and gave Lincoln an amused look.

"Finn was just being a baby with that little ole scratch." Finn smiled at me knowing I was trying diffuse the situation as he continued.

"If the two of us can get along then maybe there's hope. Learn from history instead of repeating it, right?" Octavia shook her head and spoke.

"How's that gonna happen?"

"For starters...no more killing." I closed my eyes for a moment and held in a sigh from what Lincoln had shared with me already there culture was a very kill or be killed kind of situation and he had no leverage in making any shots and my thoughts were confirmed when he spoke.

"I don't have the power to call a truce." Finn nodded and spoke sternly.

"Then bring me to someone who does." Lincoln scoffed before turning to Octavia and I as Finn continued. "Hey look, the rest of our people are coming down here. The first ship lands in two days." Octavia nodded and spoke reassuring Lincoln what Finn said was true..

"It's true."

"And because of the attacks...they're sending mostly soldiers the people that enforce our laws. The Ark is about survival at any cost and they'll kill people who fall out of line. When those people get down here, if they feel threatened they will start a war...and I don't want that. Neither do you and I think that's why you blew that horn. Once the soldiers get here, it will be too late and we'll have no power to stop them. But if they see that we're at peace then maybe we have a chance to stay that way." It was silent for a long moment as Lincoln looked at Finn before nodding at him gently and he spoke.

"Alright. You bring your leader, I'll bring mine." Octavia looked at us in disbelief and spoke.

"What? Bellamy? he'll never go for this."

"No. Not your brother." Lincoln's eyes fell on me and I felt my stomach drop at the intensity behind his eyes as Finn spoke.

"Clarke?" Lincoln shook his head once again as his eyes remained on me and he spoke strongly as he looked at me and I spoke taken back fear gripping me as I spoke cautiously.

"Me?"


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting the Grounders

"I would love it if you were right about this but did you ever consider it might be a trap?" Why did Finn have to get Clarke? I get it you have a thing for her, I get it you guys were fighting, I get it you her and Raven were in this weird lovers triangle, I get it that she was my sister, but my god did she always have to be so negative about thoughts of peace?

"Yep but since it's Unity Day I decided to have hope instead." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Finn suddenly cried out in pain and Clarke decided to look at his wound. I nearly gagged at the two as the shared a romance novel stare as she touched his bare abdomen and I spoke with a roll of my eyes as I walked between the two.

"Gag me with a spoon...he's fine Clarke." I walked ahead of the two her voice sounding behind me.

"Seriously you two are putting a lot of faith in a guy who stuck a knife in you Finn, and who held you captive Corey." I rolled my eyes and spoke with a snap.

"Someone who also saved me." Finn looked at Clarke and spoke in concern.

"Your starting to sound more and more like Bellamy."

"I'm just trying to keep us alive."

"So am I."

We quickly made it to the bridge and I was relieved to see Octavia was alright as she stopped pacing and I jogged over to her with a small smile as Clarke spoke after a moment judgment clear in her tone.

"So that's how you set this up. You helped him escape didn't you?" Octavia looked at her with a frown and spoke.

"I trust him Clarke."

"There's a lot of that going around." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I spoke with a snap.

"Oh bite me. I helped her, he saved my life Clarke, more than once. You can trust him, I do." Finn nudged Clarke's arm with his and she let out a sigh at being out numbered as footsteps sounding making me look up as Finn spoke.

"Someone's coming." I couldn't help but smile in relief to see Lincoln and I watched as Octavia ran towards him and the two embraced in a tight hug before letting one another go. I jogged over to the two and Lincoln was quick to embrace me in a tight hug as he spoke softly in my ear.

"Thank you for doing this."

"Don't thank me just yet." Lincoln looked at me with soft eyes encouraging me as he did in our sparing matches making me feel more confident in myself knowing I had his strength to help carry me through this. I let him go and Lincoln stared at Clarke who immediately shrunk under his gaze only to be reassured by Finn's grasp on her hand as the two remained farther back. I wanted to say something but before I could the sounds of animals made my head snap up.

Amazement filled me at what I saw. There were horses, large and as beautiful and more amazing than I could have ever dreamed of. Upon the horses were grounders with dark makeup and in the front was a female with a flat face. You could feel the authority and leadership coming from her and her dark eye makeup made her look intimidating.

"I thought we said no weapons." Finn rushed forwards with Clarke next to him and Lincoln spoke gruffly.

"I was told there wouldn't be." Clarke shook her head holding tightly to Finn's hand as she spoke.

"It's too late now." I took in a deep breath as I looked at Finn offering him a strong smile as I spoke.

"I'll be fine Finn I promise." I felt Octavia and Clarke's concern filed gazes written all over there faces and Clarke spoke looking confused.

"W-what are you talking about Corey?" I took a deep breath preparing to walk forwards as Lincoln spoke sternly to Clarke.

"They will only listen to the _Natblida."_ Clarke narrowed her eyes ready to snap as she grabbed my arm and spoke strongly.

"She's not going." I looked at Clarke sternly and spoke.

"Clarke-"

"I'm your big sister I'm supposed to keep you safe-" I nodded and gently pulled her arm off of me and spoke gently.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Lincoln looked at me with soft eyes and I nodded at him gently as I walked forwards silently as the female grounder climbed off of her horse and made her way towards me. I would be lying if I even tried to tell myself I wasn't beyond terrified as I walked to meet this women. As I walked to try and make peace hopefully for all of our people. I kept my attention forwards squaring my shoulders faking a sense of security and strength one that this women walking towards me practically screamed off. I could feel the nervous looks of those behind me and I came to a stop the women close to me as she looked me over as I did the same. If I thought she was intimidating from far away that was a far cry from the real deal in front of me.

"Ai lalk Corey kom Skaikru, heya." The women raised a brow at my attempt at speaking Trigedasleng the language Lincoln said belonged to there people, he had been teaching me a few phrases upon request and I was surprised at how smoothly the words rolled off my tongue. Though I was completely lost when she replied in the same language and seeing my confusion she spoke once again.

"I see Lincoln has taught you. Corey of the sky people. I'm Anya. You are the Natblida?" I shrugged slightly and spoke with a nod.

"That's what I've been told." She removed a small knife from her person and handed the blade towards me expectantly. Holding in a deep breath I took the blade from her and quickly yanked it across the palm of my hand wincing as black blood quickly oozed from the wound. The women looked at the blood and then back to me once again looking me over as I handed her the blade and I spoke.

"We are here to try and make peace...for all of our people."

"I understand...you started a war that you don't know how to end."

"That we started? I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground." I raised a brow confused at what this women was saying as I spoke in realization.

"That was a signal meant for our families-"

"Your invaders. Your ship landed in our territory."

"We had no idea anyone was here. For the last 99 years my people have thought that the ground was uninhabited." She looked at me with a scowl as she spoke in disbelief.

"You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war." I was silent keeping my mouth shut about Lincoln taking Octavia and I no doubt knowing she could fall back on any of the other reasons she listed as well as the ones that she hadn't, she was right we had come into an unfamiliar land ignorantly and unknowingly declared war.

"Your right and I am sorry for the lives that your people have lost, if we would have known I swear to you we never would have knowingly done these things. I am sorry." Anya was silent for a moment and spoke crossing her arms.

"Lincoln said there are more of you coming down. Warriors." I nodded after a moment a spoke gently.

"The Guard, yes. But also farmers, doctors, engineers, our people can help one another. But not if we're at war." Anya looked at me with a raised brow and spoke.

"Can you swear that these new arrivals will respect the terms that you and I agree on?" I was silent for a moment before I spoke.

"I can't, we have a leader with our people, Our chancellor, they have the final order over our people they would be the one to agree to the terms we make."

"Why then would I make an alliance when the moment your people set foot on the ground the can break the moment they get here?"

"Because if they see us all at peace then there would be no reason for them to break any alliance we make."

"Clarke run!" Jasper's voice cut through the air and to say I was shocked was an understatement as bullet fire sounded. Spears flew through the air as well as arrows and my mind was racing as Octavia's voice sounded through the air.

"Lincoln!" Looking over I saw Lincoln was shot with an arrow and he pushed Octavia getting her to go. As a arrow landed near my leg I turned and ran as fast as I could to the others as Lincoln spoke loudly.

"Go run, don't stop till you get behind your walls! Go! Take her!"

"Lincoln no!" Clarke yanked Octavia through the trees with her and I looked at Lincoln concern filling me as I looked at him and he spoke loudly to Finn eyes fiery with strength as he looked at me.

"Go!" I shook my head going to help him when Finn grabbed my arm yanking me along with him as we ran. Raven., Bellamy, and Jasper all joined us in running as we hurried as fast we could back to camp. When we arrived I all but fell to my knees in exhaustion trying to catch my breath, and Finn looked at Bellamy with a clenched jaw and Bellamy spoke angrily.

"Got something to say?" Finn glared and spoke angrily to him and Clarke.

"Yeah, I told you no guns!" I narrowed my eyes and spoke angrily at Clarke.

"What were you thinking Clarke?!" She narrowed her eyes and spoke angrily.

"I told you we couldn't trust the grounders and I was right." Raven narrowed her eyes and spoke as she looked at Finn and I.

"Why didn't you two tell me what you were up to?"

"I tried but you were too busy making bullets for your gun." Bellamy narrowed his eyes and spoke angrily.

"You're lucky she brought that!" I rolled my eyes and took an angry step towards Bellamy.

"Piss off Bellamy!"

"They came there to kill you!" I shook my head and Finn spoke loudly.

"You don't know that! Jasper fired the first shot!" Octavia had tears ready to pour out of her eyes and spoke glaring at Jasper.

"You ruined everything!" She ran into camp and Jasper followed after her though she seemed pretty unforgiving at this point. Shaking my head at Jasper Finn spoke.

"Well if we weren't at war already we sure as hell are now. You didn't have to trust the grounders. You just had to trust me, to trust Corey, or Octavia." Finn walked into camp with Raven following after him and I held my cut hand in my hold tightly ignoring the pain coming from me as I spoke angrily looking at the both of them.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and trust guys, I really needed it." Bumping past the two an explosion stopped me in my steps as I looked back at the sky Bellamy's voice sounding as I looked up with scrunched brows.

"The Exodus ship? Your moms early." I took a shaky step forward so I was standing next to Clarke and Bellamy a small smile on my lips as Bellamy continued. "Your dad too." My smile slowly began to fall as I saw how fast the ship was coming down and Clarke spoke.

"Wait too fast? No parachute? Something's wrong." I watched my heart dropping in my chest as a bright explosion suddenly lit up the sky and I felt a gasp leave my mouth as my head got dizzy as I felt my world go black.


	17. Chapter 17 Come With Us

"Somebody hit the trip wires." Monty turned to me and spoke panic in his eyes

"Grounders?" I shook my head and stood quickly made my way out of camp with Octavia, Derek, and Conner. Torches held high above us, I slowed my pace down behind Octavia as I saw a figure huddled against a tree. Holding my breath as she reached out to touch it, her fingers barely grazed the thing when it darted away from her touch falling backwards. He whimpered as the light touched, his person showing the cuts and wounds on his body. When the light from the torches lit up his features my breath caught in my throat as Conner's voice sounded behind us.

"Oh my god." It was Murphy, blood fresh and old covered his face and he reeked of blood, carefully reaching a hand out to help him he flinched back and I spoke to the others concern filling me.

"We need to get him to the drop ship." Derek laid a hand on my shoulder stopping me from doing anything as he spoke hesitantly.

"What about Bellamy?" I looked back at the two boys and spoke with stern eyes.

"I'll take the heat for this one." I carefully brought Murphy's battered arm over my shoulder and Octavia took his other one as we basically dragged him into camp where everyone just stared at his being. People were quick to gather around looking at Murphy as if he had two heads. Once we had entered the drop ship he pushed himself out of our arms squirming away from any form of contact. Falling to the floor he moved against the wall where he rocked himself into a tight ball rocking back and forth his body trembling. Looking like he had lost his mind, I gently handed him a cup of water, despite my dislike for him, I wasn't about to let him suffer any more than he already had. Many had crowded in trying to get a look of Murphy but ignoring them, I grabbed a rag and just as I was about to touch a cut on his forehead Bellamy's loud voice sounded angrily.

"Where is he?" Bellamy caught sight of Murphy and his eyes widened before he spoke."Everybody out, except for Conner and Derek." People mumbled as they left and Derek spoke looking at Murphy with disgust.

"He claims he was with the grounders." Connor nodded and spoke standing on the other side of Murphy.

"We caught him trying to sneak back into camp." Murphy shook his head and spoke with a cracking voice terror trapped in his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to sneak back into camp, I was trying to get away from the grounders." Bellamy frowned and spoke looking between Conner and Derek.

"Anyone see any grounders?" Conner and Derek shook their heads and Bellamy continued. "Well in that case." He held the gun up pointing it at Murphy and I stood in front of the injured boy and spoke with a glare at the dark haired boy.

"Don't." Bellamy looked at me beyond pissed words not even needing to be said as he looked at me his eye twitching slightly no doubt for irritation, Finn quickly came to my aid and spoke standing in front of me practically shielding my body from Bellamy's gaze as he spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bellamy glared and spoke angrily as he looked at Finn clearly having an easier time showing him his annoyance.

"We were clear- "

"No. If he was with the grounders then he knows things that can help us." Bellamy looked at Finn like he was an idiot and spoke.

"Help us? We hanged him, we banished him, now we're going to kill him." I glared and snapped looking at Bellamy in disbelief as Clarke moved around Finn and I to take a look at Murphy's injuries.

"Bellamy! Finn's right."

"Like hell he is! Corey think about Charlotte-"

"I am. But what happened to her was as much our fault as it was his."He shut his mouth as he pursed his lips and Clarke held his hand up showing his fingers to be missing all of his nails.

"He was tortured." Finn immediately turned to Bellamy and spoke with a snap.

"You and the grounders should compare notes."Bellamy's anger seemed to flare right back up and he spoke angrily glaring at Finn.

"The grounders know we're at war. What did you tell them about us?" Murphy spoke with a shaky voice, his eyes almost sealed shut due to swelling in his face as I was kneeled down near his side with a rag in my hand.

"Everything." I felt my stomach drop as he said this and I stood to my feet turning to Bellamy as I spoke.

"Once he's better, we find out what he knows, and then he's out of here...I brought him into camp he's my problem not yours."

I was sitting in front of a tree leaning against a tree gently playing with the flower in my hands gently touching the petals, they were lily's that Lincoln often left Octavia when it was safe for her to leave camp, let's just say I found a small cluster along with some wild flowers. They were lying in my lap as I gently and slowly weaved them into an intriquite crown of flowers. This was something my dad had actually taught me how to do on the Ark, with thin pieces of paper but it was the thought that counted. His mother had taught him, and her mother had taught her, and so on and so forth wanting the future generations to have a chance to enjoy the ground and the things on it as those there once had. I had made a few crowns already and a crack caught my attention making my head snap up as I my eyes quickly scanned the area my eyes stopped on a lone flower and I quickly stood to my feet gently putting the flowers in my bag before following the flowers before I came to Lincoln's cave. I raised a brow as I walked in and I spoke looking around, this was the first time I had been here without Octavia at my side and it worried me, making me question what could be happening if Lincoln wanted to see me.

"Lincoln?" Suddenly the tall familiar man came towards me from a different part of his cave and he quickly looked me over with his eyes before moving my hair and looking at me with concern in his dark eyes. Suddenly he stopped relief passing through him as he gently rested a hand on my shoulder as I spoke having had no idea what in the hell just happened. "What's going on?" Lincoln looked at me with scrunched brows and spoke.

"You don't know?" I shook my head and he continued looking down . "My people sent an infection to weaken your people, with the prisoner they released." I looked at Lincoln with shock and my heart dropped, they let Murphy get away, they knew he would end up back at camp and that we would help him. I brought Murphy in, I told Bellamy he was my problem and now here I was-wait. I looked up at Lincoln and spoke with a frown recalling how he looked me over.

"You knew." He nodded as his eyes met mine and he spoke after a moment.

"I tried to get you and Octavia out of camp, did you not see my flower?" I shook my head slightly and crossed my arms as I spoke.

"I was a little busy trying to take care of someone that your people tortured...you were just going to let my people die, let Octavia die?" Lincoln turned to me as I was walking towards him and he spoke looking at me.

"The sickness passes quickly. Few are immune. We use it to soften the battlefield. I knew you would be safe Corey, you are one of the strong ones Octavia too." I looked at Lincoln his words stopping me in my tracks and I spoke in disbelief.

"Battlefield?"

"They attack at first light." I felt my mouth drop open in shock and I spoke quickly looking at Lincoln for any kind of help.

"You have to help save them." Lincoln shook his head and spoke emotionally.

"I can't, I tried my people think I'm a traitor now." I scrunched my brows in confusion and spoke in sudden realization of what he said.

"Because of Octavia." Lincoln looked at me strongly and I spoke with a gentle shrug guilt taking me over as I continued.

"Because of both of us..." Lincoln shook his head and he spoke quickly.

"It doesn't matter now, okay. Corey I'm leaving." I looked up at Lincoln in shock and he continued, "I want you and Octavia to come with me. East to the sea , then across it. There's a clan, allies of the woods, they'll take us. There leader can help protect you." I looked at Lincoln with a slight shake of my head and I spoke.

"So I'll be safe but everyone else will die...I can't just leave all of my people to die Lincoln."

"There's nothing you can do to stop it now! Corey the blood you posses is a very rare and special thing with our people, it's a mark of death, people with that blood are destined to live and die for our people. Once the Commander finds out that there is a Natblida in Skykru they will not stop until they have you. If you are there at dawn you will watch your people be slaughtered and-" I shook my head tears in my eyes and spoke in denial.

"What about a deal, I give myself up for the safety of my people? Would they agree to it?" Lincoln looked at me gently and shook his head.

"They won't negotiate any more." I shook my head tears in my eyes as I ran my hands through my hair holding my head trying to figure out what to do. I could go with Lincoln and be safe from the threat that seemed to be looming over me and let my people be slaughtered at dawn or I could stay there and fight, watch everyone I love and care about die and then be taken to the Commander. It seemed that no matter which way this went the people I loved were going to die. I felt Lincoln gently yank my hands away from my head as he pulled me into a tight hug and spoke.

"Just wait here, I'll be here before dawn...just I need-" Lincoln nodded gently as he squeezed me in his hold, the truth was Lincoln had become somewhat of a teacher to me, helping me learn how to fight, the ways of his people, I would go as far to say I considered Lincoln my brother.

I rushed back into camp and was making my way towards the drop ship to find Clarke, she was someone I had to see before I left. Octavia had talked to me and we had a plan we would leave together before it got too late.

"Corey-" I felt someone yank me to a halt and I looked back to see Bellamy looking at me shock in his eyes as he gently held my arm and Finn had a similar look of shock on his face. "Where in the hell have-"I looked at Bellamy and squared my shoulders as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards me as I slammed my lips to his quickly. I immediately tangled my hands in his curly hair as his hand grabbed my lower hip in surprise as he began to kiss me back after a moment. I pulled away after a moment with a smirk and spoke looking the tall boy in the eyes, who had shock written all over his face.

"I should have done that a long time ago." Bellamy looked at me with wide eyes and I wiggled my brows before making my way to the drop ship rushing towards Clarke the moment I saw her blonde head lying in a hammock.

"Clarke-" I rushed over to her as her eyes were closed no doubt in exhaustion from the sickness and Octavia looked at me in concern as she spoke.

"She'll be okay she just needs a little rest." I nodded gently holding Clarke's hand in my own as I wiped part of her bangs out of her face.

"Oh my god Bellamy! Corey help me!" I nodded as I felt my heart drop at the sight of Bellamy as he was laid down onto a bed.

Quickly I helped her roll him onto his side and he coughed up a lot of blood and Octavia told him it was okay and held his hand comfortably as he gasped for air spoke.

"Octavia..." She smiled worriedly and spoke gently moving his hair out of his face as I moved him back onto his back and she spoke.

"Shhh it's okay big brother." Bellamy looked up at her with fear in his eyes and spoke.

"...I'm scared." Bellamy looked completely vulnerable and Octavia spoke reassuringly

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Bellamy smiled slightly and spoke amused.

"That's what I said to you the day you were born." She smiled and spoke.

"I know you've told me a thousand times." Bellamy gripped tightly to her hand and I suddenly felt his other hand find mine and he spoke weakly.

"I'm glad your here. Don't leave me." She nodded and spoke.

"I'll be right here." His vulnerable eyes met mine waiting for an answer and I smiled reassuringly and nodded speaking softly.

"I promise." Octavia turned to me and I could see the emotions swirling in her eyes and I shook my head knowing the question she was about to ask. I couldn't leave no matter how much I knew I should I couldn't do it. She nodded before silently leaving the drop ship sparing her brother one last look before she ran off. Bellamy was tightly gripping my hand as I soothingly rubbed his arm but the sight of Clarke waking up caught my attention and I rushed over to her in concern,

"Clarke-"

"Corey...where have you been?" I smiled at her gently before speaking softly seeing that she was alright and I couldn't stop myself from yanking her into a tight hug. I felt cause go stiff at my contact before she relaxed and held me back gently and I spoke emotional tears in my eyes that I blame on the idea that we were all going to die soon.

"I love you Clarke! And I'm happy to call you my sister." Clarke tightened her tired hold on me before her hold went limp and I quickly let her go to see that she had fallen asleep. Tiredly I made my way back over to Bellamy gently holding his hand in mine once again.

"Get the hell away from me." I looked over in relief to see Bellamy awake and arguing with Murphy who spoke offering him water.

"Bellamy your sick, I'm just trying to help-"

"If your still here when all this is over-" I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as I quickly walked over to the two and I spoke gently as I rested a hand on Murphy.

"I got this one." Murphy nodded handing me the cup of water and I sat down next o Bellamy offering him the cup only to see his dark eyes looking at me in concern as they scanned my face blood on his face. He slowly took the cup from me and I held a rag in my hands as he spoke his eyes not leaving me.

"Your feeling better?" I looked at Bellamy with a raised brow and spoke with a shrug.

"I wasn't sick."

"You kissed me...you were sick or delusional or dehydrated...you can't stand me-" I shook my head gently as I looked at the awkward boy next to me, this was the Bellamy I liked, the one who was awkward about his emotions, the one who was really him under that dick attitude. I gently wiped the blood off of his face and spoke softly as his eyes kept mine.

"I wasn't sick, or delusional, or dehydrated Bellamy...and believe it or not you can be...surprisingly tolerable once in a while..." I gently pecked his cheek as I soothingly held his hand in mine and continued honestly. "I'm glad your okay." Bellamy's face flushed as he looked away from me and spoke suddenly changing the subject clearly not used to or ready to talk about his feelings but to be honest neither was I. I knew how I felt about the boy next to me but I wasn't ready to tell him, or have him know yet, I was perfectly content with this, holding his hand and having a soft moment before things went back to how they usually were with us at each other's throats arguing.

"Have you seen Octavia?"

"She was up all night helping people. Murphy gave her a break." Bellamy scrunched up his nose and spoke.

"Don't tell me you trust him now."

"Trust? No way in hell...but I do believe in second chances." Bellamy was silent for a moment and spoke gently.

"It's almost dawn we better get everyone inside. If we lock the doors maybe the grounders will think we're not home."

"You don't think they can pull off the bomb do you?" Bellamy looked at me with raised brows and spoke gently.

"Do you?" I looked at Bellamy gently and spoke after a moment.

"I do."


	18. Chapter 18 Hunting Party

"We'll have groups of people go hunting. Each group must have one gun with them." I was gently twiddling with a flower in my hand, no one was sick and Clarke was brooding while Bellamy was on watch so I didn't really have anything to do as I sat in Raven's tent watching as she made bullets. She was pissed and upset that much was obvious just telling by how much she was throwing herself into what she was doing she always found stuff to busy her hands when she got like this. I hadn't spoke much to Raven since she had come down to the ground and it made my stomach hurt just thinking about that, her and I were so close when we were on the Ark, now it just seems as if though my thoughts of peace were going to make me lose someone important to me just because she didn't agree with them or really respect them all that much. When Raven got an idea in her head no matter who it was everyone else was wrong or stupid for thinking of something another way. Raven was brilliant no doubt about that but she was always too hard headed and ever since the meeting with the grounders at the bridge she hadn't made an effort to speak to me showing that whole if you don't want me I don't want you kind of vibe. I'm sure the fact that Clarke and I looked so much alike had a major part to do in her not wanting to be around me.

"What's for dinner?" I looked up to see Finn and Raven froze for a second and knowing this would most likely be painful to watch I took the flower crown in my hands and placed it on Raven's head before walking out of the tent giving Finn a look of good luck.

"Corey." I turned to see Clarke and she motioned me to follow her. I did and she led me away from the group and spoke."You're coming with Finn and I." I raised a brow and spoke with a raised brow surprised she was asking me. She had yet to say anything about what I had told her when she was sick

"Clarke I'm not really comfortable with guns." She raised a brow as Finn stood by her side and then a boy joined us and spoke with a smile.

"Looks like I'm your guy." I raised a brow and Clarke nodded with a forced smile.

"Sure let's go." He nodded and we made our way through camp ready to leave when my arm was suddenly grabbed and I was pulled back. I looked at the person and tilted my head at him in confusion as he spoke with a raised brow.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Hunting." Bellamy narrowed his eyes and he spoke with the shake of his head strongly looking at me.

"Oh no your not. Not with all of these grounders after us." I frowned and spoke with a raised brow, he had been like this towards me for days much more protective and kind of overbearing.

"But everyone else can? Look Bellamy I'll be fine, I promise. Besides this is all I've been doing when your keeping me idle around camp." I pulled out my last flower crown and popped it onto his head and couldn't help the smile that came to me, he looked adorable. He looked down at me with amusement as he gently took the flowers from his head and held them gently in his hands as he looked at me with soft eyes and spoke gently.

"Just make sure you come back in the condition you left in alright Princess?" I felt a light blush come to my face as I gave Bellamy a smile and nodded gently as I spoke.

"I will." I caught up with the group and we soon began tracking deer tracks Finn discovered. I walked silently slightly annoyed as Miles kept talking and refused to be silent even for a moment. Finn was peering down at the tracks and spoke.

"Something's not right." I looked down at the tracks and noticed they looked perfect, too perfect and I spoke under my breath fear gripping me as I looked around waiting for some kind of grounder to suddenly appear.

"This is why I never come out with you two. Fucking danger magnets." They didn't hear me and Miles spoke sounding confused.

"There perfect, isn't that good?" Finn shook his head and spoke.

"No, they were made. We're being hunted." Before any of us could move arrows suddenly whizzed past me and impaled Miles. He dropped to the ground and I was shocked as Finn spoke loudly grabbing Clarke's arm.

"We have to get out of here." I looked at Miles panic in my eyes and Finn spoke quickly. "We have to leave him." Shaking my head we all turned to run when Finn was suddenly knocked over the head by a grounder. I quickly ducked as a grounded lunged to me as another appeared and smacked Clarke over the head, causing her to fall to the ground. I felt fear pulsing through me as I tried to remember what Lincoln had taught me as the grounder once again lunged at me and I narrowly moved out of the way of his hands swiping under his arm and threw my with forward hitting him causing him to stumble back. I felt shock fill me as he stood straight and I swore under my breath as a pain was delivered to the back of my head.

We were being led somewhere by the grounders and I as we were led into a an old building and Finn spoke the moment the grounder walked out of our eye sight as he had made us drop to our knees our hands bound in front of us.

"We walked for about three miles before after crossing that creek, another two or so before we got to the road-" Clarke looked at Finn and spoke with the shake of her head.

"It doesn't matter Finn, they didn't blindfold us. They didn't care what we saw, which means they're not planning on keeping us alive." I felt my heart drop at her words fear pulsing through me as a grounder walked back towards us yanking us to our feet before we were pushed into another room once again on our knees. I resisted the urge to cuss at the man doing this knowing it wouldn't end well for me if I did. Suddenly Anya stepped in between Clarke and Finn and I scrunched my brows in confusion as she stood in front of us. Anya quickly pulled one of her long blades out and I felt my chest start to heave with panic and fear as Finn suddenly went to move in front of Clarke and was yanked away. I took in a deep breath as I looked up at Anya strongly, if I was going to die then I was going to die but I refused to cower in fear in my last moments. Her eyes met mine and I saw something flash in her eyes as she stared at me. She suddenly moved forwards grabbing my bound hands a loud whimper coming from Clarke as she did so before she sliced the bindings as she did the same to Clarke. I looked at her in confusion and spoke.

"What do you want from us?" A curtain was pulled back and she moved aside to show a young girl laying on her back gasping for air. I was suddenly yanked to my feet along with Clarke and I growled lowly in my throat fed up with being man handled and Anya spoke.

"Help her. If she dies, he dies." She pointed her knife at Finn and he looked at us with wide eyes as Clarke sent me a look neither of us used to working under this sort of pressure. I walked over to the girl looking her over as Anya spoke.

"Her name is Tris." Clarke shook her head and spoke looking back at Anya.

"I can't do this. I don't have any equipment." Anya nodded and spoke looking at the two of us.

"We'll provide you with what we can." Clarke shook her head and spoke.

"Why do you think either of us could save her?" Finn looked up at us and spoke firmly.

"Lincoln told her."

"Yes, our healer is gone. There is nothing we can do for her. For his sake I hope the two of you can." I looked up as Anya walked out and Clarke spoke.

"What happened to her?"

"She was on thee bridge when your bomb exploded. You did this to her." I felt guilt erupt in me as I looked at Clarke as the grounder came back in dropping some "equipment" in front of us when Finn's voice sounded in concern.

"She's getting worse." I nodded as I quickly moved over to the girl and Clarke helped me sit her up and she laid her ear against her back.

"She's not moving any air on the left. There's fluid pressing on her lungs." I looked at her in shock and spoke as I rushed around the table and began going through the supplies.

"Shit." Finn looked at me and spoke in confusion.

"What does that mean."

"It means that the force of the blast hit her in the chest and her lungs are filling with blood. She's drowning on her own blood. Clarke we have to relieve the pressure." I turned to the grounders and spoke quickly."We need a piece of tube about the size of my finger." The grounder looked around for a moment and handed me a glass tube. I began sharpening it and Finn washed it in bleach and I handed it to Clarke. She felt along the girls ribs and made in incision with a knife and then pushed the tube into her. As blood began coming out of the tube her breathing got easier and I was relieved for a moment Clarke gently touched her shoulder and spoke.

"That a girl, breathe."

"What have you done?!" Anya shoved Clarke to the ground and I spoke quickly as a grounder grabbed me up from moving forwards as Finn spoke loudly rushing forwards.

"She couldn't breath, she was drowning on her own blood."

"Back off!" Finn was easily flipped over one of the grounders shoulders and he hit the ground harshly making me look at him in concern from my spot in the grounders hold. I was released after a moment and I helped the two to their feet as Clarke spoke looking at Tris.

"She's breathing a bit better, but what if we do save her? What then?" Finn shrugged gently and spoke with a small smile.

"Then maybe we don't die today."

"She's hot." I looked over to see Anya touching the girls skin and I rushed over with scrunched brows and I gently held her wrist for a moment before shaking my head and speaking quickly.

"Her heart rate is way fast...she's probably septic." Clarke immediately jumped into action beside me as Finn rushed to help.

"What does that mean?"

"It means her blood is poisoned." Finn shook his head and spoke from behind us.

"What about this stuff?"

"That slows bleeding." I shook my head at the grounder and Clarke spoke as I began looking through the supplies.

"Coagulant. No, Lincoln had the same stuff in the drop ship." Finn shook his head and spoke.

"I don't see any antibiotics, maybe that lake seaweed?" Clarke shook her head and spoke angrily as she stood to glare at Anya. I shook my head and an idea hit me blood transfusion, if we could give her clean blood that could help her.

"What she needs is real medicine! How could you send a little girl into battle? What's wrong with you people?!" Anya looked at Clarke obviously and spoke.

"She was with my, she's my second. It's how we train them to be warriors." Clarke narrowed her eyes and began walking forward as she spoke.

"Oh, so the killing can just go on and on-"

"Clarke shut up and find me a syringe!" Clarke turned to me as I glared at her from where I stood and she nodded as I continued quickly. "I need a hollow needle, come on hurry." Clarke and Finn hurried to get what I asked for and once Finn had sharpened the needle he handed it to Clarke who was quick to put it together before Finn cleaned it with bleach.

"I need your blood." The grounders stood in front of Anya and I shook my head as I grabbed the needle from Clarke and quickly found a vein in my own arm as I began to pull blood out.

"Clarke work on finding a vein!" She nodded as she began to do so and Finn stood close to me as Clarke spoke.

"I can't find a vein. She's clamping down, she's lost too much blood."

"Clarke...she stopped breathing." I felt my heart drop as I took the needle out of my arm feeling a little dizzy as I dropped it to the floor black blood oozing out of the now broken needle on the ground. Clarke quickly stood next to Finn as I did as well watching Anya as she went over to Tris and cut off one of her braids before one of the grounders gently picked Tris up in his arms taking her out of the room as Anya followed him. She suddenly turned in the doorway and spoke.

"Take him away, and kill him. Take the Natblida." I shook my head as a grounder grabbed me and I struggled against him with all my might as Clarke cried.

"No! Please! No! I did everything I could! Finn! Corey!"

"Finn! Clarke!" I was practically being held against the grounders chest as he held me tightly as I grabbed onto the doorway only to be jerked away as Clarke was being held back and I struggled against the grounder as Finn was taken one way and I was taken another way.I was shoved into another room where I once again was thrown to my knees and the grounder stood in front of the door and I stood to my feet quickly. The grounder narrowed his eyes and spoke angrily.

"Your people are the reason my brother was killed on the bridge." He moved towards me, he tossed a knife down at my feet and spoke. "Pick it up and face your death." I looked from the knife to him and he kicked the knife closer to me and I slowly bent down picking up the long blade. Once I had the blade in my hands he rushed me quickly swinging his blade at me. I narrowly dodged his blade as I swiped mine at him. He easily dodged it and harshly kneed me in the stomach, before colliding his elbow with my nose. I fell back with a loud cry and rolled over onto my knees black blood running down my face onto the floor as I tried to get away from him when harsh kicks were delivered to my stomach. With a hard kick I fell onto my back and struggled to my knees as he came at me with his knife.

Pushing myself to my feet through the pain I swung at him landing a few blows to his face before he caught my hand and brought it back. Kneeing me in the back I fell forward and his knee collided with my head. I hit the ground harshly as I flipped onto my stomach trying to get out of the room when a large pain erupted in my lower back. I cried out as I felt him pull my knife out of my back causing me to cry out loudly, as I tried to get away from him. He suddenly kicked me over so I was laying on my back making me look up at him in pain and in anger as I forced myself to sit up and he pushed me down by slamming a small knife into my thigh making me cry out in pain as he pushed his boot against my chest. Holding his knife in his hand he spoke with a smirk.

"No one's coming to save you." I glared as I reached my knife and held it tightly in my bloodied knuckles spitting blood out as I spoke.

"No one needs to." I slammed the blade into his leg pulling upwards. He fell back off of me and I slammed wiped the blade around a slicing noise going through the air as blood ran out from his throat his eyes going dark as he looked at me. Before I could even move an inch I felt my being grabbed in a strong grip a hand over my mouth yanking me backwards.


	19. Chapter 19 We Are Grounders

I was sitting in front of a fire pain still filled my body as Anya sat next to me Clarke across from us tied up, I wasn't much of a threat currently with the wounds I had sustained, if anything I would most likely bleed out within the hour by the way it was going. Suddenly Anya grabbed me and yanked my shirt up before pressing a red hot knife to the wound on my back causing a loud scream to leave my mouth as she did so. The moment the knife left my back I nearly fainted in pain as my body lulled to the side before I managed to catch myself, my mind racing, I had no idea what had been pierced by the blade hopefully I wouldn't die from internal bleeding any time soon. The small knife was still embedded deeply in my left thigh and other than the tight band wrapped above it I planned on leaving it there until I was at a safe place to remove it. Suddenly horses came out of nowhere and I looked over to see them when a male voice sounded.

"Your left flank is vulnerable." Grounders suddenly emerged from all sides surrounding us with weapons out and I felt a glare come to my face as I remained still. A bald grounder walking towards Clarke.

"My archers are in the trees with orders to kill anyone who looks hostile. You're not hostile are you, Tristan?" I narrowed my eyes at the grounder as he looked at Clarke threateningly and spoke as she scooted back fear obvious on her face.

"So this is who's beating you?" I narrowed my eyes and Clarke spoke with a glare.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the man sent to slaughter your people." Anya stood to her feet and spoke with scrunched brows.

"The commander sent you?" Tristan looked at Anya with a nod and spoke.

"Your unit is mine now. My rangers are hungry, they're at the river go feed them." The majority of the grounders left making me narrow my brows and he continued. "We march on the invaders' camp at first light. I'll make quick work of what you failed to do. Starting with these two." I narrowed my eyes as I glared at the man as a voice sounded.

"Anya look! Over there!" Anya jogged over to look out a large fire that was a blaze as she spoke.

"Signal fire."

"Reapers."

"Let them know we see it. I'll send my fastest rider to warn the Commander."

"No there is no time. Kill the prisoners, get to the river." Anya looked back at the two of us as a grounder stopped next to her and she spoke.

"Is the boy dead?" The grounder nodded making my heart drop as she continued. "Good. Kill the Girl, then catch up, bring the Natblida with you." Anya walked away and Clarke started to get up to run away when the grounder yanked harshly on her chains causing her to fall and hit her head as she laid on the ground unconscious. I glared at the grounder as I struggled to my feet them nearly giving out in pain and exhaustion as I growled angrily and spotting the long blade still in my boot I walked forwards quickly rushing towards him only to be flipped over his shoulder and thrown harshly on the ground my vision going dark.

I felt something gently touching me causing me to open my eyes in confusion.

"L-Lincoln?" Lincoln was gently resting a hand on my back as I was lying on a horse I looked at him in confusion shaking my head as he looked at me softly.

"Lincoln saved me. He hilled one od his own people to do it." I felt my body freeze at the sound of Finn's voice as my head snapped up and I ignored the pain the filled me as I looked up and saw Finn talking with Clarke.

"Oh my god-Finn!" I pushed myself off of the horse nearly collapsing to the ground in pain the moment my feet touched the ground only to be caught by Lincoln. He gently helped me stand and Finn rushed over to me embracing me in a tight hug tears coming to my eyes as I held the boy tightly.

"Signal fire? That was you?" Finn let me go after a moment and I leaned onto Lincoln feeling my head get foggy as he gently propped an arm around me as he spoke gruffly.

"We needed a distraction."

"I'd say it worked."

"Not well enough."

"What's it mean?"

"It means Anya knows Clarke's not dead. We need to hurry. Let's hope they follow the horse." He spanked the horse making it set off at a run as he turned to me his eyes searching mine. "Can you run?" I looked at Lincoln desperately wanting to say us but I shook my head as he quickly picked me up throwing me over his shoulders as Finn spoke.

"What do we do now?" Lincoln had his arms wrapped around my legs and my upper back to keep me in place as he turned to them and spoke quickly.

"Now we run." It was a bit of a bumpy ride as Lincoln ran the others close behind him, my vision was going in and out as my head gently bobbed against Lincoln's shoulder as he spoke quickly.

"Come on it's just right up here."

"What is?"

"Someplace they won't follow." We stopped in front of a cave opening and Clarke spoke confused.

"Wait were does it lead?"

"Everywhere, if we make it through we should get there before Tristan." The sounds of horses could be heard closing in on us as he continued. "Go. Go!" Lincoln hesitated outside of the cave looking at it before he rushed in an angry yell sounding from behind us.

"Lincoln!"

A spark suddenly lit up the cave and Lincoln held a torch, I was leaning against a wall of the cave my eyes closed tiredly my body aching in pain as Finn spoke.

"You were right they didn't follow us."

"Reapers use these tunnels. Tristan wouldn't risk running into them."

"What the hell's a reaper?"

"Pray you never find out. We have to keep moving." I nodded slowly pushing myself up to my feet using the cave wall to the me do so as Finn's voice sounded.

"Lincoln you're hit." Clarke quickly stopped Lincoln and she spoke.

"Hey let me look at that." Lincoln reluctantly handed the torch over to Finn as he let Clarke yank his shirt up as he spoke.

"I've fought battles with worse wounds than this."

"We're not in a battle right now."

"Yes we are...stop worrying about me worry about Corey." I looked up through half lidded eyes and shook my head tiredly. "She has an arrow in her leg." I looked down to see an arrow half way through my leg the same one with the blade in it black blood covering the majority of my pant leg and I spoke with raised brows tiredly.

"Would you look at that...ouch am I right? I'm good help Lincoln." Clarke looked at Lincoln and spoke.

"Why are you helping us?" Lincoln looked over at the two and said nothing as Finn continued.

"This can't just be about Octavia." Lincoln remained silent as Clarke spoke.

"Fine. Don't tell us. Give me your knife." Lincoln rolled his eyes and was practically pouting as Clarke took his blade and he pulled his shirt up more. "You might want something to bite down on." Lincoln scoffed looking like he was about to mock the words she spoke as he spoke rolling his eyes.

"You people are so soft. If you don't learn to be more-AHH!" Clarke slammed the arrow all the way through and I smirked with a slight nod knowing that was coming with the tone he was giving her. He panted as he quickly broke the head of the arrow off and turned over his shoulder to glare at her. Clarke looked at him as he looked her up and down before he spoke. "What my people are doing to yours...is wrong." Clarke gently took the knife from Finn before pressing it to Lincoln's skin. "We have to get moving." I nodded slowly pushing myself off the wall only to fall back into it in intense pain that I covered with a small groan. "She can not walk on her own." Before I could even say anything Lincoln had yanked me back up over his shoulders my head swinging on and off of one of them my hair cascading down his arm.

"I-I'm fine." Clarke shook her head looking at me and spoke.

"We need to get her back to camp now, her wounds have stopped bleeding for now but if she moves too much they'll reopen." Finn nodded as they went off at a fast pace and suddenly they stopped again Lincoln pulling out his leather bound book causing Finn to speak.

"Wait if you never were down here, how'd you map it?"

"Spoils of war."

"What is that?" A loud shouting started to fill the area and Lincoln looked up towards the light and spoke taking the torch from Finn before putting it out in the water.

"Reapers." I was still on Lincoln's back as we walked towards the reapers and Finn spoke softly.

"This can't be the only way. Check the map."

"If you want to get home before Tristan slaughters your people this is the only way. The tunnel on the right will lead you through the woods into your camp. Take this." I could barely keep my eyes open at this point as Finn spoke.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to lead them away, wait until they follow me, then run." Lincoln gently let me off of his back and looked at me gently and took my arm in his and held it as he looked me in the eyes and spoke. "Your strong Corey, use that strength." I nodded as he handed me two knifes and handed them to me. "One for you, the other for Octavia." I nodded tears welling in my eyes worry for my friend flooring me as Clarke spoke.

"Wait a second. If they catch you they'll kill you."

"Worry about yourselves. Corey can not walk, do not leave her behind. Most of Tristan's rangers will be at your gate by nightfall, but he'll send riders ahead, scouts. All of you have to be gone before they arrive."

"One of them's coming."

"Were are we supposed to go?"

"In my book, there's a map. Chart a course to the eastern sea. There's a clan there, led by a women called Luna, a friend. Tell her I sent you." Lincoln went to leave and Finn stopped him and spoke.

"Thank you." Lincoln nodded and spoke quickly.

"Just get Octavia out of there, and keep Corey safe." Finn nodded and I held the blades tight in my hands as he jumped out from behind the wall and Lincoln killed one of them before they all chased after him. Finn had an arm around my waist as we hurried towards the tunnel.

"Oh my god there still alive-" Finn stopped to see Clarke looking at some of the figures in the carts and he gently had me lean against the wall and he rushed back over to Clarke.

"Clarke we have to go!" I gasped loudly as Finn was suddenly tackled to the ground a reaper above him trying to kill him before anyone could do anything Finn grabbed a rock and bashed the reapers head in. He was standing there in shock looking at what he had done as Clarke pulled on his arm quickly.

"Finn we have to hurry there coming back." Finn quickly rushed over to me as he threw an arm around me and had my arm around his shoulder as we ran through the tunnels not wanting to have anything else happened with the reapers.  
If I was being completely honest I had no idea what was happening or what Clarke and Finn were doing or saying as we ran my head feeling heavier with every step I was forced to take. Needless to say the moment I saw camp in the distance I almost started crying in relief. Clarke had an arm wrapped around my waist as she was practically dragging me along with her my legs feeling too heavy to move Finn holding me on the other side.

"Hold on Corey we're almost there." I nodded blankly as we jogged into camp nearly running into Bellamy, Octavia, and Jasper. The three of them looked at us in shock and I began to feel my knees buckle as Clarke tightened her grip on me but I forced myself to move forwards and I handed Octavia one of the blades I had been clutching as she looked at me with wide eyes and I spoke tiredly.

"Lincoln wanted you to have this..." I felt my legs give out from under me people jerking forwards and I looked up in slight shock to see the one who had caught me in there arms was Bellamy. I offered him a small smile as I looked at his shocked and concerned face as I spoke gently.

"S-sorry I didn't make it back


	20. Chapter 20 Many Happy Returns

The sound of an annoying beep seemed to echo through out my ears bringing me further and further to consciousness making me scrunch my eyes together in annoyance before I slowly allowed my eyes to open. I immediately slammed them shut the moment I had the white of the surrounding area being too much to take in. Slowly I re-opened them and took in my surroundings, I was in a tent that was in complete and utter disarray I raised my brows in confusion as I slowly let myself sit up only to groan at the stiffness that ran through out my body. I looked down at my being and felt surprise enter me as I noticed I was wearing only underwear on my lower half two jagged burn scars on my thigh where the arrow and knife had been imbedded in my leg. I scrunched my brows in confusion as I gently let my fingers run across the burn mark before I slowly forced myself to my feet exhaustion filling my body as I was quick to grab the change of clothes lying beside me. I pulled on a dark washed pair of jeans, a dull green t-shirt and my black worn leather jacket. Slowly I exited the tent feeling a little lightheaded as I did so, no sooner had I left the tent I was overwhelmed by the sight of seeing so many people walking around, pieces of the Ark surrounding us. What happened? Last I remember Clarke, Finn, and I made it into camp and I gave Octavia our swords before Bellamy caught me...and then nothing. How in hell did the Ark get down here?! When did they get down here?! I caught sight of a guard standing not far away with a gun in their hands and immediately I felt a head ache coming on at the thought of what the guard could be doing and how stupid they could be acting if grounders were around. Just they were stupid in general so them being on the ground would no doubt triple their stupidity. So in other words we were completely screwed.

"Corey!" I felt my head snap over and surprise filled me at the sight of Abby rushing over to me. I raised a brow as she suddenly yanked me into a tight hug causing me to tense up before I gently hugged her back. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." I pulled back after a moment and spoke with a raised brow.

"How are you alive...I-I saw the drop ship crash-" Abby shook her head gently and spoke.

"I wasn't on it." I felt hope fill me as I looked around and spoke quickly.

"What about my dad? Is he here? Is he okay?" Abby gently looked at me and nodded.

"He's fine, he's with Jackson right now-" My head was spinning my father was alive, and he was here forcing these thoughts to pause momentarily I spoke.

"How long have I been unconscious? Where is everyone? How did you all get down here?" Abby gently held my hands in her grasp her eyes never leaving me as she spoke gently.

"According to Finn, its been a couple of days-" I felt my eyes widen at her answer and questions raced across my mind and I spoke quickly.

"Finn? He's okay? What about Bellamy? And Clarke, Raven, Octavia-"

"They're out looking for Clarke and the others, grounders took them. Raven is...well she's Raven." I shook my head quickly emotions racing through me as I spoke tears coming to my eyes.

"None of this should be happening-if I would have-" Abby quickly shook her head gently cupping my face with one hand and soothing my hair down with the other she spoke softly.

"There's nothing you could have done sweetheart." I could have traded myself for my people, anything and instead I was prepared to run away with Lincoln and Octavia. Instead I was prepared to watch fight and die with my people if that's what it took...and instead I got hurt and was unconscious and couldn't help anyone. I couldn't save anyone. "Everything will be alright." I nodded not believing a word of what she said knowing the ground wasn't as simple as what she promised.

"You should go help...ya know the injured." Abby nodded after a moment letting me go as she rushed over to someone who was sitting on the ground holding a bleeding wound.

"Corey?!" I looked up to see my dad rushing towards me his short brown hair showing a few spots of grey, his green eyes filled with emotion as he practically yanked me into his arms holding me tightly. I couldn't help the sob that left my mouth as tears started flowing down my face as I hugged my father tightly. He had one arm wrapped securely around my back as the other held my head to his chest soothing my hair down as I cried into his chest.

"I-I though you were dead." I felt him shake his head as he rested his head on top of mine as he squeezed me reassuringly.

"Not a chance sweetheart."

The news of a grounder prisoner had went around very quickly as had the anger at this one man everyone wanting to place the blame on him alone when in reality he probably had nothing to do with any of these things. I in fact had been yelled at a short handful of times for trying to even come near the room where the grounder was being held. Me being me I didn't really give a damn about anything in the guard to say, never really did, so that is why I snuck around the poorly timed stationing of the guard and stood in the doorway of the room that the grounder was being questioned in.

I was standing in front of where they were holding the grounder a bored look on my face as I watched the scene unfolding in front of me, wondering if this is how Bellamy interrogating Lincoln looked from his side, knowing he would never say a single word no matter what he did or said. I wondered if we looked as stupid and ignorant of his people as the guard did as they looked at the grounder cuffed in front of them.

"Answer the question. Answer the question!" I raised a brow as the officer suddenly pulled her gun out pointing it at the grounder and Kane spoke quickly.

"Holster that weapon."

"This man killed two of my men." Kane stood to his feet moving towards the guard as he spoke loudly.

"I said stand down. Now." I watched as the blonde guard kept eye contact with the grounder as he looked at her practically daring her to shoot. Rolling my eyes I finally spoke from my place in the doorway surprised they hadn't noticed my presence yet.

"He won't talk. Shoot him all you want it won't do anything. Hell not even electric shock can do it." The two of them looked over at me and the guard lowered her weapon the grounder looking up at her blankly. Before Kane walked up to her and spoke sternly.

"Get some air. That's an order." The guard brushed past me nearly bumping shoulders with me making me narrow my eyes in irritation as Kane spoke loudly. "There has got to be a better way..." Squaring my shoulders I walked into the room and spoke looking at Kane who looked like he would yell at me for no doubt ignoring his silent order to stay the hell away.

"There is..." I turned my gaze to the grounder who was in chains as I continued. "Release him, capturing and holding someone hostage is an act of war and if you really want a better way for all of this Kane the first step is realizing your screwing up and should listen to the kids you sent down here to die. The second is for you;" The grounder met my eyes and I continued. "Ai laik Corey kom Skaikru en ai Natblida." I pulled a small knife out of my pocket pricking my finger showing the black blood that was a rarity among there people. The grounder looked from my finger to my eyes before Kane spoke breaking our eye contact.

"What did you just say? What does that mean?" I turned to Kane with a strong look and I spoke strongly.

"It means that the commander will talk to us, at the very least me-" Kane shook his head strongly and spoke quickly.

"No. That's not going to happen, your just a child, I will go." I had to suppress the irritation I was feeling but spoke anyway.

"You stubborn old man-"

"Alright that's enough-Corey out." I couldn't help but huff in irritation as I walked out of the room grumbling angrily to myself. I was walking around camp not cleared to do anything yet thanks to Abby so I was walking around looking for something-anything to do when I figured I would find Raven, Abby never told me where she was or how she was doing and I hadn't seen her around camp yet so I wasn't exactly sure where she was. I began looking around and as I walked past medical I froze, Raven was sitting on a table hitting her leg emotionally. I raised a brow wondering what could have happened and I spoke as I walked in.

"Hey Raven!" Raven spun around with large eyes as she saw me and her face lit up with a smile as she spoke pushing herself off of the table. I rushed over to her wrapping my arms around her tightly thankful that she did the same to me. I could see she was in pain and hurting not just physically but emotionally as well. "How are you doing?" She pulled back and put her hand on the table and spoke with a shrug.

"I'm great...I got shot but...I'm dealing." I offered Raven a kind smile and I spoke with a shake of my head guilt eating at me, maybe if I had been there I could have done something.

"Raven I'm sorry...about everything I've said to you and how I've been treating you...your one of my best friends-" Raven smirked and gently shoved my shoulder as she spoke.

"I got shot, I'm not dead Corey, it's okay, I understand."

"Reeves there you are." I looked over to the doorway and saw Sinclair standing there and Raven spoke quickly.

"Sir."

"I've got a job for you, how's your leg?"

"Not a factor, what's the job?"

"I need you to build a radio, if there are other stations of the Ark out there we need to contact them, you up to it?" Raven nodded with a smirk and went to grab her crutches and Sinclair went forwards to help but Raven spoke strongly.

"I've got it."

"Alright then, report to Engineering, Corey why don't you go along too seeing as all you've been doing all day is walk circles around camp." I felt my face flush as an embarrassed smile came to my face as I nodded and Raven began to move towards the door as Sinclair and she spoke softly.

"Thank you sir." I smiled at Raven as we made our way to Engineering wondering why on earth Sinclair wanting me to help last time I even went to visit Raven in Engineering on the Ark I touched something and ended up with second degree burns and in the medical wing for a few days, needless to say I was kind of forbid from going there again. We walked into the room and I gently went to touch something when Raven smacked my hand and spoke sternly.

"Not with your luck Corey." I raised my hands peacefully as a voice sounded very high pitched.

"What the hell you doing in here wrench monkey...and doctor monkey?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Wick's familiar face and Raven spoke with a raised brow.

"Helium Wick, really?"

"Come on Reeves enjoy life."

"You enjoy enough for everybody. So still dreaming up designs the rest of us will have to fix?"

"Hey my designs are elegant."

"But not realistic." I raised my brows at the twos very obvious flirting with one another as I looked around the room as Raven continued. "Well it's been real but I have a beacon to work on."

"In that case welcome to my party. Scamatics are over here on the bench."

"You already designed it?"

"Yep. Using parts we salvaged from the station debrief."

"Obviously."

"And also I have a little something for you." My head shot up to see Wick holding a leg brace of sorts and I quickly made a cutting motion in front of me telling him to back down like now before Raven could say anything and he had a goofy look on his face as he looked at me confused before Raven spoke.

"What a piece of crap." I sent Wick a I told you so kind of look as he spoke with scrunched brows. "I can get around just fine, what you need to worry about is counting the mountain feet." Wick rolled his eyes and pointed at Raven.

"That's your job." Raven rolled her eyes and spoke with a scrunched nose.

"Damn engineers."

"Damn mechanics." I raised a brow as Wick went back to fiddle with whatever he was still messing with and I could feel the tension between the two as I began fiddling with Wick's brace looking at it with a raised brow before he spoke with a serious look.

"Corey if I have to be the one to take you to medical again I swear-" I looked over at Wick with a raised brow daring him to say something as he pointing at me a few times and continued. "I swear, I will do something." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Wick's poor excuse of a threat as Raven spoke.

"I'm changing the tone frequency to 400 hurts. It will increase the radiated modulation depth."

"Atmospheric noise will screw us." Raven stopped working for a moment irritation written clearly on her face as I watched her work.

"So the signal's fainter. At least they'll know we're out here." Wick sighed loudly and Raven continued with a raised brow. "What's wrong?"

"The current is not getting high enough. We might as well be shouting into the wind."

"Insulator between mast and capacity top hat."

"Already tried that, not working."

"That's cause your doing it wrong. I'll fix it, I always do." I watched as Raven began crutching out of the room my head spinning from all of there technical talk as Wick spoke.

"Try my damn brace."

"Your damn brace sucks!" The moment Raven was out the door I threw the brace at Wick's head him barely catching it before it could hit him as he made a odd noise of panic and I spoke quickly.  
"Have you ever met Raven Wick? She isn't going to accept forced help she way to damn stubborn, she knows you want to help but you have to let her accept the fact that she needs it." Wick quickly rushed after Raven and I stayed in the room fiddling with things for awhile before Raven came back in the room and was silent and obviously upset as she simply stood in front of the window Wick following after her remaining silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Bringing me down Reeves. Hey you know why your working on the beacon?"

"I'm not. Find someone else."

"Because I asked for you. You're the best mechanic we got."

"Go me. Exactly three mechanics made it to the ground."

"You were top three on the Ark too. I say this though you refuse to acknowledge the ingenuity of my designs. Stop." Wick pulled Raven to a stop and she spoke looking at his hand that rested on her shoulder.

"Or insanity." Wick removed his hand and he continued gently.

"Listen you have a first rate mind, you do. Use it. Your leg's messed up and that blows. Figure out a way to work around it." I couldn't help but smile at Wick's words as I went back to fiddling with something behind his area as Raven spoke.

"How do I do that?"

"You could let your friends help, for one. The rest, it's up to you." I almost couldn't help the large smile that came to my face as Raven sat down and put the brace on around her leg and then she stood and took some shaky steps before walking forwards nearly crying as Wick spoke.

"Well look at that it holds."

"Barely. This thing is an offense to mechanics everywhere." I took an intake of helium before speaking with a happy smile looking at the two.

"Ahhhh the best thank you you'll ever get Wick." Raven looked at me with scrunched brows as Wick rolled his eyes and Raven suddenly spoke loudly.

"Helium!"

"Argon!" I looked over at Wick with a raised brow as he continued looking confused. "Are we not just tossing out noble gases?" Raven shook her head and spoke quickly.

"No you idiot! I know what we have to do to raise the beacon." I couldn't help but smile as the two set to work making the beacon and we all went outside to test it letting it fly up into the sky and Wick spoke.

"So the balloon beacon wasn't such a bad idea."

"I think the word your looking for is genius."

"You should've been an engineer, you already have the arrogance." Raven smirked and spoke with a chuckle.

"So that's what they teach you, I wondered."

"Well that's one way to do it." I looked over to see Sinclar looking at us with an approving nod when a loud voice sounded.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked over to see Bryne running towards us and Sinclair spoke.

"It's a radio beacon."

"Wrong. It's a target." She suddenly lifted her gun and I spoke loudly trying to stop her.

"Stop!" She shot the beacon down and I spoke angrily getting ready to fight this stupid women.

"Are you stupid? We have a huge metal fence surrounding our position they know we're here!" Wick gently grabbed my arm trying to calm me down as Bryne spoke glaring at me.

"Chancellor Kane's risking his life to negotiate with grounders, and you better hope he's successful. If he isn't ever grounder within 50 miles now knows exactly where we are. I expected better chief." Oh hell no, she does not get to talk to Sinclair like that I tilted my head to the side and spoke quickly with a snap.

"Well if that's what your so worried about maybe you shouldn't be a guard because with every single one of you wearing the exact same thing and holding guns we at least know who there going to wipe out first. _Ma'am._ " She glared at me as Wick gently tightened his hold on my arm and she spoke loudly.

"All guards to the wall now! If you see a grounder you're authorized to shoot on sight." I glared at the guard who rushed to the wall Wick looking down at me with a raised brow as he spoke.

"When did you get such a temper?" I couldn't help but smirk at Wick with a shrug as I spoke.  
"The ground changes people Wick."

I was sitting outside my tent looking up at the early morning sky enjoying the quite of camp where only a few where awake, it was very peaceful. My mind however was racing last night Clarke had found her way into camp-I was talking to Abby about letting me be cleared for work when the guard suddenly came in practically dragging someone in their hold. The female guard in the front was quick to speak as the stopped in front of us.

"Ma'am we found this grounder lurking around the camp-" I tuned the guard out for a moment looking at the grounder and my eyes widened in shock the moment our eyes met. It was Clarke. I immediately rushed forwards towards her only to have the female guard grab my arm and speak loudly. "What do you think your doing?" I turned with a glare snatching my arm out of her grasp as I spoke taking a step forwards.

"I'm helping my sister, do you have a problem with that." I pushed past her and I latterly snatched Clarke's arms out of the guards hold as she threw her tired limbs around me practically laying all of her weight in our tight embrace. I held Clarke tightly letting us drop to our knees on the ground as a guard spoke.

"Corey if you don't-"

"Those are my daughters, stand down." Abby rushed over to the two of us and took Clarke's face in her hands before embracing the two of us tightly.-Let's just say after we put Clarke to bed I got chewed out by Abby for my behavior towards the guard and that is why I was sitting outside of my tent thinking about everything. I knew Abby meant well but there was no way in hell I was going to change my attitude towards the guard, they had no idea what they were doing and if you asked me they were going to get themselves killed. I watched as people moved around camp more and more of them waking up and getting busy suddenly I froze in my place at the sight of a group coming into camp. I immediately pushed myself to my feet before I began walking towards the group hope filling me at who I thought I saw. I stopped once again the moment I knew for sure I saw Octavia and I couldn't help but run as fast as I could to the girl. I practically ran into the familiar girl throwing my arms around her tightly burring my head in her neck my eyes watering. She immediately wrapped her arms around me tightly holding her head near mine a shaky breath leaving her as she squeezed me tightly her voice sounding softly in my ear.

"I thought you were going to-" I shook my head strongly still holding my friend and spoke as I pulled back looking at her meeting her emotional eyes my eyes looking over my friend she had changed a bit that I could tell but she was still the same Octavia.

"Turns out I had some fight left in me." Octavia smiled before embracing me tightly again and her head suddenly perked up as she let me go and pulled a long knife in a sheath off of her back as she handed it to me.

"This one is yours." I smiled at her as I took the item in my grasp holding it tightly as I opened my mouth to speak but became speechless at the sight of a familiar curly haired man staring at me in shock and disbelief a few steps behind Octavia. I couldn't help but let my eyes rake over Bellamy, thinking briefly I never was going to have the chance to again when he caught me in his arms. I felt Octavia look between the two of us briefly before she gently pushed me towards her brother with a look that said 'if you don't say something to him I will latterly punch you.' I stumbled forwards slightly over my own feet as I looked up with a blush at my own clumsiness, before I quickly walked over to Bellamy and couldn't help but through my arms around him in a tight hug burying my face in his chest a sob trying to work its way out of my chest. Bellamy's arms immediately wrapped around me tightly as he held me tightly to him as he rested his head on top of my own.

"Your okay..." I knew Bellamy was saying these words to himself as he held me tightly and I never wanted to let him go the feeling of safety and reassurance he was giving me in his embrace was addicting. Reluctantly I pulled back from the embrace and I spoke softly looking up at Bellamy emotions swimming through out me.

"Bellamy I'm sorr-" He stopped the words from escaping my lips by capturing mine with his own, my eyes widened in shock as Bellamy gently held my face in one of his hands and I let my own eyes close as I threw my arms around the tall boys neck letting our lips work together passionately. On the Ark I had read books, and seen old movies where the girl kissed a boy and fireworks went off in her head...I can honestly say that fireworks are a huge understatement what I felt in this kiss I couldn't compare it to anything I had seen or read about, it left me speechless. I reluctantly pulled away after a moment letting Bellamy's forehead rest against mine a goofy smile on my face as he spoke seriously.

"Don't ever do that to me again Corey."

"There is something I never thought I'd see." I looked over at Octavia who was standing nearby her nose scrunched up in disgust and I couldn't help but smile in amusement knowing that she was actually very happy that the two of us seemed to be getting along. I smiled at Octavia as I moved away from Bellamy and hugged her again as I spoke with a smile.

"You know I love you O." I felt her smile in our embrace as we pulled away and suddenly Clarke had thrown herself at Bellamy in a tight hug. Bellamy was shocked at the contact at first before her embraced her, I couldn't help but smile as Raven came limping over and she smiled largely as she hugged Octavia and then after a moment the two switched hugging the other Blake they didn't originally. Clarke then turned to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly before releasing me as Bellamy spoke hopefully.

"Who else is with you?" Clarke shook her head her smile falling along with her shoulders and she spoke with a frown.

"No one." I couldn't help but look at Clarke in shock wondering what had happened to make her escape from the grounders alone when she knew what they were capable of and what they did to their prisoners. "Where's Finn?" I looked over at Bellamy wondering the same question myself.

"Looking for you."

"What? No you can't just cut them loose." I nodded from beside Clarke beyond pissed at what Abby was suggesting as she spoke looking at the two of us pleadingly.

"We don't have the manpower to send out two rescue missions and protect our camp." I shook my head and Clarke spoke quickly.

"Mom! There in trouble." I nodded in agreement getting a bit annoyed with the pacing going on behind us from Bellamy as I spoke.

"They're either going to get killed or make things worse with the grounders. Who we need to get our people out of Mount Weather."

"I know you feel this is unfair...but our priority has to be with Chancellor Kane if there is any hope for peace." I scoffed and spoke loudly from beside Clarke.

"Not to sound rude but screw Kane!"

"Corey!"

"No-honestly if we wanted peace you shouldn't have killed the grounder who was going to help us. You know just as well as we do that we are more than capable surviving down here." Abby looked at me seriously and spoke looking between the two of us.

"I'm sorry. But the decisions been made."

"You're sorry?" I looked over at Bellamy as he glared a hole into Abby's direction with his arms crossed. "Finn and Murphy are out there looking for your daughter with guns you gave us. And now she's home, you're just going to abandon them? If you can't spare the guards, listen to Corey, we know the terrain. We have a map. We can do it ourselves." I nodded in agreement and opened my mouth to say something when Abby spoke loudly with a snap.

"No absolutely not."

"Mom-"

"I just got you back!"

"Abby!" I looked over to see Jackson come to a stop in front of us as he continued. "I'm sorry. We need you in Medical." Clarke looked at Abby and spoke with a raised brow.

"You'd better go."

"Bryne. No one leaves this camp." I looked at Abby challengingly daring her to even try and keep me here as Bryne sounded.

"Yes ma'am." I watched as Abby walked around Clarke and I and sent Bellamy a long icy glare as she walked past him, I pursed my lips nodding to myself as I walked towards Bellamy Clarke close behind me as I spoke.

"We're going to need guns...no ones keeping me locked up in this camp."

I felt much better as I walked Octavia had pulled my hair back from my face in an intrigue braid on the top of my head somewhat like hers only the top of mine was pulled back in waterfall braid of sorts. The two of us walked together towards our designated meeting spot and Bellamy's voice sounded.

"Did you find Octavia?"

"No I found you. I'm not letting you leave here without me." I raised a brow as I leaned against the piece of metal amused at my friend as Clarke spoke gently trying to get her attention as she looked at her brother strongly.

"Octavia-"

"Finn and Murphy are headed for Lincoln's village. I've been there. Have you? Has she?" She pointed to Clarke before looking back at Bellamy and he spoke with a raised brow.

"You done?" Octavia shrugged her shoulder slightly and Bellamy handed her a pack.

"What's this?"

"Your pack. Lead the way." I couldn't help but smile as Octavia smirked and she sent me a raised brow no doubt wondering if I was the cause for her brothers change in behavior before she went over to the fence.

"Whoa. Not so fast Pocahontas." I raised a brow as I pulled my pack on making sure my blade was still accessible as Raven touched the fence with a stick creating a large spark making me jump back as Clarke spoke.

"I thought you said it was handled." Raven nodded with a smile and spoke grabbing a walkie talkie.

"It is. Shut her down Wick." The radio beeped and Raven nodded before touching the stick to the fence once again and then turned to us with a smirk. "Handled." I smiled gently touching her arm knowing she wanted to come with before I ducked underneath the fence and I hurried towards the woods close behind Octavia and Clarke.

I was lying on the ground next to Octavia my head closer to the log that Bellamy sat on and I was trying to get some sleep knowing I could use it but I couldn't find it in me to sleep. Holding in a deep sigh I was going to open my eyes when Bellamy's voice sounded.

"The last time I saw you, you were closing the drop ship door...it had to be done."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"It's okay, I'll sleep when we find Finn. You haven't seen him Clarke. Losing you, Corey, the others, the war, it changed him. He executed the grounder that drew us the map. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away." I wanted to sit up and argue with Bellamy, to tell him how wrong he was that that wasn't Finn, that Finn would never do something like that...but then I thought of myself and how much I had changed since being on the ground compared to the girl who lived on the Ark.

"That doesn't sound like Finn."

"No, it doesn't. I saw what he was capable of and still, I let him go with Murphy and two automatic rifles."

"I'm sure that had to be done too."

"When we got back to the drop ship and saw no one else there...we assumed it was the grounders."

"You couldn't have known it was the Mountain men, no one could have."

"How long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for there blood?"

"I don't know. But we don't have much time."

"Okay. First we find Finn, then our people in Mount Weather."

"And Lincoln." I opened my eyes to look at Octavia and she met Bellamy's eyes before she sat up and continued. "I think we've slept long enough."

We were walking silently through the woods when we suddenly came to a stop and I raised a brow at the sight of a tall and old statue of a man sitting in a chair. What was that? Bellamy's voice suddenly broke me from my thoughts as he spoke.

"Which way to the village?" I looked over at Octavia who's eyes were watering and her breathing seemed to get faster making me look at her in concern as Bellamy continued. "O?"

"The Reapers came from there." Octavia pointed towards the statues direction and I watched as her face crumpled into tears as she turned to her brother and spoke with tears falling down her face. "I couldn't save him, Bell. I couldn't save him." Bellamy pulled Octavia into his arms holding her tightly as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay O." She nodded and after a moment dried her tears and we began making our way to the village once Octavia had calmed down. The sounds of gunfire made me freeze for a moment before we all set off at a run, screams started to fill the air and I pushed myself to faster hoping that we weren't too late. Praying and screaming to everything and anything that would hear me to not let us be too late. I ran through a clear part in the trees Bellamy's arm stopping me from running out causing me to look at the scene in front of us. Sickened by what I saw. Finn had a gun in his hand the tip smoking and dead bodies all over the ground people crying and screaming Murphy screaming next to him to stop. I ran forwards towards a fallen boy Octavia at my side as I dropped down to try and do whatever I could.

"Articus..." I quickly pressed my hands to the boys wounds trying to get the bleeding to stop the man across from me looking at me with scrunched brows and before I could do anything the boy's breath caught in his lungs and ceased making me slowly remove my hands from his body a cold feeling entering me as I looked at the boy who I wasn't able to help.


	21. Chapter 21 Second Best

I sat at a table at the designated bar area holding a cup in my hand gently drumming my fingers around my cup wordlessly, it had been two days since the incident at the village. The guard detail had practically doubled since then and I hated to admit it but I didn't blame them they could strike at any moment. I took a sip of my drink nearly sighing as I raised a brow seeing Bellamy and Clarke sitting at a table a ways a way talking over something making me narrow my eyes. I'm not saying I don't trust the two of them together but let's be honest Raven slept with Bellamy because she was mad at Finn and hurt me in the process and Clarke slept with Finn kind of leading that to happen. Now I'm not pointing fingers but I would lie if I said I didn't get jealous but it wasn't like I could do anything about it at the moment, not after my dad freaked out finding I left camp to go find Finn and Murphy-

I walked back into camp my head down blood still staining my hands Bellamy walking in between Octavia and I, I hadn't even been able to look at Finn since the first glance I saw of him emotions swirling all around me every time I even tried to talk myself up to looking at him. The fact was that I was scared for Finn-he had just killed eighteen people and he didn't even seem fazed by it, he just seemed happy and content that Clarke was safe. I could see the light of camp shinning above me as I walked through the gate along with the others there guns all being taken away as we were forced to stay put no doubt to be yelled at by Abby. I was looking at the ground silently when a strong grasp filled my hand making me look up to see Bellamy holding my hand tightly. He looked at me with concern in his dark eyes and I offered him a small forced smile as I squeezed his hand back happy for the comfort he provided.

"Corey Samuels!" I nearly flinched at the anger in my fathers tone as I looked over seeing him march over to the group of teens, Abby Griffin right next to him both of them visibly pissed off. I swore I almost saw my father falter as his eyes landed on Bellamy's and my hands being interlocked before he composed himself and spoke loudly. "What in the hell were you kids thinking?! You could have been killed!" I saw everyone kind of look down a little at the scolding and my father spoke loudly. "And you young lady, I just got you back and you want to go risking your life!" I looked up in surprise, my father never having spoken to me like this.

"Dad I-"

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses, in fact I don't want you leaving this camp ever again!"-  
Needless to say it only got more awkward from there. Basically I was forbid from ever leaving camp, or from taking to boys, or doing anything stupid, basically he didn't want me to leave his sight.

"Check it out salvaged Monty's still from the drop ship. Now I guess, you know, if they could just salvage Monty, huh?" I raised a brow at Murphy sitting down next to me and I spoke with a raised brow.

"Unless you brought two hit the road." Murphy raised his brows in amusement before pushing a cup towards me and I smirked taking it and spoke taking a deep drink from my new cup. "I assume you got cleared?" Murphy shrugged and leaned back as he spoke with a smirk.

"How'd you guess?"

"Cockroaches like you always survive Murphy." Murphy let out a low whistle and spoke lowly as he looked down at his drink.

"Ouch. And I thought you were the nice one." I sent Murphy an exaggerated smile and spoke.

"I am, after all do you see anyone else talking to you?" Murphy pursed his lips and nodded to himself before speaking raising a brow as Bellamy walked passed us. "Trouble in paradise?" I rolled my eyes and spoke with a shrug taking a long drink.

"Trouble? No, more like someone let it slip that Raven and Bellamy had sex...a little too late if you tell me." Murphy raised a brow at me and spoke with a shrug.

"So? Bellamy's had sex with tons of girls-"

"Way to make me feel better Murphy." I looked over at him with a slight glare as his eyes searched mine and he spoke sounding confused.

"Are you actually intimidated by Raven?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head taking a drink as I spoke not wanting to explain myself to Murphy of all people.

"You just don't get it-"

"Look I know this means nothing coming from me. okay, I've been an ass. But I'm trying alright, so believe me when I tell you I get what it's like to feel like second best. Like once you find something worth fighting for it gets taken away by someone better than you." I looked up at Murphy searching his eyes for any sign of a lie or anything but I couldn't find anything, I slowly went to say something before a gruff voice sounded.

"Hit the road Murphy." I looked up to see Bellamy glaring at Murphy and I rolled my eyes as Murphy silently left with a roll of his eyes and I took a long drink as Bellamy sat next to me and he took a sniff of my cup once I set it down and he spoke. "Monty's moonshine? What's eating you?" I had to stop myself from mocking the handsome boy in front me before I spoke with a shrug.

"Nothing I'm great. Just great-" Bellamy looked at me in concern as he gently laid a hand on my own and he spoke gently.

"Corey."

"Am I second best to you-" I immediately slammed a hand over my mouth trying to take back the words I had just spit out in a semi drunken state that I wasn't even sure meant something to how I was feeling. Bellamy looked at me in confusion before he spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-it's just...I feel...like no matter what I do I'm always gonna be second best. I was the second twin, the one given away; I was the second best medical student behind Clarke-if she had gotten to Articus...she could have saved him-"

"Corey, hey there was nothing anyone could do for those people...have you talked to Finn?"

"I haven't even been able to look at him since we saw him in the village...I just can't get the image of all those people lying on the ground dead, because of him."

"We're at war Corey, we've all done things." I nodded my head knowing I was no saint by any means either but that didn't make it any easier. "You're not second best Corey...sure you might have been given up but you without your help a lot of use wouldn't be here right now, you matter alright? Your never going to be second best to any one." I nodded and Bellamy gently took the cup of moonshine away from me before he spoke with a gentle smirk. "But maybe you should cut down on Monty's moonshine last time you had some of this you practically threw yourself at me in my tent." I couldn't help but blush slightly at the memory of Unity Day as I chuckled lightly. Suddenly I felt someone standing behind me and I raised my brow as Bellamy's attention was over my shoulder and I turned a little surprised to see Finn looking at me sheepishly.

"Hey...can we talk?" I felt my mouth go dry and I forced myself to look at Finn and I spoke gently shaking my head.

"Bellamy was actually just going to help me back to my tent, I'm not feeling very well." Finn nodded looking down for a moment before looking at me in concern offering me a small forced smile.

"O-okay...feel better."


	22. Chapter 22 We Can Do This

I frowned as we waited for word on what was happening, when suddenly Jaha and Abby stood in front of the crowd and Abby spoke.

"By now I'm sure you all have heard the rumor and unfortunately it's true. The grounders are coming. We have a difficult decision to make, thankfully Chancellor Jaha has found his way back to us. And we're discussing all options." Jaha suddenly stepped forwards and spoke loudly.

"But to be safe...you need to pack. Now. Whatever you can carry. we may need to leave at a moment's notice."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know, is the answer. But I have heard of The City of Light. It lies across the dead zone."

"What makes you think we'll make it there?"

"Because we made it here. I have faith. And right now given the alternative...that's good enough for me." I couldn't help but shake my head as Clarke suddenly spoke loudly from beside me.

"Not for us!" Everyone moved so Clarke could be seen and she continued. "If we leave what happens to our people in Mount Weather?"

"As your mother said...that is a very difficult decision to make. But the time has come for each and every one of us to ask...is this how the story of our people ends? Did we come all this way just to die tomorrow? Because if we're not gone by the time that sun rises, that is exactly what will happen."

"No decisions been made. In the meantime, please report to your station supervisor and gather emergency supplies." I went to walk forwards ready to start an argument with our so called leaders when I felt something yank me back. I turned around quickly to see Bellamy the cause of it and I raised a brow as I spoke.

"Hey where have you been-"

"In the drop ship, you need to come back with me right now." I searched Bellamy's eyes quickly and spoke not liking what his statement implied.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way. Bring a med kit and meet me at Raven's gate." I nodded after a moment seeing Clarke had the whole Finn situation under control and hurried towards medical.

I climbed up the stairs of the drop ship tossing the med kit to Octavia who offered me a small smile that faded as something rushed towards me with a yell. I nearly jumped out of my skin nearly falling back down the hole in the floor only to have Bellamy quickly wrap and arm around my waist directing Clarke and I away from the potential hazard as he spoke soothingly.

"It's okay. It's okay. He's restrained." I couldn't help but stare at Lincoln in shock, how could he be a reaper, how was that even possible?!

"I can't believe we're back here."

"Can you help him?" I looked down at Octavia to see her looking up at the two of us hopefully exhaustion clear in her as her legs were pulled up to her chest making her look like a much younger version of the girl I had come to know. Clarke opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it and spoke strongly.

"What ever we can." Clarke hadn't moved her eyes from Lincoln and spoke softly.

"I knew the Mountain men controlled the Reapers...I had no idea they were creating them."

"If they can do that to Lincoln, what are they doing to our friends?"

I stood in front of Lincoln looking at him with the same strong look he had always given me as Octavia shinned a light on him, he was yelling and straining against his restraints when he suddenly stopped and his body began seizing and shaking. I scrunched my brows as I looked him over as Clarke spoke.

"He's convulsing." Octavia shook her head and spoke quickly.

"So, what does that mean?" I spotted a bloodied mark on his leg and I spoke with confusion.

"What happened to his leg?"

"I shot him." I looked back at Octavia in shock and shook my head slightly as I spoke.

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Corey he's lost a lot of blood now's not the time for jokes." I nodded raising my hands for a moment before stepping forwards and Lincoln jerked forward screaming and I remained expressionless as I spoke tilting my head to the side.

"Can you shine the light on his neck?" I took a step closer to Lincoln looking his neck and spoke with a shake of my head. "Needle marks."

"You think he's been drugged?"

"It could definitely explain the behavior not to mention how easy it is for the mountain men to control them." I suddenly felt something collide with my head making me cry out as I was yanked into Lincoln's hold.

"Lincoln!" Lincoln threw Octavia to the side of the room and I fought against the tough hold around my being as Bellamy rushed forwards hitting him. Lincoln threw me to the ground as he threw Bellamy back and I forced myself to my feet hitting Lincoln harshly in the face time and time again before he suddenly collided his head with mine causing me to stumble back as he hit me in the face harshly before he yanked his feet from there chains on the floor as he suddenly started attacking Bellamy. Clarke attempted to attack him only to have him swat her away before Octavia bashed him over the back with a metal pole and then around the face causing him to hit the ground unconscious. I was breathing heavily from my spot on the ground as we were all in shock and trying to recover from what had just happened. I let the others strap Lincoln down as I tried to catch my bearings once again as Clarke spoke.

"We have to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out. Hold his leg down, Corey-" Octavia suddenly screamed and I snapped my attention over to her as she spoke softly.

"I'll get some more." She stood to her feet and Bellamy spoke blocking her path.

"O once the drug is out of his system he'll be okay." I lowered my gaze to Lincoln's struggling form as Octavia spoke.

"You can't protect me from this one, big brother." Lincoln screamed loudly as Octavia left and continued to do so as Clarke began taking the bullet out as I helped hold his leg down. Once she had finished I moved back up towards Lincoln's head tears in my eyes as I looked at my friend.

"Your mom would be proud."

"My mom would know how to save him." Octavia suddenly walked up the stairs looking nervous and my brows shot up seeing the man from the village behind her. Bellamy immediately grabbed his gun and pointed it at him before Octavia stood in front of him and spoke loudly.

"Bellamy don't. He's Lincoln's friend and their healer." Lincoln suddenly started to seize in front of me and I spoke quickly,

"He's seizing!" A foam leaving his mouth I held his head to the side careful of his teeth to keep him from chocking to death as the healer pulled out a jar of liquid I spoke with narrowed eyes. "What is that?"

"Yu conplei ste odon." He opened the lid and went to put a drop in Lincoln's mouth and Clarke threw her hand out catching it.

"Wait!" He pulled a knife out and Bellamy pointed the gun to the back of his head and spoke loudly.

"Back off, right now."

"Yu conplei st oden...it's what they say before death. He's not trying to heal him. He's trying to kill him." I looked at the grounder with a glare as Octavia spoke.

"Nyko. Is it true?"

"Yes. Death is the only way." I shook my head choosing to ignore this man as I spoke angrily.

"There could be a way to bring him back." Nyko looked at me his blue eyes meeting my own and he spoke tossing his knife aside.

"None that I've ever seen."

"We have to go, the camp's leaving." I looked up to see Finn and Nyko stood to his feet and spoke angrily.

"You!"

"We have to stop-" Nyko yelled something at Finn as he slammed him up against the wall and spoke angrily.

"You slaughtered my people. Elders. Children. Innocents." Bellamy was holding his gun up as Octavia rushed over to try and help get Nyko off of Finn as she spoke loudly.

"Nyko, you're killing him!" Octavia was struggling to try and force the two apart and Bellamy spoke loudly.

"O get out of the way."

"Bellamy you're not shooting him!"

"Move now!"

"No!" Clarke suddenly hit Nyko with the stun gun and he fell to the ground with a yell of pain causing everyone to fall silent for a moment, complete silence. I looked down at Lincoln in shock and noticed he wasn't moving, or breathing as Octavia spoke with a broken voice.

"Lincoln?" I put my ear to Lincoln's chest feeling nothing I quickly checked his heart. "He's not breathing..."

"His heart's stopped move!" I quickly sat up to my knees and place my hands over Lincoln's chest and began doing compressions my mind racing as I looked at Lincoln waiting for any sign that he would start breathing again. I began to feel a little panicky when suddenly he started gasping and coughing for air making me fall back onto my butt in relief as I looked at Octavia with a small smile that she returned.

"He was dead." I looked over at Nyko who was looking at Lincoln and myself in shock as he spoke looking me in the eyes. "How did you do that?" Before I could speak Clarke sounded from behind me.

"You've tried bringing Reapers back before?" Nyko nodded and Clarke continued. "And they died like this?" Nyko nodded once again and I felt something suddenly hit me as Bellamy spoke.

"What is it?"

"I know how to stop the attack."

I came running into camp seeing Abby, Jaha, and my father all standing together looking out at our people as they packed there things prepared to move out the moment the order was given.

"Mom!" Abby turned to see us and she rushed towards us and my dad was quick to go and embrace me but he stopped at the sight of my bruised face and he spoke quickly.

"What happened?" I shook my head knowing this wasn't on our list of priorities as I spoke looking at Abby.

"It doesn't matter, Abby we know how to stop the grounders." Jaha shook his head and spoke with scrunched brows.

"What are you talking about?"

"We haven't been able to negotiate with the grounders because we haven't had anything to offer. The biggest threat they face is from the Reapers. I think we may be able to eliminate that threat for them once and for all." Abby looked between the two of us before speaking strongly.

"How?"

"Abby?!" Jaha looked at Abby in shock as well as my father did and Jaha continued, "You can't seriously-"

"Over there!" I turned my head to the commotion and before anyone could say a word people began making loud noises and I was shocked to look out and see the hundred of fires lit showing the vastness of the commanders army that sat at our doorstep ready to attack at dawn unless Clarke and I could do what we planned on.

"They're here." Abby had us follow her inside one of the rooms of the Ark that the council would have meeting at as her, my father, and Jaha were all on one side of the table while Finn, Clarke, and I were on the other side and I spoke strongly.

"They're not attacking yet, which means we still have time." Abby shook her head and looked at me strongly.

"We have two hours till dawn." I shook my head and spoke with a shrug.

"Let me talk to the Commander. Not only was she Anya's second, I know she'll want to talk to me." Jaha shook his head and spoke from his seat at the table.

"We don't even know if the Commander is here." Finn nodded and spoke quickly.

"Yes we do. Nyko told us. You have to at least let her try." My father looked at me with concern in his green eyes as he spoke crossing his arms.

"And why does it have to be you? Why would the Commander talk to you?" I looked over at Clarke and she gently nodded at me supportively and I spoke.

"Lincoln told us they would only speak with the Natblida-apparently that's me." Jaha shook his head and spoke.

"Abby we're wasting time. Give me the authority now."

"Hold on. Clarke you said Lincoln is going through withdraw. We don't even know what he's withdrawing from. The detox alone could kill him." I felt my being freeze slightly at this the thought of what Abby said hitting me hard as Clarke spoke.

"That's where you come in." Abby raised her brows looking at the two of us and she spoke.

"And if I can't save him?" I squared my shoulder and shook my head strongly.

"That's not an option." Jaha crossed his arms and spoke in complete and utter disbelief.

"We are risking everything on bluff? Abby we have an out. We have a way to save the lives of our people." Finn shook his head and spoke.

"Not all of them." Jaha stood to his feet and spoke strongly as he looked at Finn.

"We will come back for the kids inside Mount Weather." Finn shook his head and spoke loudly glaring at Jaha.

"We all know, that's not going to happen." I nodded and looked at Jaha with a glare as I spoke.

"If we leave them, they will die there in that mountain. Because if we leave and even set one toe on this land again we will be declaring war just as we did by dropping down here." Jaha turned to Abby and spoke as he walked towards her ignoring both Finn and my words as he spoke.

"Abby, this has gone on long enough. If you do not give the order to begin the exodus, you are killing us all." Abby looked at all of us in the room and was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I can't give that order." I couldn't help but smile at the choice Abby made as Jaha looked pissed beyond belief my father looking a little at a cross path at her words. Jaha moved closer to Abby and spoke softly but with a voice that had authority in it.

"Abby, give the order." Abby looked up at Jaha with defiance and spoke strongly in the same tone as Jaha had.

"No."

"I am the elected chancellor of the Ark. And I am not going to let you risk the lives of my people. Understand? I am going to ask you once again, give the order to begin the exodus."

"No. Are you through yet?" Jaha took a step back and looked at each and every one of us before walking towards Sergeant Miller and he spoke.

"Sergeant Miller. Major Bryne. I am relieving Dr. Griffin of her command. Place these five into custody, but make sure that they are ready to leave with the rest of us within the hour." I started to feel panic creep up in my throat as I was ready to fight my way out of here if that's what it took. "Right now, major!" I flinched slightly at Jaha's sudden yell as Finn gently rested a hand on my back to reassure me as Jaha continued his fit. "Or the blood of everyone in this camp will be on your hands too." Bryne didn't move and Abby spoke strongly.

"Major Bryne, Sergeant Miller...put Chancellor Jaha in the stockade."

"Yes ma'am." Both officers grabbed on of Jaha's arms and he yanked them away for them as he turned to Abby with a look of disappointment as he spoke.

"Everything we did to survive...you're just throwing it all away. Why?"

"Because I have faith too...in my daughters." I felt my lip curl up slightly at Abby's words and Clarke spoke gently as Jaha was escorted out of the room.

"Thank you." Abby turned towards Clarke and I and she spoke.

"I'll send a guard detail with you two." I shook my head and spoke gently looking at the worried face of my father.

"No. They'll see it as a threat. We have to do this on our own." Clarke nodded gently and spoke from beside me.

"Finn will take you to Lincoln."

"Alright let's do it." Clarke nodded at me before the two of us set off at a walk out of camp people watching as we walked straight into the grounder army. I walked along side Clarke as we made our way passed many grounders all of them simply moving out of the way a few of them walking behind us no doubt to make sure we didn't try and attack. Suddenly we stood in front of what I imagined to be the Commander's tent. Outside of the tent stood a tall grounder who took a few steps towards us and spoke gruffly.

"If either of you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throats." Noted. I could hear Clarke swallow loudly next to me as the grounder walked towards the tent and pulled back the velvety red curtain allowing Clarke and myself to walk inside. I was taken back by the sight of a girl about our age sitting in a chair with dramatic eye makeup. She held a dagger in her hands and she was fiddling with it a velvet cloth flowing down her arm from under her armor. Around the room there were two other guards minus the tall one and I immediately recognized the female from Octavia's story of how she tried to save Lincoln, that was Indra. The commander looked at the two of us with a raised brow showing us the light green eyes she had that seemed to look both of us over as she spoke almost seeming indifferent to our presences.

"So you are the ones who burned 300 of my warriors alive." Clarke stood straighter and spoke faking strength her eyes giving away the nerves and fear she was feeling.

"You're the one who sent them there to kill us." The Commander placed the dagger down on the arm of the chair her fingers still fiddling with the top of it as she spoke with a raised brow.

"Do you have an answer for me, Clarke, and Corey, of the Sky people?" Clarke shrugged slightly and spoke strongly.

"I've come to make you an offer." The Commander looked less than impressed at Clarke's words and spoke with a voice reigning of authority.

"This is not a negotiation." Indra began speaking in grounder and if I was being honest I had no idea what she was saying as the Commander raised a hand silencing her as I spoke quickly.  
"I can give you the Natblida...and we can help you beat the Mountain Men." Clarke's head snapped over to me her eyes wide in shock her mouth opening to say something when I saw everyone in the room stand straighter and the Commander raised a brow before speaking.

"How do you know about this?" Clarke gave me a look telling me "to shut up" no doubt worried about my well being as I spoke after a moment.

"Lincoln told me." The Commander looked at me her eyes searching mine before she spoke after a moment.

"Who is this so called Natblida?" Clarke opened her mouth to say something to change the subject but I spoke quickly as I squared my shoulders.

"I am." The room got rather quiet before Indra spoke with a sneer.

"Lies." I forced myself to take a step forwards holding my hand out towards the Commander who raised a brow but signaled the tall grounder forwards. He looked at me with cold calculating eyes and grabbed my hand roughly before sliding a blade along the palm of my hand letting my dark black blood start to seep from the wound. I bit back a wince as I wanted to cry out but knew it would be perceived as weak as I forced myself to remain silent. He suddenly yanked my arm forwards towards the Commander who sat forwards in her seat her eyes locked on the blood leaking from my hand as Indra spoke gruffly.

"Tricks-" The Commander held up her hand before looking up and me and nodded to the grounder. He let me go and I stepped back towards Clarke closing my hand ignoring the stinging pain from the wound. The Commander left her eyes on me for a moment before speaking.

"You speak true about the Natblida...Go on." Clarke nodded to herself and spoke catching the Commander's eye.

"Hundreds of your people are trapped inside Mount Weather. Kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I saw them. My people are prisoners there too. I was one of them." Indra suddenly spoke with a knowing tone.

"Lies. No one escapes the mountain."

"I did. With Anya. We fought our way out together." Indra shook her head and spoke again making me narrow my eyes at the women.

"Another lie. Anya died in a fire. You killed her." Clarke sighed almost visibly and reached into her pocket causing everyone in the room to reach for a weapon as Clarke pulled out a long braid and held it in her hands as she spoke.

"She told me you were her second. I'm sure she'd want you to have this." Clarke stepped towards the Commander until she was within arms reach and gently handed the braid to the other girl. I saw emotion flash across her face as she gently let her fingers run over the braid in her hands as Clarke stepped back and Indra spoke.

"We don't know it's hers."

" _Quite Indra."_ I had to repress my excitement of understanding the Commander's words wanting to jump up and down in excitement but I forced myself to remain still as she continued. "Anya was my mentor before I was called to lead my people. Did she die well?" The Commander gently set the braid on the chair next to her not looking at us emotion hiding behind her words and Clarke spoke gently.

"Yes. By my side. Trying to get a message to you."

"What message?"

"The only way to save both our people is to join together."

"Those who are about to die will say anything." I couldn't help but want to glare at the women who kept undermining Clarke's words as the Commander spoke.

"I'm still waiting for an offer, Clarke." I nodded and spoke strongly feeling my eyes blazing with the strength Lincoln had taught Octavia and I to hold in ourselves.

"Our people have modern medicine, advances that your people have never seen. I know these and can teach them to your healers. The Mountain men are turning your people into Reapers. We can turn them back."

"Impossible." Indra began speaking quickly and her language and I continued looking at the Commander.

"I've done it with Lincoln-" Indra walked towards me stepping in front of me her had on her blade anger written across her face.

"That traitor is the reason,"

"Indra." I felt my being move slightly in front of Clarke's as Indra looked at me with emotion in her eyes as I refused to back down as she spoke angrily ignoring the Commander's warning to back off.

"My village was slaughtered by your people."

" _Enough!"_ The commander stood to her feet and Indra walked to the other corner of the tent and once she had I slowly moved out from standing practically in front of Clarke as the Commander walked towards the two of us stopping in front of us her eyes bearing into ours as she spoke. "You say you can turn Reapers back into men?" Clarke nodded and spoke strongly no doubt intimidated by the strong and beautiful women in front of us.

"Yes."

"Then prove it. Show me Lincoln." Clarke nodded and we began to make our way to the drop ship. The commander, Indra, the tall grounder, and a few others following behind us. I was walking along side Clarke nerves biting at me I had no clue how we were going to pull this off my only hope is that Lincoln would be okay. We walked towards the drop ship silently...Which may not have been the best idea being burnt corpses of the commanders warriors laid around. We made our way into the drop ship and up the ladder. I turned standing off towards Nyko to allow Clarke space to walk up and I felt myself freeze as I looked at Octavia my heart skipping a beat. She sat near Lincoln a loud sob leaving her lips as Bellamy gently held one arm around her. I felt like I was going to collapse as I looked at Lincoln lying motionlessly on the floor Octavia's cries echoing through the air.  
"Kill them all." I was quick to push my sadness down as far as possible as I pulled my long blade out holding it up as everyone had their weapons pointed at one another and Clarke spoke.

"Please you don't have to do this." The Commander glared at Clarke her eyes going from her to me as she spoke.

"You lied. And your out of time." Clarke looked at her distress in her eyes as suddenly Abby slammed the shock baton onto Lincoln's chest causing me to jerk forwards in surprise as his chest shook. The grounders looked at her in shock and I spoke loudly throwing my blade down dropping down to Lincoln's side.

"Do it again." Abby slammed the baton onto Lincoln's chest again and suddenly he gasped for breath making me drop my head in relief as I could have cried right then and there. Lincoln looked up and his eyes met Octavia's she spoke.

"Lincoln." He smiled slightly gently before he spoke softly.

"Octavia..." I relaxed slightly as I looked up at the Commander and she put her blade away before nodding gently at Clarke and everyone looked down at the two lovers in shock having just seen Lincoln be brought back to life.

I was standing in the Commander's tent with Clarke and her and she spoke gently after a moment.

"Lincoln's recovery was...impressive." I almost couldn't help the surprise that filled me, she was complementing us. "No one's ever survived such a fate before." I shrugged gently and spoke with a small smile.

"It's not too complicated, we just have to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave there system. We can do the same for others." The commander nodded gently before looking at us with much kinder eyes than she had before as she spoke gently.

"You may have your truce." This time I couldn't help but bounce slightly in excitement as I gently pushed Clarke happily with a large smile as she spoke ignoring my childish behavior.

"Thank you."

"I just need one thing in return." Clarke nodded and spoke willing do anything it took to keep our people safe.

"Tell me."

"Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins, with his death."


	23. Chapter 23 Spacewalker

I was walking silently next to Clarke two grounders on horses one in front of us the other behind us as they held torches and had come to take Finn to-to die. I was blankly walking towards the gate my mind racing with everything that had been happening as a familiar voice sounded loudly.

"Hold your fire. There back."

"Open up the gate!" The gate was opened and Clarke walked forward with me behind her my gaze trapped on the ground before it suddenly shot up at the sound of Finn's voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Shut the gate." I quickly grabbed Finn pulling him away from the sight of the grounders Clarke close by as she spoke quickly. "You can't be out here." We walked towards Abby who was quick to embrace Clarke and then myself as I stood still as Bellamy came to stand next to me a crowd forming around us.

"What did she say? Is there a chance for a truce?" I nodded my head blankly feeling Bellamy gently rest a hand on my lower back concern on his face as he looked down at me as Clarke spoke.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Finn with emotional eyes and spoke looking him over.

"They want you. If they want a truce we have to give them Finn." People began to chatter amongst themselves and Raven looked at me with scrunched brows as she spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I couldn't help but shake my head not fully accepting this either as I spoke knowing there ways were different than our own.

"That's there offer...blood must have blood." Raven glared harshly at me as she shook her head and spoke strongly.

"That's not an offer."

"It's a punishment. For what happened at the village. Blood for blood." Bellamy shook his head from beside me and spoke.

"That's insane." Abby looked at Clarke and I and she spoke strongly.

"If we refuse-" I shook my head and Clarke spoke softly looking at Abby.

"They attack."

"I say we give him to them!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Yeah go on!"

"Give him to the grounders." I glared harshly at the man who stepped towards Finn and Raven shoved him away.

"Back off." I glared harshly as I moved quickly towards Raven and I grabbed her in my hold as Bellamy forced the man to step back and I made Raven look at me as I spoke.

"Raven! Listen to me okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to him. Okay I promise." Raven nodded and suddenly a man walked forward and he spoke angrily.

"I'm not dying for him. Spacewalker burned three months of oxygen from the Ark. He should have floated a long time ago. Throw him out." I couldn't stop Raven from jumping out at the man as I quickly tried to pry her off of him as suddenly a guard touched her and she swung around clocking Bryne in the jaw and she was grabbed by two guards. People were yelling and shouting all around us and suddenly someone pushed Finn and I felt myself lose it as I harshly shoved the person prepared to beat the hell out of them kicking them harshly in the chest as I was suddenly yanked up in a pair of muscular arms and I squirmed against there hold yelling loudly.

"Let me go!" I turned slightly in their hold to see Bellamy was holding me off the ground yanking me around pulling me away from the crowd before he set me down due to my fighting to get away from him.

"Corey you need to calm-"

"What's your problem?!" Bellamy looked at me taken back and he spoke gruffly as he turned his gaze into a glare.

"My problem? You getting arrested how's that going to help Finn? I was just trying to help-" I narrowed my eyes and spoke challengingly as I glared at the tall man in front of me.

"I don't need your help, your not my boyfriend!" I brushed past Bellamy as I hurried inside to try and find Lincoln and when I rushed into the room I felt relief fill me at the sight of my friend only he was restrained Octavia standing next to him.

"Lincoln-" Lincoln's eyes met mine and he spoke gently.

"Corey-" His eyes suddenly flicked down to the bandage around my hand and his shoulders seemed to lock up as he looked at me as I stood on his open side Octavia sending me a grateful look at my being here. "You saw the Commander...you told her you were the Natblida." I looked down at my bandaged hand and nodded after a moment before I spoke.

"We needed to call a truce-"

"You will die." I looked at Lincoln in shock my heart dropping as Octavia's eyes flashed down to him as well as his dark eyes met mine and he continued. "Now that she knows you'll be taken to train with the others...the mark of your blood will be the death of you." I looked down at Lincoln strongly and spoke quoting the words he had said to me not that long ago.

"My blood doesn't define me, it doesn't give me strength, or power, I do that. I am more than this...so are you." I gently laid a hand on my friends restrained hand holding his gaze before Lincoln turned to Octavia and seeing his look she spoke after a moment.

"I'll go get you some more water." I watched as the dark haired girl walked away and I spoke softly after a moment.

"Is there any way for peace without giving up Finn?"

"Did she leave riders?" I nodded crossing my arms and spoke after a moment.

"Two, right outside the gate."

"They're waiting for Finn. You don't have much time to decide."

"She just expects us to hand over one of our own people? Why would she do that?" Lincoln's eyes met mine and he spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

"She wouldn't let her people die to protect a murderer. If you don't do this, she will kill everyone in this camp. Finn took 18 lives. The Commander's offering to just take one in return. Take the deal."

"Lincoln this is Finn we're talking about, he's your friend-"

"Finn massacred my village, some of the dead were my friends too...we've all got a monster inside of us Corey and we're responsible for what it does when we let it out. I know you care for Finn but this is the only way."

"What will they do?"

"Fire. He killed the innocent. It starts with fire."

"Starts?"

"They'll take his hands. His tongue. His eyes. And anyone who grieves will have a turn with a knife. Sunrise, the commander will handle it with her sword...but I've never known anyone to survive until the sword." I felt like I was going to be sick as Lincoln continued. "He killed 18, he will suffer the pain of 18 deaths. Then we can have peace. I'm telling you this as a friend...if death has no cost than life has no worth...you know what's going to have to happen.

 _I was sitting in the small of mine, the dull metallic walls covered mostly by works of art that I had made through out my childhood. A few pictures pinned up along side them as well. Finn was sitting next to me as a movie played, the two of us were sitting on the couch in the living room enjoying each others company as we always had. My parents were both still at work trusting the two of us to be alone, suddenly Finn turned towards me and spoke with a squeaking voice he had gained through puberty._

 _"Have you ever been kissed?" I raised a brow tilting my head to the side looking at Finn before I shook my head my wild hair flying around me as I did so. I was only twelve and yeah sure there were a few boys I thought were cute but I had never even had a boyfriend before. Finn nodded and looked nervous as he spoke again._

 _"Me either...c-can I kiss you?" I felt my eyes widen as I looked at Finn felt my face heat up intensely as I nodded after a moment. Finn gently leaned forwards and I closed my eyes nervously feeling like my head was going to explode before I felt a sharp pain in my head making me open my eyes and cry out in pain as I held my head. Finn held his head also and I spoke with a slight glare._

 _"Ow Finn!"_

 _"Sorry my eyes were closed." I couldn't help but laugh at Finn him quickly joining in both of us rubbing the tender spots on our heads before I spoke._

 _"Let's just agree to be best friends Finn and leave kissing and stuff to people who know what there doing." Finn nodded with a small smile and spoke._

 _"Deal."_

I was sitting with Finn in a metal room silently holding his hand emotions flowing through me when suddenly Bellamy rushed into the room and spoke quickly.

"Finn we've got to get you out of here." I raised a brow and spoke quickly.

"Where will he go?"

"The drop ship?" I shook my head glaring at Bellamy who practically refused to look at me as we walked down the hall.

"No, you know this is the safest place-"

"Not anymore. They're turning on him. We can protect him at the drop ship till we figure this out, now do you want to help me or do want to argue some more." I narrowed my eyes at the boy and spoke angrily.

"I said I didn't want your help Finn's another story-"

"Grab your gear, Raven's cutting the power to the fence-" I glared at Bellamy and spoke with a snap adjusting the blade on my back ignoring the people watching us walk through the hall.

"I have everything I need-"

"Yeah you made that clear last night." I couldn't help but scoff at the annoying man as I shook my head and Finn suddenly spoke.

"I don't know what's happening with you two but nobody's coming with me." I turned my glare on Finn and spoke with a snap.

"Finn this isn't up for discussion and as for Bellamy-"

"You are going to get us killed." I turned seeing a man holding a long iron bar in his hands walking towards Finn I moved forwards slamming my fist in his face knocking him from his feet glaring at the others as I continued.

"Anyone else?" No one moved and I walked back to Finn and I spoke with a glare at the curly hair man. "I can take care of myself." I grabbed Finn rushing through the hall it was clear that it wasn't safe for him here and I'd be damned if something happened to him. Bellamy was quick to catch up behind us my hold on Finn's hand tightly as we rushed towards the meeting spot.

 _I was sitting in my room holding my pillow to my chest, tears falling down my face, they had just floated my mom and our house seemed so empty and alone without three people living here. Dr. Griffin and her husband, where in the living room trying to console my dad, there daughter was there too but she understood I wanted to be left alone. Suddenly my door opened and I looked up from where I sat surprised to see Finn carrying a large bag with him. I raised a brow as he tossed the bag on my bed and began to unpack his things placing them around my room._

 _"Finn? What are you doing?"_

" _I'm moving in. Raven is too. I thought that since you were used to having three people live here that it'd be hard not to so I'm staying here. I told Raven and she all but packed her bag and threw it at me, she's on her way though she forgot something. We love you and we're your best friends there is no way where letting you go through this alone. From now till forever you're stuck with me."_

I was walking with Murphy less than thrilled that Bellamy and Raven had been the ones to split up together but I forced myself to keep saying that nothing was happening there. I was holding a gun in my hands not to found of the idea preferring my sword to a gun as we walked towards the drop ship.

"So-"

"Murphy I'm gonna try to not sound like a bitch but I'm not in the mood." Murphy shut his mouth and I let out a sigh as I continued. "No everything's fine, I don't hate you, etc., I'm just a little preoccupied with making sure Finn stays alive." Murphy nodded and spoke with a shrug.

"And Bellamy has nothing to do with it?" I could have groaned at his words and I shook my head as he continued. "You sure cause people talk and there were quite a few people talking about what you two had to say to each other last night." I growled lowly in my throat turning to look at Murphy I walked backwards as I spoke.

"I refuse to be seen by anyone as a weak little girl who can't to anything to protect herself, I don't need people like Bellamy always breathing down my neck just waiting for me to need rescuing. I can take care of myself, damn it I'm a strong independent women!" I felt something catch my foot and I swore as I flipped back tumbling head first down the hill we stood on, I groaned loudly when my body came to a stop on the ground Murphy's voice sounding loudly.

"Corey!" I had to bite my lip to avoid crying out in pain as I slowly sat up trying to desperately ignore the throbbing pain in my ankle. "Are you okay?" I nodded as I forced myself to my feet ignoring Murphy's help and as I went to take a step forward my foot collapsed under the weight placed upon it making me fall forwards. Murphy quickly caught me in his arms and I spoke with a growl.

"I'm fine-"

"Yeah cause I believe that. Look your hurt okay you need to rest-" I shook my head strongly and spoke quickly.

"We need to get to the drop ship, Murphy look alright I'm begging you, we need to get there." Murphy looked at me silently for a moment before he nodded and he wrapped an arm around my waist as we hurried along to the drop ship. Murphy suddenly chuckled and spoke as we caught sight of the drop ship.

"You go on one rant about being an indepenant women and you fall down a hill...you sure are something." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as we got closer to the door and I continued to let Murphy help me and I spoke softly.

"Yeah well don't get used to it...but thank you." Murphy nodded with a smirk and spoke softly tilting his head slightly.

"Anytime." Murphy pulled the curtains back and we walked inside the clicking of the gun catching our attention as Murphy quickly threw one of his hands up in the air and spoke quickly.

"Hey don't shoot!" Bellamy looked at Murphy in confusion as he spoke.

"Murphy?" Raven pushed Bellamy's gun down and I felt my eyes narrow at the two of them as Bellamy's eyes seemed to stay on the arm Murphy had around my waist. "What are you doing here?" Murphy shrugged gently and spoke with a smirk.

"I believe I was invited."

"I thought we could use an extra gun." Murphy helped me over to one of the walls of the drop ship and Bellamy spoke.

"Maybe a good idea."

"Finn should've been right behind you." Murphy rolled his eyes as he helped me sit down and he spoke with a shrug.

"Don't worry Spacewalker's going to be fine." Raven looked at me in concern and spoke with a raised brow.

"What happened to you?" I shrugged slightly and shook my head as I let my head lean back against one of the walls of the drop ship and I spoke.

"Just tired." Murphy looked at me with a raised brow from his seat next to me and said nothing as Raven nodded as she went back to worrying for Finn while Bellamy stood with his arms crossed an angry scowl on his face. Suddenly Finn rushed in with Clarke who was in his arms unconscious, I quickly went to stand on my foot but fell forwards as Bellamy spoke loudly.

"What happened?"

"A grounder hit her on the head." I nodded and pointed to the spot next to me as I stood on my knees.

"Put her here." Finn nodded as he set her down and I saw a small wound on her head as I spoke loudly panic seeping into my voice as I looked at her. "I need a bandage, or a wrap." Murphy shot up to his feet grabbing something before rushing over handing it to me and I firmly applied pressure to the wound on her head as I spoke. "Clarke? Clarke can you hear me?" She didn't say anything and I had to push my emotions down as I gently touched her arm and I felt someone lay there hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Bellamy the cause of this and he spoke softly.

"She's gonna be okay." I nodded gently at him before Finn caught my attention as he stormed out of the drop ship with Raven following behind him quickly. My eyes followed Finn and I spoke gently to Bellamy and Murphy.

"Can you watch her for me?" Murphy nodded and I quickly stood to my feet forgetting briefly about the tenderness causing me to stumble slightly before I caught myself and hurriedly limped outside. I spotted Finn sitting next to the drop ship and Raven was standing there not knowing what to say. I gently rested a hand on her arm before walking over to Finn as I sat down next to him and sat in silence for a moment before he turned to me and spoke softly.

"When we brought you back into camp after the grounders had taken us hostage...I thought you were going to die. When I saw Abby take you out of here on a stretcher I-I thought you had-died. I thought you'd died and there was nothing I was able to do to protect you. I promised you I would always keep you safe-" I gently nudged Finn's arm and spoke gently.

"Hey, there was nothing you could do-there was nothing anyone could do."

"When we couldn't find Clarke or the others-I was so sure it was the grounders. I just-I couldn't stop from thinking that what happened to you was going to happen to them...I've killed so many people-" I gently took Finn's hand in mine and spoke softly stopping him.

"Hey, listen to me, the things that we've all done to survive, they don't define you, there not who you are Finn. No matter what you do, no matter what happens you'll always be the same Finn Collins to me." Finn nodded after a moment gently giving me a sideways hug before he walked back into the drop ship and Bellamy and Murphy came out. I moved and was crouching behind a fallen log keeping an eye out when suddenly Bellamy spoke loudly.

"Get out here!" Finn and Clarke rushed out crouching behind the same log as Raven as Bellamy continued. "Grounders." I looked around seeing tons of grounders surrounding the drop ship and my heart was racing as Clarke spoke.

"We're surrounded." We all quickly fell back to inside the drop ship and we were all practically standing there silently waiting for something to happen when Murphy spoke suddenly.

"Well there not moving any closer." Bellamy nodded and spoke letting the flaps close again.

"They're staying out of range. They'll be waiting until it's dark." I looked at Bellamy knowingly as I nodded and suddenly Murphy spoke.

"If we hit them now, we may take them by surprise." I shook my head and spoke as I leaned against a wall favoring my foot still.

"We don't know how many of them there are." Murphy shook his head and spoke looking at me.  
"I'm not hearing any better ideas Corey." I nodded gently knowing that Murphy was right as I thought of any way we could get out of this without someone dying.

"Then we give them something." I looked at Raven with a raised brow as Bellamy spoke.

"All they want is Finn." Raven shook her head and spoke looking down.

"Finn wasn't the only one at the village." My head shot up at what she was suggesting as Murphy's eyes looked over to her and Bellamy spoke quickly.

"Raven hold on." Murphy looked at Raven from his spot next to me and he spoke in disbelief as he looked at the emotional mechanic.

"Whoa, Raven, I came here to protect Finn. You were the one who wanted me to come. You..." Murphy looked from Raven to Finn looking between the two before he continued stepping forwards.

"That's why you asked me to come along?" Raven shrugged not looking at Murphy as she spoke to Clarke, Bellamy, and I.

"Enough grounders saw him. They'd believe he was the shooter." I looked at Raven in shock as Murphy spoke with a glare.

"You sick bitch." Clarke shook her head and spoke.

"Raven you don't mean this."

"They want a murderer. We'll give them one." Raven aimed her gun at Murphy and spoke with a glare. "Drop your gun." Murphy stepped forwards to her and spoke angrily.

"You can go to hell Raven." I looked at Raven strongly and spoke trying to make her look at me.

"Put it down Raven. Like it or not, he's one of us." Raven ignored me and I pushed Murphy back as I stood in front of him and spoke with a glare. "You are not going to send Murphy out there for something he didn't do, we've been through that before. I will not let you do it." Raven narrowed her eyes and spoke with a snap the gun still pointed on me.

"So your just going to side with Murphy? Over Finn, I knew you were nothing more than a waste of space if your willing to give up your best friend-" I couldn't help but feel Raven's words cut deep  
"Enough!" Finn stepped in front of me and Raven lowered the gun and he spoke loudly. "We're not doing this. They've got us surrounded. The only thing we can do is stay and defend this place." Bellamy nodded and spoke strongly.

"I'm with you." Finn looked at all of us and I nodded when he looked at me and he turned to Murphy.

"Murphy, go upstairs, watch the rear. I'll take the lower level, you four take the front gate. That's the plan alright?" I watched as Murphy walked upstairs and I limped over to where my gun was lying as Bellamy walked outside. After a moment Raven followed and I turned to Finn with a small smile.

"Everything's gonna be fine Finn." He nodded as he walked over to me and suddenly threw his arms around me in a tight hug, I raised a brow in confusion as I hugged him back tightly. "I love you Corey...May we meet again." Finn let me go after a long moment and I raised a brow as I spoke with a small smile.

"I love you too...and don't worry I'll see you in a little bit, I promise." Finn nodded with a smile and I gently pat his face like I used to when I saw him in the halls of the Ark and I saw him smile as I walked out the front door and took up a spot crouching behind a log. Clarke came out not long after me and I was holding my gun waiting for what was about to happen when Raven's voice sounded.  
"Someone's coming." I felt dread fill me as I saw Finn step out from the woods in front of the gate with his hands held up in the air.

"Finn...No Finn!" I jumped up to my feet jumping over the log I was hiding behind as the grounders rushed towards Finn grabbing him and pulling at him I rushed forwards to run to the gate when I felt a strong hold grab me and stopping me as I froze in the familiar hold of Bellamy trying to get to Finn.

I was standing next to my dad looking out at the grounders camp watching as they began setting a tree up in a clearing of sorts and Raven spoke softly.

'What is that?" I couldn't help but feel tears come to my eyes as Clarke spoke softly.

"It's for Finn. They want us to watch." Bellamy suddenly spoke from my other side had emotion lacing his voice.

"We're going to get him. We'll get in close and we'll hit them hard." My dad gently shook his head looking at Bellamy as he spoke.

"Son...there's thousands of them." Kane nodded and spoke from Bellamy's other side.

"Even if you killed hundreds they'd still wipe out this camp and your friend would still die." I shook my head emotions filling me as Bellamy continued.

"We have to try."

"Abby. Abby we have to do something." I looked over slightly to see Raven looking at Abby pleadingly and Abby gently shook her head as she spoke.

"No Raven." I had to push my feelings down my resolve growing as I looked down at the scene below me my mind telling me it was a stupid plan my heart saying it was the best idea I had ever had. I quickly walked away from the gate going towards the entrance Bellamy following with Clarke as Raven hurried after us. Bellamy quickly caught up to me and I yanked my blade off and thrust in Bellamy's hands as he spoke.

"Where are you going?" I squared my shoulders and spoke blankly.

"I'm going to talk to the Commander." Bellamy quickly stood in front of me and spoke his eyes searching mine emotions flashing through them.

"What else do you have to say?" I stopped and looked at him as I spoke strongly holding his eyes.

"What ever it takes."

"What does that mean Corey?" I was silent as I looked at Bellamy knowing he wouldn't like the answer I had to give and Clarke spoke.

"I'm going with you." I nodded as Bellamy searched my eyes for the answer he asked for as Raven took Clarke's hand in her own and she spoke.

"If she won't let him go, kill her. Things will go crazy, and then we'll grab you two and Finn. Clarke, Corey. You have to help him. I owe him my life." I watched as Clarke nodded and Bellamy looked down at me and I took a moment to let my eyes take in his features not knowing how any of this would go down. I turned after a moment walking down towards the grounders camp behind Clarke as we walked through the grounders all of them letting us pass. We made it to the commanders tent and Indra held out a spear and Clarke walked forwards as she spoke.

"We're here to talk to your commander." I watched as Clarke walked into the tip of the spear letting it hit her as she spoke. "Let me through."

"Let them pass." Indra removed the spear and Clarke and I walked towards the Commander as she spoke unimpressed as she looked at Clarke. "You bleed for nothing...You cannot stop this." I shook my head and Clarke spoke practically begging the women in front of us.

"No. Only you can." The sounds of shouting caught my attention and I looked over to see grounders yanking Finn to the tree and I had to stop myself from running to help him as I spoke strongly looking at the commander.

"Show our people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful."

"Show them your not a savage." I could have punched Clarke for putting that one in, as eyes of the grounders flashed to us and the commander spoke strongly.

"We are what we are." My eyes flashed over to Finn who was being tied to the tree and I spoke quickly knowing what Clarke was about to do. "Then I'm a killer. My people burned 300 of your people, I slit a man's throat and watched him die. I'm soaked in grounder blood. Let me suffer the consequences of my people, please take me." The commander's eyes searched mine before she spoke softly.

"But Finn is guilty." Clarke shook her head and spoke loudly.

"No. He did it for me...he did it for me." I watched as Clarke's voice started to crack and tears started to come to her eyes as the Commander spoke.

"Then he dies for you." Clarke looked down and then over at Finn before she spoke softly.

"Can I say goodbye?" The Commander nodded and I stayed where I was looking down at the ground watching as she rushed to Finn and kissed him. I couldn't look at Finn in his final moments knowing exactly what Clarke was going to do and the moment she released him I wanted to die. I wanted the grounders to turn on me and kill me I didn't know how to live in a world without Finn Collins. The grounders suddenly rushed forwards and the Commander spoke loudly.

"It is done." A loud scream filled the air and I knew it was Raven who was screaming in pain as I closed my eyes looking out at the camp desperately trying to keep it together.


	24. Chapter 24 You Are More Then This

I was sitting on the stair of the commander's chair my mind racing as I was blankly looking at a random cloth that was hung on the wall. Clarke was sitting next to me frantically scrubbing her hands sobbing but I couldn't bring myself to comfort her I couldn't bring myself to do anything but stare at this cloth that was hung on the wall.

"I-I'm so sorry Corey-I'm so sorry." I gently let Clarke fall into my arms holding her tightly as she sobbed into my chest as I rested my head on top of hers not finding any words to say as I stared at the cloth on the wall. Abby suddenly appeared in front of us and Clarke spoke with a broken sob.

"They would have tortured him. I has to. I-" She started sobbing and I held her tighter as Abby spoke gently touching Clarke's and my own face making me look at her as she spoke gently.

"Okay. It's okay." Abby brought us into her hold and Clarke sobbed loudly as I simply looked back at the same cloth on the wall as Clarke spoke with a sob.

"What did I do?" Abby gently rocked the two of us and the sound of cloth opening caught my eyes as I saw the tall grounder, Gustus, standing there. I pulled away from Abby as did Clarke as he spoke.

"The commander is ready to talk." Clarke nodded and cleared her tears and the two of us stood to the side as Kane stood next to me as the commander walked in and sat in her chair Indra standing on her right and Gustus on her left.

"Blood has answered blood. Some on my side say that's not enough, they wanted the murder to suffer as our tradition demands. But they do not know that your suffering will be worse. What you did tonight will haunt you until the end of your days." Clarke nodded and Lexa continued. "Still there will be restitution. The body will be given to the people of Tondc. Murder and murdered joined by fire. Only then can we have peace." Kane shook his head and spoke from beside me looking outraged by the idea.

"No, no, we have done enough. His body should be buried by his own people." Indra glared and spoke angrily as she looked at Kane.

"Enough we were owed the pain of 18 deaths. We were owed our righteous kill. My village deserves justice." Abby glared and spoke angrily beside Clarke.

"You don't want justice, you want vengeance." Indra stepped forward and spoke with a scowl glaring at Abby.

"You have not seen my vengeance." Clarke was silently looking down and I pushed myself to speak loudly

"We'll do it." It was silent as everyone looked at me and I continued stiffly. "But when it's over we talk about how to get our people out of Mt. Weather. All of our people." The Commander nodded and spoke looking at me her eyes searching my own.

"We want the same things Corey." I nodded stiffly and spoke.

"Good, when do we leave?"

"Now." Lexa stood and spoke."Choose your attendants." Lexa, Indra, and Gustus left the tent and after a moment Abby spoke standing in front of me concern written across her face clearly.

"Corey, you don't have to do this." I nodded tiredly and before I could speak Clarke did looking at her mother.

"Yes we do, if this truce doesn't hold I killed Finn for nothing." I walked out of the tent with Clarke and I saw Raven crouching down by Finn's body she was gently holding his head in her hands. I quickly looked away knowing I would break down if I looked at Finn and it was not the time or place. I walked up to Raven with Clarke next to me and she spoke brokenly as tears streamed down her face.

"Go away."

"Raven I'm sorry." Raven spoke loudly standing to her feet moving in front of Clarke tears pouring down her face as she practically yelled anger and hate written all over her face as she looked at us.

"I said go away!" Clarke didn't move and didn't react as she spoke calmly while looking at the mechanic.

"Raven I know how hard this must be for you but I'm leaving with the grounders and I need you to keep working on the radio." Suddenly grounders went forward to take the body and Raven started to get them to stop.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?!" I grabbed Raven's arm and spoke strongly.

"They need to take him." Raven glared at me as she spoke loudly yanking her arm out of my hold.

"Like hell they do! Get off!" Clarke looked to them and spoke.

"Give us a minute." After a moment the grounders nodded and walked over to the side as Clarke looked at Raven with pleading eyes as she spoke. "Please Raven." Raven looked at the two of us with hurt clear upon her face as she spoke looking like she had just been stabbed in the back.

 **"** You agreed to this? You both agreed to this?" I wanted to say no this wasn't what we wanted, no we didn't want Finn to die, I didn't want any of this but as I spoke none of these words left my mouth.

"We're taking him back to the village where the massacre took place. There's a death ritual it's the only way to get our people out of Mt. Weather." Raven looked at Clarke in determination and spoke with a harsh glare.

"Then I'm coming too. And don't worry I'll bring your damn radio." Raven bumped harshly passed Clarke and glared at me as she walked away, I quickly turned to avoid looking at Finn's body and tiredly made my way back to camp.

I walked alongside Octavia, Lincoln on her other side. As we made our way to Tondc. I felt nothing as we walked only dull pain that seemed to numb me from everything else. Not even the smells or sights of the ground bringing me any joy or anything as we walked through the woods. I never imagined losing someone could feel like this, like an aching hole was eating away at my chest more and more with every breath I took. As I looked ahead at Raven I knew I would find no comfort from her, at the moment she seemed to hate my very guts. Then there was my father who was walking with Kane, he knew I was in pain and hurting after all I had just lost my best friend, but in his eyes he only saw Finn for what he had done, when he looked or spoke of Finn all he could see was the 18 people he killed. Clarke was in her own pain feeling something much different than I was, she loved Finn in a completely different way than I had. Then there was Bellamy-

"You okay?" I looked up to see Bellamy gently had pulled my arm back so I was walking alongside him and I offered him a forced smile as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bellamy was too worried, too concerned, too much of everything...but at the same time that it was annoying it was a way of knowing that I could talk to him if I wanted to and I was grateful to have that with him. "You still think the truce is still a bad idea?" Bellamy shrugged and spoke with a frown.

"I think a lot of things are bad ideas...but yeah I think we're wasting our time with politics while our friends are in trouble. You know what sounds like a good idea-an inside man." I froze in place looking at Bellamy the thought of losing him bringing the tears I had been holding back to my eyes as I spoke with the shake of my head.

"No. It's too dangerous." Bellamy shook his head and spoke stubbornly as we walked.

"Since I don't take orders from you...I'm gonna need a better reason." I grabbed Bellamy by the collar pulling him to me as I slammed my lips to his passionately his hands gently resting on my hips after a moment and I pulled back after a second and spoke emotionally as I looked at him.

"I-I can't lose you Bellamy...not you too." Bellamy was silent for a moment and nodded before we began walking in silence once again and I fell back with Octavia and Lincoln.

As we stopped to camp I sat with my back against a tree. The grounders were on one side and our people were on the other. Clarke moved over to the middle and laid her sleeping bag down. I watched as Bellamy sighed at her before he came and sat down next to me laying his back against the same tree I was. My eyes looking up at the stars Bellamy's following my own as he gently wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as he spoke softly.

"It'll get better." I nodded and spoke as I looked up meeting his dark eyes as I spoke apologetically gently moving out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry Bellamy, I know all you want to do is help and I keep pushing you away and-I'm sorry but...Bellamy we can't keep doing this to each other. As much as I like you, I can't be with you. I can't hurt you...I won't hurt you." Bellamy looked at me in confusion before he spoke gently my hand in his as he gently rubbed my hand in his own.

"Corey, break my heart, break it a thousand times, destroy it, love it, do whatever the hell you want with it, it's yours." I looked at Bellamy seeing nothing but honesty in his eyes and I pushed my lips to his. His lips quickly reacted to mine and he put a hand behind my head pulling me closer as he pulled me over his lap causing the two of us to roll from the tree into the bushes next to it. The leaves were covering us slightly from any people who might have looked over to see us and I couldn't help but giggle slightly at the feeling of a leaf tickling my nose. Bellamy looked at me with an amused smirk as he pushed the leaf away from my face and gently kissed my nose. I smiled slightly as I propped myself up on my elbows and caught Bellamy's lips with my own as I began to fight for domanice. Suddenly Bellamy pulled back and I raised a brow as he spoke with an amused chuckle.

"It's nice to be able to do this without some life or death threat about to happen." I couldn't help but smile at the boy above me a laugh leaving my lips. I looked up at Bellamy emotion swelling in my chest as my eyes flicked over to the tent Clarke had set up for herself that she wasn't using. I quickly grabbed Bellamy's hand before pulling the confused boy into the tent amused by the surprised and excited look on his face as I shut the tent behind us.

My hair was a mess, and that is the nicest way of putting it, I had to take it out of the braids Octavia had done due to my late night activities with her brother and I would be lying if I said my hair looked like anything other than a blonde birds nest on top of my head. Which was why I was looking for Octavia before we left camp so she could basically redo it, it wasn't that I wasn't able to do it on my own it was just I enjoyed it when others did it. There was a satisfying feeling of having someone play and do your hair that I truly enjoyed. I smiled the moment I noticed Lincoln sitting next to a tree but I raised a brow at a missing Octavia I walked over to him and the moment he looked at me his lips curled up slightly in a smile.

"Rough night Corey?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes playfully as I looked at Lincoln as I sat next to him and spoke with a playful wink.

"I'd say." Lincoln closed his eyes briefly in amusement a short laugh coming from his throat and before I could say anything he spoke gently.

"Let me help. Octavia is helping Clarke." I nodded thankfully turning my back to Lincoln as he gently ran his fingers through my hair pulling it apart as his fingers quickly and skillfully braided it. It didn't take long for him to do and when he had finished I looked back at him thankfully as a familiar female voice sounded.

"What's going on with you two?" I looked up to see Octavia looking at us with a raised brow and I shrugged gently as I pushed myself to my feet and spoke with a wink.

"Oh you know, typical slumber party stuff, doing each other's hair, talking boys, I think we'll do our nails next." Octavia raised a brow at me and spoke looking amused.

"Okay what's got you in such a good mood?"

"I wouldn't say good mood...I'd say satisfied...if you know what I mean." I sent Octavia a wink as I walked away leaving her with a confused look before he face dropped into a look of realization, then disgust as she spoke loudly.

"Oh my god!"

"Weapons." Lincoln handed his knife to Gustus and spoke looking at the rest of us.

"We need to disarm before we enter." Grounders stood in front of us with a bucket and I frowned but removed two knifes from my boots and along with my long knife and placed them in the bucket. I watched somewhat amused though as Gustus took at least five knives off Raven as well as her taser she made and he looked a little intimidated by the girl. I followed behind Lexa, Gustus, and Indra as Bellamy and Clarke remained on either side of me as many people yelled and hollered their thoughts at us being there and one stepped out in front of Lexa and spoke and then Gustus was beating him harshly. Clarke came up to Lexa and spoke pleadingly.

"Commander please stop this. This will just make them hate us more. They'll blame us for this too." Lexa held up a hand and spoke loudly.

" _Let him live._ The Sky People march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that...will pay with their life." Bellamy frowned slightly and spoke.

"Warm welcome." I smirked slightly but it soon left as I stood next to Octavia as the pyre was being built and the bodies from the massacre were placed and then Finn's was placed on top. Lexa stood in front and spoke in the grounder language. Lincoln translating next to Octavia loud enough for us all to hear.

"People of Tondc, in fire we cleanse the pain of the past." Lexa stood with a torch ready to light the pyre when she stopped suddenly and spoke holding the torch out.

"Clarke, Corey." Octavia looked over at me in shock her eyes searching me for anything but I kept a straight face as I moved over to Clarke at the front of the pyre and she handed us both the torch. Looking around slightly I could tell the grounders were shocked to say the least. I looked at the pyre where Finn's body was and with a deep breath and a pain in my heart Clarke and I both moved the torch forward lighting it and Clarke spoke.

"Yu conplei ste odon." Your fight is over. Fitting. Stepping down I let Clarke put the torch in the pyre. I watched as the pyre burned letting my eyes close for a moment emotions flooring me. I forced myself to open my eyes and watched as the pyre burned and once there was nothing but ash Lexa came over and spoke to Clarke and I.

"I lost someone special to me once. Her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice Nation whose Queen believed she knew my secrets. Because she was mine, they tortured her, killed her, cut off her head." I looked over at Lexa with a raised brow wondering why she was telling us this as Clarke spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"I thought I'd never get over the pain. But I did." Looking at the ash Clarke spoke looking at her for the answer to what everyone wanted to know, how do you recover from losing someone you know.

"How?" Lexa looked at the two of us and spoke softly.

"By recognizing it for what it is. Weakness." I raised a brow as I spoke looking at Lexa in confusion.

"What is? Love?" Lexa nodded to me silently and Clarke then spoke shaking her head looking back in the fire.

"So you just stopped caring...about everyone?" Lexa nodded and Clarke continued as I listened in silence. "I could never do that." Lexa then spoke wisely emotion flying through her green eyes as she looked at the ash of the fire.

"Then you put the people you care about in danger. And the pain will never go away. The dead are gone Clarke, the living are hungry." We all walked down into the train station and I stood next to Clarke her on my right, Octavia on my left. The room was covered with candles lingering over many places food and drink all along the long table. Our people on one side the grounders on the other. Kane held out a glass bottle and spoke with a smile.

"Please accept this gift commander. We drink this at special occasions, I believe this qualifies." Gustus took the bottle and handed it to Lexa as she spoke kindly.

"Thank you Markus of the Sky People." Kane nodded and spoke with a smile.

"Your welcome Lexa kom Treeku. Just don't drink too much at once." Lexa had a trace of a small smile on her lips as she spoke looking at Clarke and I.

"Corey, Clarke. Let us drink together." I raised a brow as Clarke spoke.

"It would be my pleasure." Lexa looked at me and I nodded in agreement, I could use a drink after everything that had been going on.

"Of course." A grounder handed Lexa three cups and she removed the lid before pouring the drink into the goblets. Lexa handed us each a goblet and I held it in my hand patiently as Gustus spoke.

"Allow me _commander_." Lexa handed Gustus her drink and he took a drink before handing it back to her and she spoke with a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

"Tonight we celebrate our new found peace. Tomorrow we plan our war. To those we lost and to those we shall soon find." She lifted her goblet and Clarke and I lifted ours just as the cups were to be lifted to our lips Gustus started coughing and he fell to the table. Setting the goblet on the table I looked at Gustus in shock as someone said poison Bellamy knocked the goblet from Clarke's hand and Indra spoke venomously.

"It was the sky people!" We all moved back as the tables were shoved aside and Bellamy's hand came out in front of me and Clarke shook her head and spoke loudly.

"No! It wasn't us! You have to know it wasn't us!"

"Search them." A grounder grabbed Bellamy and one came over to me and began going through my pockets and my person searching for something. Clarke's voice sounding."We didn't do this!" I kept my hands out of the grounders way and he was roughly searching through my pockets. Looking over at a grounder who spoke he held up a vial to Lexa and I was shocked to hear Raven.

"That's not mine! I'm telling you that's not mine! You put that there when you searched me!" Lexa narrowed her eyes and spoke loudly clearly pissed.

"No Sky Person leaves this room." The grounders all left the room and I watched as Lincoln tried to speak to Indra but she shut the door on him. I angrily kick a chair over before I held my hand to my head and sat in a chair my dad coming to sit by me resting a hand on my shoulder as he spoke gently.

"Hey it's okay-" I shook my head anger filling me, why was everyone saying everything would turn out okay, nothing was okay. We lived on a post apocalyptic planet where the people living here only understood violence-it definitely wasn't okay! I shrugged my father hand away from me and spoke with a snap.

"No it's not-it is as far from okay as possible...just stop saying everything's going to be okay...because it's not." My dad nodded after a moment and suddenly a loud voice sounded anger seeping out of there voice.

"You're the only murder here!" I looked over to see Raven had just punched Clarke and I was quick to push myself out of my seat and I was ready to stop the two as Raven glared at Clarke. Clarke returned the look for a moment before her eyes caught something to the side and she spoke emotionally.

"Leave me alone. You gave me no choice. Why did you turn yourself in?" I looked at her in concern and Abby spoke standing in front of where she had been looking.

"Baby are you alright?" Clarke simply went over to a chair away from everyone else and sat down on a chair in the corner and I moved over to the side and sat on an old couch where Bellamy plopped down next to me after a moment and I raised a brow as he gently pulled one of my hands into his and began twiddling with my fingers. I scrunched my brows together in confusion and spoke with a raised brow.

"Are you like this with everyone after you've have sex?" Bellamy smiled and shook his head as he spoke gently looking at me.

"Just you." I felt my lip twitch up slightly at his words as I spoke with a raised brow.

"I suppose that's supposed to make me feel swoon over you?" Bellamy raised a brow and shrugged slightly before speaking.

"That would be nice, but I've seen you swoon over since day one on the ground baby." I couldn't help but chuckle a light blush coming to my face as I rolled my eyes and gently pushed his shoulder.

"Yeah right you wish. If I remember correctly your sister was getting my attention long before you." Octavia looked over at me with a raised brow having heard part of our conversation and I sent her a flirty wink causing her to smile and blow me a kiss. Lincoln looked at the two of us with a raised brow somewhat used to the way the two of us joked with one another. I caught Octavia's kiss in my hand and placed it over my heart with a over the top happy look causing her to laugh gently as I smiled slightly and Bellamy spoke like he was in pain.

"Yeah I never want to be reminded of you kissing my sister." I couldn't help but lightly roll my eyes at the man before we fell silent our hands intertwined.

" -she listens to you and your sister." I looked over at Kane to see he was talking to Clarke and she spoke after a moment.

"She thinks we tried to kill her." I almost sighed at this topic knowing it needed to be addressed...but I was happy for the brief distractions my friends had brought me from the reality of what had been happening. Kane nodded and then spoke looking at Clarke gently and I stood up letting my hand fall out of Bellamy's to listen to their conversation.

"But we know we didn't. So let's try to figure out who did. Who would want her dead?" Lincoln turned from where he and Octavia where obviously doing the same thing as I was and he spoke.  
"Too many to count. Forming an alliance with you is a risk. Especially after what Finn did to this village." Octavia nodded and spoke obviously.

"So it'd have to be someone trying to break up the alliance." The door suddenly started to open and Bellamy moved over to stand by Octavia and I quickly rushed over to Raven who stood behind them standing in front of her a bit fear evident on her face. Indra entered the room with grounders and Lincoln spoke with concern seeping from his voice.

"How's Gustus?" Nyko spoke with a nod looking at Lincoln.

"Gustus will live."

"Take her." The grounders started walking towards Raven as Kane tried to start reasoning but Bellamy spoke loudly over him blocking a grounder from getting to her.

"She didn't poison anyone!" Indra narrowed her eyes and spoke from her place at the front of the room.

"I argued for all of you to die. But the commander is merciful. She wants only one." Lincoln moved over to stand in front of Raven at Bellamy's side as he spoke strongly.

"She's innocent." Indra moved down the stairs and spoke angrily glaring at all of us.

"I don't care. They move they bleed." Bellamy and Lincoln were forced out of the way with knives at their throats, I stood in front of Raven protectively as suddenly a grounder had a blade at my neck and pushed me back so another could grab Raven. Octavia tried to make them release her as they took her outside. Once she was gone the grounders released us and Indra spoke seeming almost happy for a moment. "The rest of you are free. When she's dead so is the alliance. You should run." I rushed up the stairs behind Indra racing past the others and I went to try and help her only to have Lincoln catch my arm in his hand yanking me to a stop. He gave me a strong look before he let me go as the others rushed up to see Raven get tied up to a tree. I looked at Raven in a panic as she was obviously freaking out. I watched as Lexa approached Raven and spoke with authority.

"I take no joy in this Raven but this time justice will be done." Raven looked at her in disbelief and spoke with a shake of her head.

"I didn't do it, how's that justice?" Bellamy shook his head and spoke walking forward as Lexa began slicing a blade down Raven's forearm.

"We have to do something." Kane stopped him and spoke sounding defeated.

"We can't." Octavia shook her head and spoke loudly to Lincoln her eyes begging him for any help.

"Lincoln talk to them." Lexa cut Raven's upper arms causing her to cry out as Indra started to slice her stomach Octavia spoke panic in her voice. "Lincoln these are your people." Lincoln shook his head gently and moved towards Nyko as he spoke.

"Not anymore." Nyko looked around before speaking worriedly as he looked at Lincoln.

"You are no longer safe here my friend. I'll do my best to make sure you get away. Then you'll be on your own." Nyko and Lincoln held one another's forearms before embracing and Lincoln spoke thankfully.

"Thank you my friend." Abby turned back to the train station and spoke loudly trying to get Clarke's attention.

"Clarke we need to move now." Suddenly Clarke came storming out of the door and began walk towards Lexa and Bellamy spoke quickly.

"Clarke stop your gonna get yourself killed." She shook her head and spoke.

"I need that bottle. Now." Nyko grabbed it and Clarke spoke loudly as I followed behind her wondering what in the hell she was thinking as guards stood in front of us stopping us."Stop!" This caused everyone to look at her in shock and Lexa spoke looking back at us.

"Let her pass." I walked close behind Clarke as she spoke stopping in front of Lexa and a glare on her face as she looked at the women in front of her.

"One of your people tried to kill you Lexa. Not one of mine." Indra stepped forward and spoke glaring at us all.

"You should have run."

"I can prove it." Nyko handed Clarke the bottle and she removed the cap before taking a long and deep chug before looking back at the commander. After a moment of nothing happening Lexa narrowed her eyes and spoke her eyes searching our people.

"Explain."

"The poison wasn't in the bottle. It was in the cup." Gustus narrowed his eyes and spoke leaning forwards.

" _A trick, Commander_. _Do not be fooled._ " It fell silent and then Bellamy's voice sounded from Clarke's side.

"It was you. He tested the cup, he searched Raven." Lexa narrowed her eyes and spoke surly looking like she would strike Bellamy down for even suggesting such a thought.

"Gustus would never harm me."

"You weren't the target, the alliance was." I nodded and spoke looking at Lexa strongly.

"We didn't do this and you know it." Lexa looked over at Gustus and spoke something in her language that I didn't quite catch...about a Gustus and a skunk saying something? Obviously that wasn't right so I had no idea. Gustus looked at Lexa with honest eyes and spoke after a moment emotion in his eyes as he looked down at Lexa.

"This alliance would cost you your life _Heda_ , and I could not let that happen." I watched as Lexa's jaw dropped for half a moment just slightly before she composed herself emotion clear in her voice as she spoke.

"This treachery will cost you yours. _Put him on a tree._ " The others rushed around us to cut Raven down as I watched as Gustus was taken and then tied to the same tree. I couldn't stop from watching the silent emotion that seemed to be passing through the two of them as Gustus was tied. I was lying if I said it

"Be strong."

"Yu conplei ste odon" Lexa plunged the knife in his heart and just like that he was dead.

We were just barely outside of Tondc as we laid around the fire and Lincoln spoke.

"How did you know it was Gustus?" Bellamy looked down at the fire and spoke.

"He'd do anything for her, to protect her, just makes sense." Lincoln nodded and Octavia spoke.

"And look at the thanks he got." Bellamy shrugged slightly and I looked over at Bellamy gently and suddenly Raven spoke.

"Guys!" Bellamy stood and spoke panic in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Listen to this." I stood and listened to the radio and I felt a smile come to my face as I recognized it to be Jasper and I spoke quickly.

"Talk to him say something!" Raven shook her head slightly and spoke.

"It's repeating." I felt a bit of comfort coming from this as Octavia spoke with a smile.

"There alive." Bellamy nodded and spoke looking at Clarke and I.

"We need to do this now. We've got the alliance now's the time to use it." I nodded knowing Bellamy was right and Clarke suddenly spoke her face blank of all emotions.

"First we need an inside man you were right. Without someone on the inside to lower their defenses, turn off the acid fog, an army's useless. You should go." I glared at Bellamy he had asked Clarke about going into Mountain Weather after I even told him I couldn't risk losing him. I felt my heart ache in my chest knowing I shouldn't have let myself care about someone, knowing I shouldn't have let myself become romantically involved with Bellamy-his voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I thought you hated that plan. That I would get myself killed." Clarke shook her head and spoke emotionless.

"I was being weak. It's worth the risk." Clarke pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket handing it to Bellamy. "My map of Mt. Weather, find a way to get on that radio and talk to us. Good luck." Clarke walked away and I looked at her in disbelief and anger as Octavia spoke.

"Bell how are you gonna get in-" Lincoln then spoke suddenly from Octavia's side.

"I can get you through the tunnels." Octavia turned to Lincoln and I looked at Bellamy as Raven spoke gently.

"Let me show you what to look for." Bellamy nodded and followed Raven, with a frown I wanted to go yell and scream at the man for going behind my back and talking to Clarke about this and for so much more but Lincoln's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You and Corey know the ways of my people. Without that this alliance will fail." Octavia looked at Lincoln strongly and shook her head as she spoke.

"I won't let that happen." He smiled gently and nodded resting his forehead against hers as he spoke.

"I know you won't," Lincoln gently but passionately kissed Octavia before he turned to me and captured my forearm while I took his own in my grasp and he rested his forehead against mine as he spoke strongly. "You are more than this." I closed my eyes Lincoln using my own words seeming to remind both of us about them before he let me go and I gave the two lovers a moment alone before making my way to Raven's tent. I felt like I was waiting forever before he finally came out and immediately I grabbed his arm and spoke quickly.

"Two things; one I am completely pissed and trying not to punch you for going to Clark about going into the mountain; and two Bellamy you can't go into that mountain." He looked away from me and spoke sternly.

"Someone has to Corey." I frowned and spoke shaking my head wanting anyone else to go but him-hell I'd go to stop him from going.

"Bellamy this isn't the way to -" Bellamy suddenly grabbed my shoulders in his grasp and spoke looking me in the eye as he spoke strongly.

"It's the only way Corey and you know it." I frowned and he spoke "I'm sorry that I went to Clarke with it, it's just-I knew she would be able to make the right decision-" I looked at Bellamy taken back as I narrowed my eyes and spoke with a snap.

"The _right decision_ just what is that supposed to mean?" Bellamy visibly sighed as he let his hands fall from my shoulders and he spoke.

"Corey I didn't mean it like that-"

"No then how did you mean it?" Bellamy threw his arms up in the air and spoke with a snap.

"I just meant you can sometimes let your emotions take over and cloud your judgment." I took a step away from the man anger starting to fill me as I spoke in disbelief at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"I let emotions cloud my judgment?! Me?! Have you ever met you Bellamy?" Bellamy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he spoke clearly upset.

"Have I ever told someone to go ahead and slit my throat, have I ever cussed someone out for trying to help, have I ever stood in front of another person who's got a gun on them to prove a point, have I ever-"

"Yeah I get it Bellamy I'm a real fuck up. Thanks for pointing that out. You know what though have fun and when you get back make sure you tell _Clarke_ all about it." I walked away from Bellamy anger and sadness poring out of my every being as I shoved even more emotion down into the box within myself as I walked through Tondc to meet Lexa and Clarke to discuss the war when suddenly Abby and my father stood in front of me Abby holding a deep vial as my father spoke.

"Corey, honey, Abby and I thought it'd be a good idea to give you this?" I raised a brow as Abby held up the container and spoke gently giving me a soft smile.

"It's some of the ashes from the fire, we thought you could spread them around somewhere, it might help you say goodbye." I looked at the container in her hands emotions hitting me as I struggled to push them down as I nodded gently taking the vial from her holding it softly in my grasp before nodding in thanks putting it in my pocket to deal with when I was ready.

"Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25 Keeping the Peace

I was leaning against a tall metal pole inside the fallen Ark station next to Murphy my eyes narrow as I watched the grounders come into the room. Needless to say I was waiting for the inevitable sign of conflict that was bound to happen. I was doing my best to honor the promise I made to Lincoln-to try and keep the peace between our people-but that was rather hard to do when they hated our guts. But so far Lexa's threat of death upon any who try and oppose the alliance has kept many in line.

"Quiet down." I turned my gaze to Kane briefly before rolling my eyes heavily at the man, he had shone great change as a leader and from the person he was on the Ark but I wasn't holding onto that with much but for now he was at least a better leader than Jaha. "Indra, please." I watched as Indra walked out into the middle of the floor silently her head held high as Kane joined her and spoke. "I know we don't have a lot in common. But we do have a common enemy and a common goal and for us to reach it, for us to get our people out of Mt. Weather we need to work together. _Together. Sky people and Tree people-"_ I looked up as a tall figure started towards me and I stood tall looking at the grounder in suspension as his eyes would not leave Murphy. Murphy looked up at the grounder unimpressed as he spoke with a bored look on his face.

"You got a problem?"

" _You stood there watching while my village was massacred."_ I stood up straight recognizing the mans words and felt guilt creep into my heart as I opened my mouth to tell Murphy to leave but he beat me to it with a smart ass comment with a smart ass grin on his face. Like usual.

"I'm sorry man, I don't speak grounder." Immediately the man hit the cup out of his hand and Murphy shoved the man back both of them ready to fight catching everyone's attention as I stood there ready to step in and stop anything.

"Mr. Murphy apologize to that man." Murphy looked at Kane in anger and spoke clearly pissed off his eyes not leaving the grounder in front of him.

"For what. He was the one who came at me."

"Two days work detail." Murphy snapped his head to Kane and spoke bouncing on his feet in anger the grounder looking at him still egging him on to fight him.

"Two days work detail? I just told you I didn't do it-" Kane raised a brow challengingly and spoke interupting Murphy.

"Care to make it three?" Murphy shook his head and rolled his eyes as he began walking away and the grounder spoke lowly as he watched Murphy's retreating form.

"Your going to burn just like your friend." I felt anger fill my body as I looked at the man and suddenly Murphy turned and swung at the man his fist colliding with the others jaw and immediately I was trying to separate the two as others soon joined in on fighting and trying to stop the conflict. I grabbed one man throwing him away from another before I too was shoved away and forced to leave the room while Kane tried to settle the room.

I practically stormed to a semi solitary place among the yard that was placed around the Ark my hand twitching painfully to go back in and beat that man senseless. I couldn't stop the anger that was coursing through my body as I forced myself to stand still my arms crossed over my chest. Even at the mention of...of Finn I was sent into a rage that I couldn't seem to quench and the moment it even seemed like it was going to die down the grounders exited the Ark and began training I spotted the grounder who tried starting a fight with Murphy, the one who mentioned...

" _Nightbleeda!"_ My head snapped over to see a grounder pointing to me and then gestured forwards with his hands making me narrow my eyes as he spoke loudly his dark dreads falling back off of his shoulders. _"You'll bleed like all the rest."_ I couldn't stop myself as I walked forwards and took my blade off of my back pushing it into Octavia's arms as I walked passed her, both her, Kane and my father's attention on me as I walked towards the tall and pale skinned grounder an irritated look on my face as I spoke.

" _Were supposed to train together...and your about to get your ass kicked."_ The grounder looked at me in amusement as he stood over a head taller than me and was quite a deal broader than myself and before I could take another step forward Indra's loud voice stopped me from doing so.

" _The Nightblood is under the Commander's protection."_ I squared my shoulders not really caring who's protection I was under at the moment, I was ready to throw down and do what I had to in order to get these people's respect. The man looked at me with narrowed brown eyes looking at me daring me to defy the words Indra spoke and thus defy the commander. " _No one touches her."_ The grounder nodded his head and spoke to me challengingly as Indra turned away.

" _The child is as scared as she is weak."_

I watched as the grounders trained my eyes focused on the man from earlier, the one who tried to get me and fight him. He was training with another the rain soaking all who stood out from under cover. My own being was soaked, my hair falling in my face as my clothes stuck to my body as I stood silently before I stepped forwards blade in my hand towards the training and towards the tall grounder only to have Indra block my path.

"Step aside Sky girl." I shook my head and spoke stubbornly as I looked at the drenched women in front of me daring her to do as I suggested.

"Make me." Indra narrowed her eyes and spoke loudly to the grounder I was marching towards.

"Daren give the _Nightblood_ what she wants!" Indra stepped aside and I was well aware of Octavia watching the scene unfold no doubt ready to spar as well. Daren had a smirk on his face as he pointed his blade at me his dark dreads sticking to his head mud smeared across part of his face.

"I thought you were untouchable." I squared my shoulders as I began walking forwards as I spoke loudly feigning strength and authority in my voice-something I had a lot of practice doing since being on the ground.

"I won't tell if you don't _."_ The grounder smirked and before I knew what was happening a ring formed around us I glared as I rushed him swinging my blade the two colliding many times before a fist collided with my face and a powerful knee collided with my stomach making me groan in pain as I was thrown to the ground. Spitting I was quick to shove myself to my feet seeing the grounder walking away. "We're not done yet."

"She wants more." I ignored Indra's voice as Daren swung his blade at me causing me to duck and swing my own, only he caught my arm before slamming his elbow into my nose causing a painful stream of black blood to come oozing out. I swung my blade once again this time landing a blow before getting back handed with the blunt end of his knife causing me to fly back and hit the ground painfully. I was quick to roll off of my back and push myself to my knees using my blade to help myself stand.

" _Finish it."_ I once again ignored Indra as I pushed myself to my feet as fast as I could swinging my fists landing harsh blows to Daren's face pushing him back as I brought my foot up kicking him in the chest causing him to stumble back shock written clearly across his face. This shock didn't last long as it soon went back to me receiving painful blows to the abdomen before I was flipped painfully over his shoulder. I cried out loudly as I hit the ground my body begging me to stay down as Daren turned his back. Pushing myself through this pain I forced myself to stand once again as I looked at the grounder with a strength I hadn't felt since I began training with Lincoln. Daren turned around disbelief clear in his eyes as I stumbled forwards and swung clumsily as he caught my arm easily pulling it back causing me to arch back before I quickly brought my head forwards and smashed it into his own causing him to release me. Quickly I brought my leg up delivering a kick to his head before I backed up and smirked seeing my own dark blood stain his head along with his own.

" _The child is as scared as he is weak._ " I saw anger light up in his face as he charged me his own words enraging him as I dodged a few of his hits before he tightly grabbed me by the throat shoving my arm around my back. I cried out in pain as I threw my head back letting it collide with his before throwing my back down using his own weight against him as I threw him over my back. Though I wasn't expecting him to keep a grip on my arm causing me to flip then over him as he forced himself to his feet my arm twisted in his grasp as I tried standing to my feet blood pouring down the front of my face. He yanked me up by my arm and once again twisted it back painfully and I cried out and threw myself forwards to spit dark blood in his face defiantly. He wiped his face angrily before punching me hard in the abdomen causing me to gasp for air as he hit me again and let me hit the ground. I was on my hands and knees desperately trying to breath and get up as more kicks were delivered to my abdomen before I flew over onto my back as I gasped and made myself turn back over as I laid on my stomach coughing and gasping for air my vision getting hazy.

" _Enough."_ I groaned in pain at Indra's words as she looked down at me and I looked up at Daren who wiped his face before walking back to the others. Coughing I shakily pushed myself up onto my hands and knees as I was pulled up into the familiar hold of my father as my vision turned black.

I was sitting in the medical wing rubbing my neck painfully trying to ignore the persistent stinging I felt in the many wounds I had on my face. Needless to say I over did it just a little bit.

"You fought like a child today." I looked up to see Indra and I nearly groaned I knew I was gonna get chewed out when I woke up. Octavia told me all about what Indra told her after she fought as well. "All aggression, no thought, no defense. Always leaving yourself exposed, revealing your next move before you made it, each strike-" I couldn't help the loud groan that left my lips as I spoke looking up at the women in front of me.

"Yeah I know I got my ass handed to me. I know that makes you happy."

"It does. Because you did not give up, strength of spirit like that is rare, I have only seen it a few times myself, and it must be guided." I couldn't help but look at Indra in confusion as she sat next to me, maybe it was the concussion but did she just compliment me? "The commander will not be happy that you disobeyed her orders, you were told directly not to interfere with training and yet you did so...and in doing so you have shown what she was looking for in the nightblood within you." I raised a brow at her cryptic words before she stood and left me to my thoughts, what in the hell just happened? I shook these thoughts from my head as I forced my legs to stand and I wrapped myself up in a jacket before walking outside of the Ark to see many sitting around a fire both grounders and sky people sitting and eating peacefully. I looked around in disbelief wondering if maybe I had died in that fight or if maybe I was in some sort of coma to see such a thing happen. I raised a brow as I walked over to my father and sat on a log next to him as Kane spoke with a gentle smile looking around.

"You know you had a part in this." I shrugged not really seeing how getting my ass kicked played a part in that but I spoke indifferently.

"Blow it and I'll kick your ass." My dad looked at me gently no doubt concerned at what path I was leading myself down with getting involved with the grounders. I shook those thoughts out of my heart though and instead focused on Daren's tall form walking towards me causing me to straighten and tense. I quickly relaxed upon him offering me a plate of food and a smirk.

"War will make a warrior of you." I couldn't help but smile gently at his words as I took the plate thankfully and he gestured to a place where the other warriors sat gesturing me to follow. He walked away sending Kane a suspicious look and before I could follow Kane spoke lowly.

"I see you're making friends." I raised a brow and shrugged indiffrently not seeing the point Kane was trying to make as I spoke.

"And?"

"What do you think is going to happen when we get your friends back? And we no longer have a common goal, when the war is over, what then?" I looked around the camp at all of those at peace and I spoke sending Kane a sarcastic smile.

"We'll all hold hands and sing songs around the camp fire...when this war is over we can find peace, through trust and honesty. I will be looking out for my people as I have been sense coming to the ground Kane." I was quick to push myself to my tired legs as I walked over to Daren's side and he offered me a smirk as I took up a spot next to him.

I was standing in front of Lexa's tent dreading the conversation we were about to have, I was still in a fair amount of pain from my fight and I knew I'd be getting my ass chewed for doing what I did. Finally deciding to take a deep breath I pushed my way past the velvety red cloth and was a little taken back to see the normally fierce looking commander looking like a harmless cinnamon roll as she sat in her chair fiddling with something. Her head perked up at the sight of me and immediately I felt as if I was about to face a wrath from hell.

"What is this?" Lexa didn't even need to raise her voice in order for me to see the anger radiating off of her. I shrugged simply and spoke pretending not to have a clue what she was talking about?

"What ever do you mean?" Lexa raised a brow challengingly and spoke with an a touch of anger in her voice.

"Corey-"

"Just a little fun is all-"

"Indra informed me already, there is no need for deception." I sighed visibly allowing my shoulders to sag with the pain I was feeling from my fight as I shrugged simply as Lexa countinued. "Do you know what a warrior's second is?" I raised a brow and shook my head sounding unsure of my answer.

"An apprentice?"

"I can make you a great leader Corey of the Sky People. I want you to be my second." I raised a brow at the girl in front of me as Lexa looked at me expectantly and I spoke.

"Uh yeah I'll do it." She nodded and spoke with a smirk pushing herself to her feet.

"We'll start now." I had to hide my surprise but nodded as I followed her out of the town as we walked side by side and I couldn't help but notice the looks of respect she seemed to get from everyone who saw her. "I am sure Lincoln told you a fair amount of the story behind your blood." I shrugged gently as I let my arms swing back and forth gently along side me as I spoke.

"He gave me the basics but there is a lot I still have questions about." Lexa nodded gently as we walked through the town as she spoke wisely.

"That is understandable, you see the blood you have is something that is a rarity that shows with those who may be lucky enough for the soul of the commander to chose when it passes on."

"So your saying that when you die your soul may be crazy enough to pick me?" Lexa raised a brow in amusment before tilting her head to the side as she countinued.

"It is possible yes. I was chosen in my conclave and given the honor of being the commander as many before me have as well."

"So how do people find these night bloods? I mean they're rare right?"

"When a night blood is found they are sent to the capital to train with the others to prepare to one day become commander." I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at Lexa with a raised brow and spoke with confusion clear in my voice.

"So that means I will have to go-"

"I have taken you on as a second. For the time being that will be enough to prepare you for the training that you will have when the times comes to leave for the capital. Some have advised me to ignore your potential as a night blood being you are Ski Kru, not one from the traditional clans, I have decided to proceed as I wish and will do as such." The two of us had come to a clearing and she turned to me and countinued. "Let's begin."

I spent the next few hours getting my ass handed to me. When I trained with Lincoln he never went easy on us but he never fully fought me not wanting to hurt me, but when I trained with Lexa she didn't even have to think about holding back because I couldn't even land a blow. We were fighting with small logs as make shift weapons I imagine and Every hit I tried to land she easily dodged before lecturing me about my way of attack as she made me recite sayings in her language telling me I needed to speak it perfectly.

I was panting as I was knelt over trying to catch my breath as Lexa looked at me unimpressed as she spoke simply.

"Again Corey." Taking in a deep breath I rushed towards Lexa throwing everything I had into this as I swung the log hitting hers as we did this before I threw my weight into the side pushing both of our weapons to the side and using that surprise I threw my foot up kicking her in the chest shoving Lexa back causing her to stumble before she quickly gained her footing and I stood there breathing heavily as she looked at me shock written clear on her face. She opened her mouth to say something when a loud rustling caught her attention making her quickly draw out her long sword as grounders rushed into the clearing.

" _Heda! Heda!"_ I raised a brow at the grounders who were talking much to fast for me to understand as I raised a brow questioning as Lexa's face went blank as she nodded and snapped out an order before she looked at me.

"The mountain men have placed a hit on Clarke, and myself." I felt my eyes widen concern immediately filling me as I spoke in a panic.

"Is Clarke okay? Nothings happened-"

"She is fine, you may leave for your camp if you wish." I nodded as fast as I possible could feeling like a bobble head as Lexa continued with a small nod. "I will send a guard for you, come with me." I nodded as I sped behind the fast paced women as we quickly arrived back into TonDc and I followed close behind her into a hut. I nearly stopped in my tracks seeing that it was a large hut with an insanely large and decorated bed in the middle and seemed very decorated-this must be the place for people of importance to stay from the looks of it. I watched as Lexa went around pulling things into her hold before coming back to me as she gently handed me a bundle of cloth.

"Change, these are for you." I nodded with a raised brow as Lexa walked over to a table and was sorting through some things, quickly I removed my own clothes before pulling on the worn maroon short sleeved shirt, a dark pair of jeans, then I pulled on the jacket she had given me. It had pads of armor attached to it, it was fitted well to my body up until my navel where it flowed out slightly and was burned. (kind of like Octavia's jacket) I looked over my person and nodded to myself seeing everything was as it should be and Lexa turned to me and handed me a pair of long boots. I pulled my shoes off before I pulled the boots on and they came to the upper parts of my calves. Standing straight Lexa nodded looking me over before she ripped a piece of cloth from her colored sash that was under her armor. Stepping towards me she pulled it through my jackets front breast pocket and tied it securely a ghost of a smile tugging at the ends of her lips.

"As my second this shall help identify and show you from the rest." I nodded gently and she continued "Kneel and close your eyes." I raised a brow but did as she asked and knelt down closing my eyes, I felt her rubbing something over my face and after a moment she spoke once again. "You may stand. You are now officially my second Corey of the Sky People." I smiled slightly as she offered me a long blade in a leather holder, her head high emotion in her eyes as pride sounded in her voice. "This is now yours." I gently smiled as I took the weapon looking at it and before I could say a single word of thanks she offered me a soft nod as she spoke. "I will give you a moment." I nodded as she walked out of the hut leaving me to my thoughts for the brief moment that I desperately needed, so much had happened in the last few days and I just needed a second to breath, a second I didn't have with Clarke in danger. I spotted a mirror of sorts across the room and I stepped over and looked at my person in shock.

I looked completely different and I was shocked at the way I looked. My eyes and face had dark grounder makeup, it covered my eyes and went down drastically showing were Lexa had pulled her fingers down making the design-it was similar to her own in a way but yet completely different. The clothing fit my being well and the maroon of my shirt contrasted greatly with my hair color and eye color. The boots made my legs look longer and the jacket made my torso seem to stretch. It was almost impossible to see any sign of the once pacifist girl who came to the ground who fiddled with flowers, what I saw in the mirror wasn't that girl, what I saw was a warrior.

I walked out of the hut and as I did Lexa spoke in grounder and I raised a brow before my eyes widened at the sight of the dark haired dreaded grounder that I fought in a sparing match. Daren. The grounder had a smirk on his face as his dark eyes looked at me as he held the reins of another horse in his hands no doubt the one I was expected to ride. I pushed my thoughts down as I turned to Lexa and she spoke seriously as two guards stood near her.

"Return when you are done dealing with your people."


	26. Chapter 26 Change of Command

The ride to Camp Jaha was silent, which I was thankful for I needed some time to think and if this was the only time I would be given I was going to take advantage of it. There was a chance that since Clarke had a hit on her that I could be taken out do to our appearance similarity, which why I'm sure Lexa gave me a guard. That wasn't what was bothering me though, I didn't care about my safety all I wanted was to know that Clarke was safe and out of harms way. Looking back to our time on the ground it had been like this a lot, me worrying about Clarke and protecting her in whatever ways I could before she chewed me out for doing so being she was older and it should be the other way around. I suppose that's just how siblings are-though the only one's I have to compare to are Octavia and Bellamy and there relationship is a lot different than Clarke and my own but Bellamy would do anything for his sister just like I would do anything for-

" _Stay close."_ I nodded to Daren who had pulled me from my thoughts, his dark eyes were scrunched in concentration no doubt trying to stay alert as Camp soon came into sight and we rode right through the gate and I pulled my horse to a stop before jumping off the moment I saw Kane speaking with someone. I was quick to run from my horse to the familiar man panic and fear taking hold of me as I spoke loudly.

"Kane where is Clarke?" Kane's head snapped to the side having heard my voice and his eyes widened as he took in my appearance as he opened and closed his mouth a few times clearly dumbfounded by what he saw.

"C-corey? Is that you?" I nodded my head furiously not wanting to waste anymore time than was needed on this conversation as he continued shock still evident in his features. "She's in the medical." I felt panic fill me as the moment Daren walked over to us I was running as fast as I could to medical. Thoughts swarming though my head, was Clarke hurt, what had happened, who did it, were we going to lose her to? All these thoughts and even more spun through my head along with the occasional; I just lost Finn I couldn't lose Clarke too.

Daren was able to keep up with me rather easily as I ran around through the Ark dodging people as I did so and I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks emotions flowing through me as I spotted a familiar head of blonde hair at the end of the hall. My chest was heaving for breath as well as with emotion as I felt my eyes water as I watched Clarke arguing with Abby. I couldn't stop myself from running down the hall and throwing myself at the girl in a tight hug that nearly knocked the two of us over. Clarke made a noise of surprise before she gently hugged me back and I breathed deeply trying to calm myself as I spoke softly reassuring myself and my thoughts.

"Clarke you're alright." I pulled back from Clarke after a moment a large smile on my face as I looked my twin over as I saw her own face fill with shock as she looked at me.

"Corey? Where have you been?" I shook my head and noticed Abby looking at me shocked and I raised a brow and spoke gently taking a step back from Clarke as Daren stood close behind me, following the orders Lexa had given him.

"I've been in Tondc. Lexa had things to discuss with me." Clarke scrunched her brows together in confusion no doubt wondering what went on with the two of us as Abby spoke with a raised brow.

"What's up with the grounder get up?" I looked down at myself and then back up at Abby and thought of the promise I made to Lincoln.

"I'm keeping a promise." Clarke raised a brow waiting for more but I stayed quiet offering no more of an explanation knowing I didn't need to give one as I continued. "Has there been any word from Bellamy?" Clarke shook her head and spoke her shoulders locking up in stress.

"I haven't talked to Raven recently." I nodded and offered Abby a small smile as I walked in silence Daren following close behind as I made my way to the tech area. I raised a brow at the organized room with areas designated to the mountain and taking it down and I had to hold my pride in for what Raven and Wick had accomplished together. Raven was looking down at a paper and I obnoxiously knocked on the wall making her look up with a raised brow before her eyes widened drastically as she spoke.

"Whoa...Corey?" I nodded and offered her a small wave worry starting to take me over at the question I desperately wanted to ask.

"Yeah it's me, um, h-have you heard anything from Bellamy?" She shook her head and looked at Daren suspiciously from her place behind the table and I spoke looking at him knowing she didn't exactly care for grounders after-after F-Finn.

"Can you wait outside?" Daren was silent as he turned giving Raven a suspicious look as he followed my direction and I turned back to Raven with a gentle smile as I offered her a simple shrug. "Lexa's orders." Raven nodded her head as she pursed her lips before she spoke her eyes traveling over me.

"What's with the get up? I kind of expected to see you around after Bellamy left-actually I expected you to be sitting by the radio ready to tear him a new one the moment he called." I felt my lip twitch up with a smile as I chuckled at Raven's words and I jumped up on the table Raven was working on and began fiddling with a piece of metal.

"I've been in Tondc." Raven's lip flickered up and she spoke as she plucked the metal from my hands before setting it beside her.

"For what?"

"Lexa was talking to me." Raven's smile slowly fell and I saw her brows scrunch together as irritation started to fill her features as she spoke with a raised brow.

"What about?"

"Just about the mountain, nothing exciting." Raven nodded accepting the answer knowing there was more to the story but decided not to ask and I spoke looking my friend over seeing the exhaustion clear on her face. "W-why don't you take a break. Go get some fresh air, or something to eat. I can hold down the fort?" Raven looked at me with raised brows and spoke her eyes lighting up.

"You sure?" I nodded with a smile and she returned it before she continued. "Alright, yeah, thanks. The radios right here if Bellamy calls just push this button and you'll be able to talk to him." I nodded giving her a thumbs up as I watched as she limped out of the room her brace allowing her to get around much better than she could before. I smiled to myself gently before I took a seat in a chair and began fiddling with an old spring waiting for the radio to go off. I had nothing better to do and when I looked at Raven I could just see the exhaustion on her face, she needed to get out of this room even if it was just for an hour or two.

I wasn't sure how long I was in the room but the sound of steps caught my attention and made me look up with a raised brow and I smiled gently seeing Octavia. She stopped in her tracks seeing me behind the table and her eyes scanned me over as she spoke looking around.

"Where's Raven?"

"I let her take a break, so she left me in charge of the radio." Octavia raised a brow as she walked over to the table and crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"She left you in charge? I thought you were banned from the tech area?" I smirked and shrugged gently offering her a wink as I spoke with a chuckle.

"Nah, what Sinclair doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides the only thing I'm allowed to touch is the radio so no danger in that." Octavia nodded her head in agreement and I continued looking the girl over with a raised brow. "You look different." Octavia looked down at herself and shrugged gently before looking at me with a raised brow and she spoke with a smirk.

"So do you, you look hot." I smirked at her words sending her a wink causing her to snort and laugh making me laugh as well before she rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Indra made me her second." I looked at her slightly shocked before I spoke with a smile.

"Geese I don't see you for less than a few days, and all of this happens...Lexa made me her second as well, that's why I've been in Tondc...she's trying to get me prepared enough to train with others with the same blood as me...like Lincoln said." Octavia looked at me in shock and was silent for a moment before she spoke her eyes searching my own in concern.

"She's going to take you away?" I was silent for a moment looking down before I shrugged gently and spoke not entirely knowing the answer to that question.

"Not for a bit...but eventually yeah I think so." Octavia narrowed her eyes in irritation and she opened her mouth to say something when the sound of footsteps caught our attention and I watched as Clarke stormed into the room Raven limping behind her an irritated look on both of their faces. Feeling the odd tension in the room Octavia stood to her foot and pointed to the door.

"Um I'm just gonna go." Octavia was quick to rush out of the room and I went to follow her lead not exactly wanting to deal with Clarke throwing the fit I knew she was about to-when I felt someone grab my arm as Clarke spoke with an angry snap.

"Not you Corey. I need to talk to you, now." Clarke harshly yanked on my arm and pulled me out of the room into one not terribly far away before she let go of my arm and turned to me with an angry glare. "Corey why in the hell did you tell Raven she could take a break?" I looked at Clarke in disbelief as I tried to figure out if she was being serious or if maybe power had gone to her head.

"Are you serious? Raven is exhausted, it looks like she hasn't slept in days, so if her taking a couple hours to herself to walk around, or get something to eat, or to even sleep is a problem in some way or another to you than you need to seriously reevaluate your "leadership" choices Clarke. Because I was sitting and listening to the radio so she could have a break-probably the first break she's gotten since she first started working on that damn radio!" Clarke ran a hand through her hair and spoke loudly pointing back at the door.

"This is the only way to talk to Bellamy! There is no-"

"I was managing the radio just fine! It's not rocket science Clarke you press a button after he talks until then you can do nothing but wait! Anyone can do it!"

"Why don't you tell me what really happened in TonDc?" I looked at Clarke in confusion before I spoke with a raised brow piecing some things together.

"That's what this is about? Your not even mad at Raven, your mad at me?" Clarke didn't say anything as she looked at me expectantly and I shook my head as I clenched my fist in anger by my side as I continued. "What is this really about Clarke?"

"I don't even know who you are anymore..." I had to admit that her words cut deep to me as I clenched my jaw and after a moment of silence I shook my head and spoke calmly.

"Clarke, I am capable of making my own decisions. As for that, what we do to survive...it doesn't define us." She looked at me shocked with emotional eyes as I continued with a deep frown as I looked at the overwhelmed girl. "We need to focus on what is going on in the war, you don't need to worry about me. There's more important things we have to worry about." She looked me in the eyes and nodded reluctantly as she walked out of the room. When she had left I released a deep sigh fully calming myself before I walked into the other room where Raven was clearly upset and Clarke looked like she was ready to storm out of the room.

"Mt. Weather to Camp Jaha. Is anyone there." I felt my heart skip a beat as I froze in the doorway as Bellamy's voice sounded over the radio and I felt a large smile come to my face as I rushed over to the radio the others too shocked to move as I pressed the button and spoke happily.

"Bellamy, you're alive." Clarke moved over to my side as Bellamy responded on the radio and I felt her gently squeeze my hand as she took the radio speaker from me.

"Corey?" I couldn't help but smile as Clarke clicked the button and she spoke with a relieved smile.

"You made it. We knew you would."

"I'm just trying to stay alive." Clarke smiled and spoke letting out a happy sigh.

"Keep doing that." Clarke gently handed me the speaker and I pressed the button and I spoke softly.

"Bellamy..." Bellamy's voice suddenly sounded concerned over the speaker.

"What is it Corey?" I had three words stuck in the back of my throat that I ached to say, that I wanted to say, that he needed to know, that I couldn't get out. I was stuttering out trying to get the words out of my mouth as he spoke again. "Corey? Are you there?" Raven looked at me with a raised brow trying to figure out what was wrong and I put a forced smile on my face as I spoke gently.

"Be safe."

"No problem Princess." Clarke suddenly peaked back into the room calling for me to follow her and I gently handed Raven the radio with a small nod before I quickly fell into step with Clarke as Daren moved away from the wall as he followed behind us. Clarke came to a stop in front of Indra who was speaking with Octavia at the moment with a few others and at the sound of our approach they looked up and Clarke spoke confidently.

"Where sending the message to mt weather." Indra smirked and spoke as she and the others stood to their feet.

"Lead the way Sky girl." I smirked as we made our way to the holding unit in medical, the grounders all following behind us as I watched as Kane, Abby, and my father were standing in front of the holding cell talking with one another and at the sound of our footsteps the three turned their attention to us. Kane suddenly stopped in front of us no doubt trying to talk some sense into Clarke but I stepped forward and spoke sternly.

"Move." Kane's eyes searched mine as he fell back to where Abby and my father stood and she spoke sending me a stern look as she looked at all of us.

"People are going to get hurt." Clarke narrowed her eyes and spoke shaking her head as she stepped next to me.

"Not if you move." Abby narrowed her eyes and spoke glaring at the two of us trying to get us to back down.

"You are not in charge Clarke." Clarke looked at me and turned to Abby before speaking with a smirk.

"You may be the chancellor, but we're in charge." Abby looked at Clarke in shock before she moved to the side, I went out of my way to avoid looking at my father not wanting to see his fave as grounders went around us and into the holding cell to grab the man and took him outside. The rest of us following behind them silently. Before Clarke came to a stop in front of the man and spoke confidently.

"I have a message for your leader. We know you have been watching us, but what you don't know is that we have a secret army that you have never seen before. We're ready to fight. Let our people go and we'll let your people live. It's an eight hour walk back to mt. Weather, you're going to do it in six." She started letting out his oxygen and I watched with a straight face as the man spoke with a panicked voice.

"That's not possible, how am I going to deliver your message?" Clarke raised a brow and spoke with a shrug not seeming to care.

"That's not my problem." I watched as the man turned and went running towards the mountain and after a moment Clarke turned to me and spoke seriously as her eyes searched my own.

"I need you here for a bit."


	27. Chapter 27 Meeting in Tondc

I walked through the Ark with Daren sticking close to me, no doubt following Lexa's order as law, something I've come to see nearly any grounder do under her stern role as commander. There were many things that I found hard to believe about the ground, the fact that it was inhabitable was a huge shock and everything that followed after has been pretty insane if I was being honest with myself.

"Corey, can I speak to you?" I paused in my steps to see Clarke, Kane, and my father standing together all three looking at me expectantly, as if I was to fall into line like any lap dog would. I would love to say that things had changed for the better since Clarke took charge from Abby, that things were working so much better for everyone of us...but it really hadn't, at least not yet. Clarke was trying, she was trying so hard and I loved her for that but nothing was happening. And it was driving me crazy, absolutely nuts. All of our people were depending on us in Mt. Weather; Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller, everyone was depending on us and we have gotten no where but deep into some petty politics. Waiting, shamelessly, for a stupid meeting with a bunch of stuck up politicians with no interest in actually helping my people...just trying to avoid being killed by the commander.

I held in my sigh wanting nothing more than to go back to engineering to bug Wick and Raven...but Sinclair kicked me out, something about not wanting to repeat the past. I mean who wouldn't want to be treated for severe burns, twice, in one life time-Sinclair probably had a good idea meaning he just didn't want me to blow up something important and then be stuck in medical for who knows how long. Taking in a breath I slowly walked to the small group before standing next to my dad with a tight frown as I looked at my sister who spoke in a forced tone, her stature tense, knuckles clenched, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed in irritation. It was obvious how much this was overwhelming her. And there was nothing I could do to help her, except with maybe figuring out a way to get to our people faster then what we were going now, because these politics were going to waste way too much time.

"Corey, I need you and Kane to go to Tondc in my place." I couldn't help but look at Clarke in confusion wondering what could have possibly led to the decision that could risk the unsteady peace we already seemed to have with the twelve clans. My dad looked at Clarke with concern in his light eyes as he spoke gently.

"Clarke, the commander is expecting you." Clarke's shoulders seemed to tighten up even more if that was possible as she looked down at the ground. The tension wasn't hard to miss as Kane shared a long concerned look with my father. It wasn't a surprise that the adults weren't exactly used to or comfortable with having a bunch of "children" leading them and I knew out of everyone Abby was the most opposed to the roles of leadership that Clarke and I had taken up. I knew many people were concerned with where we were going as people and what we were going to do once everyone was out of Mt. Weather and I would be lying if I didn't have the same doubts or concerns myself but I wasn't exactly in the position to have those fears when I had so many people counting on me. And as I looked at Clarke I realized she was going through the exact same thing as me, struggling to do what was right for our people while also trying to save those in Mt. Weather and struggling to keep the rocky peace with the grounders. The chip on Clarke's shoulder was from exactly that and I felt bad that I hadn't realized how much she was struggling to handle all of that before she took leadership. Clarke looked up finally with a tight lipped expression and spoke gruffly.

"I need to take care of some things here." Clarke began to walk away only to be stopped by Kane as he gently reached forwards to stop her, no doubt to try and reason with her, when the grounder standing next to Darren took a threatening step forward starting to pull his blade out. Clarke was quick to assure him of her safety before Kane continued softly.

"Clarke, if you're going to be in charge you need to know what battles to fight and which ones to -"

"And which ones to delegate. I know. That's why I am sending you two. The grounders think Corey is one of the leaders of our people and Lexa respects you." I opened my mouth to say something to try and pursue her to see the side of logic but fell silent as Abby entered the room and Kane spoke quickly looking between the three women who stood in the hall around him.

"Why don't you send your mother?" Clarke's eyes quickly flashed to Abby very briefly before speaking with a tight frown and a firm nod.

"The chancellor is needed here." Clarke continued down the hall her guard close behind her and I briefly allowed my gaze to follow her before I turned to Kane with a gentle nod as I spoke hoping only for the best at this point-something that was getting more difficult each and every day on the ground.

"Meet me at the gate in five minutes, I'll have a horse for you." Kane nodded offering me a gentle smile as I made my way down the hall Darren close to my side as we walked silently. The two of us quickly made our way to our horses and I was silent as we prepared the horses for the trip to Tondc. I was gently petting my horses neck waiting patiently for Kane to arrive so we could be off; my fingers were gently entwining with the light brown color of the mane of my horse. I couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped me as she gently shook her head pushing gently into my torso his mane tickling my nose. I allowed a brief smile to come onto my face as my finger tips gently stroked the soft chestnut fur on his large face; letting out a gentle sigh I allowed my head to rest against his allowing my eyes to close for a brief moment of peace.

The sound of a throat being cleared caught my attention causing my head to snap back up once again on high alert as I looked around for the sound...I however was very surprised to see my father approaching with Kane. His bright hazel eyes shinning with excitement as he practically bounced with every step, I was quick to hand Darren the reins of my horse before rushing to stop the two adults, and spoke wondering what was going on.

"Dad what are you-" My dad raised his hand silencing me as the two walked passed me as if they were giddy teenagers gossiping trying to avoid being caught saying something they shouldn't. I had to avoid letting out a large sigh as I turned and made my way back to the horses. I looked at my father with a raised brow as he looked at my horse with wonder in his eyes, scanning every inch of the animals face as he gently and hesitantly brushed his hands over his face. The two of them seemed to be in their own world and I felt bad for having to tear my dad out of it but I needed to know what was going on.

"Dad-"

"Kane and I are going with you to Tondc." I opened my mouth to object not wanting any harm to come to my dad-"Ah, ah, ah no objections young lady. I'm your father and I will do whatever I want. So how do I get on-oh I see!" I stuttered out trying to argue with my dad as he pushed himself up on top of my horses saddle with a award winning smile looking proud of himself. He looked down at me with a raised brow before speaking happily offering me a playful wink. "Come on slow poke while we're still young." I couldn't help but grumble to myself as I trudged over to grab another horse. Not feeling much in the mood to saddle yet another horse up I pulled myself up onto the back on the dark furred horse willing to give a try to bareback riding. From what I read on the Ark, it didn't sound too hard.

Boy was I wrong within the first few steps the horse took I nearly flew off her back before readjusting my grip completely. Being I was the last one to mount up I was the last one to fall in line as we rode out the front gate. And I had to admit watching my dad fiddle and try and get comfortable with the movement of his horse did bring a much needed smile to my face.

As we rode with Darren leading the way followed by myself, and Kane and my dad riding side by side taking up the rear. It was silent for quite some time all of us being left to our own thoughts, and the atmosphere around us.

"Corey, are you sure that this is a good idea, leaving without Clarke?" I looked back to see Kane was the one who had spoke and I raised a brow before I spoke contemplating his words.

"No, if all twelve heads of the clans are going to be here it would probably be better if she were to come. But it is what it is." Once again the sound of Kane's voice made me turn back to look at him.

"Have you spoken to Abby recently?" I raised a brow curiously at Kane before speaking as such.

"About?" Kane looked at me with kind eyes and spoke with a soft tone causing my dad to look at him with a raised brow.

"She is torn apart seeing you and Clarke risk your lives for this alliance. After all you are her daughters." I watched as my father's shoulders tensed slightly before his attention fell downwards to his reins. I couldn't help but look at my dad with a pain in my chest, we had yet to talk about me knowing that he wasn't my actual father, that we weren't truly related, that I had been lied to most of my life...the point was there were quite a few things that we needed to talk about that we haven't been able to discuss yet. And I knew it was hard for him to try and accept that he wasn't my actual parent, but Abby was, and since we weren't on the Ark anymore there could be a possibility that Abby could try and rekindle that relationship and then I would no longer be his little girl. I shook these thoughts from my head before speaking with a shrug of my shoulders as I turned back around and spoke in a very monotone voice trying to show my indifference to the topic of conversation.

"We're in the middle of war Kane, now's not really an ideal time to try and build a relationship with her."

"Isn't it? Like you said we're in the middle of war, we never know what could happen. It is better to have a relationship while she is still here." I frowned as I looked down at my hands gently twiddling with the horses mane not wanting to have anything more to do with this conversation as I fell silent. Thankfully it remained silent as we finished the ride to Tondc and as we approached the gates I was slightly surprised to see many grounders waiting outside of the gates. I couldn't hide my confusion as I looked closer at the grounders who stood together, seemingly enjoying themselves.

We came to a stop a few feet away from the other grounders as we dismounted my eyes caught the familiar sight of Lexa-wait was she smiling-I felt myself do a double take confusion plain on my face as I nearly fell off of my horse from whipping around too fast. She was smiling, barely, but still! I quickly shook my head before jumping off the back of my horse and watched silently as Kane and my father approached the gate as grounders took in our horses.

"Marcus, Chris, Corey. Where is Clarke?" I held my head high as I spoke with a soft smile knowing Clarke should have come...especially since that was the first thing Lexa asked about. I wonder if there was something going on between the two of them Lexa seemed to have taken a liking to her since she met her...maybe I was imagining things. I was probably just imagining things there was no way, I mean both girls seemed to be oblivious to anything that had to deal with romantic emotions...right?

"She sent Kane and I in her place." Lexa was silent for a moment before she offered the group of us a small nod and spoke sternly.

"Corey." My eyes flashed up to Lexa's and I gently nodded falling into step with the young women our strides falling into pace as we walked into Tondc. Even as I took a few strides past the gateway I couldn't help the nagging feeling to turn and offer at least one final look to my father before I was sucked away into the act of politics. I turned quickly in my pace and offered my father a gentle smile not missing the strange look on his face his eyes following Lexa and I.

The sound of Lexa clearing her throat caught my attention and she spoke with a ghost of a smile at the ends of her lips her eyes gently searching my own.

"There are members of every clan here, some I wished and thought I would never see on this land again. This is an honor to witness." I nodded blankly her words falling on deaf ears as my eyes scanned the area around me. There were tons and tons of people all around some sparring, some cooking, and others simply running around. It was very distracting and somewhat claustrophobic, I never did well in large crowds or in small spaces, at least on the Ark there was a limited amount of people but down here as far as I could tell there really wasn't a shortage of people anywhere. I felt my hands tighten into fists at my sides nervously itching to get out of the cramped space of Tondc my whole being on edge.

Lexa suddenly came to a stop in front of me making me nearly collide into her back, she spun around quickly, much like in our training making me jump back not knowing if she was going to hit me from her sudden movement. It was instinctive to duck back to avoid what I assumed was an incoming blow; Lexa raised a brow at my raised hands that were held up in peace as she spoke her eyes scanning me.

"You're distracted, why?" I let my hands drop back to my side as I felt my mind race a hundred miles an hour, what wasn't distracting me? There were tons of people running around me, we still had yet to get everyone out of Mt. Weather, then there was keeping the peace between all of our people, the huge possibility that my time with my people was limited and I would never see them again, wondering if Bellamy was safe- "Corey." I met Lexa's gaze as she broke me out of my thoughts and I was silent for a moment her bright green eyes scanning me waiting for an answer. Squaring my shoulders I spoke quickly offering her a stiff nod and a tight smile.

"I'm fine." Lexa looked around before stepping closer to me gently grabbing my arm pulling me closer to her and spoke in a soft but serious tone as her eyes searched my own clearly wanting no other person to hear the words she had to say.

"Corey you must put your feelings for Bellamy aside. I need you to remain calm, all of the clan leaders are coming and you can not be caught off your guard, nor can you show any weakness. You must remain calm and collected. Can you do that?" I nodded knowing this wasn't the time to have a break down, a rant, or anything else. It wasn't safe or smart to do and it would only put myself and my people in danger and I wasn't going to let that happen. Lexa nodded gently before she moved her hand to my shoulder and spoke a hint of pride in her voice.

"Good, let us continue." I nodded pushing my thoughts down and focused on following Lexa instead of the crowds, her telling brief parts of the history of the clans made that a lot easier.

I was however very surprised when Clarke marched right up to us, seemingly out of nowhere. Her whole presence was screaming with anxiousness and nerves as her body seemed to practically be shaking as she came to a stop in front of us. Octavia and Indra close behind her I offered Clarke a gentle smile trying to settle whatever seemed to be bothering her as Lexa smirked and spoke clearly amused as she looked at Clarke her eyes shinning.

"Ah Clarke of the Sky people has decided to honor us with her presence." I couldn't help the scoff of a laugh that left my mouth as I looked at Lexa with a smirk enjoying this new side of my mentor. It was nice to see her seeming happy.

"I'm sorry I'm late, can I talk to you in private?" I felt my face fall immediately something not feeling right in my gut as Clarke looked around nervously her gaze on the ground not meeting any gaze other then Lexa's. Lexa nodded after a moment and spoke motioning to the entry way of the train station gesturing Clarke to go first.

"This way." I watched as the two disappeared looking at the entry way suspiciously, something was off, something had to have happened. There was no way in hell Clarke was coming to Tondc just a few hours ago, and now here she was, talking to Lexa -something she seemed to want to avoid earlier- something had to have happened in the time it took to get from camp to Tondc.

I was sitting on a large hill over looking the village watching as people were going about their lives. With a deep sigh I looked up at the sky, it was turning a beautiful shade of pink and red as the sun began to set. It was times like these when it was hard to miss the beauty that the ground had to offer, it was all around you and I'll admit when your struggling for survival it's easy to miss the beauty that surrounds us. Compared to the scenery on the Ark the ground was incredible...even with all the atrocities it came with-I wish Finn was here to enjoy it with me still...I wish he was here-

A squeak of panic left my mouth as I was suddenly yanked up from my sitting position and stumbled as I tried to gain my footing as I was being pulled along with no time to gain my bearings. I fell backwards over my feet my butt hitting the ground harshly as I shoved myself around trying to figure out what was happening. Lexa's words of caution returning to my mind as I quickly threw myself onto my feet drawing my knife as fast as I could. I looked up at the person who had grabbed me and I felt shock fill me as I saw who it was under the cover of their scarf.

"Lexa? What the hell?!" I put my knife away and Lexa was quick to shake her head as she grabbed my arm tightly and spoke as she dragged me along with her causing me to repeatedly stumble over my own feet multiple times. The only thing keeping me from getting a face full of dirt was Lexa's strong and tight hold locked on my arm.

"Corey there is no time." I shook my head as I struggled to keep up with the running girl in fear she'd rip my arm right out of its socket if I fell behind.

"What's going on?" Lexa had yet to say anything but I could tell from the frantic sense of fear coming from her that what ever was happening was bad. "Lexa. Lexa!" I quickly yanked my arm from her grasp causing her to nearly lose her balance as she turned to face me panic written clearly upon her face looking like a deer caught in lights. "What is going on?" Lexa rushed towards me and grabbed my arm once again as she spoke her eyes showing more emotion then I had ever seen the girl display before.

"Mt. Weather fired a missile, it's heading for Tondc. We have to get away. Now." I felt panic erupt deep within me as I spoke quickly.

"We have to tell people-" Lexa grabbed me by the shoulders and spoke seriously her tone not suggesting anything other possibility other then the words coming from her mouth; her fingers digging into my skin painfully. Her large green eyes begging to be listened to as she tried to reason with me.

"Corey, there isn't time for this-" Suddenly a large beam of light filled the sky and with a blinding bright light I was slammed to the ground colliding with it painfully. I felt as if a heavy weight was being pushed down on my chest, each breath I took caused a burning fiery pain through my lungs that cut through me like a knife. A loud ringing echoed through my ears, painfully vibrating through them. I could barely move, let alone hardly breathe, through the pain that was coursing through me my eyes squeezed tightly shut white spots flashing across my eyelids.

I forced my eyes open causing my world to spin as I forced myself to flip off of my back onto my side gasping for more air as I felt my legs curl painfully up into a fetal position. I was violently shaking as I painfully pulled myself onto my knees my arms straining to keep a grasp on the tree branch near me. The moment I was on my knees I saw an odd object moving, as my vision was spinning, I tried to focus my vision unable to get past the intense feeling of nausea or the insatiable ringing in my ears or even the burning in my lungs.

I wrapped my arms tightly around the branch pulling myself closer to the tree as I struggled to pull myself to my feet and spoke through pain knowing Lexa had to be somewhere nearby.

"What was that?" My vision slowly began to return and I soon was able to see Lexa sitting on her knees looking like she too was gathering her bearings.

"A missile...Mt. Weather fired it. Clarke said that Tondc was the target." I felt my heart drop as these words came out of her mouth...they knew. That's why Clarke was so upset when she came to Tondc...she knew what Mt. Weather was going to do...and she didn't tell anyone...not even me.

"You were just going to let all of those people die?" I was looking at the ground unable to look up not wanting to look her in the face and hear the truth...I sat there tense not sure if I even wanted to hear her speak at this point. I had no idea what was coursing through my body was it pain, anger, was I hurt, at this point I had no idea but whatever it was I could feel it starting to boil over.

"There was no other way-" My head snapped up to look at Lexa hurt clearly written upon my face as I looked at the girl across from me. Her eyes were teary, and she looked like she had no idea what to say; her eyes searching my face as she continued. "If we would have evacuated the Mt. men would have known we had an inside man." I felt like I was going to be sick, I clenched my hands against my legs as I closed my eyes trying to breathe my head spinning all over again.

"W-Where is Clarke? I-I need to-" I forced myself to my feet and stumbled the moment I did so before I pushed myself to find Clarke-there had to be an explanation-

"Corey. Corey!" I looked back to see Lexa rushed towards me reaching out to grab my arm but at my flinching her hands fell by her side nervously as she spoke seriously.

"If anyone finds out that we knew, the alliance between the twelve clans will fall." I was silent for a moment as I looked at the girl in front of me before nodding gently as I spoke softly not knowing what all to make or do with the information I had been given.

"I won't tell anyone." I stumbled off for a brief period before I found my footing and began making my way towards the rubble of what used to be Tondc. I couldn't believe that Mt. Weather fired a missile...I couldn't believe that Clarke and Lexa knew about it...that they let all of those people...

I soon stumbled back inside the village and the moment I did tears came to my eyes. It was destroyed. There were people all over crying and screaming. I walked through the rubble and a familiar face laying on the ground immediately brought me over with panic. Every thought flying out of my head as a loud cry of panic left me.

"Dad!" I was quick to throw myself to the ground in front of the motionless body of my dad, he was covered in dirt and blood, his eyes closed. His sandy hair was falling away from his face from the way he laid, his beard scorched in places. I felt tears start to pour out of my eyes panic filling me as I grabbed his shoulder and began shaking him trying to get him to wake up. "Dad, dad, open your eyes! Open your eyes! Dad! Dad!" I shook his shoulder harshly and nothing happened only his body moving with my movements. I felt my lip twitch and my eyes start to water, gulping I tried to bury the lump in my throat only I couldn't. I was quick to start doing chest compression and with each compression I gave the more hopeless I felt. I finally choked on a sob as I allowed my head to fall forward and I covered my eyes with my hand a strangled sob escaping my lips.

I couldn't keep Finn from dying, or Wells, or Charlotte, or even my mom, now my dad was gone...and I was completely alone. Why was everyone dying?! Why couldn't we keep these people from dying?! I felt tears rush down my face as I shook my head, I looked up at the sky and allowed vulnerability to set in for a moment as I thought about everyone lost. Allowing my walls to break for the first time since being on the ground. The shock of a hand grabbing my own with a loud gasp caught my attention as I looked down in shock and my dad was coughing as he slowly pushed himself up and he spoke in confusion.

"W-hat happened?" I looked down at him in shock and quickly I threw my arms around him causing him to groan in pain before hugging me back tightly as I spoke a loud sob leaving me as I did so a relieved smile on my face.

"You're okay?" My dad immediately grabbed my face gently and looked me over as he spoke in a panic forgetting his own injuries panic showing plainly on her face.

"Are you okay?!" I smiled gently as I quickly wiped all of my tears away as I nodded and spoke with a large smile.

"I'm fine-" A strong hand on my shoulder made me look over to see Nyko was the cause and he spoke gently before he gestured to the wreckage around us.

" _Nightbleeda, help those who need it."_ I waited for a moment before gently nodding as I forced myself to choke down whatever emotions I was still going through before I turned to my dad and spoke gently squeezing his hands.

"Dad they-" My dad looked at me gently with kind eyes before speaking proudly forcing himself to sit up even further.

"Go. I'll be alright." I nodded before pushing myself to my feet before I rushed to help Nyko pull people out from the rubble. At this point I didn't care about my own injuries anymore, or that Lexa and Clarke knew about the attack, none of that mattered the only thing that mattered was helping the rest of the people who could be saved.

The sight of Lincoln pulling Indra out from under rubble was enough to catch Nyko's attention causing him to practically grab me by the scruff of my neck and nearly tossed me in the direction he wanted me to go as he sprinted to help one of his peoples leaders. Knowing he would want my help I rushed after him only to feel myself get knocked to the ground. I cried out loudly in pain as my body connected with the ground harshly with two loud bangs.

I groaned in pain as I held my shoulder and side desperately trying to stop the fresh flow of black blood that seemed to press its way right threw the spaces between my fingers. Blood was pooling through the fabric of my shirt staining the once maroon color a dark black at my side and shoulder where the bullets hit me. I was breathing heavily trying to ignore the pain each breath took, trying desperate to not pass out and I didn't know what would happen if I did. I did know that there was still a bullet in my side, I wasn't sure about my shoulder but there was no doubt that there was no exit wound in my side. Lincoln suddenly slid to a stop next to me with a look of concern and I spoke in confusion between clenched teeth.

"L-Lincoln...?Wh-where -where is Octavia?" Lincoln's eyes looked me over no doubt trying to determine the damage before he moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and under my knees as he brought me into his hold and spoke.

"She's with Indra and Nyko. There's a sharp shooter wiping us all out...I'll get you to Nyko." I nodded trying to focus on anything other then the pain I was feeling as Lincoln pushed himself up and began quickly running, sliding, and ducking. Shots were fired loudly as Lincoln tried to do his best to avoid getting either of us hit. We came to a stop behind a large rock and Lincoln set me down against a large stone letting my back rest against it as I gently allowed my head to fall back against the cooling stone as Lincoln spoke angrily. "Damn it! I can't get you over there. There's no cover." I nodded letting out a deep breath as I spoke through clenched teeth.

"The shooter. Take him out. I'll be fine. I can get over there." After a moment of Lincoln's eyes searching my own he nodded before setting a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed his arm in mine our eyes locked. After a moment he nodded and went running; shots following quickly behind him. Leaning forward pain shot through me causing me to shoot back to a laying position. My breathe caught jaggedly in my throat as I panted in pain as the movement seemed to push more blood out of the wound in my side staining the rock beside me black. I sat there for what felt like only a moment trying to just take a moment to breathe, my eyes closed, trying to not focus on the pain when suddenly a hand on my shoulder broke me from my thoughts. My eyes were wide in shock as I looked up to see Nyko, his blue eyes looked at me critically his hand resting on my shoulder. I looked around in a panic trying to figure what all was going on but I was shocked to see people from the Ark helping the grounder and all of them working together. My head was spinning, trying desperately to focus on what was happening.

"How do you feel?" My head snapped back to look at Nyko startled by the question as I spoke not sure with what was happening completely.

"Am I dead?" Nyko looked at me with a brow raised in amusement and I couldn't help but find my gaze lead back to his bright eyes. I found myself getting lost in Nyko's light blue eyes not feeling like I could truly focus on anything at the moment but the beautiful design in his almost glowing blue eyes.

"Corey...feel?...How...you...?" I forced myself to nod blankly my gaze feeling fuzzy before speaking thickly everything feeling off, hazy, even dream like.  
"Fine."

"You're wounded. Let me help you." I nodded blankly as Nyko helped me remove my jacket before letting me lay down completely on the ground my head laying atop a overly soft surface that was propping my neck up highly. I was silent as my eye of line sight went from staring at the stars to a pair of bright brilliant green eyes. After a moment I realized what had been the cause of it and couldn't help the tired smirk that came to my face. Lexa. She was looking at me in concern? Why-oh, yeah, I got shot; that makes sense.

"Corey...your..injured..." I scoffed in amusement at her obvious statement and then groaned at the pain that filled me when I did so causing me to tighten my muscles in pain. I felt cloth being removed from my body knowing Nyko must have been removing my shirt to gain access to my wounds. I clenched my jaw in pain a few times before speaking in a joking manner.

"I'll be fine...always am." I heard the blank tone of someone speaking before I felt an intense pain fill me, all of my recently dulled senses now hyper aware of ever single pain in every single nerve I had. I cried out loudly in pain before clenching my teeth in order to be quite as Nyko was trying to grab a hold of the bullet in my side. I felt something tightly grab my hand and turned my head to the cause of the sensation and was surprised to see a familiar pair of hazel eyes on a beautiful girl. Octavia. She was holding my hand, neat. That hasn't happened in a while, I missed it. We hadn't been super close lately...me and Bellamy kinda effected the balance of what Blake I was around more. Before I could let go of her hand Nyko began extracting the bullet and I felt my grip come down harshly causing her to cradle my hand in her own. I was silent as Nyko quickly worked on sealing the wounds on my side and shoulder and the moment he was done I released my tight grip on Octavia's hand letting my head fall back normally in relief as a shaky breathe left my throat.

"It's done, do not push yourself Corey." I shook my head ignoring Nyko's words of advice as I was quick to push myself to my elbows only to have my head spin as I fell back to the ground my vision going in and out and as my vision faded out fully I heard the faint sound of Lexa's voice.

"You will not be going into battle Corey."


	28. Chapter 29 Mt Weather

Leave me behind, leave me behind are you freaking serious?! Oh I am beyond mad, I'm so mad I could just ugh! The moment Nyko finished working on me I was tossed on a stretcher and dragged back towards camp. That's why I sat around a fire, tied at my hands and feet...as Abby and my father thought this was the only way to keep me from running off to fight as Abby thought my injuries needed to be watched meaning she saw an excuse to kick me out of the fight, one she couldn't find for Clarke.

I couldn't help the irritated glare that I sent the older adults not caring for an instant about any of their advice or thoughts. We had been told over the radio that Bellamy had disabled the acid fog and the army was moving to the mountain. And here I sat, in front of a fire, miles away from the fight. And I would be damned if I didn't get away and get to that mountain.

And it would be way too easy to get away. I could get away very easily I just needed to get out of the bindings. Each second I moved closer and closer to the fire making sure to keep an intense watch to make sure no one was paying me any attention. Quickly I pushed my feet as close to the flames as I could while trying to avoid being burned. The moment my feet were free I thrust my hands forward above the flames. I clenched my jaw tightly feeling my wrists burn from the fire, trying to ignore the pain I tore my hands out of the fire as fast as possible and hurriedly pushed myself to my feet and ran as fast as I could away from the others in order to make it to the mountain as soon as possible.

I was walking through the reaper tunnels with a knife in my hand prepared to do whatever it took to get into the mountain. I was originally meant to hit the front doors with the commander and Clarke but I was always present in all the other meetings of the plan so I knew there was another way into the mountain through the reaper tunnels.

"I am doing the best I can!" I stopped in my steps at the sound of Clarke's voice and I rushed around the corner to see Octavia glaring harshly at Clarke. Octavia's dark eye makeup made her seem all the more dangerous and angry. Whereas Clarke looked like she was ready to break down in tears her face flush from yelling.

"It's not good enough."

"What's going on?" The two girls heads both snapped back in shock as I quickly approached them and Clarke spoke looking at me in a panic.

"Corey, what are you doing-" I shook my head and spoke strongly looking at her in irritation, we had yet to talk at all since I found out that her and Lexa had known about the missile hitting Tondc. And if I'm being honest when and if we do talk it's gonna go down.

"There was no way that I was staying away." The sound of metal moving caught all of our attention as Octavia and I held up our blades and Clarke pointed her gun at the door. I watched as the door suddenly swung open and revealed three familiar faces I didn't know if I would ever see again.

"Bellamy!" Octavia rushed to her brother and hugged him as she then turned to Monty and Jasper. "I knew you it, you two are two scrawny to drill." I couldn't help but feel dumbfounded as I looked at Bellamy I had no idea what to do or say as I looked at him; his curly hair was pushed down into his face by the hat he wore as along with a guard uniform, and had a serious look on his face.

"Bellamy..." Bellamy's dark eyes met my own relief filling his face as his eyes scanned my person, he stood in the doorway as Monty and Jasper rushed to Clarke, giving her a hug. I didn't know what to do as I looked at Bellamy; the last time we saw each other in person we were in a pretty serious fight...what-what if he was still mad, what if-

"Corey!" Before I could even utter a word I was attacked with two large hugs from a smiling Monty and a sheepish Jasper. I happy returned the tight hug given to me by both of the boys with a happy smile so beyond relieved that they were okay.

"Maya-" The sound of Bellamy's voice caught my attention as a girl in a suit suddenly came out from behind him making me break out of the hug and quickly hold up my blade. "Whoa, whoa, she's with us." I looked at Bellamy and he urgently nodded his head and I reluctantly lowered my knife as she spoke panic clear in her eyes her dark curly hair showing in the square vision lens in her suit. Her skin was incredibly pale especially compared to the darkness of her hair color; but comparing her to Jasper and Monty's current appearance they looked much paler then they used to. I suppose being locked in a mountain would do that to a person, no sunlight and all.

"I only have thirty minutes of air left." Jasper took Maya close in his arms looking at her tank panic setting into his features before he turned to her with a nervous smile and spoke.

"We just changed your tank...okay we'll figure something out."

"Jasper the only area that isn't radiated is level 5 with everyone there. You think Cage Wallace is going to let me live like nothing happened?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at the girl looking her over as Jasper spoke with a tight nod of resolution his eyes looking a little wiley.

"Then I'll kill him." I looked at Jasper in shock my jaw going slack sending Bellamy a questioning look wondering what in the hell Jasper was thinking and what had happened to him to even say something like that. Bellamy shook his head and spoke trying to clear the tension and get through to all of us.

"Look we need to get Maya up to level 5." Octavia nodded and as she looked at each of us she spoke putting her blade away.

"I'll go with Jasper and Maya, you guys go get our friends." I looked at Octavia with a thankful nod as I rushed behind Clarke all of us filling inside in order for Bellamy to seal the door shut again again. We separated into our different teams going different ways through the mountain. The mountain reminded me a lot of the Ark, dull colored walls, cramped spaces, limited access to certain floors, and limited people. I followed along with Monty, Clarke, and Bellamy looking around the mountain the three of them clearly knew where they were going where as I had no clue and was pulling up the rear of the group feeling more like a dead weight then an asset. I assumed the only reason I wasn't sent with Octavia was because it was probably good for each group to have some muscle in case something went wrong.

The others slowed there fast pace to a stop in front of a large white door with a tall window, Bellamy put his hand on the door handle and sent us all a hopeful look as he gently pressed the handle down throwing it open. I was surprised to see a room full of paintings and an older man sitting silently on a bed before a pair of bright blue eyes looked up at the sound of our entrance and a small smirk came to his face as he looked at each one of us.

"Hello Clarke." I raised a brow as I sent Clarke a questioning gaze was this the Dante, the president, I think I vaguely remember Clarke mentioning something about him when she told us stories about being in Mt. Weather. I looked at the older man curiously his hands had slight colored stains from what appeared to be paint as they were clasped together in front of him, his whole stature sitting straight as he looked between us all. Suddenly the man turned his gaze to me before speaking with a raised brow. "You must be Corey." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the man suspiciously as he continued. "My, you do look like so much like Clarke. My condolences for that." I couldn't help but clench my hands tightly by my side at his words and before I could say a word Bellamy gently placed a hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

"We need your help again Dante, to get our people out of here." Dante narrowed his eyes as he looked at us and Monty spoke gently from my other side.

"It's okay I took out the camera, we can talk freely." Dante turned his gaze to Clarke and spoke pointedly.

"No one's watching anyway, thanks to you there all on level 5." Clarke tried to take an intimidating step forward and spoke with an accusatory look.

"Your not." Dante shook his head gently and spoke with a frown not backing down from her harsh gaze.

"No I'm not." Bellamy raised a hand as he stepped up to Dante and spoke trying to get back on the subject at hand.

"Please we don't have much time we need a way to get all of our people out of this mountain without killing everyone." I looked at the older man and shook my head as I spoke trying to figure out why we were wasting our time on him. He had his own people to look out for, he wasn't going to help us.

"He's not going to help us." Dante sent me a harsh glare and spoke looking between each of us as he spoke with a very harsh tone.

"You cut the power, risking the lives of everyone in this mountain. My people. Even the ones who helped you." Clarke shook her head angrily as she walked up to the older man and spoke her voice getting louder with every word.

"We knew they would be safe on level 5, we made sure not to destroy the turbines so you could repair them, we're the good guys here not you!" Dante turned his head to the side before gently offering her a raised brow and spoke.

"Tell me, if we released your people and theirs what would have happened to mine?" Clarke was silent for a moment, all of us knowing the likely outcome of Dante's question. They would have all been slaughtered, no one would have been spared. Clarke whipped around quickly nearly throwing her hair right into Monty's face not realizing how close we all were in the small room as she spoke quickly.

"Can you get us into the command center, we need to see what's happening on level 5." Monty's eyes flashed to my own and I offered him an encouraging nod before he turned back to Clarke and spoke with a nod.

"No problem." Clarke nodded as she was quick to walk out the door and I had to hold in a sigh as I gently pushed Monty towards the door falling in step with him as Bellamy grabbed a hold of Dante and pushed him out of the room with a gruff voice.

"Let's go, you can help us wither you like it or not." I sped down the dull colored halls beside Monty nerves eating away at me as I gripped my blade tightly in my hand. Clarke was leading the way to the command center the rest of us following behind her silently trying to get there as fast as possible in order to save our people. As we rounded the corner with Clarke and Bellamy being overly cautious yet again Dante spoke.

"I told you there's no one here." I saw no reason for Dante to lie to any of us, there was nothing for him to get out of that, he also wouldn't want any harm to come to his people so there is no way he would have let us come to the command center without trying to save those people.

"Sorry if we don't take your word for it." I looked at Bellamy as he spoke as we came to a stop in front of a metal door and Monty quickly began hacking into the key pad. I looked over at Dante trying to figure him out, why was he in an abandoned room on a level away from the rest of his people and family. I gently twiddled with the handle of my blade as I looked the older man over before speaking with a raised brow.

"Why aren't you with your people on level 5?" Dante looked at me silently for a moment before speaking his eyes searching my own.

"After what I've done; they can be free I can't. Deliverance comes at a cost; I bear it so they don't have to." I looked at Dante in concentration pondering his words as I looked down at my hands, I bear it so they don't have to, that's an interesting way to look at things...

"It wasn't Cage, it was your idea to make the deal with the grounders." I looked up at the sound of Bellamy's voice and my stomach dropped at the nod of Dante's head. He was part of the reason the grounders weren't here, I was unaware of the whole reason to there absence but from what I had pieced together there had been a deal made.

"We're in. Let's get the monitors up." I followed behind Clarke into the room and waiting impatiently as I paced back in forth swinging my blade in my hand. My nerves were killing me as Monty clicked away furiously at the keys trying to bring up the monitors, Clarke, Bellamy, and Dante were all still as the screens suddenly came up. I felt dread in horror fill me as the screen in front of me filled with footage of my people...they were chained to the walls, there was a pile of bodies stacked together on the floor, they were being strapped to the table, being drilled-

"Oh my god-" I felt my heart drop in my chest as I looked at the screen as Raven was strapped down to the table and they were drilling her for bone marrow. I felt panic fill me almost instantly all logic and reason leaving my head, we had to do something now. I shook my head quickly and snapped around glaring harshly at Dante panic and anger seeping out of my voice.

"Tell them to stop, now!" Dante shook his head strongly and spoke as such his eyes peering into my own.

"I won't do that." I grabbed my blade off of the table it had been resting on and moved towards the older man as I harshly snatched a wakki talkie off of a stand and thrust it into his face.

"If you don't, I will kill you." Dante made no effort to move and take it and I was quickly losing my patience and slammed the stupid technology aside as I was ready to do anything to save Raven. She was dying and I would be damned if I lost her too! I felt a tight grip grab my arm keeping me from moving towards Dante and I turned and glared over at Bellamy who was the cause. I yanked out of his grip harshly and spoke angrily as I looked at the screen that showed our people.

"They are dying! We have to do something!" Bellamy looked at me with soft eyes as he nodded knowing I was right it was just no one knew exactly what to do. Clarke picked up the wakkie talkie quickly from where I slammed it down and spoke angrily into it.

"Carol Emerson, mt weather security detail, come in." _Who is this?_ "You know who this is. Get the radio to the president." _This is president Wallace._ "I have your father, if you don't let my people go I will kill him." _How do I know you have him?_

Clarke put the wakkie in front of Dante and he looked at it for a moment before placing his hand on the button and spoke strongly looking at his son on the monitor.

"Stay the course Cage." Clarke quickly took the wakkie away as Cage spoke,

 _"You won't do it."_

"You don't know me very well. This ends now, release my people."

 _"I can't do that."_ I felt like I was going to scream, we were getting no where, and we were wasting time! I looked at Dante with a pleading look beyond ready to beg and grovel if that's what it needed but he shook his head as he looked at each of us as he spoke his tone pleading to see reason just as much as we were.

"It would mean the end of our people Clarke." Clarke suddenly snapped around her eyes teary as she pointed a gun at him, within a split second Bellamy jumped away from Dante and Monty nearly threw himself out of his chair. Bellamy was quick to grab my arm as he yanked me back to his side, pulling me behind him, shielding me from the danger that was suddenly present in the room. Bellamy was quick to raise his hands in peace trying to have Clarke see reason as he spoke gently.

"Clarke, we need him." Clarke nodded her hand shaking slightly as she left the gun pointed at Dante as she spoke looking like she was about to break at a moments notice. Her eyes were large, blood shot, teary, and she looked like she was ready to fall into a panic as she spoke into the wakkie talkie.

"And I need his son to believe me. Don't make me do this."

 _"Dad...I'll take care of our people."_

"None of us has a choice here Clarke." Clarke shook her head strongly tears slipping from her eyes as she spoke.

"I didn't want this."

"Neither did I." I couldn't stop myself from flinching at the loud gun shot as Clarke immediately lowered her weapon and I couldn't look away as Dante looked from the wound to Clarke gasping for air before falling to the ground, dead. Clarke turned to the monitor obviously shoving any emotion down that she was going through as she spoke into the wakkie talkie.

"Listen to me very carefully. I will not stop until my people are free. If you don't let them go I will irradiate level 5. Cage listen to me I don't want anyone else to die. Stop the drilling and I will talk. There must be a way to get us all on the ground." I watched on thee screen as Cage started walking away from the rest of his people and watched as he entered the drilling room.

"Monty can you do it? Can you irradiate the level?" I looked at Clarke in shock, she couldn't be serious, there were innocent people in here that had nothing to do with what was happening, children who had there whole lives ahead of them. Monty hesitated for a moment before nodding and I pushed down my swirling emotions trying to figure out any other option to save everyone. Bellamy looked at Clarke in shock and spoke his whole demeanor that begged to be listened to.

"Wait a second Clarke, we need to think about this, there are kids in there." Clarke nodded weakly and spoke softly her voice thick no doubt from trying to stop crying.

"I know." Bellamy nodded and continued moving closer to her trying to reason with her as he gently laid a on her arm.

"People who helped us."

"Then please give me a better idea." I turned back to the screens to see Raven get hoisted off of the table only for Abby to get tied down to the table causing my heart to drop as I took a nervous step towards the monitor my head spinning as I looked at the women who had given birth to me, who was my doctor, mentor, a person who I cared about-"What have I done?" I snapped my attention away from the screen and back at the others as I spoke quickly seeing no other option at this point.

"Figure it out." Monty nodded and was quick to start pounding away at the keys and I looked back at the others to see Bellamy looking at me in shock and Clarke looking like she was about to shut down, the sudden sound of a breath catching in someone's throat made me look back screens and my heart skipped a beat as I saw Octavia and Maya being chased by guards through the level and Bellamy spoke loudly.

"They've gotta get out of there." Sudden and loud bangs on the door sounded causing us all to jump as yet another monitor showed a guard banging on the door causing Clarke to speak.

"Emerson's here." Monty's head suddenly shot up and he spoke panic clear in his face as he nearly threw himself to his feet.

"Jasper! They caught him." I shook my head starting to feel overwhelmed as I looked at the screens trying to figure out how to safe everyone. I felt myself getting more and more emotional as I saw Octavia and Maya being forced to there knees at gunpoint in the mess hall.

"I did it, all we have to do is pull this. The hatches will open and the scrubbers will reverse, pulling in outside air." I looked at the lever Monty was talking about as we stood there for a moment none of us wanting to move to do what needed to be done. A loud thump caught our attention as Emerson was outside the door with a large bag causing Bellamy to take out his gun and point it at the door.

"He's gonna blow the door." I shook my head everything swirling, there was so much going on, so many people counting on us, depending on us to save them-And here we sat our only option genocide of a whole group of people, some of which helped us, some were innocent, kids...Octavia was going to die if we didn't do something, Abby, Jasper, Kane, Raven, Wick, Miller, they were all going to die if we didn't do something! As I looked over at Clarke, my heart broke, she was at a complete loss; killing Dante hurt her, she didn't want to do that and now she could pull this lever or our people would-No I wouldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her do that. It would destroy her, it would destroy all of them...but I could do it. I could save what I could of all of them.

"We're out of time-" At the sound of Monty's voice I threw my hand on the lever, with a held breathe, quickly pulling it down in a fast motion closing my eyes as I did so. I didn't know if I could even open my eyes after the lever was brought all of the way down, my head was completely clear for a brief moment before sounds of beeping caught my attention and I forced myself to slowly open my eyes.

I couldn't help but die a little at what I saw on those monitors, I watched as people began falling to the ground with radiation burns, clutching for air as the radiation burned them from the inside out. I could fell my heart sink more and more with every second...I just killed hundreds of people I-I, I just, I can't, what did I-and now that was the only thing in my head; what had I done. I shook my head trying to clear my head as I spoke softly ignoring the looks from the others.

"Let's go get our people." I walked slowly in a soft haze feeling not there at all until we made it to the mess hall and I felt like I was going to puke at the sight in front of me. My legs shook under my body as I stood in front of a room filled with people, who were dead...that I-that I killed. I walked through the room slowly my eyes falling on every person who laid dead on the floor until we came to one who wasn't dead. Jasper. I couldn't help but feel my heart break and shatter into a million pieces as tears came to my eyes once again...consequences had to exist with all choices and here was one of them. I forced myself to look at Jasper as his voice brought me out of my trance and I was hurt to find myself looking into a hateful glaze.

"What did you do?" I shook my head gently and spoke softly taking responsibility for what had been done, and what had been done.

"What we had to."

"I was going to kill Cage. If you had given me another minute I would have-" Bellamy shook his head from besides me and spoke gently trying to get him to see the thoughts behind this choice.

"Jasper they never would have stopped." Bellamy gently laid a hand on my back pushing me forwards as we walked to the drilling room. The moment we came into view of the room the others all rushed passed me to there loved ones and I came to a slow halt. I wrapped my arms around myself and couldn't help the shaky sob that left my mouth the moment I walked into the room. Almost everyone was okay, and there were multiple people having reunions with friends and family. I however couldn't move myself from where I stood, the reality of what I had done was hitting me...hard.

"Corey," I looked up just in time for my father to throw his arms around me nearly knocking me over in the process. I couldn't help but hug my father tightly so relieved that he was safe, that he was okay. "Your okay, thank goodness." I couldn't help but feel tears pour down my face as my dad held me tightly in his arms before he pulled back and spoke in concern. "Are you hurt-"

"I did something...really bad...in order to save everyone. I-I I'm the one who stopped the mountain men."

"You...oh Corey..." I felt my heart drop as my dad completely let me go, his hazel eyes looking at me with nothing but disappointment as he looked at me. I watched with a pain in my chest as he gently shook his head before walking out of the room leading the way out of the mountain for others who could no longer wait another moment to get out of the mountain. But I was stuck, he had never acted like that to me, not ever. He couldn't even stand to look at me as he left, my dad couldn't even look at me.


	29. Chapter 30: Things Change

It had been three months since I left Camp after what happened at Mt. Weather, it was hard for me to be around anyone after what I had done to help get them back here. At first it was comforting to be around so many people I loved and cared about and then days began going by more and more slowly, people were told what happened at the mountain, and worst of all as people began to get better Jasper was getting worse...and he hated me for what happened. Jasper Jordan the boy I had worked so hard to save when coming to the ground wanted nothing more for me to suffer and feel the same pain he was feeling. And I wasn't the only one he felt this way about, he hated Clarke even more then he hated me I wasn't sure why maybe it was because she had been in the mountain and knew Maya, I just didn't know why he hated her more then me but he did.

Then there was my father...I could barely look him in the face, he loved and supported me after every thing I had done, after every choice I made...every choice but this one. And for me that was one of the last things I could withstand happening at that camp, it was suffocating to be around people who didn't realize the sacrifices I made to save them, the people who didn't realize I would die for them, do anything for them, they couldn't even look me in the face without seeing the "horrible" person I had become.

So I left. Without a word to anyone, I left.

And now here I sat, months later upon my horse looking down from my place on an over looking hill at the busy every day life of those who lived within the walls of Arkadia. People seemed, happy. There were kids running around laughing and smiling, the on duty guards were few and they were relaxed clearly awaiting no danger, others rushing around doing their day to day activities. I couldn't help the small smile that was graced my face as I looked down at the camp, this wasn't the first time I had come here to check in on everyone, I had a few times but as I looked at the camp something deep within me wished that I never left, that I would have instead stayed with my people...but things are never that simple. Especially now that there has been a bounty placed on both Clarke and I's heads. That was the only thing keeping me away anymore, was the fear of putting my people in danger, something I was willing to go to great lengths to prevent.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" My body freeze instantly at the familiar deep voice and I slowly raised my hands allowing my horses reins to fall from my hands before turning to see Miller dressed fully in clothes for the guard. I almost had to roll my eyes at the irony of one of the members of the 100 being a guard and spoke with a small smirk.

"Piss off Miller." I saw Miller's eyes nearly become saucers as I slowly let my scarf drop off of my head to show my features to him. I offered Miller a small smile as I pushed my black colored hair away from my face pushing it behind my ears as he spoke in clear shock.

"Corey?! What in the hell are you doing sitting here, like some kind of stalker?! You look crazy as shit-"

"Alright, I get it Miller. Thanks." Miller lowered his gun and rolled his eyes heavily as he spoke shaking his head.

"I have to bring ya in, Chancellor's orders. No negotiation." I shrugged indifferently seeing a few things wrong with the idea of having me come back into camp but knowing how annoying Miller could be I decided to follow him to camp. I couldn't help the nerves from eating away at me the closer and closer we got to the front gate, before I finally dismounted from my horse and walked inside the gate beside Miller.

Immediately as I began walking through the gate I froze in my spot upon seeing the figures of both Kane and Abby talking next to one another, that was until Abby caught sight of me walking next to Miller. I was stone faced as the two of us came to a stop a few feet in front of them before Miller spoke seriously.

"Corey was the grounder watching camp, I brought her here as promised." Kane nodded gently as he looked at Miller with a soft smile. Kane looked good, he was growing out a nice "dad beard" though I can tell stress had been getting to both him and Abby.

"That's all Sargent Miller. Corey, it's been a while-" I couldn't help but shrug wanting to cut to the point as I spoke plainly.

"Three months Kane, no need to be shy about it. Miller brought me in and as courtesy I did what he asked, if that is all I have to be leaving-" Abby's face immediately dropped and within seconds she spoke loudly.

"What?! You just got here-"

"It's not safe if I stay." Kane looked between Abby and I for a moment before he spoke with nervous smile.

"At the very least you are welcome to shower, eat, gather some supplies while you are here. And if you still choose to leave you are welcome to...I just ask that you consider staying." I nodded after a moment before looking at Abby before offering her a tight smile.

"Alright Kane, I will consider it."

I was standing in front of a mirror in Abby's quarters my eyes looking at my appearance, my hair was no longer colored black but was once again a bright blonde color that fell in waves down to my lower back braids pulling it away from my face. I was wearing a bright blue tank top, dark washed skinny jeans, and my boots. My tank top showed off my tanned skin as well as my muscular arms one of which held a large bicep tattoo on my right arm. It was a series of lines and marks that formed two long lines-similar to the ones on Lincoln's chest-that wrapped partially around my arm with markings in the middle of the symbol each one symbolizing something different that I had lost or gained while on the ground. My eyes met their reflection within the glass and I couldn't help but look away quickly not wanting to dive that deep within self reflection at that moment. I was quick to reattach my long blade to my back not feeling comfortable leaving it off of my person while Abby washed my other clothes.

I left Abby's quarters not wanting to be trapped in the boring metal walls I grew up with on the Ark, instead I figured I get out and see what life in Arkadia had become since I left. And it was hard to do that, to walk through camp and see so many happy and smiling faces each person I saw made me feel that much worse about leaving.

I soon found myself in an unfamiliar room of the Ark, chairs, tables, a bar, and lots of things from Mt. Weather all over the place. I cautiously walked up to a table littered with containers of many different things in each one, slowly I reached into one and pulled out an old metal bracelet covered in odd symbols. I gently let my fingers run over the textured material before a familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Corey?" My head snapped up to see Raven looking at me from her seat at the bar shock written clearly upon her face as she spoke in disbelief. "Surprised to see you." I scoffed slightly as I made my way over to the hostile looking mechanic taking a seat next to her.

"It's nice to see you too Raven." Raven scoffed as she took a sip of her drink before she spoke looking down.

"What do you want me to say, you left Corey. You left all of us here while you what, take a nice stroll through the woods for the last three months?" I looked down at the bar in front of me with pursed lips irritation starting to fill me as I spoke.

"It's not that simple Raven-"

"Really because how I see it, that's exactly what happened. You took the easy way out, just like usual." I had to bite my tongue to keep from snapping on the girl next to me as I drummed my fingers against the bar wanting to tell her that I stayed away for the protection of my people, that nearly everything I had done since being on the ground was to protect my people-

"You can think what ever you want to Raven...but no that's not true and I'm sorry that you think it is." Raven looked at me her eyes searching my own before she spoke looking down at a girl who stood further down behind the bar.

"Can I get two down here." I watched as a tall girl with curly sandy blonde hair turned around to show a smiling face with bright green eyes looking at Raven as she made her way towards us. The moment she caught sight of me however she raised a brow and her smile fell slightly into a smirk as she spoke filling up two cups.

"Who's your friend Raven?" Raven raised a brow and looked between the girl and I before she spoke with a shrug taking her cup from the girl.

"This is one of Abby's daughters, Corey this is Gina." Gina's brows shot up at Raven's words and she spoke angrily her face holding zero traces of the happy smiling person just moments prior.

"So this is the _famous_ Corey. I've been looking forward to talking to you for months." I raised a brow at the girl in front of me noting the clear and obvious dislike she seemed to have for me and I spoke with a challenging look.

"Well here's your chance." Gina took the drink meant for me and downed it before pointing a finger at me making me narrow my eyes as she spoke bitterly anger written clear across her face.

"You are one of the worst human beings I've had the misfortune of every hearing about. Do you know how many nights I've served drinks to people who were missing you or struggling with not having you here? Or how many people for that matter? Do you have any idea what you put Raven through, or Bellamy even? Did you ever even care about them or were you always too preoccupied with yourself? I have half a mind to beat your ass." I couldn't help the laugh that left my mouth at this girls audacity at what she was saying, I shook my head in amusement before I looked up at her with a daring smile as I spoke.

"Take your shot, but make it count because I can guarantee I will hold nothing back the moment you do." Gina nodded her head gently to herself as her eyes scanned me over before her fist came soaring for my face. I caught her fist with ease before twisting it to the side painfully causing her to let out a loud cry of pain causing the whole room to fall deathly silent as every eye was on us. I ignored the prying eyes of all of those around us as i looked at her with a bored raised brow and spoke. " _You are as weak, as you are foolish._ Do not talk about things you do not know." I was quick to let the girl go as she glared at me before walking to the other side of the bar to attend to another person. I however couldn't tear my gaze off of the girl my stomach turning with emotion as I looked at her with tears pricking my eyes. Gina was something alright...she reminded me of who I was before coming to the ground; fiercely loyal, willing to do anything to protect your friends, happy, full of hope, some qualities I missed about myself. But things change...and people change no use in getting upset over things that were out of my control. I was quick to push these emotions down in order to keep a neutral expression before turning to Raven with a small nod.

"Always a nice time Raven...it was good to see you."


	30. Chapter 31: Reunions

There had been no goodbyes, no words of see you soon, nothing, it was just easier that way. I left silently and in the middle of the night. I couldn't let them know I was being hunted; I knew they were mad at me but if they knew my life was in danger they would never stop trying to keep me safe, they could want me dead and they would still never let any harm come to me. I couldn't let all of them put there lives in danger to save mine.

I walked through the woods of Ice Nation creeping along silently trying to avoid being caught as I looked for Clarke—-I needed to find her, we needed to figure out a way to stop this hunting and we needed to do it together. Ice Nation was looking for one of us which meant they were looking for both of us, being twins and all. Suddenly I spotted a large jeep that looked like it was from the Ark, it had two large trees blocking its way making me look at it curiously as I saw a tree lying in front of it and a tree lying behind it. I looked around seeing no one, so cautiously I made my way towards it and looked it over. I spotted a familiar face in the front seat looking on edge and as my hand reached for the door a knife suddenly was placed at my throat. I froze looking behind me to see a grounder whose face was covered. I ground my teeth together as I knew I shouldn't move but dealing with bounty hunters I wasn't one to just give in. I slammed my head back making the person groan loudly as I brought my elbow up smashing it into their face making them fall back. Suddenly grounders were upon me pushing me to the ground with a knife at my throat. They had pulled someone out of the jeep and opened the doors pulling three people out holding them to the ground.

"Monty?" I looked up to see Monty and a grounder looking at him, the grounder removed its mask and showed a women. I watched as Monty's eyes got watery as he spoke in shock and disbelief.

"Mom?" The two locked in a tight hug and I looked at Monty softly seeing him starting to cry knowing how much this must mean for him to see his mother alive after all this time.

"Farm station stand down." I was slowly let to my feet and the moment I was, I contemplated getting the hell out of there but in this situation I didn't know where that would get me. I watched as Kane looked at the man slowly and spoke with reccignation.

"Pike?" The man removed his hood and mask showing it to be Pike, one of the teachers who used to teach us all on the ark. He was a great teacher from what I remember who taught us all Earth Skills or something like that. He smiled largely and helped Kane to his feet with a happy laugh.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." The two embraced in a hug and Kane spoke with a disbelieving smile.

"I didn't think you made it."

"Detroit, Smith, watch our six."

"Where's dad?" I looked over at Monty as his mom spoke gently looking at him.

"Your father didn't make it." I saw the pain in Monty's face flash quickly as his mother hugged him and Kane spoke trying to lighten the tension.

"How many of you are there?"

"63 the rest are camped in the mountains North of here. Grounder killers one and all, am I right?" I felt my stomach drop at Pike's words as The others all nodded moving there weapons in the air and cheered.

"Hu-rah!" I felt dread fill me as Pike said this, creating quite the stir among those who were with him. I chocked down my thoughts as a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Corey?" I saw Monty looking at me his eyes looking me over in shock, I gently offered Monty a small smile and a simple wave. Monty suddenly rushed over throwing his arms around me embracing me in a tight hug, I was taken off guard for a moment before returning the hug. I was unable to wipe the large smile off of my face as I hugged Monty, it was a relief to see at least one of my friends didn't seem to hate me at the moment. Monty pulled back from the hug and looked at me in disbelief and spoke with an irritated snap.

"Where the hell have you been?" I couldn't help but offer him a hesitant smile not exactly surprised by his questioning tone. Monty had a pretty good understanding of what I was going through; it was hard for him after the mountain as well; it was hard for all of us.

"I've been around." Monty gave me an exasperated look as he looked like he wanted to discuss things more but a deep voice froze me in my place.

"C-Corey?" I felt my smile fall as my heart thundered in my chest as I looked up at the familiar face of Bellamy Blake. I couldn't stop my eyes from glassing over as my eyes met his dark ones for a brief moment before flashing away, I couldn't look at him...I couldn't look at him and see all the pain I had caused him-

"Bellamy...hi." Monty offered me a concerned look as he looked between the two of us before he gently squeezed my arm before moving back to his moms side. I was looking at the ground studying a patch of grass listening to others chatting among each other. I could feel Bellamy's intense gaze on me just begging me to look up and look at him, and it was so tempting to do so. I really wanted to but what if-

I shook my head softly to myself tossing my thoughts out of my mind as I forced myself to look up at Bellamy. My breathe caught in my throat the moment I did, Bellamy's eyes hadn't left me as emotions clearly flashed through them. My chest ached; I didn't know what to say to him, I wanted to tell him I was sorry, that it wasn't his fault I left—there was so much I wanted to tell him, I wanted to just run into his arms and never leave them ever again...but things weren't that simple. Bellamy opened his mouth and then shut it his jaw clenching as his eyes looked me over-wait why was he walking towards me?! What is he doing-

I felt my hands shake with nerves as he approached me with long strides his eyes staring at my own. He was getting closer and I had no idea what to say or what to do or what was happening-

"Bellamy-" I was silenced as Bellamy tossed his arms around me tightly, I couldn't help the noise of shock that escaped me as I looked at Bellamy in shock. He was hugging me?! I was froze stiff shocked by the contact; in the last three months I had barely had any physical interaction and within the last twenty minutes I had been touched an insane amount. After a moment I returned Bellamy's tight hold holding him as tight as I possible could. His face was buried in my neck his shaky breath hitting my skin his curly hair tickling my face. My mind was racing all I knew was I needed this, I needed Bellamy to know how sorry I was-

"Don't you ever do that to me again Princess." I couldn't help but hold Bellamy tighter at his words my eyes tearing up as I spoke softly tears ready fall at a moments notice.

"I'm so-" Kane's voice interrupted my words breaking the moment Bellamy and I were in.

"63? Farm Station left with over three times that number." I held in a sigh as I forced my emotions down and forced myself to pull out of Bellamy's arms. The moment I did I could see the flash of hurt come across his face but I was quick to look over at Kane and Pike needing to focus on the growing problem at hand.

"We landed with that number too." Pike sent a accusing glare to Indra that caused me to nearly falter in my stance at the hateful look. Indra spoke simply looking like she would rather be anywhere else then with the new addition of people to join us.

"The Ice Nation can be ruthless, take pride in the number you saved." I went to walk over to Indra but was stopped by Bellamy's strong grip on my hand. I looked at him taken back by his sudden hold not expecting to see the fear in his eyes. I offered him a small smile trying to reassure him that it would be okay, that nothing bad was going to happen. He gently release my hand and I felt his eyes follow me as I stood close to Indra trusting her a bit more than some of the others from farm station at the moment as Kane spoke looking at Indra with a kind smile.

"Indra this is Charles Pike, he was a teacher on the Ark. This is Indra, she's leader of the Tree Kru and a trusted ally." Pike looked at Indra with a suspicious glare as they had a stare down and Pike spoke with a forced smile.

"I'll have to take your word for it." I turned to Indra slightly as I had my arms crossed and spoke lowly not wanting everyone to hear our conversation.

" _Why do you look for Wanaheda?"_ She looked over to me and spoke not lowering her guard around anyone from Farm Station. These people having her on just as much edge as me.

" _She is being hunted, you know that. We can not let the Ice Nation's queen have her or you being the double."_ I shook my head knowing what Indra meant by this making me scrunched my brows in irritation, every since Mt Weather Clarke and I had been given a name; Wanaheada and her double. Clarke was Wanaheada, and I was the double, as far as the grounders were concerned Clarke was the one who was behind the attack at Mt Weather and she was given the title of Commander of Death. While I was seen as nothing more then a copy of her; surprise surprise. I couldn't help but clench my jaw in anger knowing exactly who didn't want this to happen.

" _You mean the commander wants her?"_

 _"Both of you."_ I narrowed my eyes and spoke with a raised brow wondering what Lexa was planning that required Clarke and I. After I found out what happened at the mountain with the grounders, it was pretty easy for me to say I was pissed.

 _"Both of us?"_ I watched as people climbed into the jeep and I went to as well knowing they would get to Clarke faster than I would on foot. Bellamy stood by the side of the Jeep no doubt waiting to make sure I got in it and not run off again. The moment I pulled myself inside he jumped in behind me. I had to force my smile down as I chose to sit near Indra who looked uncomfortable being around the new addition to the group. I couldn't blame her, they had a lot of hate for the grounders, not just Ice Nation but all grounders. Bellamy sat on my other side as we all rode in silence. We suddenly came to a stop at a familiar trading place and my eyes widened as I stepped out of the jeep. Bellamy was leading the way into the building the others close behind. I felt shock fill me at the sight of grounder standing over a injured girl holding a knife up in the air. Bellamy fired a shot killing the man and I rushed forwards past the others wanting to make sure the girl was alright as she bounced up looking at us in shock and Bellamy spoke.

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" I shook my head looking down at the man and spoke with a sneer.

"Bounty hunter." I moved towards to girl ready to help her as Indra spoke.

" _We're here to help."_ I looked at the girl gently and spoke.

" _Are you alright?"_ She looked at me almost in curiosity as Pike suddenly spoke loudly.

"English!" I sent Kane a pointed look and he offered Pike a gentle smile as he spoke kindly.

"Pike, go outside. Take Monty and Hannah, search the perimeter. Make sure he was alone." Pike reluctantly walked outside Monty and his mom walked outside as well. I turned back to the girl and Indra spoke looking at her softly.

" _We're looking for Wanheda."_ The girl looked at Indra with scrunched brows and nodded towards me.

" _Why look when you have found her?"_ I shook my head and spoke looking at the girl.

" _I am the double, we are looking for the true Wanheda."_ She looked down at the bounty hunter and spoke with a sneer.

"So was he." Bellamy looked at her and spoke gruffly.

"Please she's in danger."

"You are Skai Kru?"

"Yeah."

"She was here last night." Kane stepped forwards and spoke with concern.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No. She was here when I fell asleep and gone when I woke up."

"Did she give you indication of where she might go?"

"No. But he did. He said his partner came back for her, he's Ice Nation. I hope you find her." Bellamy nodded and spoke looking at her.

"Thank you."

"Good news, I found fresh tracks."

"Great start the rover."

"That's the bad news, too many trees we have to go on foot." I nodded as the others walked out and I began to leave as well as my arm was grabbed and I turned seeing the girl looking at me seriously.

" _Find her and watch yourself, double."_

I walked silently beside Monty as I looked around the tall grass searching for a sign of Clarke. I suddenly stopped as I spotted three bodies lying in the grass and I froze as I heard drums and Indra spoke holding up her hand.

"Quiet. Listen." Everyone was silent and Kane spoke softly.

"War drums." I narrowed my eyes and Indra spoke.

"Azgadea." Monty's head snapped up at her words as he spoke shock clear in his voice.

"You can tell it's Ice Nation from the sound?" I shook my head and motioned to the bodies as I spoke.

"No because of them." I suddenly spotted someone down the field and I narrowed my eyes. It was that bounty hunter from before a blonde head of hair with him, he had Clarke, I could catch him. Pike spoke breaking my thoughts as he gestured to the bodies on the ground.

"We need to get those bodies off the field, unless you're good with them thinking we did this." I nodded my head determined by my decision as I quickly rushed forwards ducking through the tall grass hearing a loud call from behind me as the sound of the drums grew louder. I knew if I ran as fast as I could straight into the woods the same way the hunter had I would be able to make it through the gas unseen. Not only this but I was faster than the others meaning it was easier for me to remain unseen by the coming Ice Nation army better for one to run then a whole group.

I knew Bellamy was going to be pissed but I pushed that thought from my head as I rushed after the man and soon caught up with him. He was rather obvious as he lead Clarke behind him, she was tied up and as I watched the man it was clear to me that he was injured. I watched from a grove of trees as he lead Clarke down into tunnel leaving a bloody hand print on a metal railing. I slowly walked up to the railing and I stopped for a moment drawing my knife as I looked at the poll, from the looks of all the blood he was injured pretty decently that or he was an excessive bleeder.

I made my way down the tunnel quietly seeing the man shirtless as he was heating a knife, so he was injured, good. I saw Clarke tied to a poll across from him as they were speaking.

"-same as me."

"No you took the easy way out, I was banished from my people. But you are my ticket back." He stuffed the gag into Clarke's mouth and I began slowly creeping closer and closer as the two had spoke and with his back turned I rushed harshly slamming my knife into the back of his abdomen pushing it clean through to where Clarke had injured him. He groaned as I withdrew my blade as I threw him to the floor. I didn't want to kill this man but if it came down to it I would. Clarke was talking loudly past her gag and I watched as the man held his wound as he pushed himself up to his feet and I harshly elbowed the man in the face making him stumble back as I swung my blade at him, he ducked and dodged my blade as he grabbed at the blade making me slice his hand as I pulled it back. He suddenly pulled his own knife from the ground and harshly kicked me in the abdomen pushing me back and I leaned back quickly avoiding his blade as I swung my own around narrowly slicing across his abdomen. He came at me and I brought my blade up causing them to hit we were both applying pressure but he had a lot of muscle and height on me as I was forced to my knees Clarke practically yelling in the background. I gritted my teeth together as I grabbed my blade in my bare hand pushing forward black blood leaking down my hand and down the blade as I pushed myself back up to my feet. The man looked at the blood clearly looking taken back and I was quick to slam my blade to the side throwing his away as I slammed my head forward colliding with his. The man stumbled back and I delivered a quick blow to his chest shoving him to the ground before standing over him my blade hovering over his heart. He had blood gushing from his nose as he looked up at me with hard eyes. I was breathing heavily as I stood over him and he spoke in a deep voice.

"Get it over with." I shoved my blade down harshly it impaling his lower abdomen where he would not die from the wound. I quickly stood straight and turned to Clarke who was looking at me with wide eyes as I hurried over to her side ignoring the pain in my hand as I struggled to untie her.

"You should have killed me." I stopped moving at the feeling of a blade next to my neck as I slowly stood to my feet and turned to see the hunter bleeding heavily the knife in his hand. I glared as he tied my hands and tied me to a poll next to Clarke as he set forth to sealing his wounds. That was something I always had a problem with, it was hard for me to take a life and when I didn't have to I never went in for the fatal shot trying to always give them a chance at survival. The hunter brought me out of my thoughts as he spoke through gripped teeth.

"You I can believe to be Wanaheda." I narrowed my eyes as he went off to a corner of the room and suddenly a familiar face popped up in front of us making Clarke talk through her gag.

"Bellamy." He gently moved some hair out of Clarke's face looking at us both in concern and he spoke.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." I nodded happy to see his face but my smile quickly dropped as I saw the bounty hunter coming and I spoke loudly.

"Bellamy! Behind you!" The bounty hunter hit Bellamy's back making him hit the ground and Bellamy reached for his knife in his pocket that was quickly snatched away as a knife was at his throat. I felt panic fill me as I spoke quick and straightens against my bindings.

"No! No please no!" I looked between Bellamy and the bounty hunter with glassy eyes as Clarke spoke.

"Please don't hurt him!" I nodded and spoke pleadingly begging the man practically my eyes glazing over.

"We won't fight, we'll go with you! Just please don't hurt him. Please..." He looked at the two of us for a moment and I kept eye contact with the hunter for a moment before he looked down at Bellamy, he moved the knife and Clarke spoke letting out a breath.

"Thank you." He suddenly rammed Bellamy's knife into his thigh and spoke as I looked at Bellamy in shock as he cried in pain.

"Don't follow us."

I groaned loudly as my foot once again came into contact with a cement stair for like the 100th billionth time. Causing me to loudly snap at the man dragging Clarke and I up a bunch of stairs.

" _If I hit one more goddamn stair I will rip your eyes out of your head!_ " I heard a masculine laugh as my words were sleered slightly from the gag in my mouth but he definitely understood what I had said. He was dragging us through a building though I couldn't see where we were going thanks to the sacks he put over our heads which is also why I couldn't see where I was walking.

"Easy _Wanheda_ were here." I was silent as I heard a set of door open making my nerves on edge as I was trying to prepare myself for anything. Suddenly I was pushed to my knees and the hunter spoke gruffly.

"I have brought them as agreed." Suddenly the sack was yanked off my head making me glare around my eyes trying to adjust to the lighting around me. I spotted a familiar figure standing in front of a throne making me narrow my eyes anger coursing through my veins as I looked at the familiar girl.

"Hello Clarke, Hello Corey." Lexa walked over to us and as she stood in front of us I narrowed my eyes as her eyes traveled over Clarke and I and her eyes stopped on where blood remained on each of us. "The deal was you would deliver them unharmed." The bounty hunter smirked slightly and spoke.

"They didn't exactly come willingly." Lexa looked at us and she spoke pride coming out of her voice as she looked at each of us.

"I would expect not." He leaned forward and spoke.

"I brought them, now fulfill your part." Lexa narrowed her eyes and spoke looking at the man with calculating eyes.

"I have been told your mother marches on my land now." He narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"That has nothing to do with me." Lexa looked at him and he spoke loudly. "Honor our deal!" Lexa turned to him and spoke with narrowed eyes.

"I'll honor our deal when your Queen honors my collation." I looked between the two trying to piece together what was happening between them but from the looks of it he was pissed and Lexa wasn't going to budge.

"Take Prince Roan to the dungeon, let him get comfortable." I narrowed my eyes as he was suddenly pulled out of the room and Lexa spoke gesturing to the others in the room.

"Leave us." Indra walked out of the room and a bald man went to as well but he stopped turning to us and Lexa gave him a look before he walked out leaving only the three of us in the room. Lexa helped Clarke to her feet before gently taking my non injured hand and helping me to my feet and she spoke as she removed Clarke's gag.

"I'm sorry. But I could not let Wanaheda fall into the hands of the Ice Queen." Lexa removed my gag as I glared and she continued as she looked at the two of us. "War is coming and I need your help." Clarke glared angrily as she lunges forward and spit in Lexa's face and started yelling loudly.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Two guards came in grabbing Clarke by both arms pulling her out of the room yelling and struggling. "You wanted the commander of death! You got her!" The doors shut and Lexa turned to me expecting a similar reaction and I motioned to my bound hands silently. She cut the binds and I twisted her arm holding the knife to her throat as I spoke angrily her eyes betraying what she felt as the usually did.

"You left my people for dead at the mountain and now you ask for help." She looked down at me not looking threatened as she spoke.

"Yet you still wear the identification of my second." I narrowed my eyes looking down at the red cloth still tied to my coat—something I couldn't bring myself to remove. "Kill me now and you will never have the opportunity you have now." I narrowed my eyes and spoke.

"You don't fool me _Lexa_ , you're the one who needs us." She looked at me in the eyes and spoke with a raised brow.

"Do you want to risk that? Do you want to risk losing those who you have done so much for?" I narrowed my eyes as she spoke looking down at the knife still held at her throat. "To be a good leader you have to make difficult decisions, you know that Corey." I narrowed my eyes knowing she was right I knew that as a leader she made the right choice at the mountain; and neither did I. I let her go and I spoke looking her over knowingly my chest aching as I did so.

"You did what you had to, we all did."


	31. Chapter 32: The Nightblood Training

I was sitting in my room angrily trying sheet together trying to make a rope to leave my room. I'd be damned if I was going to be kept prisoner anywhere, whether it was a nice room or a cell. A knock on my door caused my head to snap up as I watched as Lexa walked into the room and the moment she saw me she raised a brow and spoke simply.

"Your not going to be able to make a rope long enough Corey." I scrunched my nose annoyed with the teen as I tossed it away from me and crossed my arms with a huff as I spoke.

"What do you want Lexa?"

"Come with me." I raised a brow as I looked at Lexa before slowly standing to my feet and walked with her silently. We made our way into the throne room and I raised a brow at the bald man standing near the door who had been waiting for us it seemed.

"Heda I ask you to reconsider-" Lexa held her hand up silencing the man making me raise an amused brow at the constipated look that came over him as he bowed in respect and left the room. Lexa sat on her throne and I raised a brow as I walked next to her and as I opened my mouth to say something I was surprised to see a handful of children run into the room, smiles on each of their faces as they rushed towards us.

"Heda!" I felt my eyes widen as they all talked excitedly and could feel a headache starting to form and I sent Lexa a panicky look before she smiled and raised her hand calling silence and attention a they looked at her with adoration. The bald man was standing in the doorway and Lexa sent him a look causing him to nod and close the doors before standing on her other side silently a glare directed to me. Lexa turned a rare smile to me as she spoke happily.

"This is Corey kom Skai Kru; the first nightblood brought to us from the Sky people; my second. I have ordered that she not participate in the conclave until she is ready trained as you all have been. I ask you all now to take a sacred vow should any of you become Heda you will protect and take Corey kom Skai Kru as your second." As if in sync all of the kids nodded and I couldn't help but feel the shock that was filling me. These were the night bloods she had told me so much about, they were just kids. Each kid nodded before swearing to Lexa that they would do as she asked before they all sat down and began lessons of what being Heda meant.

I sat in silence listening and watching the lesson my mind racing at all that was going on. It was something I had never seen or experienced before so it was interesting to be hearing all of this. Before long they were released to train more and once the room cleared of children Lexa turned to me with a raised brow as she spoke.

"Well?"

"You never told me they were all kids..."

"I assumed Lincoln told you. When someone shows the signs of being a night blood they are sent here to Polis to train to one day become Heda."

"But there are so many of them how do you figure out who becomes the next leader?"

"When I die-"

"Heda, this women has no place being here. She hears our most sacred secrets when she is Sky Kru!" I looked at the bald man with a glare and spoke with a snap.

"Listen baldy I don't recall asking for your opinion. This is an A B conversation C your way out." The man's face turned red no doubt from anger as Lexa looked between the two of us with a raised brow as he spoke stuttering his eyes narrowed.

"H-how dare you speak to me like that, Heda do you not see that she is not competed to be or ever be Heda. Nightblood or not she is not one of our people-" I rolled my eyes at the man in front of me as I spoke with an annoyed glare.

"Go float yourself you piece of-"

"Enough. Both of you." I shut my mouth glaring at the man as he glared back and Lexa spoke clearly fed up. "I will hear no more of this. Corey is a night blood, and is the same as any other and will be treated as such. And Corey Titus is one of my most trusted advisors. I ask you both to act with dignity and respect towards one another...I will not have this conversation again." Titus bowed lowly before speaking apologetic.

"I am sorry Heda." He stood back up before nodding his head in my direction and then left the room. I raised a brow at his figure as he left and Lexa turned to me expectantly and I spoke with a raised brow.

"What? He started it."

"Corey do remember anything I taught you?" I nodded gently and took a seat on one of the stairs and crossed my arms as I spoke.

"Kinda hard to when you never stopped." Lexa raised a brow in amusement her lip twitching at the ends as she spoke.

"I see your humor hasn't left you."

—

I was walking through Polis with Lexa by my side and I couldn't help the wonder filled smile I had on my face. Everything was just so amazing to see the people interacting with one another, the kids running around, everyone looked happy. There were booths many places selling all kinds of things and when people saw Lexa they offered gifts and bows of respects. It was something that truly changed my perspective about the grounders way of life.

I happily walked all over Polis with Lexa more than happy to interact with people in order to see more of the city, it was incredible. Everyone had so much respect and over all love for the commander it was amazing to see how much her people truly cared about her. At the end of the day the one lesson that was given was; to be Heda is to be alone. And though all of these people loved their Heda no one really seemed to love Lexa as just Lexa. She didn't have any friends, she had advisors and apprentices, she had no family, no lovers, all she really had was her people. And at the end of the day I learned what being Heda truly meant.

—-

I was running through the woods, I was late, beyond late for training with Lexa and I knew she was going to be pissed. It had been a crazy day if I was being honest. For the last few days I had woke at dawn trained with the night bloods till noon then they had the day off until 4 where they trained and recited rules for Heda to follow till sundown. Today was no exception and I had slept in and I was meant to meet Lexa at nine to train with her but needless to say I was about a half hour late and I was screwed. I burst into a clearing panting seeing Lexa standing talking to Titus as they looked up at my presence and Lexa spoke as the rest of the night blood continued training.

"Your late." I nodded trying to catch my breath and I spoke holding up a hand.

"I know—-I know but I have an explanation." Lexa raised a brow as Titus looked unamused and I whistled slightly and a large black and white two headed mutated puppy came bouncing threw the trees and right into my arms causing me to laugh loudly as it licked my face happily.

I looked up to see I had the attention of everyone and needless to say Lexa and Titus expressions hadn't changed but the night bloods looked at the puppy in awe. "Isn't he cute!" I let the puppy down and he immediately began frolicking with the night bloods and I never thought I'd see these kids having a such fun as they did with that puppy. Titus of course glared at me and Lexa just had a ghost of a smile on her face as she looked at the looks on everyone's face as she allowed them a few moments to be normal children. Titus marched over to me and gave me a lecture that I didn't really listen to as I half tuned him out and watched the scene in front of me.

—

I stood in front of Lexa's door a small box in my hands as I was in my pjs a blanket and pillow in my hold as well. My hair was down in washed waves and I was wearing a pair of shorts and a green tank top. I smiled once the door opened to show Lexa wearing a black sleeping gown with her hair down falling in waves. She raised a brow at me in confusion and spoke.

"Corey what are you-"

"Well Titus never seems to shut up about how being Heda means to be alone. So for tonight it's just Lexa and Corey two teen girls having a sleepover." Lexa raised a brow in confusion and spoke.

"What's a sleep over?" I couldn't slip but smile as she let me in and I dropped my things on the floor near her bed and I spoke with a happy shrug.

"It's when a bunch of girls get together, talk about boys, play games, on the Ark we would watch movies and stuff but I thought it'd be fun. After all it doesn't seem like you get a lot of girl talk so I thought I'd give it a try." Lexa raised a brow and sat on her bed signaling it was fine for me to as well and I spoke handing her a box I found. "Tonight this box is Heda and all her problems and it goes on the shelf to be dealt with tomorrow. Until then your just a regular girl named Lexa nothing special just Lexa." Lexa raised a brow at the box as she took it and spoke sounding confused.

"But how can Heda be a box?"

"It can't not technically, it's a metaphor, so you'll feel comfortable just being you and just being a normal girl for one night." Lexa looked at me blankly and I was ready to be thrown out and have to go to my room and have to train extra hard tomorrow but she surprised me by nodding and gently handing me the box after a moment and spoke.

"I can try?" I smiled largely as I quickly put the box on the table and spoke quickly.

"Okay first things first; doing each other's hair and talking." Lexa offered me a small smile as I bounced up appt she was trying to go along with this as I began fiddling with her hair.

"Okay so do you have any family?" Lexa gently shook her head and spoke softly.

"I was sent to Polis as a child, Anya told me years later they were killed...you have Clarke?" I nodded with a gentle smile as I braided her hair.

"Yeah Clarke is my twin, and I guess Abby is my mom, I have my dad still. On the Ark people were only allowed to have one child or they would be killed in order to have enough rations for everyone. When I was born with Clarke I was given to a family who couldn't have children and was never told about Clarke or Abby. My mom died when I was fifteen." Lexa nodded as I finished her hair and I spoke with a smile pushing my emotions about my mom down. "Done." Lexa traded me spots and began doing my hair as she spoke.

"You are lucky to have them in your life. What happened to Bellamy?"

"He uh he's doing well actually...he's actually with someone else, romantically that is."

"He left you?" I nodded gently and spoke looking out the balcony as Lexa's fingers worked through my hair.

"Yeah...he did. I don't blame him though I left camp for months...didn't really give him much of a choice. I still love him but if he's happy then I'm happy for him. As long as I can be around him and be his friend that's enough."

"Even if he loves this girl?" I nodded gently and Lexa was quiet for a bit before she spoke. "Before I lost Costia, I would have done anything in my power for her. She meant a great deal to me; many times I wondered if I too was enough for her and found myself considering leaving her for her own safety. Each time I tried; just the thought of another holding her, or caring for as I had, it hurt me more and more until I decided I was being foolish and was thinking too much. And then she was lost to me..." Lexa moved out from behind me my hair coming down in one simple braid and I offered her a kind smile as I spoke gently.

"What was she like?" Lexa smiled gently her eyes showing pain at her lost love, but happiness upon the memories. Lexa shares much to me about her life with Costia, her life before being Heda that she remembered, her life to the conclave, and after. And I shared mine with her as well; and I knew that Lexa truly needed at least one night in her life since being Heda to just be normal and have normal problems and talk like normal people to know that that was okay to do without fear it would be used against her or that she would be weak by doing so. She had done so much for me I wanted to something for her even if it was only one night.


	32. Chapter 33: The Summit

It had been such an annoyingly long week. I had spent the last week getting my ass kicked all around by a bunch of kids, I had so much information crammed into my head making it feel like it was going to explode. My body ached, I was covered with bruises and I felt like my limbs were jelly from the muscle I had been developing. I thought i had become a decent fighter after all this time on the ground but fighting with these kids really put into perspective just how far I still had to progress. And as Lexa so kindly pointed out, my problem was with the "final blow," meaning I would give that person a chance to take me down due to my sense of mercy. Something I already knew and something that was hard to change when fighting a bunch of kids.

I was sitting in my room laying in a chair too tired to move even an inch, my head hung back causing my gaze to be set on a dimly lit candle across the room near the door, my legs were folded carelessly underneath me. I had come in from morning training and couldn't find the motivation to move my tired limbs from how they were thrown in exhaustion. The sound of a loud knock echoed through the room causing a tired groan to leave my mouth as the door was pushed open to reveal Lexa. I couldn't help but raise a brow at her appearance, she seemed very stiff and came to a halt near me clasping her hands in front of her tightly.

"I am offering Sky kru the chance to become part of my coalition." I couldn't help the look of shock that came to my face as my attention snapped fully to the young girl in front of me, as I forced myself to sit back in an upright position ignoring the brief twinge of pain in my neck.

"Are you serious?" Lexa nodded simply before speaking softly, her eyes holding my own.

"If you chose to become the thirteenth clan no one would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me." I couldn't help the amused smile that came to my face as I shook my head flicking a strand of hair out of my face, man I did not envy Clarke having to make that decision just the thought of everyone's reactions at even the mention of such an idea-let's just say it wouldn't be pretty that I'm sure of.

"Clarke's the one you have to convince, not me-"

"Your people respect you Corey." I felt my breath catch in my throat at Lexa's words causing my eyes to search her face looking for any sign of the deset I felt came with those words she spoke. I was a pariah among my people, they couldn't look at me, talk to me, hell a decent amount of them probably wanted me dead for everything I've done. So I couldn't help but look at Lexa with a deep frown as I spoke with an irritated feeling coming over me.

"My people want nearly nothing to do with me. They'll never listen to me."

"You've done more for them then they could even know. You are a hero to your people." I immediately felt all tension leave my shoulders at Lexa's words, I'm sure at one point or another she has had similar thoughts. I was silent for a moment weighing the options she seemed to laid out for Ski Kru; and with everything each group of our people have done I could see few to no benefits worth her taking this risk. After a moment I couldn't help but scoff at her promise of allowing Ski Kru to join the collation; I knew exactly why she was doing this-she didn't have any other choice.

"I get it, you don't give a damn about my people. I made you look weak at Mt Weather and the Ice Nation is taking advantage of that. I'll tell you what; you run this by Clarke and get her to agree and I'll _consider_ it." I tiredly laid back onto the arm chair before letting my eyes close, not feeling like having this conversation with Lexa any more then what we had already discussed.

Loud sounds of hustle and bustle could be heard through the air as I stood on a balcony overlooking the city. I gently had my arms crossed across my chest as I looked out at Polis, it really was an amazing city I could say that much with utter surety. My hair was billowing in the soft breeze causing me to close my eyes in exhaustion before letting my head fall back in relaxation taking in the gentle aroma of food and flowers that wafted up to my nose.

"Is that death smiling-" My eyes snapped open in shock as my head snapped around to see the man who had brought Clarke and I here, Roan, he held his hands behind his back as he looked at me with a smirk. I couldn't help but feel angry at myself, I had allowed myself one moment to let my guard down and gave someone the chance to take me down if they posed a threat. "No just the commander of death." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the man in front of me, he looked very different then he had before, his hair was pulled back by ponytail,his face was clean of any mud or dirt, and he no longer wore any furs or hunting gear. Roan walked towards me his bright blue eyes shining as he came to a stop next to me leaning against the wall of the balcony. "Don't be fooled, I'm a prisoner here, same as you." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the man before following his lead allowing my back rest against the wall of the balcony so I could watch him with a cold calculating gaze as I spoke.

"You're the reason I'm here." Roan scoffed slightly the ends of his lips twitching upwards before he spoke.

"Relax Wanheda, I'm here to help you." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in annoyance before speaking with a frown.

"I am not Wanheda." He smirked slightly and spoke his bright eyes holding my own.

"That wound you gave me begs to differ, your double tried to do the same, only you went in with the intention to kill." I narrowed my eyes in confusion, my double, I was the double not Clarke. I remained silent as I furrowed my brows and once again turned my attention towards the city choosing to ignore this infuriating man until he decided to leave. However that plan failed very quickly as his voice once again reached my ears. "Does it bother you?" I couldn't help but look at him with a raised brow, his eyes lit with questions as he pushed himself away from the wall of the balcony and took a step closer to me his shirt brushing against my arm from his proximity, causing a wave of confusion to go through me. What was he talking about? "Knowing that in the eyes of all that you are merely a double, a copy of her down to the last detail. The only difference your strength." I looked at Roan with a raised brow and not having a clue as to what in the hell he was talking about, nor having any idea why he was so close to me or why he was looking at me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Roan slightly shrugged one of his shoulders as he turned his attention on the city for a moment before turning back to me with a smirk.

"The Commander promised she would lift my banishment if I brought Wanheda and her double here safely. She broke our deal. I want to strike a new one with you, so we can both go home." I scoffed loudly not even trying to stop the smirk from coming to my face as I pushed myself away from the balcony wall and spoke with an amused smirk as I turned my back on the prince and began walking back towards my room.

"You're not my problem, and I'm already going home."

"Then you wouldn't have a chance to get what you really want." I stopped in my steps before turning to look at Roan in boredom before speaking with a smirk as my eyes traveled over his figure cockily.

"You don't know what I want." Roan began taking slow steps towards me, his eyes holding my own with intensity as he spoke.

"I see it every time you speak, you know you're only seen as the double to the Great Wanheda, it was always like that. Being seen as a mere copy of her by all," Roan was walking towards me and getting closer and closer causing me to take a few nervous steps back, his words striking something strong within me, and I couldn't help the loud gasp that left me as my back gently hit against a large wooden bed post. Roan took one final step closer his breath hitting my face as his eyes held my own. "Except me. I'm the only one who see's you as what you really are, what you can be...merciless and powerful. That's what you want, Isn't it." I felt incredibly trapped in the position I was in, my head was swimming with thoughts not fully knowing what to do or even wondering if his words were true. I felt a deep tension in my stomach as I leaned back as far as the post would allow; I could cut the tension in the room with a knife and all I knew at the moment was I wanted out of this situation of soul searching. My eyes darted around the room not knowing what I may be tempted to do if I stared at the man in front of me for another moment. My way out came to me immediately as my eyes landed on two guards by the door and I quickly looked back at Roan and spoke gently taking a step towards him, our chests practically pressed together causing him to scrunch his brows slightly as he looked down at me.

"Can you give that to me?" Roan smirked his eyes flicking down to my lips as he spoke looking like he had won whatever he was trying to accomplish.

"I can give you whatever you want _Princess."_ I froze for a second at the familiar nickname that caused my heart to swell before pushing down the thought of the man I really wanted to say that to me, just one more time. I was quick to push my lips to Roan's and he hastily returned it grabbing my waist tightly pulling me closer to him and pushed me back against the bed post. I couldn't help but kiss him hungrily the thoughts of my plan flying out the window as his calloused hand cupped my face pulling me closer to him. My mind was racing as Roan kissed me passionately, this was so wrong...but it felt so right! Was I being foolish for falling into a moment of pleasure with a man who very well could take advantage of this vulnerability and kill me, everything I had been taught, not just by Lexa, but everything I had learned on my time on the ground pleaded with me and begged to be listened to. To push him away, to not show any vulnerability, to strike down any person who would try and get under my skin and manipulate me, to not allow my emotions to cloud my judgement...but here I was ignoring all of that because that's what I truly needed and wanted. I wanted to be the vulnerable, innocent, pacifist girl I had been before the ground killed her...and in this moment I felt more like that girl then I had in a long time. And I didn't know if I would ever be able to get enough of this feeling.

The sound of the door shutting caught my attention and I forced my eyes open to see the guards had left, no doubt not wanting to see this scene unfold. The thoughts of my plan rushed back to my mind and I was quick to break away from Roan's touch throwing my weight against him slamming him against the wooden pole harshly. My head was spinning from what had just happened between the two of us and I spoke in the most threatening voice I could muster as I held his arm behind his back tightly.

"Let _me_ tell _you_ something, you have no idea what I want. And if you so much and try to act like you do I'll be inclined to not be as merciful as _Wanheda_ was." I watched as a smirk lit up Roan's face as I let him push away from the pole as I took a few steps away from him expecting a fight out of him as he turned towards me and spoke with a raised brow.

"Looks like I wasn't too far off, _Princess."_

"-And that's the plan-Corey?! Did you listen to anything I just said?" I looked over at Clarke in boredom from my place on the sofa in her room; in truth yes I had listened to her long speech of bowing to Lexa; something I knew she would agree to do, it just hurt me that after not seeing her for months the first and only thing she had said to me was this. Not how are you, how have you been, how are you coping with everything...I suppose that I should be used to that by now.

"I've always done what's best for my people Clarke. You know that." I ignored Clarke as I pushed myself to my feet, I brushed passed my sister without a word my head spinning from everything that has been going on and I once again needed to push my own feelings aside to help my people, just as I always had. With every step I took I felt more and more weighed down, I truly cared about my people and what was best for them but there were times were I wished with every fraction of my being that I hadn't been given this role to play.

I walked silently next to Clarke as we made our way to the room holding the Kane and Abby who had come for the summit, I would be lying if I said I wouldn't be happy to see the two. A lot had happened since we had last seen each other and even though I would never admit it I had come to see Abby as someone I cared for. I don't think I would ever call her mom or anything like that but we were making progress with some sort of relationship...well we were before I left. Clarke was quick to push her way through the large wooden doors causing me to fall in step behind her my eyes focused on the floor not particular found of the idea of a reunion in the mists of yet another life threatening problem.

"Clarke-" I looked up just in time to see Abby rush towards Clarke with a large smile as she quickly threw her arms around her and pulled Clarke into a tight hug. Kane offered me a kind smile as he pulled me into a short embrace before a familiar voice made me freeze in Kane's arms.

"Corey..." I looked passed Kane for the first time and noticed yet another member from camp, my father, his hazel eyes were searching my own, a small smile graced his face as his eyes took in my appearance. He looked so different from the last time I had seen him, his hair had grown out immensely, flowing in curls above his shoulders the top portion pulled back, and a fair amount of stubble gracing his usually bare face. I had released my hold on Kane moments ago, his hand resting on my shoulder kindly I gently let a smile come to my face as I spoke timidly not knowing what to say. Last I had spoken to my dad he couldn't even look at me.

"Hey dad..." A large smile came to his face as he nearly yanked me into his hold shocking me as I collided with his chest my arms stuck tightly to my side as he squeezed me tightly. To say I was shocked was an understatement, how he could have went from not even looking at me to this in my absence truly shocked me.

"I have something to tell you and we don't have much time." The sound of Clarke's voice caught my attention knowing exactly what she was trying to do, however the others didn't and as my father let me go Abby was quick to lay a hand on my arm gently as she spoke a hint of panic in her voice her eyes looking Clarke and I over.

"Wait a minute, just let me look at you two." Kane came over and gently laid a hand on Abby's shoulder as he spoke with a soft smile.

"You'll have plenty of time to catch up once we get back home." I was silent for a moment knowing that things weren't going to be that simple before speaking softly.

"The Commander is changing the terms of the summit." The three adults in the room all shared panicked looks before Kane spoke.

"Is this because of Mt. Weather?" Clarke shook her head quickly speaking in a brash tone as she tried to get everyone on the same page.

"This is because of the Ice Nation. They want Lexa dead, they want to take over the coalition." Abby shook her head as her eyes flicked between Clarke and I her voice sounding angrily.

"That's Lexa's concern not ours." My dad shook his head gently as he looked at Abby before speaking.

"Abby if Lexa falls the coalition will shatter and there's no way we can avoid that war. Corey you said there were new terms?" I nodded gently before speaking in a serious tone.

"We become the thirteenth clan." The adults shared a look before looking at Clarke and I shocked and Abby spoke clearly not liking the sound of what I was implying.

"Thirteenth clan? What does that mean? That we follow Lexa?" Clarke nodded as she looked at Abby who continued her voice dripping with disbelief. "We came here to negotiate a treaty." Clarke gently took Abby's hand in her own and spoke seriously.

"This is our unity day mom." The three showed very obvious signs of not wanting to comply with what we had suggested and I knew that I had to say whatever I could to get them to see reason.

"You can be the thirteenth station or you can be the thirteenth clan...those are our options." Abby was silent for a moment as she looked at the two of us before turning her attention to Kane as she spoke.

"Marcus?" Kane shared a silent conversation with my father before speaking after a long moment of silence.

"There right. I've seen the Ice Nation army and we don't stand a chance against them. We need to do this." Abby nodded after a moment and turned back to us before speaking gruffly.

"So we become the thirteenth clan, then what? What's going to stop the Ice Nation?"

"Wanheda."

My face was flushed deeply as I kept my arms crossed tightly over my chest, to say I was uncomfortable was a bit of an understatement. I sat completely naked in a tub of hot colored water, the salt in the water providing a milky pink tone to it, creating the only sense of cover in the presence of the two women scrubbing me clean. There were flowers floating on top of the milky water creating another sense of cover, and a distraction, the flowers seemed nearly luminescent as they contrasted greatly with the color of the water with there dark pink, red, and orange tones.

I was silent as I was scrubbed clean, dried, yanked into a dress, had my hair done, and face paint as well, before finally being left alone in the silence of my room for a brief second.

I stood in front of a mirror my eyes scanning my person silently not recognizing any part of the girl who looked back at me. I was dressed in a tight high low dark grey dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage due to a low v neck, a deep red velvety sash was tied tightly around my waist sporting my identification as Lexa's second. Due to the short sleeves of the dress my tattoo on my left bicep was clearly visible as my fingers shakily traced over a part of the pattern before letting my hand drop back to my side with a deep breath. Everything was going to work out fine, my people would be safe, no one else had to die after this-we could all finally live in peace with one another...I just had to get through this one last thing and then...then maybe I could start living for myself. I shook my head tossing these thoughts to the back of my mind not wanting to go there right at the moment; I peered back in the mirror and gently moved a stray hair out of my face. My hair was pulled back into an intricate braid on the back of my head while the rest fell over my shoulders in it's long waves. And of course I had black makeup put on my face in the way I normally had it; covering my eyes and then going down dramatically in waves.

The sound of music brought me out of my thoughts as I inwardly swore knowing the summit was beginning; I was quick to rush out of my room before racing down the hall; with great difficultly might I add. This dress may be cute but it wasn't much good for anything else then that. I soon found my way to the familiar hall leading to the throne room, relieved to see Clarke waiting for me silently. I nearly stopped in my quick pace at the sight of my sister, Clarke looked beautiful in a brown and grey dress that accented her curves wonderfully. Her hair was done similarly to mine and her face painted dramatically as I expected it to be. She had yet to notice me as she stood there tensely, her tense stature making her almost appear statue like, her opening and closing her hands at her side were the only indication that she wasn't. That was until she turned her head and locked eyes with me and an irritated look filled her features.

"Corey-" I quickly closed the space between the two of us and spoke quickly not wanting to hear yet another lecture from her as I shook my head an emotionless look coming to my face as I tried to suppress my irritation.

"Don't. Just don't Clarke." Clarke was silent for a moment her eyes searching my own before walking ahead of me towards the throne room, she walked confidently as we entered the room causing every eye to fall upon her as we approached Lexa. My eyes were locked ahead of me as I followed behind her; and I felt my steps falter for a brief moment as my eyes caught a familiar pair watching me intensely. I quickly regained composer as I followed behind Clarke those icy blue eyes following me even as I passed his figure, Roan's eyes stayed on me.

 _"I see it every time you speak, you know you're only seen as the double to the Great Wanheda, it was always like that. Being seen as a mere copy of her by all, except me."_

I couldn't help but hear Roan's words echo through my mind for a brief moment before once again focusing my attention ahead of me to see Lexa standing in front of her throne. She was wearing a long black dress with what appeared to be a red accent in the skirt, her hair was pulled back as usual,the only thing that seemed to be vastly different, her gaze on Clarke. Lexa looked at Clarke with an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes, a look that made the strong intimidating women look-vulnerable-as if she was staring at her whole world-OH MY GOD! NO WAY! I felt shock striking me deeply as I tried to remain a straight face through this ground breaking realization, Lexa cared about Clarke, a great deal from the way she looked at her.

Clarke suddenly came to a stop in front of Lexa, nearly causing me to collide with her back, I just barely avoided that being so wrapped up in my thoughts. I took a final step taking place next to Clarke on her side for a moment before the two of us simultaneously knelt down and bowed our heads. It took only a moment for the others in the room to follow our lead, the first to follow was Roan and the last were the people from Arkadia. It was silent for a brief moment as Lexa stood proudly in front of all of us before her voice echoed loudly through the silent room.

"Hail warriors of the twelve clans."

"Hail commander of the blood." I was shocked at the odd greeting, not expecting it in the slightest as her voice once again echoed through the room.

"Rise." I stood to my feet falling into step behind Clarke as she made a speedy way to Abby's side; I myself took a place next to my father who stood on the opposite side of Kane. The moment I stood at his side a gently smile lit up his face as he offered me a small thumbs up causing my lip to twitch slightly at the gesture. No matter how much I wanted to smile and be happy with my family, this wasn't place to do that, I couldn't show any form of weakness amidst the clans knowing that could mean death or manipulation if this didn't work.

"We welcome Skai kru to our halls. In the spirit of friendship and harmony, and we welcome Clarke kom Skai kru, legendary Wanheda, mountain slayer, we also welcome Corey kom Skai Kru, double of Wanheada, first _nightbleeda_ of her people, my second." I offered Lexa a slight nod at her words hearing the soft whispers that echoed through the room at her introduction. "The reason for this summit has changed, we are not here to negotiate a treaty with the sky kru but rather to initiate them into the coalition." Those soft whispers turned very loudly, they were ignored as Lexa continued. "To symbolize this union the leader of Sky kru must bear our mark." I felt my brows shoot up in surprise, I had heard about this part of the collation from Lexa many times in her lessons, the leader would have to have the marked burned into there skin to symbolize the union. I hadn't realized Lexa was going to force this tradition upon one of them as well. Abby turned to Kane with a kind smile and spoke gently knowing the better leader of the two was Kane.

"The honor should be yours." Kane was silent for a moment before nodding strongly as he took a step forwards towards the grounder holding the red hot poker. I couldn't help but feel my chest swell with pride for Kane, he had changed so much from the guard on the Ark, he had become a great man who would go to great lengths for his people-it was to see that the ground had changed some people for the better.

"Present your arm." I watched silently as Kane lifted his sleeve as the poker was pressed to his arm making him hold in his pain, a soft groan leaving his mouth as the mark was seared into his skin. The moment the poker was removed my head snapped up at the sound of doors bursting open. Shock filled me at the sight of Octavia, Bellamy, and Pike bursting through the doors, each one holding weapons causing litterly every person in that room to freak out and start a loud mob of people to form within seconds. My head was spinning with questions and emotions as Bellamy rushed towards us as he nearly pasted himself to my side as Pike spoke looking on edge.

"The summits a trap, we need to get you out of here." Bellamy's eyes flashed down to me, concern was radiating off of him as he looked like he was ready to fight his way out of the room if he had to; I couldn't help the second hand wave of panic that over took me as I snapped my head around nearly snarling at Lexa; wondering what they had planned against our people. Wondering if I was wrong to trust her once again, wondering if this was going to be a repeat of what happened at the mountain-

"What the hell is going on?" Lexa looked at me angrily, the emotion pouring off of her, her demeanor murderous as she shook her head and spoke with clenched teeth.

"I don't know." I turned my attention back to Bellamy and he spoke accusatory his eyes landing on the group across from us.

"It's the Ice Nation." I watched each delegate and there reaction, or there lack of for that matter, the only one who seemed even the slightly bit surprised by this betrayal was Roan and the only reaction he provided was a slightly cocked brow. However one of the delegates stepped forwards feigning anger as he glared harshly at Bellamy.

"These allegations are an outrage, the Ice Nation never stormed this summit with weapons, breaking our laws, that was the Sky kru." Pike looked back at Abby and spoke seriously.

"We're right about this, the two guards you left behind are dead already. We need to go, now." I was feeling slightly panicked, why couldn't things have gone smoothly, I looked at Lexa pleading with her to listen to my people and hear them out, to give us one more chance, Lexa scrunched her brows slightly and she spoke looking Pike over emotionlessly.

"How did you come by this information?" Bellamy nodded and turned at the same time as Octavia before shock crept into both of their faces and Octavia spoke looking around in confusion.

"Where the hell is Echo?" Bellamy looked forwards with wide eyes and I couldn't help but look at him with concern as he spoke sounding just as confused as Octavia.

"What the hell, where is she?" Kane squared his shoulder and quickly marched towards Bellamy and spoke strongly staring him down as he spoke in his "Dad" voice.

"Stand down." Bellamy gave him the gun immediately and before anyone else could move the radio in his pocket went off causing Raven's panicked voice to echo through the nearly silent room.

"Bellamy! Bellamy come in! The grounders attacked Mt. Weather." I felt my body freeze at Raven's words, my mind racing, what had happened, was she alright, what about the others-Bellamy's voice brought me out of his thoughts as he spoke with a thick voice.

"What are you talking about." I felt dread starting to settle in the pit of my stomach as Raven spoke with a sob making me cross my fingers at my side for her safety.

"It's gone. It's all gone. They're all gone. Sinclair and I are the only ones left. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Raven began crying on the radio and I felt something snap in me as I cast a dangerous glare at the men I knew were responsible for this, the Ice Nation. One specific delegate stepped forwards a proud smirk cast upon his face making him appear as if he couldn't be happier.

"You should never have moved your people back into Mt. Weather." I couldn't help myself from taking a step forwards in anger ready to rip this mans heart out with my bare hand, they wanted to see the Commander of Death, well they've got her, and she would not show one man mercy for taking the lives of many. Bellamy was quick to throw his arm up in an order to block me from moving any farther and I briefly allowed him to prevent me from hurting this man as the delegate spoke with a challenging and condescending tone. "The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do." The man turned his attention from us to Lexa as he finished what I hoped would be his last words; I watched as fury radiated off of Lexa as she took a step towards the man as she growled angrily at the man.

"This is an act of war. Arrest the Ice Nation delegation! Including the Prince." Abby turned to Kane and spoke panic clear in her face.

"We need to get home. They attacked Mt. Weather, Arkadea could be next."

"I agree." Lexa nodded and spoke gesturing to them to go a look of urgency on her face.

"Go. March all your forces, we'll avenge the attack together."

"I'll escort them." I looked over at Indra in shock as she walked over to us and I looked over at my dad who was looking at me in concern but Bellamy's urgent tone snagged my attention as his hand gently grabbed my arm.

"We need to leave, now." I looked up at Bellamy speechlessly, I couldn't leave I had to stay here and train and try and figure out a way to stop this war, I had to-Lexa quickly took a step towards me almost standing at my side, her eyes sizing Bellamy up an odd tone coming her her voice.

"We need an ambassador to stay here in Polis." Bellamy glared at Lexa for a millisecond before shaking his head strongly as he looked down at me his eyes pleading with me to listen as he softly, nearly speaking with a begging tint to his voice.

"It is not safe here." I looked at Bellamy with pain and regret written clearly on my face, my eyes locked with his own, there was so much I wanted to say to him, and explain to him, and I knew if I gave him my answer it would break what was still whole of his heart. But I had to do what was best for all of my people and right now staying here and figuring out how to stop the war was best for everyone ...but I have to make this decision with my head, not my heart.

"Bellamy I-"

"Go." My head snapped towards Lexa fast enough to give myself whiplash, her voice startled me as I was lost in thought and she was encouraging me to go against most advice I had been given as her second, that being; 'love is weakness' and 'never let your emotions cloud your judgment.' "Help them ready themselves." I offered Lexa a slow nod not exactly being able to tell if she was joking or not before I allowed my father to gently lead me on my first few steps. I was quick to snap out of my thoughts and doubt in order to keep up with the rest of my people rushing behind my father towards the back of the group due to my outrageous shoes.

I was sitting silently next to my father in the rover his hand holding my own tightly; I was still in the dress from the colition as I would be until we got back to Arkadia as I had only stopped for a moment to grab my weapons. Octavia was sitting across from me glaring angrily, every so often her eye would twitch angrily at the same time her hand would clench no doubt she was thinking of all the different arguments and fights I'm sure she was just aching to start with me. I was struggling to not start an argument with Octavia, trying to have a decent understanding as to why she was upset with me, but that didn't make it any easier to see someone who was my best friend looking at me like she hated my guts. Then there was Bellamy sitting next to her his eyes blankly staring at a random place in the jeep, no doubt in shock of losing Gina. I know how hard losing someone could be especially when you care deeply for that person, something that pained me to think in regards to Bellamy and another.

The rover suddenly coming to a stop caused these thoughts to come to an abrupt halt as I nearly jumped to grab the door of the rover wanting to get some space from the two Blake's. I practically through myself out of the jeep only to quite litterly fall into Lincoln's startled arms. I looked at my friend in shock, his wide eyes matching my own for multiple reasons, his dark brown eyes searching me over as he spoke in disbelief.

"Corey?" I offered Lincoln a small smile as I moved out of his arms giving him a gentle shrug not quite knowing how to respond to him, not knowing his opinion on me leaving.

"Hi...Lincoln." Lincoln's lips curled upwards slightly as he opened his mouth to speak only for a very irritated looking Octavia to stomp in between the two of us a harsh glare on her face Bellamy behind her a sad look on his face. I felt a pain erupt through my chest and I looked at him for a moment before speaking softly.

"Bellamy-" The second those words came out of my mouth, I swear you'd think I had hit Octavia, her brows shot up highly in disbelief as an irritated glare rested heavily on her face with a tone to match it her hands clenching tightly as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You don't get to just come back and act like nothing happened, and you sure as hell, don't get to talk to my brother." I looked at Octavia taken back by her harsh tone and hateful gaze and opened my mouth to try and say something when she spoke with an angrily snap and a threatening step forwards. "Why don't you just leave, after all that's what your good at." I felt my breathe catch in my throat at that comment, it stinging a lot more then I ever thought it could, I couldn't help but look at her in disbelief for a moment before finally finding my voice as I spoke apologetically looking at Bellamy with a true look of remorse.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry-" Octavia suddenly lunged at me with a snarl her hand nearly grabbing a hold of me before Lincoln yanked her back by the arms nearly flinging her over at the motion. I remained still and unfazed by Octavia's outburst as she spoke angrily practically spitting venom with every word she spoke from Lincoln's hold on her shoulder keeper in place.

" _That's it?!_ Sorry, after three months-"

"I'm sorry for your loss Bellamy...I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about and I know you cared about Gina." Octavia fell silent as she peered at me with scrunched brows before turning her attention to Bellamy who seemed to be torn at what to say and I continued now turning my attention to Octavia. "You may not be happy with me right now, hell you may hate me, but I'm still the same person I was before I left. I'm still your friend and I still care about you but I can't apologize for my choices they may not have been right but there mine and I'm responsible for them and I have to live with them..."


	33. Chapter 34: Changing Tides

I made my way to the memorial of those who died in the Mt Weather explosion, silently and by myself I walked into the common area and stood next to a wall close to the back not wanting to offend or block anyone who knew those in the explosion. I couldn't help but feel a pull at my chest as Bellamy placed a book on the memorial before taking his seat in the crowd of people. I knew how much he was hurting and there was nothing I could do to help him-

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again." I was pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar voice and I couldn't help but smile happily at Lincoln as he came to a stop beside me. Lincoln offered me a gentle smile as he nudged my arm gently as he continued with a joking tone. "If Octavia saw me talking to you she'd have my head." I couldn't help the small laugh that left my lips having a fair idea of what Octavia's reaction would be, but if it came down to it I would still put my money down on Lincoln.

"I'll take the heat for it, she's already pissed at me." Lincoln looked at me silently for a moment his eyes searching my face before speaking seriously after a moment.

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did you stay?" I couldn't help the quick answer as I raised a challenging brow to Lincoln, he looked at me seriously and spoke his eyes not leaving my own.

"For my people." I couldn't help but scoff slightly as I shook my head, that sounded like an answer he would have given; I turned my attention back to the crowd in front of me watching stone faced as yet another person shared a memory of one of the deceased.

" _Sky Kru aren't your people-"_

"Octavia is...you are." I couldn't help the guilt that filled me at Lincoln's strong words, I knew I had hurt many when I left, and I knew Lincoln would be no exception but my god did he know how to guilt trip me. He always was good at getting me to fess up about pretty much everything...he was almost as good at it as Finn. Though I saw Lincoln as family much like Finn, which could explain that. I was silent for a moment letting my gaze fall to the floor as my shoulders slunk in defeat not knowing what quite to say to Lincoln. I knew he wanted to know the truth and if I was being honest with myself I wasn't even sure of what the truth was anymore. I knew why I left but the reason I stayed away for so long...was selfish.

"I-I...I've killed so many people, in justification for saving my own...We all have a monster inside us and are responsible for what happens when we let it out-remember? Tree Kru, Sky Kru, I'm welcome no where, everywhere I go death follows,,,,,,I hoped that if I stayed away death would find me as well...maybe then I'd find peace." Lincoln was silent for a long while and after what felt like an eternity later I allowed myself to look up and was hit harshly by the emotion in his gaze. Immediately I felt my walls come crumbling down, tears pricking my eyes causing me to look away quickly not prepared or willing to display these emotions. I nearly squeaked as Lincoln yanked me forwards pulling me to him tightly in a hug one of his hands holding onto my forearm as his other held me to him. I was stiff in shock for a moment before allowing myself to relax, this was Lincoln, he would never do anything to hurt me, I allowed myself this moment of comfort as I hugged Lincoln back with my free arm his voice sounding softly

" _Tree Kru, Sky Kru, none of that matters. Belonging to a group of people will never change who you are. In death there is peace but in life there is as well, you have a chance to make sure of that one day...You are my people Corey, nothing you do will change that._ "Lincoln pulled back slightly to look at me with a gentle smile as he continued in a joking tone. "Just don't let Octavia hear all that, I can only imagine how she would take it." I couldn't help but smile, a real smile, as I jokingly pushed Lincoln away as I opened my mouth to speak-

"You gave a grounder one of our radios?" My head snapped up at the loud panicked voice, all traces of a smile gone, many people were starting to talk loudly and shift nervously amoungst one another. One women stood to her feet and I recognized her as Monty's mom.

"Sir are we under attack?" People began standing up looking as if they were ready to walk out the gate and do something stupid just by her saying those few words making me stand straighter as I looked at Lincoln unnerved by the tension that just emerged throughout the camp, he had narrowed eyes as he looked at the scene unfold gently placing a hand on my shoulder no doubt trying to offer me some sort of comfort. Kane shook his head and spoke quickly trying to calm those in the room.

"No we are not under attack, the Commander sent a peacekeeping force, to ensure that we can defend against any further attacks from the Ice Nation." Pike scoffed loudly and looked at Kane as if he was the stupidest man he had ever seen.

"Peacekeeping force? Even you can't be that naive Marcus." I cocked a challenging brow at the man's tone, in disbelief at his choice of words as Abby stepped forwards and spoke glaring at the man in front of her harshly.

"Watch your tongue. You're talking to the next chancellor. We're all grieving, this has been hard on all of us, but we can't let anger drive our policy." Pike looked at Abby in disbelief and spoke plainly.

"Anger is our policy." I narrowed my eyes as people spoke their agreements and I watched as Pike stepped onto a box and spoke towards the crowd of already worked up people. "Now if they're here to defend us as you say, then tell them to go home! We can defend ourselves!"

"Yeah!" I looked around at these people in disbelief were they really dumb enough to think that we could survive against the Ice Nation, if they attacked, we would be slaughtered.

"You," I looked over to see a man pointing at Lincoln from across the room making me fill with emotion as I looked at my friend then back to the man as he continued venom dripping from his voice, "You don't belong here," I narrowed my eyes as people turned to us and began saying there agreements and a voice sounded loudly. "My boy is dead!" A loud sound of surprise left my lips as Lincoln was suddenly holding his head blood coming through his fingers as a rock clinked to the ground at his feet.

"Lincoln!" I went to grab Lincoln's arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding and to try to help him as I was suddenly shoved backwards causing my body to collide harshly with the ground.

"Corey!" I felt my head collide harshly with the metal ground causing my vision to go out for a moment, I shook my head as I tried to push myself back to my feet sounds of a mob echoing through my ears. I forced myself to my feet as fast as I could as a man came forwards and struck Lincoln, I rushed forwards angrily shoving the man away from the already injured man. I watched as shock and anger flashed over his face before he swung at me, even in my hazy state I blocked his swing and brought my fist forwards hitting him in the face before shoving him away from me. I stood in front of Lincoln protectively, he no doubt had some sort of head injury and he needed a doctor-

Suddenly a wall of guards had formed around Lincoln and I as people were trying to get through the small group of guards that had formed around Lincoln and I when suddenly a loud whistle sounded making everyone stop.

"Hey!" Seeing as the guard had set up a decent form of protection I turned and dropped to Lincoln's side trying to get a look at the wound on his head. Lincoln only shook his head refusing to move his hand as he stood to his feet. "We do not attack our own! Fighting each other only makes us weak! The enemy is not in this camp, the enemy is out there." I ignored Pike's loud voice as I pushed myself to my feet as I looked over at Lincoln as he removed his hand showing the large wound.

"Lincoln are you okay?" Lincoln shrugged off my hands and spoke shaking his head as he stood straight.

"I'm fine." Lincoln seemed to stumble away refusing to listen as Abby rushed towards us as fast as she could her voice reaching us before she could.

"Lincoln you need to go to medical." I couldn't help the anger that coursed through my veins as I turned glaring at the man who had thrown the rock as I clenched my fists and I started forward only to have Abby grab my arm tightly in her grip as she continued sternly. "Don't Corey, you need to come with me. Now."

I was standing in medical, my arms crossed in irritation as I watched as Abby stitched Lincoln up next to me. He required stitches from what happened and I was beyond pissed at what he had decided as he spoke once again trying to be a martyr.

"No charges." I shook my head at the stubbornness of this man as Kane spoke gently looking at him no doubt trying to get him to see reason.

"We need to set an example." Lincoln nodded and spoke showing no sign of changing his mind causing me to clench my fists as I felt a pounding in my head from the headache I would no doubt have for the rest of the day from the collision with the ground, though I'm sure irritation and stress wouldn't help it any.

"Yeah we do."

"The man just lost his son Marcus." I snapped my attention to Pike at his words, my blood boiling at the notion that he thought that man was innocent by attacking Lincoln. I glared at him angrily as I spoke with a snap that hinted to the emotions boiling within me, as I stood next to a stone faced Lincoln.

"That's no excuse, Lincoln had nothing to do with that, what that man did wasn't right or justified-"

"What happened?" Octavia came rushing towards Lincoln concern radiating off of her as she immediately became glued to his side, her eyes wide as she looked at the stitches he had received. She looked at any of us for an answer and just as I was about to speak Lincoln shook his head and spoke sternly.

"I said no charges." I shook my head in anger as I went to walk away from him ready to punch him for his peaceful ways and for letting Pike walk off with a satisfied smirk before Kane grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Oh no you don't, take a seat your next."

I was standing next to Monroe, Harper, and Lincoln as they were standing watch at the front gate. It was nice to catch up with the two girls being gone for all that time had made me miss many but it was my own choice to leave so I couldn't complain. I smiled at something Harper had said but it fell when I saw a group approaching the gate, with guns. I narrowed my eyes as I stepped forwards with the three and I felt my heart drop as Bellamy walked forward and spoke looking at all of us.

"You need to step aside right now." Harper looked at Bellamy with scrunched brows as she spoke strongly looking him up and down.

"What are the guns for?"

"There's an army out there we need to hit them before they hit us." I looked at Bellamy in disbelief not believing for an instant that this was the same Bellamy Blake I knew, his eyes were hard and his jaw was set as he spoke. Lincoln remained stone faced as he spoke in disbelief looking at the curly haired boy from my side.

"That army was sent here to protect us." Pike took a step forward so he stood next to Bellamy and he raised a brow at the four of us before speaking with a challenging tone that made my blood boil.

"Do we have a problem?" I narrowed my eyes and spoke glaring at Pike who had the audacity to even speak at a time like this. I couldn't even hide my emotions at this point as my hands shook in anger at my sides; they were going to get us all killed.

"Damn right we have a problem-"

"Corey," I fell silent as Bellamy sent me a stern look before he spoke looking over us all, "I have always done what is best for us, I need you to trust that I'm doing that now. Monroe, Harper." The two hesitated for a brief moment before they both nodded and I couldn't help but feel betrayed by the twos actions. They really thought that killing all of those people was what was best for us?! The two slowly walked away and Harper spoke sending a regretful look to Lincoln as they stood to side completely given into the group in front of us, a group that was going to be the doom of our people.

"Sorry Lincoln." I shook my head in disgust and disbelief at the two, I never pegged either of them to give in so easy under the promise that Bellamy Blake knew what was best for our people; for fucks sake he nearly got everyone on the Ark killed by tossing a radio, he nearly got us all killed by getting people to take off their wristbands, he didn't have that great of a track record of doing what was best for our people! I couldn't help but look at Bellamy in disbelief as all of things rushed through my mind, wondering what in the hell Pike had to say to him to get him to do something this crazy. Pike's voice sounded bringing me out of my thoughts as my hateful gaze landed on him.

"You too Lincoln, you want to prove you're one of us, let us pass." Lincoln squared his feet getting ready for what was about to happen as he spoke seriously.

"I'm not moving." Pike turned to me with a tilt of his head and spoke his eyes challenging me as they peered into my own.

"Corey?" I turned my gaze to Bellamy and spoke strongly refusing to look away from him as I shook my head.

"You're not leaving." A man pointed his gun in Lincoln's face and spoke with a clenched jaw clearly having had enough as he lost all forms of his patience.

"Get out of the way grounder." Lincoln grabbed the gun pushing it back smashing the man in the face as Lincoln hit him with it harshly knocking him off his feet. Lincoln pulled a knife out and held it to the man's throat as I drew my long knife and held it ready for anything as the others pulled there guns up. Bellamy was quick to rush between the two groups as he spoke loudly his hands held up in peace.

"Guns down! Guns down!" Pike motioned to the others of the group his eyes watching Bellamy carefully no doubt wondering where he was going with this. Each person in the group lowered their guns, and I stood in front of Lincoln as a way to make sure at least one of us got out of this alive if that's what it came down to. Lincoln held the knife to the man's throat ready to do what ever it took to stop them as Monty's mom spoke.

"So much for the good grounder." I narrowed my eyes and spoke with a glare looking at her anger radiating off of me.

"Piss off you stuck up bitch." Pike looked at her for a brief moment before turning his attention to Lincoln and I, looking at us as if we were nothing more than a startled wild animal. His hands in the air trying to appear as if he was trying to calm us, his voice only irritating me further.

"Who's people are you defending?" I looked at them all stupidly and Bellamy shook his head and spoke looking at us pleadingly his voice sounding softly trying to get us to follow what he was saying. No doubt trying to get us to see things from there perspective, while trying to save us in the process, I wouldn't put it passed Pike to put a bullet in my brain at the moment it was most convenient for him.

"Lincoln put down the knife. No one has to get hurt here." Lincoln shook his head and spoke seriously.

"I can't let you start a war."

"We're already at war." I looked at Pike in disbelief and I spoke stepping forwards making a few people hold there guns tighter as I angrily clutched my blade tighter.

"The war is over, the only threat to us now, is you people! If you go out there and kill those people who were sent here to protect us, the Commander will send the 12 clans to inaliate us. And I can tell you now after everything Skai Kru has done, this land will soak and run red with the blood of our people, all of our people." Bellamy shook his head as took a step closer to me his eyes pleading and begging me to listen to him.

"You can't stop this." I shook my head as I snatched out my hand and yanked Pike to me by the collar of his shirt, immediately I held my knife against his throat threateningly as I spoke daring him to say that I wouldn't do what ever it took to save my people.

"Watch me." Everyone immediately had their guns pointed at me and Bellamy looked at me with one of the most pain filled expressions I had ever seen. Suddenly an alarm went off or a voice came on over the speaker, I didn't know which it was, but suddenly Octavia rushed through the group making her way over towards Lincoln and I and she spoke looking at Bellamy in disbelief.

"What's the matter with you?" Guards came rushing through the crowd taking the guns away from everyone in the group and Pike spoke calmly from his place in my hold my blade pressed tightly against his throat ready to act at a moments notice if need be.

"Calm down, Farm Station, guns on the ground. On the ground." Pike gently handed his gun to Bellamy as I still had him by the collar and Kane's voice sounded loudly as he rushed towards Lincoln and I. Abby and my father hot on his heels no doubt here to try and defuse the situation.

"Lincoln it's alright let him go! Corey you too!" I hesitated for a moment as I looked at Pike with disgust, my mind racing with the possibilities that could happen with him around, he was a liability, he was a danger to our people, he- "Now Corey!" I let out a noise of irritation as I shoved the man away from me reluctantly, Abby looked at Pike in anger and spoke with a clenched jaw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pike shook his head and spoke taking a challenging step forwards.

"What you didn't have the guts to do." Abby shook her head angrily and as she looked around she noticed the large audience we had accumulated before she spoke with authority.

"Guards take them to lock up now. Everybody back to your quarters. It's over." Pike shook his head as the group was handcuffed individually and he spoke with disbelief.

"Nothing is over. We are surrounded by warriors who want us dead!" Kane was quick to step forwards this time his voice sounding loudly.

"That's enough!" Pike shook his head slowly and spoke disobediently as he looked around at the people who had come to investigate what was happening.

"No! It isn't, not even close! Why don't you show us all what you let the grounders do to you yesterday. Come on Kane, I think that the people who are about to vote for you have a right to know." Kane pursed his lips for a moment before nodding as he rolled up his sleeve and showed the mark he had received to those who were still watching the scene unfold.

"It's the mark of the Commander's coalition. It means that we are the thirteenth clan, it means that we are in this fight together."

"No, it's what farmers used to do to their livestock."

"Right before the slaughter house!"

"Pike for chancellor!"

"Sir, you should be on the ballot tomorrow."

"That's enough, take him away."

"Pike! Pike! Pike!" I walked over to Abby and I spoke with a glare at the group being taken into the jail my nose turned up in disgust as I looked at the man who's name was being chanted.

"You should have let me kill him."


	34. Chapter 35: You Don't Know Me Very Well

I rushed into medical yanking my tank top the rest of the way, my dad told me what was happening and I litterly ran from our place to the hospital wing half naked as I attempted to pull on a shirt. Needless to say a handful of people saw me running around with just a bra on. But if I was being frank I didn't give a damn about that what really mattered to me was what was happening. Pike had been elected chancellor and in the few short hours that he had been he had just sentenced each one of us to death.

I was quick to throw my long blonde hair away from my face having not had time to do anything with it, as I was woken rather abruptly to this bad news. I looked around the room in shock and disbelief as guards were forcing sick people out of beds and forcing them to move at gun point practically. I couldn't help the anger that flowed through me, how could this be happening?! The sound of a small cry of shock caught my attention and I saw a young boy no older then seven was pushed forwards; his dark blue eyes catching my own for a brief moment before he was nudged once again. I couldn't stop the anger fulling me as I marched forwards towards the child ready to help him my voice sounding loudly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pike raised a brow at my presence but said nothing as Bellamy rushed to stand in front of me, blocking me from going any further as he gently grabbed a hold of my shoulder.

"Corey you don't want to be here, right now." My eyes searched Bellamy's for a moment before I spoke sternly trying to get him to see how wrong this was, that he wasn't this person, to see any kind of sense.

"Let them go, and I'll leave." Bellamy was silent for a moment before Pike stepped forwards and shook his head as he spoke from Bellamy's side looking at me arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't do that." I couldn't help the loud scoff that left my mouth as I shook my head in anger, I was trying so hard to keep myself under control but with every word I spoke it seemed to get harder and harder.

"He's a child." Pike pursed his lips for a moment and spoke looking at me with a apologetic nod.

"Your right, but he's one of them and I can't risk my people for any one of theirs. If you were in my position I'm sure you'd do the same-" I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in anger at the man, before speaking in a threatening tone ready to rip him limb from limb for even suggesting I would have made this kind of decision.

"No I wouldn't have made the same decision, I'm not a monster; I wouldn't have _murdered_ hundreds of _innocent_ people, I wouldn't have _slaughtered_ them in fear of retaliation, and I sure as hell wouldn't do it under the pretense of "saving" my people." Pike was silent for a moment as he nodded to himself as Bellamy remained in between the two of us before Pike's voice sounded his eyes looking me over.

"But _you_ did, didn't _you_. After all, _your_ the one who killed every person in Mt. Weather; were none of them "innocent?" Did _you_ not watch as they burned from the inside out from radiation poison, a death that is supposed to be so painful and inhuman; that before the bombs hit the ground; was outlawed as a form of war for how inhuman it was. A cruel torture that _you_ let in. Did _you_ not do it to, as _you_ said, "save _your_ people." Maybe your more of a monster then you think."

"Charles!" I ignored Abby's loud call of disbelief as I was breathing heavily as I was trying to stop myself from ripping his throat open with my bare hands; his words hurt me a great deal more then I would ever have liked to admit; because he was right. I was responsible for the deaths of all of those people...

I shook my head refusing to let Pike get to me as I narrowed my eyes before pushing past the irritating man and allowed myself to come to a stop in front of the man holding the child. The child looked up at me with large eyes filled with panic no doubt fearful of what was about to happen.

"Let him go." The guard looked at me not impressed or intimidated and I spoke with a glare. "I'm not going to ask again. Let him go." The guard didn't go to move and I narrowed my eyes as I was going to hit the man but the child harshly slammed his foot into the man's making him release him. The boy was quick to rush forwards throwing his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around the young boy as I knelt down looking at him in concern. I gently smoothed his dark hair down trying to calm him as I looked at him questioning if he was alright before he hugged me tightly once again. The sound of heavy foot steps caught my attention and I looked over to see Lincoln storm into the room looking furious as he came to a stop not far away from me as Bellamy spoke looking at him apologetically.

"Lincoln, you don't want to be here now."

"We asked them to come here." Pike shook his head simply not seeming to care what happened to these people, or that we even promised to help them. None of that seemed to matter to him.

"We can't spare the supplies." One women suddenly fell out of the bed as a guard was forcing to her to move, when she obviously couldn't; Lincoln was quick to rush to her side concern in his tone as he called out to her.

"Denai." Bellamy was quick to stop Lincoln pulling him away from the girl as he spoke trying to keep Lincoln from getting in trouble.

"Lincoln, no." Lincoln turned to Bellamy with a deathly gaze as he spoke with venom dripping from his every word.

"She is too sick to move." A guard shrugged his shoulder and forced Denai to her feet again before speaking with a challenging tone daring Lincoln to try and do something.

"Looks like she's moving just fine to me." Bellamy was quick to push the guard out of Lincoln's face as he spoke with an irritated tone.

"Domer back off. Jackson why did you bring him here?" Denai suddenly collapsed in pain and Lincoln moved forward to help her when a gun was pointed in his face. I felt myself jump up in surprise at the sudden weapon pointed at my friend as Lincoln quickly pushed the gun out of his face harshly punching the man as he fell to the ground, Lincoln stood over him punching him blood splashing onto the floor, Bellamy quickly tried to tear him off of the man as he tried pulling on Lincoln's arm.

"Lincoln!" Lincoln was quick to elbow Bellamy in the face throwing him away from him before Lincoln turned angrily and started advancing on him as well Abby's loud voice catching his attention.

"Lincoln!" I snapped my attention from Lincoln to see Pike was holding a gun to Denai's head and he spoke with a frown nodding towards Lincoln.

"He goes with them. Take them." Two guards grabbed Lincoln and as one reached out for the child in my hold I felt myself snap as I harshly threw my fist it colliding with the man's face as he moved with the hit and I harshly brought my foot up hitting him in the face. A guard grabbed my shoulder and I harshly threw him over him shoulder twisting his arm as I did tossing him into the other guard hearing a crunch.

"Corey! Stop!" I froze at the sound of Abby's voice hearing the blatant panic and fear shinning through it as a click echoed through my ears. I turned slowly with my hands held tightly to my side to see Pike holding his gun in my face. Abby was looking like she was near tears as a Jackson held her tightly in his arms, shock and disbelief written on his face. I remained stone faced as Kane approached Pike nerves clearly showing as he spoke Bellamy hot on his tail, his dark eyes large as he looked from me to Pike clearly torn blood streaming down his nose from where Lincoln struck him.

"Charles, Corey is one of our people." Pike was silent for a moment clearly weighing his options before he spoke after a moment lowering his gun.

"Corey, this is your last chance-we're going to take them away-" I narrowed my eyes as I quickly grabbed his arm painfully twisting his wrist with the gun as I pulled his arm behind him pulling him towards me as I held his gun in my hand and had it aimed at his temple. Immediately ever gun in the room was pointed on me, Lincoln was still being held by two guards his eyes wide as he looked at me, he clearly wasn't expecting me to go to this great of lengths to try and save his people. Abby looked like she was about to pass out from the stress and emotions that were overwhelming her; I'm sure seeing one of your biological children at gun point multiple time in a short time frame would cause a decent amount of distress. Kane looked like he had no idea what to do as Bellamy stood at his side eyes wide and panicked, no one in the room clearly having any idea how to handle the situation as Pike's voice sounded.

"You're not going to shoot me."

"You clearly don't know me very well." I went to pull the trigger when Bellamy spoke gently, slowly walking towards us his hands up clearly trying to calm me. His eyes pleading silently with me looking at me as if I would do something crazy if he made one wrong move.

"Corey, Hey put the gun down, this isn't you-"

"I will do whatever it takes to keep my people safe Bellamy, that's exactly who I am and you know that. Risking my life, putting my life in danger, doing whatever it takes. I have always done what was right for our people, no matter what it took."

"Really? Because it doesn't look like it's our people your protecting-"

"Then shoot me Bellamy, shoot me because that's the only way you can stop me." I pulled the trigger and everyone in the room jumped forwards but nothing happened, I pulled the trigger again confusion on my face as Pike spoke from my hold.

"Like I said, she wasn't going to be able to shoot me." I was suddenly enveloped in a strong grasp as I fought against the two guards holding me forcing me to release Pike as I was practically lifted off of the ground by the tall guards in an attempt to halt my resistance. "Take the grounders to lock up." Kane stepped forwards his gaze pleading as he looked at Pike his voice coming quickly.

"What about Corey-"

"She had her chance. She's one of them now...she goes too.


	35. Chapter 36: An Overdue Conversation

I had stopped all attempts of a struggle as I was lead down the hall a guard on either side of me, each holding a gun. My hands were restrained tightly behind my back as I held my head high my mind racing with options that I could come up to get out of the situation I was in. I was being lead down one of the many halls that led towards lock up with the grounders who had been forced out of medical, currently I was walking behind Lincoln who also had a guard on either side of him.

"Don-hey!" I felt my pace falter as my head snapped around in shock to see Bellamy rushing towards us, his curly hair flying away from his face as he raced to catch up with us. I was quick to notice both guards no longer had any focus remind on me as they came to a halt at Bellamy's voice, my eyes flashed to Lincoln's for a brief moment before I acted. I was quick to take a step forwards ready to make a run for it when a pain erupted through my arm as I was yanked backwards.

"No you don't!" I stumbled to catch my balance as I glared at the blonde guard who held my arm painfully in his hold, his dark eyes glaring at me daringly. "Don't move. Smith get the others to lock up." Lincoln looked at the guard with cold eyes before meeting my own as he was shoved forwards. I couldn't help the angry glare that was focused on the tight grip on my arm as I spoke through clenched teeth ready to attack the man for grabbing me.

"Let go." The guard looked at me with an amused smirk as his grip seemed to tighten even more on my forearm as he opened his mouth to speak before he could Bellamy came to a stop a few feet away from us a serious look on his face, his gaze locked on the tight hold on my arm.

"There a problem here?" The man holding my arm stared at Bellamy for a moment no doubt holding back from what he really wanted to say before he shook his head and spoke with a clenched jaw.

"Just doing my job Blake." I narrowed my eyes in disbelief at the man as I remained silent the two men having a brief stare down before Bellamy spoke with a stern voice as his eyes remained locked with the guard known as Don.

"Jeff, Pike needs you back in his office." Jeff, the guard on my left, nodded seeming completely indifferent to the situation as he walked back the way we came. I contemplated taking a run for it once again knowing I could easily get away from Bellamy knowing he would never hurt me. Don kept his hold on my arm as Bellamy nodded towards me as he looked at Don a challenging look resting on his face. "I can take care of it from here." Bellamy gently grabbed a hold of my free arm pulling me towards him causing Don to raise a suspicious brow as he released his hold on my arm his eyes locked on Bellamy's hand before speaking.

"You sure about that Blake? Last thing we need is another grounder pounder running around-" I felt anger boil in my veins at the mans words before lunging towards him angrily ready to fight him no matter the cost and it didn't mater to me wither my hands were locked behind my back I was going to beat the living daylights out of him. I was quickly pulled back colliding with a hard chest as Bellamy held me tightly in his hold before speaking with venom dripping from his voice as he glared angrily at Don.

"I've got it!"

"Alright, five minutes Blake, that's it. Then I'm coming back to take her to lock up." Don turned walking off down the hall and I glared at the man's retreating form as Bellamy held me tightly in his arms before the man was out of sight. The moment he was Bellamy gently released me from his tight hold before leading me into a close by room, sealing the door behind him. I stood in the room looking around briefly as he shut the door, I turned after a moment my hands still handcuffed behind my back as I looked at Bellamy with a raised brow wondering what he could possibly try to say to me that he hasn't already. I watched as Bellamy turned to me with regretful eyes as he seemed at a loss of what to say his eyes searching my own as he spoke.

"Corey, what the hell were you thinking?" I looked at Bellamy in disbelief wondering how in the hell he could say that to me after everything that's happened. "Look I talked to Pike, he agreed he'd give you one last chance...all you have to do is apologize." I looked at Bellamy silently, my eyes searching his own for any sign of a joke or anything else hoping he was kidding as I spoke in disbelief.

"I didn't do anything wrong-" Bellamy shook his head strongly and spoke loudly taking a step towards me seriousness radiating off of him.

"This isn't a joke Corey! I can't protect you if you keep this up...you need to take a look in the mirror it is time to stop playing grounder." I shook my head angrily as I sat on the top of a desk folding my legs in a sitting position in an attempt to show my indifference to the emotions flowing through me.

"I'm not playing anything Bellamy. This is who I am; this is who I've been since we've been on the ground. I bleed black just as their leaders do, I've been trained and taken in by their people, I am a grounder. I was born for this, same as the others." Bellamy shook his head angrily as he rested his hands on his hips as he looked away from me briefly as he spoke with venom dripping from his voice.

"Of course the mighty _Wanheda-_ " I couldn't help the pain that striked my heart at Bellamy's words as I looked at him with teary eyes emotions flooding me at the name that I hated, the name I _never_ thought Bellamy would address me as.

"Bellamy!" Bellamy shook his head emotionally his voice sounded angrily in a tone he never had used with me before-well not since the two of us had argued when we first came to the ground.

"No! You chose the grounders over your own people, you left-" I shook my head tears trying to escape my eyes as I spoke loudly forcing myself to my feet as I took an emotional step towards Bellamy.

"Why would I have stayed?! I killed all those people in Mt weather, not you, not Clarke, there blood is on MY hands! I made sure that none of you would have to worry about that and you wanna call me Wanheda? I had NO choice-" Bellamy shook his head and spoke angrily taking a step towards me pointing angrily causing me to take an automatic step back as we were very emotional.

"We all have choice! And you left!" I pushed my tears down trying to avoid looking weak or showing signs of weakness, everything in my being begging me to keep it together as I remained silent for a moment before speaking sternly.

"I did what I had to and now the twelve clans will kill us all...Lexa will make sure of that the moment she finds out what happened to her army." Bellamy seemed indifferent as he spoke challenging.

"Let her try." I looked at Bellamy disbelief plain on my face as I spoke in confusion.

"Your joking right, is war what you really want Bellamy?"

"We've been at war since we've landed." I was silent for a moment as I looked at Bellamy in disbelief my mind racing at what Bellamy had just said. I nodded after a moment and spoke softly as I looked up at my previous lover.

"Did I ever tell you why the grounders would only listen to me when we first came to the ground? Or when we even made the deal with Lexa?"

"Corey I don't want to hear-"

" _I am Corey kom Sky Kru, and I am the nightblood;_ I am a grounder, I may even be Heda one day. I have no choice, this is what I was born for. I have no other choice, this is who I am. But this isn't who you are Bellamy-"

"Your wrong this is who I've always been and I've let you, Octavia, Kane, and even Clarke convince me that we could trust these people when they've showed over and over who they are and I won't let anyone else die for that mistake." I shook my head trying to push down my own emotions while trying to get Bellamy to understand what I was saying, to understand that he was being used, that this wasn't who he was.

"Bellamy-"

"You chose the grounders over your own people, you turned your back on us." I shook my head taking an angry step forward the two of us practically having our chests touching as we yelled at one another trying to get the other to see they were wrong. Bellamy's words were infuriating however, I never turned my back on anyone. I sacrificed so much to save them and killed so much of myself to do so and they couldn't even recognize what I had done. The only people to do so have been Lexa, Lincoln, and Roan, for fucks sake my peoples "enemy" seemed more understanding of what it meant and took to be a leader then any one of my people.

"I saved all of us! We were finally at peace, it was over-and you let Pike ruin everything!"

"There it is again-why do you get to decide it's over?" I shook my head angrily and spoke with seriousness.

"Because I'm in charge-"

"No, your not! You are not in charge here and that's a good thing because people die when your in charge," I couldn't help but feel my heart drop in pain as tears came to my eyes at his words; was he right, I mean yes people died when I had to make a certain choice but everything I've done has been to save and help my people-, "You made a deal with Lexa who left us at Mt Weather. Which forced us to kill everyone who helped us, people who trusted me, people I promised would be safe." I couldn't help but let my head fall in loss as I took a weak step back allowing my being to sit on the desk once again, tears falling gently from my eyes. He was right. People died everywhere I went, every choice I made at least one person lost their life, no matter how much I wanted to believe it was all for the right cause I couldn't help but wonder if he was right, if it was just better if I had never made a decision, maybe then things would be different then they are now. I shook my head softly a crack sounding in my voice as I looked at Bellamy trying to ignore the tears falling down my face.

"Bellamy...I need you, I need the real Bellamy. The one who would do anything to save his sister, the one who would do anything for his people, the one who knew what was worth fighting for...the Bellamy I fe-" I stopped myself from saying the last few words, choking on the mention of them, even after all this time I had never told Bellamy my true feelings for him and as I thought about it now certainly wasn't the time, after all he seemed to have moved on with Gina...and he was happy with her I'm sure. It would be better for everyone if I just kept my feelings to myself.

"You left me." I shook my head trying to contain a sob as I let my head fall forwards again as I spoke painfully tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry for leaving. But I knew that I could because they had you. I knew they would be safe...I wanted to come back but the order was out for Wanheda and her double and the danger it showed. I didn't want to put everyone in danger because I knew that even if you all hated me you would still do everything you could to help save me." Bellamy was silent for a moment before I heard steps approaching me and I looked up slightly to see Bellamy kneeling in front of me his dark eyes searching my own one of his hands resting on my leg trying to comfort the both of us.

"Corey, just apologize-" The sound of the door opening caught both of our attention as Don pushed it open, he looked at the two of us in suspension as he spoke with an irritated tone as he looked at Bellamy's hand resting on my leg.

"Time's up Blake." I narrowed my eyes angrily at the guard wanting nothing less then for him to leave, Bellamy stood fully to his feet before speaking after a moment his eyes glaring at the guard.

"That's not necessary, I'll take her-"

"Blake, I have orders, move aside or your going with her." I narrowed my eyes as Bellamy looked at the guard for a moment before helping me off of the desk as Don came forwards and roughly grabbed my arm yanking me away from Bellamy. I was silent as I was yanked out of the room Bellamy watching with emotional eyes as I was pulled out of the room.

I struggled angrily in my guards hold as I was lead down a long hall, I refused to let this be the end for me; I wouldn't allow myself to be locked away in a cage while my friends were killed. I couldn't help the cry of pain that left me as I was suddenly rammed into the hard metal wall of the hall feeling a pain in my body. I gasped for air as a tight hand was wrapped around my throat holding me high off of the ground, I gasped loudly as I clawed against the hand of the guard my legs swinging in attempt to reach the ground Don's eyes looking at me hatefully.

"Stop fighting already." I couldn't help the pain filled tears that flowed down my face as my throat burned and ached for any sort of oxygen that I so desperately needed. My vision was going dark as I struggled in my attackers hold panic began to creep in knowing I would pass out as I weakly clawed at the hand around my throat in one last attempt to be set free.

"Hey! Let her go!" I was suddenly dropped to the ground pain erupting through my body as I coughed painfully, gasping for air loudly, my lungs filling greedily with the oxygen I needed. I felt hot tears pouring down my face as I gasped loudly for air my lungs painfully expanding as I laid on the cool metal floor where I was dropped. My eyes flashed up at the sight of someone reaching for me as I flinched away not quite ready to fight someone as a familiar voice spoke in concern. "Corey-hey we need to get you out of here." I looked up in confusion to see Raven's eyes looking down at me in concern, a large wince of pain on her face as she grabbed at my arm yanking me to my feet with a great deal of difficulty.

"R-Raven? Wh-what-"

"We need to get you-" I shook my head painfully my throat stinging horribly as I forced myself to my feet the rest of the way knowing how injured Raven herself was as my vision spun I forced my back to rest against the wall behind me for a moment before I spoke painfully.

"I-I can't...I have-I have to get out of here. I was-"

"Arrested. I know. Your dad tipped me off, I'm here to spring you. So we have to get going, now." I was still a little out of it as I forced myself off of the wall and rushed behind the familiar mechanic, her hand clasped tightly over my own, as she limped ahead of me. We soon came to a stop in front of a wall and I watched as Raven looked both ways before pulling back a panel showing a secret passage. I couldn't help but raise my brow in confusion as I looked at Raven and she offered me a small shrug. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could the sound of footsteps caught our attention and Raven shoved me into the passage my eyes wide as I spoke quickly.

"Raven I-" Raven offered me a slight smirk for a brief second as she spoke.

"May we meet again." Before I could even utter another word she sealed the panel leaving me in the dark passage, alone. May we meet again. I was silent for a moment before I turned and made my way through the passage slowly and silently. My mind was racing as I walked through the passage, here I was running from my people, leaving them once again, though at least now this was no choice of mine to make. I suppose that made it a little easier to think about. I soon found myself leaving the passage high on the hill I once sat to look down at my people on not so long ago. I was quick to turn around knowing I needed to find Lexa and explain the things that had happened.

I froze in my steps, my breath catching in my throat at the sight in front of me, hundred of bodies were strewn about the land, blood soaking the land red for as far as I could see. I felt like I was going to be sick as I looked out at all of the bodies, so many innocent people, dead. I began walking through the field of people my stomach turning with every step I took, before finally I spotted a movement near a large tent. I was quick to take off at a run ignoring the stinging sensation in my chest as I was careful to avoid the bodies lingering over the field. My eyes widened at the sight of Indra gasping for breath on the ground in front of the tent-

"Indra!" I hurtled a large log in panic as I slid to a stop in front of Indra her being covered in blood, her eyes looked at me largely, no doubt trying to stay conscious.

"Corey-" I was quick to look Indra over trying to find the source of her bleeding before pulling back Indra's shoulder padding to show a deep bullet wound leaking blood, I was quick to apply pressure to the heavily bleeding wound before the sound of a snap caused me to snap around in shock.

" _Heda! Over here!"_ There was a male grounder looking down at me from the hill I had just climbed, shock written clearly upon his face, I felt shock fill me however as Lexa and Clarke ran up after him. Both of them had looks of shock on their faces, Lexa was wearing her sash over her head, for some reason, her eyes wide as she looked at Indra's injured form. Lexa was quick to rush forwards and drop to my side as she spoke in panic her eyes looking over the fallen women.

"Indra!" Indra struggled to sit up for a moment as she moaned in pain as I forced her to remain still her voice sounding out weakly.

"Heda." I quickly turned to a grounder and spoke loudly.

 _"I need bandages!"_ Indra shook her head trying to move her form away from me as Clarke dropped down beside me and spoke with a labored breath her chest heaving at her attempt to do much while in the state she was in.

 _"_ Stay away. Your one of them." I felt a pain strike me deep in my chest at her words, technically as long as Pike was chancellor I wasn't, I shook these thoughts away as I once again pressed on Indra's wound trying to help her.

" _Let her help."_ Lexa's words made me look at her silently for a moment before I once again turned my attention to Indra as Clarke handed me the bandages that a grounder handed her and began helping me dress the wound as Lexa continued. "Indra what happened here?"

"They attacked while we slept. Our watch was little looking for Azgeda. They killed our archers first. Our infentry couldn't get close, then they executed the wounded." I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes as I shook my head looking down at my hands as Clarke spoke.

"The summit was two days ago, how could Kane do this." Really Clarke? You think even for a second Kane could have done anything like this, really? Indra looked at Clarke stupidly and spoke her voice dripping with anger.

"It wasn't Kane. It was Pike." Lexa was silent for a moment before speaking gently.

"How did you escape?"

"Bellamy." My head snapped up at the mention of Bellamy and I felt my heart skip a beat, Bellamy had saved Indra? Clarke looked at me in shock and in disbelief as she spoke in shock.

"Bellamy was with them?"

"He wanted to spare the wounded but they wouldn't listen. He convinced Pike to let me live so I could deliver a message." I couldn't help but feel my heart ache at the words, Bellamy knew they went too far and tried to stop them...I felt like crying. He chose the wrong side but showing signs of that level headiness made my heart ache for him. When this was all over and done with he would have one hell of a time trying to live with himself. Lexa's voice caught me off guard as both her and Clarke shared a brief look.

"What message?"

"Sky Kru rejects the collation. This is there land now. We can leave or we can die." I couldn't help but shake my head at Pike's stupidity and the parallels to the words Lexa gave Jaha to send to us long ago. The option to stay and die, or leave and hope that one day they won't kill you. Ironic. Apparently Lexa didn't find this irony as amusing as I did as she stood with a look of murderous rage as she turned to a grounder and spoke with venom.

"Send riders. I call upon the armies of the twelve clans. In a days time we lay waste to Arkadia, and everyone within it's walls." I couldn't help but let my head drop forwards in defeat, guess who called the outcome of this? Not like any level headed person would have ever missed the signs and clues to what could lead to our death. Oh yeah I remember I called it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Clarke stood to her feet and spoke walking away.

"Wait give me time to fix this."

 _"Stop her!"_ My head snapped up at the sound of Lexa's voice as two grounders now had spears pointed dangerously at Clarke. I watched from my crouched position next to Indra as Clarke slowly turned around and spoke in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Lexa shook her head strongly as she held her head high and spoke seriously.

"I can't let you leave Clarke." Clarke looked at Lexa disbelief written plainly over her face as she spoke her voice hinting with betrayal.

"So I'm a prisoner now, just like that?"

"Yes." I raised a brow at the two sensing something else hiding behind the two's words, a secret meaning or something similar as Clarke spoke with furrowed brows.

"Lexa let me go to Arkcadia."

"No." Clarke looked like she was about to through a fit, as she scoffed loudly at Lexa's answer and spoke loudly trying to get the young girl to budge with her answer.

"At least let me talk to Kane, we can bring him here. Indra at the summit Kane told me he gave you a radio, a way to signal him. Do it. Please." Lexa nodded after a moment before removing it from her pocket with great difficulty before speaking into it. Lexa turned to me with an angry tone as she spoke her eyes searching my own.

"How did this happen?" Before I could say anything Clarke turned to me with an angry glare and spoke with venom dripping off of her words.

"I can't believe you let this happen Corey-" I looked at Clarke in disbelief shocked at her words, wondering how she could even think of saying that to me. After everything I did to try and stop the massacre from happening, trying to stop the grounders from being interned, and everything else and she had the gaul to say that to me.

"Are you kidding me?! I put my neck on the line multiple times to try and stop them." Clarke shook her head angrily her hood moving dramatically with the movement as she spoke moving closer to me.

"Not good enough-" At this point I didn't care if we had an audience, I didn't care that I was supposed to keep a handle of my emotions, I was going to punch her if she didn't get out of my face. I clenched my fist at my side as I spoke trying to remain calm as I spoke with an even tone.

"Lincoln and I tried-" Clarke shook her head and spoke looking at me in disappointment, her eyes looking at me in judgment.

"I should have none better then to leave you in charge-" I couldn't help the scoff that left my mouth as I shook my head ready to harm the girl in front of me if she said one more infuriating thing. However Lexa's firm tone surprised me as she sent Clarke a stern look no doubt trying to remind the two of us where we were, what had happened, and that we had an audience.

"Clarke-" I shook my head angrily as I glared at Clarke taking a threatening step towards her my blood boiling at the words she had been speaking.

"Go float yourself you stuck up bitch! Lincoln and I tried to stop them then Pike got elected! I tried to convince Bellamy to help stop them, then I assaulted multiple guards to help the grounders in there from getting interned, I tried to kill Pike, I was arrested, I was banished by our people, I was almost killed! So don't you dare try and tell me I didn't do enough-"

"Corey-" Lexa's voice sounded once again, firmer this time, no doubt annoyed by being ignored, I however couldn't care less that Lexa was trying to stop us. Clarke had started this argument and I'd be damned if I just got scolded like a child while she could say whatever she wanted. She needs to know the hard true and I was about to shove it down her throat along with my fist if she wasn't careful.

"If anyone didn't do enough it was you! Where have you been Clarke? Gone, so don't you dare try and blame this on me! _You know nothing-_ " I couldn't help the threatening steps I took forwards as Clarke glared at me angrily her brows furrowed and as I was a few feet away Lexa's voice sounded loudly halting me in my steps.

" _Enough!_ No more." I glared at Clarke from my place wanting nothing more then to slap some sense into her but knew better then to do so at the moment. "Clarke take Indra inside, Corey you may join us when you have chosen to stop acting like a child." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Lexa's words as Clarke helped Indra to her feet before leading her into the large tent Lexa following closely behind her. Of course she would take Clarke's side, she has feelings for Clarke, it made sense but that didn't mean it didn't annoy me any more then you would think. I crossed my arms angrily as I stood outside practically pouting for quite some time and I would have stayed outside even longer had I not spotted Octavia's approaching form.

"Octavia." Octavia looked at me with large eyes before speaking quickly.

"Corey...where's Indra?"

"In here." I was quick to open up the tent flap allowing Octavia to rush in and follow after her, Clarke standing at her entrance as she spoke in shock.

"Octavia? Where's Kane?"

"He sent me. Indra. Thank god." Octavia was quick to rush to Indra's side checking on her mentor for a long moment before Lexa spoke anger radiating in her voice as she paced through the tent her arms folded angrily behind her.

"How did this happen?" Octavia stood to her feet and stopped in front of Lexa with me on her side her voice weak not quite knowing how to admit what our people have done.

"Kane lost the election to Pike, everything's different." Lexa halted a harsh glare coming to her face as she glared at the three of us.

"Your people voted for this?" Clarke pushed herself to her feet rushing to Octavia's other side a loud tone coming out of her mouth.

"No! No I don't believe that." Octavia rolled her eyes dramatically as she shook her head and spoke with an irritated tone.

"What do you know Clarke you haven't been here." Clarke shook her head not excepting the truth as she turned to Octavia and spoke seriously.

"Listen to me, the grounder army is going to be here in less then a day I need to see Bellamy." I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief, did she not hear I word I said, or what Octavia said, of course she didn't listen if Clarke hadn't seen it it never happened or was just impossible. Octavia shook her head and spoke with a snap.

"Bellamy was apart of this. He's with Pike, what makes you think he'll help us?"

"He saved Indra's life. If what Octavia said is true, then Pike trusts him, if I can get to him, he can get to Pike." I scoffed loudly shaking my head before crossing my arms over my chest Lexa's angry voice catching my attention as she glared at Clarke.

"You can't just walk through the gates Clarke, you've been living with their enemy. If it were me I would kill you on the spot."

"Good thing we've got Corey." My head snapped around to Clarke in disbelief was she out of her damn mind?! Bellamy would not listen to me, or Octavia, he needed to figure this out on his own because he refused to listen to anyone with any sense.

"I can get her in." My attention snapped to Octavia as she spoke and I looked at her in disbelief wondering what in the hell had gotten into her, last we talked she never wanted me to speak to her brother again and now she thought he would listen to me. These bitches have lost there god damn minds.

"Did you not hear a word I said Clarke? Bellamy will not listen to me! No one will listen! Why don't you look at this," I threw my hair back off my shoulders before tilting my head back showing a large angry red mark stretching across the front of my neck as I continued, "A guard did this Clarke. Thought he'd get rid of at least one _grounder pounder_. You need to listen to me when I say you are not going to change anyone's minds-" Clarke shook her head turning her attention back to Octavia as she spoke.

"Bellamy will listen to me-" Octavia unglued her eyes from the large mark on my neck before turning to Clarke with a defeated look before speaking.

"Clarke, if he won't listen to Corey he won't-"

"He will listen to me. I know he will. Lexa, please." I watched as Lexa looked between the three of us and she was silent for a moment before nodding gently sending Clarke and Octavia away. I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief at Lexa's choice and Clarke's obvious lack of attention to what I had to say. Why would no one listen to me, it seemed like I was almost better off not speaking at this point.


End file.
